The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: The Rising of Master's
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: This is the sequel of Book 1. Ash continues on his journey along with new friends and lovers. Ash and his friends have to take on evil organisation such as Team Revenge. Also Ash continues forward in the Master Tournament striving for total victory. Also Pokemon Master's one by one start appearing, can Ash and his friends defeat the up coming danger? Lemons! Ash x Harem! Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the first chapter of Book 2: Rising of Master's**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Well can we expect an epic story from this, like in Book 1?**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hell yeah you can!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: After finding out about Tobias, Ash challenges Tobias to a battle. The battle between Chris and the man intensifies. Alessandra, Wes and Michael fights with Ardos and his Admins.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the chapter summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the final chapter! Christopher Dragkrow does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. He owns his OC's and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read on to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please. Please ask any questions if you have any and we'll be sure to answer you soon.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

 _ **And to answer the question of thor94**_

 _ **Answer: Ash won't get a Dialga or Palkia. He will get two Legendaries that I plan on giving him already.**_

 _ **Also after this chapter things will zoom into Ash.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Ash Vs Tobias! Part 1**_

In the last Chapter of The Journey of a Betrayed Master:

 _ **With Alessandra**_

" _Some of the researchers has saw a few Team Cipher Members head into the forest" the man replied._

 _Everyone's eyes then widened in shock._

" _Hurry to the forest!" Prof. Krane shouted and everyone nodded._

 _Once everyone had reached the forest, they all saw a few Cipher Members in front of them and in the middle was a man that Michael thought he would not see again._

 _The man had light blue hair, and was wearing sunglasses. He was also wearing a red and black robe that has the Team Cipher logo on it, he also had a red cape._

" _Ardos!" Michael shouted._

 _The man revealed as Ardos then smirked._

" _Ah, the brat that spoiled our plans five years ago" Ardos growled._

" _What are you doing here Ardos?" Michael asked through a growl._

 _Ardos then had a dark smirk on his face as he looked at Michael._

" _We came here for the Nagura Treasure, when I heard that a Nagura was back, I was almost certain that he would take his belongings" Ardos explained with a dark smile._

" _You are not going to get what you want!" Alessandra shouted as she took out her Poke Ball._

" _Get rid of them" Ardos said as the researches of the Research Lab attacked the grunts while two people walked up beside him._

 _The first was a female that looked around the age of 18. She has black hair and green hazel eyes, she was currently wearing a blue shirt that had the Cipher logo and a pink skirt._

 _The second was a male and was no older than 23. He has red hair and brown droopy eyes, he was currently wearing a red leather jacket and a white shirt inside that had the Cipher logo. He was also wearing blue jeans._

" _Jasmine, Jack. are you two ready to battle?" Ardos asked as the two nodded their heads._

" _Good now let this battle commence" Ardos said as the three then threw their Poke Balls with Alessandra, Wes and Michael doing the same._

 _This was a battle in front of the Nagura Chamber's._

 _ **With Chris**_

" _Alright Gardevoir use_ _ **Destiny Bond**_ _on Lapras!"_

 _Gardevoir's eyes then turned purple as did Lapras._

" _Now Slaking use_ _ **Giga Impact**_ _at Gardevoir!"_

 _Slaking then shot himself in the air and was surrounded by an invisible energy. A bright light of yellow light appears in front of its face and it then shoot itself towards Gardevoir and an orb of light purple energy with spiralling light yellow streaks around it appear around Slaking's body and slams into Gardevoir with great force._

 _This caused Gardevoir to fall to the ground, unconscious._

 _Chris's eyes widened in shock as he saw his Lapras crying out in pain before the Transportation Pokemon fell to the ground unconscious with swirls in her eyes._

" _Pidgeot quick use_ _ **Brave Bird**_ _on Slaking!"_

 _Pidgeot then flies straight into the air and his body becomes surrounded in red fire, it then flies straight at Slaking and the fire around his body turns into a light blue, and charges into Slaking._

 _Slaking then grunted in pain._

" _Now start using_ _ **Air Slash**_ _on Slaking!"_

 _Pidgeot then started slashing the air, sending invisible blades of air at Slaking._

 _Slaking managed to withstand all of the blades from Pidgeot._

" _Now use_ _ **Hurricane**_ _!"_

 _Pidgeot then started flapping his large wings creating a hurricane in the field that was aiming for Slaking._

 _Slaking just took the attack with almost no problem at all as the hurricane started turning him around before he crashed to the ground._

 _Pidgeot then started breathing even more heavily as he had send three attacks in a row._

" _Slaking end that Pidgeot's misery with a powerful_ _ **Hyper Beam**_ _!"_

 _Slaking then shot a quick and powerful orange beam from his mouth at the unsuspecting Bird Pokemon._

 _Pidgeot then cried in pain as he then fainted to the ground with swirls in his eyes._

 _Chris's eyes widened in shock before walking to his two Pokemon and thanked them._

 _Chris then returned his two fallen Pokemon before sucking in some air and started breathing it out._

 _Chris then took his cap off and threw it to the ground showing the world his blue onyx eyes and spiky hair._

 _Chris then took out two Poke Balls from his belt and smiled._

" _Time for the real battle to begin!"" Chris said with an excited grin on his face._

 _ **With Ash**_

 _Ash then felt a presence of dark aura behind him._

 _He then looked at the back and saw a shadowy figure running at the opposite end of the woods._

" _Hey stop!" Ash shouted as he started running to catch the shadowy figure._

 _As Ash started chasing the man, he felt something familiar about him._

 _Ash then noticed that the man had brought them to a small clearing._

" _Hmm, so you are still alive, Ash Ketchum" the man said as Ash's eyes widened in shock._

" _How do you know me?" Ash asked in shock._

 _The man then chuckled as he started to turn around._

 _Ash's eyes then widened in shock, as the man turned around he has a good look at the man._

 _The man has Greyish Blue hair that reaches his shoulder, he has light green coloured eyes. He is wearing a cloak that has the symbol of Team Revenge._

 _But more importantly, Ash couldn't care less, he knows who this man was._

 _Ash had fought him when he was younger in the Sinnoh League Semi Finals._

 _This man was none other than Tobias._

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Alessandra**_

In front of Alessandra was an aquatic, serpentine Pokémon with a primarily cream-colored body. It has red eyes with long, pinkish antennae above them. Additionally, there are long, hair-like fins above its eyes, which begin thin and thicken towards the tips. These eyebrows extend to almost half of Milotic's body length, and will be longer on the female than the male. On top of its relatively small head is a straight spike. Running down either side of its neck are three black dots, similar to gills. Its lower body is a patterning of blue and pink, diamond-shaped scales outlined with black. The tail consists of four large, blue fins with pink ovals in their centres. Each of the tail fins overlaps the next slightly, causing it to resemble a fan.

It was Alessandra's Milotic, Melody.

In front of Michael was a bipedal Pokémon resembling a cross between a mongoose and cat. Although it is classified as a bipedal Pokémon, it usually walks on all fours. Its fur is mostly white with deep red, scar-like markings on the face, chest, and forepaws. It has two long, black claws on its forepaws, and pink paw pads on its hind feet. It has pink eyes, long ears, and a small red nose. When it opens its mouth, two sharp fangs can be seen on its upper jaw. There are small tufts of white fur on its shoulders, and it has a large, fluffy tail.

It was a Zangoose.

And in front of Wes, was a silver-gray, avian Pokémon with a long, metallic blue neck, legs, and tail. It has yellow eyes, a pointed beak with several pointed teeth, and a triangular crest on its head. There are red feathers under the sheaths that cover its sharp wings, and each feather can be moved independently. Its wings are actually hollow,. Its feet have three toes on them, two in front and one in back, and its tail has hooked ends.

It was a Skarmory.

And in front of Jasmine was a large, navy blue, penguin-like Pokémon. It has a wide, yellow beak with three pointed horns that form a trident-shaped crest and small, blue eyes.. There is a blue marking resembling a crown over its eyes and a white, lacy marking running down its chest. A blue, fin-like projection forms a collar around its throat and runs down the length of its chest and belly. On its back are two raised, gold bumps and a second blue fin that forms its tail. It was wide, flipper-like wings rimmed with blue along the tips and three golden claws. Its yellow feet are webbed with three toes each.

It was an Empoleon.

In front of Jack was a bulky quadruped Pokémon resembling a tortoise, with a large shell covering its back. There is a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, stony extensions resembling mountain peaks on the top of the shell. There is a patch of brown, resembling soil, next to the tree. A white rim surrounds the shell, and forms a diamond-shaped continuation on the front. It's body appears sectioned, with the upper half being green and the lower half brown. Its mouth is jagged and at the end of its snout is a dark brown beak, giving it the appearance of a snapping turtle. Its lower jaw is green and there are two large spikes protruding from its cheeks. It has small, red eyes are encircled by a black ring. Its legs are thick and they have four toes each, which appear as if they are actually jagged stones. There are three toes on the front and one on the heel.

It was a Torterra.

And in front of Ardos was a was a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon that is primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head, and lower legs. Several gold markings adorn its body: swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands, and a stripe around its back that forms two swirls on its chest. On top of its head is a large flame, which is never extinguished. It has an orange, rounded muzzle, long, round ears with blue inside, and a red ridge over its eyes. The eyes themselves are blue with yellow sclera. There are five blue digits on both its feet and hands, and it has a long tail.

It was an Infernape.

" What are those Pokemon?" Wes asked.

" Wes, never mind that, right now! Those three are Shadow Pokemon!" Rui shouted.

Wes's eyes then widened in shock at Rui's statement.

He then walked to Alessandra.

" What Pokemon are they?" Wes whispered to her.

" Their Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region, their the final forms of the starts there" Alessandra whispered back.

Wes nodded his head and wondered.

Where did they get Pokemon that they had no knowledge on?

Wes then gripped his hands tightly.

" It doesn't matter what type of Pokemon you have with you! I'm going to beat you up and save this region again!" Wes declared.

" Strong words, boy. But it's going to take more than strong words to beat us" Ardos chuckled darkly.

" Believe me, I have more than just words" Wes boldly declared.

And Michael and Jack were staring at each other.

" I have to fight this kid? That's sad" Jack said as he shook his head disappointedly.

His action then angered Michael.

" Yeah, well I'm going to beat you and then we'll see who will be sad after the fight" Michael declared.

And Alessandra and Jasmine were also looking at each other.

" They want to send you to battle? I would rather face that little kid than you" Jasmine snidely commented.

And beside Alessandra, Michael shouted

" I'm not a kid!"

Alessandra then growled at the black haired girl.

" But" Jasmine started.

" Looks can be deceiving, so you better put up a good fight, girly" Jasmine commented snidely again.

Alessandra decided to ignore it this time and prepared for the fight.

" Now Skarmory use **Air Slash**!"

" Zangoose **Crush Claw**!"

" Melody **Hydro Pump**!"

Skarmory then started slashing the air with his metallic wings and sends several invisible blades at Infernape.

Zangoose's claw glows blue-white. It then smashes its claw down onto its opponent, or Zangoose's claws glow blueish-white with white sparks surrounding it and it hits the opponent with it. Zangoose then charges at Torterra.

Melody then shoots out a powerful torrent of water from her mouth at Empoleon.

The three Team cipher members then smirked.

" This is child's play" Ardos mumbled.

" Infernape use **Shadow Flare**!"

Infernape then shot out a purpleish-red flame from his mouth.

The flame managed to counter the invisible blades and even break through it and was headed for Skarmory.

" Skarmory dodge it quickly!" Wes cried out in worry.

But it was to no avail as the flame managed to land a direct hit on Skarmory.

Skarmory then cried out in pain, as he felt his body burning from the attack.

" Skarmory are you alright?" Wes asked in concern.

Skarmory then gave a loud squawk, telling Wes that he could still battle.

" Torterra use **Shadow End**!"

As Zangoose got close to Torterra, the Continent Pokemon was then surrounded by purple aura before he rammed into Zangoose.

Zangoose then coughed out some saliva as he was sent flying.

Zangoose then slammed into a tree.

Michael then ran to his Pokemon and friend.

" Zangoose are you alright?" Michael asked.

Zangoose then jumped from where he was to the field, answering Michael's question.

" Empoleon use your **Hydro Pump** as well!"

Empoleon then shot out a large torrent of water at Melody's direction.

The two Water Type attacks collided with one another, but neither was giving the edge.

" Skarmory help out Melody! Use **Metal Sound** on Empoleon!"

Skarmory's body glows light blue and it emits silver coloured sound waves that spread out towards Empoleon.

Empoleon then held her ears in pain before Melody's **Hydro Pump** attack had send the Emperor Pokemon to the ground.

Alessandra's eyes then widened as she realised something.

" Guys come here" Alessandra called out to the two males.

" What is it?" Michael asked as they made a small circle.

" Instead of fighting them one on one, we should fight them all together as one" Alessandra said.

The two males then nodded their heads at that.

" Alright, makes a lot of sense" Wes said.

The three then walked back into the field.

" Infernape use **Close Combat** on Zangoose!"

" Melody use **Protect**!" Alessandra called out.

Melody then leapt herself to Zangoose and created a green barrier.

Infernape then ran to the green barrier and started sending powerful punches and kicks on the barrier but the barrier was strong enough to withstand it.

" Now Skarmory use **Aerial Ace**!"

" Melody use **Hydro Pump**!"

Skarmory then dived down and was then surrounded by white streaks, before landing a powerful and direct hit on Infernape.

Melody then shot out a torrent of water at Infernape who had his eyes widened.

Infernape was then launched into the air from the attack.

Infernape then crashed into the ground.

" Empoleon now!" Jasmine shouted.

Empoleon then shot out a purpleish-blue torrent of water at Melody.

Melody then cried in pain as she was slammed into a tree.

" Melody!" Alessandra cried out as she ran to her Pokemon.

" Are you alright?" Alessandra asked.

Melody nodded and Alessandra smiled.

" Great! Can you still battle?" Alessandra asked.

Melody nodded her head again and leapt to the field.

" Torterra use **Stone Edge**!" Jack ordered.

Three or two blue rings surround Torterra's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Torterra's body. Torterra's eyes then glow green and it fires the stones at the opponent. When its eyes glow brighter, Torterra controlled the stones and shot it at Skarmory who couldn't dodge the attack and was sent crashing to the ground.

" Skarmory quickly climb back up!" Wes cried out.

" Zangoose use-" Michael wasn't able to finish as Infernape then shot from the ground and sent a powerful and fast punch at Zangoose.

Zangoose was then sent crashing into a tree.

" Zangoose!" Michael cried out in worry as he ran to the Cat Ferret Pokemon.

Michael noticed that Zangoose had bruises all over his white body.

" Zangoose do you want to continue?" Michael asked.

Zangoose then nodded.

" Alright then" Michael said as Zangoose then joined the two Pokemon who were bruised as well but Skarmory was hurt more than the two.

" Tch, we're getting wrecked here" Wes gritted his teeth in anger.

Alessandra then turned to look at their opponents and saw that Infernape was badly injured, Empoleon slightly injured and Torterra still perfectly fine.

" Guys come over here" Alessandra said as the two males then joined her.

The two males then nodded before started calling out attacks again.

" Skarmory use **Metal Sound**!"

Skarmory's body glows light blue and it emits silver coloured sound waves that spread out towards the three final evolved forms of the Sinnoh starters.

All three Pokemon then attempted to cover their ears,

" Zangoose now use **Crush Claw** on all of them!"

Zangoose's claw glows blue-white. It then smashes its claw down onto its opponent, or Zangoose's claws glow blueish-white with white sparks surrounding it and it hits the opponent with it. Zangoose then charges at Infernape first, then Empoleon, and lastly Torterra.

All three Pokemon then cried out in pain as they attempted to attack Zangoose who managed to jump back in front of his Trainer.

But before they could even move a step forward, Melody then shot out snowflakes from her mouth, injuring all three Pokemon.

But while Melody was launching out her attacks, Zangoose was sharpening his claws, increasing his attack and accuracy.

After Melody had stopped her attack, the three Pokemon were then frozen as they were in ice shells.

Everyone then saw that Ardos, Jack and Jasmine were gone.

" Where did they go?" Wes asked as he looked around.

" They're gone!" Rui shouted as she returned Plusle to his Poke Ball.

" Wait, they left a note here" Prof. Krane shouted.

 _Sorry we had to leave before we bring in your loss, but we have more important things to do than fight children._

 _\- Ardos_

 _P.S The Pokemon are now going into Hyper Mode, and they were created the same way the Ultimate Shadow Pokemon and XD001 were created._

Wes then growled as he ripped the paper.

" Fuck!" Wes shouted in anger.

" Control your anger Wes!" Prof. Krane shouted.

" You can't tell me to control my anger when they just fucking wrote down, that they tortured the Pokemon in front of us, the same way they torture other Pokemon! I'm definitely going to kick their ass!" Wes shouted.

But Wes was then slapped by Rui.

Everyone then flinched as they heard the sound emitted.

" What the hell was that-" Wes couldn't finish his sentence as he saw Rui starting to cry.

" Do you think that all of us like watching Pokemon suffer? Do you think that you're the only one who hates people that torture Pokemon? Well you're not!" Rui shouted as she then broke down in tears.

Wes then looked around, desperate for help.

But all he got were looks that said " You're on your own"

Wes then sighed as he then crouched down to Rui's level and hugged her, shocking the orange haired girl.

" Yeah I know, I'm a jerk, and I'm sorry. It was selfish of me to say all those things" Wes whispered into the orange haired girl's ear.

" Idiot" Rui whispered as she wrapped her arms around Wes's neck.

" Um guys, we still have a fight going on" Michael said as the three Pokemon broke free from the ice and their eyes then turned red.

Infernape was then surrounded by red-orange aura, Empoleon was surrounded by blueish aura and Torterra was surrounded by green aura.

" Oh no, they're in Hyper Mode and they have just activated their abilities." Michael said.

" What's Hyper Mode?" Alessandra asked curiously.

" It's when a Pokemon use Shadow Type moves like you've seen just now, it will double the power. But the downside is that they will keep getting injured and will ignore the order of their trainers. But there is a way to stop it. They need to be called out their trainers, which they can't because they left" Wes explained.

Alessandra nodded as they saw the three Pokemon attacking each other.

The three Pokemon then looked at Zangoose, before charging at him.

" Zangoose use **Crush Claw**!"

Zangoose's claw glows blue-white. It then smashes its claw down onto its opponent, or Zangoose's claws glow blueish-white with white sparks surrounding it and it hits the opponent with it. Zangoose then charges at Torterra.

Torterra then screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

" Melody **Hydro Pump** on Infernape!"

Melody then shot out a powerful torrent of water at Infernape who cried in pain as he fell to the ground, barely conscious.

" Skarmory **Flash Cannon** on Empoleon!"

Skarmory opens its beak and a silver ball appears in front of it. It then fires a silver beam from the ball at the opponent.

Empoleon then fell to the ground, who was also barely conscious.

" We have to snag them, Wes, Michael!" Prof. Krane shouted.

Michael then looked away from the group with a sheepish look on his face.

" Well I don't have any Poke Balls with me right now" Michael said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Prof. Krane then looked at Wes.

" Well we're counting on you"

Wes nodded but before anything, The Team Cipher grunts brought out their Pokemon to attack them.

" I think we need to stop them first" Wes suggested as everyone nodded their heads.

 _ **With Chris**_

Chris then threw two Poke Balls to the field.

Out came out his Garchomp and Lucario.

" Impressive Pokemon you have there." The man commented.

Chris then ignored the man and focused on the Ultra Ball that the man had in his hand.

" I see that you want to finish this battle. Believe me I do to. Which is why I'm giving you a chance, forfeit now or prepare to lose" The man said seriously.

Chris then clenched his fist tightly.

" After all this happened? After you beat my Pokemon up? Hell no! I'm not going to quit!" Chris said boldly as Lucario and Garchomp shouted out, agreeing with Chris.

The man sighed before a small smile crawled up his face.

' This kid was just like his father, never giving up' The man thought.

" Fine but don't say I didn't give you a chance to forfeit" the man said before throwing the Ultra Ball.

The Pokemon then gave out a loud cry as Chris then paled.

" N-no way" Chris stuttered.

The Pokemon that the man had brought out was a large, green, serpentine creature. It has red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow ring-like symbols run across the length of its body and it has an additional yellow ring on top of its head. It has two limbs with three-clawed hands, and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two shorter horns along its jaw line. It has small, yellow eyes with black pupils, prominent pink gums, and two discernible fangs in its upper jaw.

It was a Rayquaza.

" How did you even catch Rayquaza?" Chris asked the man.

The man then chuckled.

" Had its egg for years before it hatched, shocked me even" the man chuckled as Rayquaza gave a roar.

" Alright let's start" the man said.

Chris nodded as he pressed the middle of his Mega Ring.

" Lucario! Mega Evolution!"

Lucario was then surrounded by a pink light.

Once the light had died, Lucario looked different.

Lucario has its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur. It was now a Mega Lucario.

Mega Lucario then gave a roar as it got into battle stance.

The man then whistled which gives Chris his attention.

" Haven't seen anyone do that in a very long time" the man said which shocked Chris.

" You've seen a Pokemon Mega Evolve before?" Chris asked in shock.

" Of course I have, I lived in Hoenn and was a pretty skilled trainer and had many Pokemon that could Mega Evolve" the man said as he took something from his back pocket.

" For example, Rayquaza" The man smirked as Chris saw that the man had took out a Mega Ring.

He then pressed the button, the same way Chris did.

" Key stone that responds to my heart, Rayquaza! Beyond Evolution!"

Rayquaza was then surrounded by pink light.

Once the light had died down, its body becomes longer and gains more features. Its head becomes longer with the Δ symbol appearing on its forehead. Its eyes now contain yellow pupils and red irises, and black, tree-like markings trail behind its eyes. Its red lips and teeth become gold, and the gold lines connect to those on its lower horns, which take on a broad, triangular shape. At the outer edges of its lower horns are long, golden, glowing tendrils that each extend to a green, fin-like structure; these tendrils have ring patterns that strongly resemble the yellow markings running along the length of Rayquaza's normal form. Its two upper horns become longer with a gold line running over them in a V shape, and each upper horn has another glowing tendril that ends in a circular shape with a spike. Along the length of its body are golden, glowing orbs placed where its ring patterns used to be. The chin, part of the neck, and parts of its serpentine body are changed to the colour black. The fins running along its body are now marked with gold lines; the fins on its tail become entirely yellow and substantially longer. Particles stream from the long tendrils that extend from its jutting jaw. Its green hide sparkles with an emerald-like quality.

It was now a Mega Rayquaza.

Mega Rayquaza then gave a loud roar as it started dancing around the battlefield.

A strong wind then appeared in the battlefield.

Chris then swallowed the lump in his throat.

Could he beat a Legendary Pokemon? And it was a Mega Legendary Pokemon no less.

He was then brought back by his Mega Lucario and Garchomp shaking him.

He then saw the look on their eyes, it was showing determination.

Chris then shook his head.

If his Pokemon were determined to fight, why wasn't he?

" Alright, Garchomp, Lucario. Are you ready to do this?" Chris asked and both of his Pokemon gave a roar in confidence.

" Alright let us continue. Slaking you are not going to be much use right now, use **Slack Off**!"

Slaking nodded and started going to sleep.

" And now let us begin the real match!" The man said.

" Alright Mega Lucario use **Aura Sphere** on Slaking! Garchomp use **Dragon Rush** on Rayquaza" Chris called out.

Mega Lucario then concentrated as he then shot out a blue sphere of concentrated aura at the sleeping Pokemon.

A menacing red aura surrounded Garchomp and charged at the Legendary Pokemon.

The man didn't even say anything as the **Aura Sphere** sent Slaking flying and crashed into a wall.

Even while sleeping, Slaking grunted in pain.

" Now Mega Lucario end Slaking with **Close Combat**!"

Mega Lucario then charged at Slaking with unbelievable speed, and started sending several strong punches and kicks at the sleeping Pokemon.

Slaking then fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

The man then silently returned his fallen Pokemon, mumbling a few words of thanks to him.

As Garchomp neared Mega Rayquaza, Mega Rayquaza then swung its tail, catching the Mach Pokemon off guard and sending him crashing into a wall.

" Garchomp!" Chris shouted in worry.

" Mega Rayquaza use **Draco Meteor**!"

" Mega Lucario use **Dragon Pulse**!"

Mega Lucario then shot out a shock wave generated in his hands at Mega Rayquaza.

But Mega Rayquaza managed to endure the attack.

Mega Rayquaza then flew up as it then gave a loud roar as a sphere of bright orange energy forms inside of Reshiram's mouth and it fired it into the sky, where it explodes and releases several spheres of energy that rain downs on both Garchomp and Mega Lucario.

" Mega Lucario protect Garchomp, Garchomp use **Dragon Dance**!"

Mega Lucario then started shooting out **Aura Spheres** , protecting Garchomp from the meteors.

Garchomp however starts dancing by moving his body. Garchomp was then surrounded by red aura. But when the move was done, Garchomp was no longer surrounded by red aura.

" Alright Garchomp use **Dragon Rush**! Mega Lucario use **Aura Phoenix Blade**!"

Garchomp was then surrounded by a menacing red aura and charges at Mega Rayquaza.

Mega Lucario then puts his two hands together as he fires a small ball of energy before the ball of energy took the form of a phoenix and was heading towards Mega Rayquaza.

" Mega Rayquaza use **Extreme Speed** to dodge!"

Mega Rayquaza then disappeared from sight which caused both of Chris's Pokémon's eyes to widened in shock.

" Now Mega Rayquaza end that Garchomp with **Dragon Claw**!"

Mega Rayquaza's hand then took a green aura and took the form of a large claw and flew towards Garchomp.

" Mega Lucario use **Aura Shield** to protect Garchomp!"

Mega Lucario then ran in front of Garchomp and held his hands out and placed them on the ground.

A large blue aura shield then appeared from the ground.

Mega Rayquaza then stuck the shield, but it had no effect as the shield managed to protect both of them.

" Quickly Mega Lucario catch Mega Rayquaza!" Mega Lucario then chased after Mega Rayquaza and caught his tail.

" Good job Mega Lucario! Now Garchomp use **Hyper Rush**!"

Garchomp then ran at Bo with red menacing aura surrounding it but this time his body was covered with gold light.

" Mega Rayquaza get out of there!" The man shouted in panic.

But it was too late as Garchomp then slammed himself at Mega Rayquaza who cried in pain.

" Mega Rayquaza show them no mercy! Use **Dragon Pulse**!"

Mega Rayquaza then generated a shock wave in his mouth before it shot it at Garchomp.

" Garchomp dodge it quick!" Chris called out in worry.

But unfortunately, the Mach Pokemon couldn't dodge the attack and crashed into a wall.

Chris then ran to his Dragon Type Pokemon and noticed that he was unconscious and had swirls in his eyes.

Chris then smiled as he thanked his Dragon Type and returned back to his Poke Ball.

" Two more to go?" the man said.

Chris then took out the Poke Ball that held his starter.

" Come on out Infernape!" Chris threw the Poke Ball at the field.

Out came out was Chris's longest companion.

Infernape then gave a loud cry of his name as he got into battle stance.

" Two fighting types? Well your done" the man said.

" Don't underestimate us just yet" Chris said as both of his Pokemon cried in agreement.

" Alright then. Mega Rayquaza use Flamethrower on that Mega Lucario!"

" Infernape protect Mega Lucario!" Chris called out.

Infernape then jumped in front of Mega Lucario and absorbed the Fire attack.

The flame on Infernape's head then turned blue.

Chris smirked as the look on the man's face turned to a shocked look.

" Now Infernape use your power up and use **Flamethrower**!"

Infernape then jumped up and shot out a much more powerful flame from his mouth, also the flame was blue in colour.

" Mega Lucario use **Aura Pheonix Blade**!"

Mega Lucario then puts his two hands together as he fires a small ball of energy before the ball of energy took the form of a phoenix and was heading towards Mega Rayquaza.

" Mega Rayquaza **Dragon Tail** on Mega Lucario!"

A light blue glow spreads up Mega Rayquaza's tail, until the whole tail glows light blue. It then swung its tail at Mega Lucario.

" Infernape catch it!" Chris called out.

Infernape then managed to catch Mega Rayquaza's tail.

" Now Mega Lucario climb up Mega Rayquaza and use **Close Combat**!"

Mega Lucario then ran up Mega Rayquaza's body before it reached its head.

Mega Lucario then started sending several punches and kicks on Mega Rayquaza.

Mega Rayquaza then cries in pain.

" Mega Rayquaza shake Mega Lucario off!"

" Mega Lucario hang on!"

Mega Rayquaza then starts to shake his head in an attempt to get Mega Lucario off of his head.

" Infernape use **Flamethrower** in the air!"

" Now Mega Rayquaza use-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Infernape then shot a torrent of flames in the sky, before the flames were shooting back downwards at him.

" What good would that do?" The man asked.

" You'll see" Chris replied.

Infernape then started eating the flames before his eyes turned red.

Infernape then gave a very loud roar that almost broke the ceiling.

" What happened to your Infernape?" The man asked as he covered his ear from the loud roar.

" I don't know? Last time his flames would turn purple but now he's like this" Chris responded.

But suddenly Infernape then shot out flames from his mouth and a pair of wings suddenly burst from his back, his body was surrounded by scales and his tail was surrounded by spikes.

" What the hell?" Chris said in shock.

" What is this?" The man asked.

' Infernape' then started shooting out flame from his mouth at the entire area.

" Infernape stop this! You're going to destroy the whole area and with us along!" Chris shouted.

Infernape then looked at Chris.

Chris then flinched as he saw Infernape, his red eyes were like it was looking into his soul.

Infernape then roared as he then flew towards Chris.

"( Father)!" Mega Lucario shouted as he attempted to run down from Mega Rayquaza to his father.

Mega Rayquaza was about to charge at Infernape as well but the man stopped him.

" Let him deal with this" the man said as Mega Rayquaza nodded.

Infernape was then inches away from Chris, Chris then closes his eyes as he waits for the pain.

Chris then opens his eyes and to his shock, he saw Infernape had his right hand gripping his left hand.

Infernape then shouted out in pain as he clutched his head in pain.

" Infernape!" Chris shouted out.

"( Chris you have to return me back! I can't hold back this power)" Infernape shouted.

Chris nodded as he took Infernape's Poke Ball and returned him back to his Poke Ball.

Chris then started panting slightly as he fell to the ground.

" That was eventful" the man commented.

Mega Lucario then ran to his father and hugged him.

"( Father are you alright)?" Mega Lucario asked.

Chris then slightly smiles,

" I'm perfectly fine Lucario, just a bit shocked by what happened." Chris responds.

" Do you still want to battle?" The man asked.

Chris then gave him a confident smirk.

" Just because of what happened, doesn't mean I'll just forfeit" Chris said as he got up.

" Can you still battle Mega Lucario?" Chris asked.

"( Of course)!" Mega Lucario commented.

" There you have it! My Pokemon and I will still fight!" Chris said as Mega Lucario got into his battle stance.

" Good to know"

 _ **With Ash**_

Ash then stared at Tobias.

The man who forfeited his chance to take on Cynthia, the man who disappeared from the world was in front of him and was wearing a Team Revenge cloak.

" What are you doing here Tobias?" Ash asked with Pikachu crying out in rage as sparks of electricity were emitted in his cheeks.

Tobias then chuckled.

" I heard from a few people that you were causing trouble so I came here" Tobias said.

Ash then raised an eyebrow at Tobias's statement.

" And who were those people?" Ash asked, but he had a gut feeling on who it was.

Tobias then smirked darkly.

" Oh just an evil organisation that goes by the name Team Revenge" Tobias smirked before the air then started changing as an eerie dark sky covered the entire island instead of the blue sky.

Ash then looked around the area like he was trying to find some light.

Ash then looked at Pikachu.

" Pikachu go and find the others and tell them about this"

Pikachu argued at first before reluctantly left.

Tobias then chuckled which caused Ash to look at him again.

Ash then noticed that Tobias's appearance had changed.

His hair was now black, and was wrapped in a ponytail, and his bangs covered his right eye. His face was covered in some markings that no one could understand.

But Ash then straight away recognized the markings on Tobias's face.

" The markings of the Dark Aura Users!" Ash exclaimed.

Tobias then chuckled darkly.

" I was right, you were an Aura Guardian, I thought that you were just a loser who has aura but doesn't know about it" Tobias commented snidely.

Ash then growled at Tobias.

" I'll ask you again Tobias!" Ash shouted as Ash's aura then started surrounding his entire body.

" What are you doing here!" Ash shouted as the entire island started shaking.

Tobias then smirked, not even bothered that the island was shaking and that Ash was releasing his incredibly strong and powerful aura.

Tobias then took out a Poke Ball from his belt and smirked.

" If you can beat me in battle then I may tell you" Tobias said

Ash then growled as he took out a Poke Ball as well.

" Deal!"

" Alright then" Tobias said as he snapped his fingers.

A dark cloud then surrounded the field that was in between Ash and Tobias.

Once the dark cloud had left, a dark field was what was left of the entire field.

" I'm sure you recognize this Pokemon!" Tobias said as he threw a dark Poke Ball into the air.

The Pokemon then appeared in battle and Ash's eyes widened in horror.

It was black, shadow-like Pokémon. It has a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also has black, claw-like hands. It has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak. It normally does not have any sort of legs, but it is able to extend stilt-like appendages in their place.

It was a Darkrai, but this Darkrai had a dark and powerful purple aura surrounding it.

" What have you done to this Darkrai!" Ash demanded.

Tobias chuckled darkly.

" I merely have it be a test subject by another organisation in the Orre Region" Tobias said which caused Ash's eyes to widened.

' Then Chris and Alessandra are in trouble!' Ash thought

" Well are you going to bring out your Pokemon?" Tobias taunted.

Ash growled at Tobias as he took a Poke Ball from his belt.

" Serperior I choose you!" Ash then threw the Poke Ball at the field.

Serperior was a primarily pale green, serpentine Pokémon. Its face and throat are white, while its back is dark green. Curled, mint-coloured patterns extend into the white portion of its face, and it has narrow red eyes. In the lower jaw, two fangs are visible when its mouth is open. There are two pointed yellow extensions on the back of its head. Coiled, dark green extensions spread out from the sides of its lower neck, forming a curving pattern lower down the body. It has curved yellow markings around its middle and several palmate leaves on its tail.

Serperior then gave a melodic cry as she entered the field.

Serperior then glared at her opponent, not even bothered that it was a Legendary Pokemon.

" Hmm Darkrai use **Dark Void**!"

Darkrai creates a crimson ball and holds it above its head, releasing multiple smaller balls from the larger one all around its body and fires it at Serperior.

" Serperior use **Safeguard**!"

Serperior then leans her head forward and her eyes then turned blue. A large, crystallized barrier then appeared in front of her, protecting her from the **Dark Voids**.

Ash then smirked while Tobias growled.

" Looks like you can't put any one of my Pokemon to sleep anymore" Ash taunted which made Tobias growled.

" Shut up! Darkrai use **Shadow Crusher**!" Darkrai was then surrounded by black and purple aura as he then shot up to the sky and crashes into Serperior who cried out in pain.

" Serperior counter back with **Leaf Storm**!"

Serperior then jumps back so she could be in front of Ash before she jumps high into the air and multiple glowing green leaves start spinning around Serperior's body. Serperior then fires the leaves at Darkrai.

Darkrai then flinched as the sharp leaves started landing several direct hits on him.

" Darkrai use **Ice Beam** on that stupid Pokemon!" Tobias growled.

" Serperior use **Aerial Ace** to dodge it!"

Darkrai then shot out shot out a light blue ball from its hands at Serperior.

But just as the Ice attack was close to her, Serperior then disappeared from everybody's sight, dodging the Ice Attack it also shocked both Tobias and Darkrai.

" Now use **Leaf Blade**!"

Serperior then used the speed from her **Aerial Ace** and appeared in front of Darkrai, shocking the Dark Legendary in the process,

Serperior's tail was then surrounded by a green aura as she then slashed Darkrai directly in the chest causing the Pitch Black Pokemon to cry out in pain.

" Now end it with Solar-" Ash was unable to finish as Darkrai then slashes Serperior's chest causing Regal Pokemon to cry out.

" Now Darkrai end that stupid serpent with your **Shadow Bolt**!"

" Serperior dodge it by using **Dragon Tail** on the ground!" Ash called out calmly.

Darkrai then shot out a dark purple bolt of electricity towards Serperior.

Serperior's tail then glowed to a light blue colour as she then slammed her tail to the ground, which launched her into the air, dodging the attack.

" Now dive down for a powerful **Iron Tail**!"

As Serperior was crashing down towards Darkrai, her tail then glowed to a white colour, before turning metallic. Serperior then swung her tail at Darkrai.

" Darkrai catch it!" Tobias ordered.

Darkrai then caught the tail which shocked Ash and Serperior.

" Now use **Ice Beam**!"

Darkrai then shot out shot out a light blue ball from its free hands at Serperior.

Serperior then cried out in pain as she fell to the ground.

" Serperior!" Ash called out in worry.

Ash then started running to his Grass type Pokemon.

" Serperior are you alright?" Ash asked the Regal Pokemon.

Serperior then gave a small smile at her trainer and nodded her head.

" I'm sorry for being such a useless trainer!" Ash cried as tears started falling from his eyes.

How could he have forgotten about the safety about his own Pokemon. This was his entire fault. It was his fault that Serperior is in the condition that she is now, he got cocky since he dominated the first few moments of the battle.

He was then brought back to reality as Serperior then leaned over to him and licked his tears.

"( Ash I never regretted the day I became your Pokemon. You are the best trainer any Pokemon could ask for)" Serperior said sincerely.

Ash looked at the Regal Pokemon and saw the sincerity in her eyes.

Ash then wiped his tears.

" Do you still want to fight?" Ash asked.

Serperior nodded her head and looked at the Pitch Black Pokemon.

" Hahaha! What a weakling! His own Pokemon telling her trainer not to be weak, but she is weak herself!" Tobias laughed while Darkrai kept quiet.

" Shut your mouth! My Pokemon are strong!" Ash growled.

" Sure, keep telling yourself that when your Pokemon can't even look straight" Tobias laughed as Serperior was indeed struggling to even to look straight and was breathing heavily

Ash then smirked under his cap.

" Are you sure about that? Serperior use **Sunny Day** then use **Synthesis**!" Ash called out.

Serperior smirked as well as she then shot out a beam in the sky, causing the dark sky to turn into a bright and sunny day. Serperior was then engulfed in a bright light.

Most of her bruises then disappeared as Serperior started breathing normally.

Tobias then cursed as he looked at his Darkrai and noticed the bruises on him.

Tobias then clenched his hands tight.

" Darkrai use **Dark Pulse**!"

Darkrai then gathered negative energy and shot it at Serperior.

" Serperior take the hit!"

Serperior then stood its ground, waiting for the attack.

And just midway towards Serperior, the **Dark Pulse** then enhanced and gotten bigger. This shocked both Ash and Serperior, while Tobias smirked.

" How?" Ash said.

" This field increases the power of all Dark Type and Ghost Type moves" Tobias explained as Ash gritted his teeth.

Serperior was then sent flying but then two green vines the same colour as Serperior's collar come out from in between her collar and her neck, shot it at a tree and managed to send herself flying towards Darkrai.

" Now Serperior use **Iron Tail**!"

Serperior then did a 360 turn as she then slammed Darkrai with her metallic tail.

Darkrai then crashed to the ground.

" Darkrai don't let that pathetic Pokemon humiliate you like this!" Tobias growled.

Darkrai then got up.

" Good now use **Shadow Crusher**!" Darkrai was then surrounded by black and purple aura as he then shot up to the sky and crashes towards Serperior.

" Serperior use **Iron Tail** to counter!" Serperior then swung her now metallic tail as Darkrai crashed into her tail, creating a powerful shock wave.

Both Pokemon were then engulfed in the shock wave.

" Serperior!" Ash cried out in worry.

Once the smoke had cleared, everyone could see Serperior was barely able to stay conscious while Darkrai was able to endure the shock wave with minimal damage.

" Serperior quickly use **Synthesis**!"

" Don't let her, Darkrai! Use **Ice Beam**!"

As Serperior was surrounded by a bright light, Darkrai then shot out shot out a light blue ball from its free hands at Serperior.

Serperior was then frozen solid after the Ice attack landed a direct hit.

" Serperior!" Ash cried in worry.

" Now Darkrai end that stupid Grass Type your **Shadow End**!"

A powerful dark aura then surrounded Darkrai.

" Serperior please! You have to get out! Use **Iron Tail**!" Ash pleaded but it was useless as Serperior was unable to hear him.

And just as Darkrai was just a few feet away from the Regal Pokemon, Darkrai had stopped.

" Darkrai what's wrong?" Tobias asked.

Darkrai then gave a loud roar as it started launching out his attacks everywhere around it.

" Darkrai stop this at once!" Tobias growled but it was to deaf ears as Darkrai continued launching out attacks everywhere.

A powerful **Ice Beam** was then shot at Serperior.

" No!" Ash shouted as he ran in front of his Serperior and held out his hands defensively.

" I won't let you hurt Serperior!" Ash shouted.

Suddenly a loud crash sound could be heard behind Ash as Serperior jumped in front of him, protecting Ash from the Ice attack.

Once the smoke cleared away, Serperior could be seen with bruises on her body.

" Serperior are you alright?" Ash asked as he placed a hand on her body.

The Regal Pokemon nodded as she started glowing bright as the bruises on her body started disappearing.

Serperior then gave a melodic cry as she was done healing herself.

" Are you ready to end this, Serperior?" Ash asked.

Serperior then nodded her head.

" Alright use **Frenzy Plant**!"

Serperior's body becomes outlined in green. It then sticks its tail in the ground and makes giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground and strike Darkrai.

Darkrai cried in pain as he was then launched in the air before it was then slammed to the ground by the same roots.

" Now Serperior use **Solar Beam**!"

Serperior was then engulfed in a bright light before shooting out a white beam of energy at the Darkrai.

Darkrai then cried in pain as he then crashed to the ground, unmoving and with swirls in his eyes.

" Alright! You were amazing Serperior!" Ash cheered as he hugged the Regal Pokemon who was panting after using two powerful moves.

Serperior smiled as well as she wrapped her tail around Ash to return the hug.

Meanwhile. Tobias was standing there, shocked. He couldn't believe what had just happened, his Pokemon went down already.

Tobias then growled as he returned the Pitch Black Pokemon to its Poke Ball.

" I'll return you for more experimenting but first, I have to deal with this little ass" Tobias growled.

Tobias's growling then snapped Ash's attention to him.

" So what's going to be your next Pokemon, Tobias? Or do you want to give up?" Ash taunted which angered Tobias.

" Why don't you just shut up?" Tobias said as he threw another dark Poke Ball to the field.

The Pokemon then gave a loud roar once it had appeared in the field.

The Pokemon had a reddish-brown Pokémon resembling a tortoise and a ram. It is dotted with orange and gray spots, and it has metal bangles locked on its legs. Its four claws on each of its feet are in a cross formation. These claws allow it to dig deep into walls, and its feet allow it to stick to a surface, so it can hang and climb from walls and ceilings. It has a gray underside, and its face is covered by an iron mask, with red-orange eyes uncovered.

It was a Heatran, and just like Darkrai, this Heatran had a dark aura surrounding him.

' What on earth did the organisation in Orre do to the Pokemon?' Ash thought.

" Let's start it off with **Iron Tail**!"

" Counter it with **Lava Plume**!"

Serperior then charged at Heatran with her tail turned metallic.

Heatran's body then was surrounded by orange aura that swirled around his body like lava, Heatran then shot out the lava at Serperior who wasn't able to dodge and was sent flying.

Ash then ran to the side and caught his Serperior.

Ash then noticed that she was unconscious and had swirls in her eyes. Ash also noticed that her green body was burnt.

Ash then took a Hyper Potion and healed her.

Serperior then looked at her trainer.

Ash then smiled at the Regal Pokemon.

" You were amazing Serperior, you deserve a good rest" Ash said as Serperior licked his face as he returned her back to her Poke Ball.

Ash then adjusted the cap that he was wearing and took out another Poke Ball from his belt.

" Primeape time to battle!" Ash then threw the Poke Ball at the field.

As soon as Primeape entered, Primeape gave a loud battle cry.

Primeape is a bipedal Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. There is usually has a stress mark on the left side of its forehead, and it has triangular ears with pink insides and a pink, snout-like nose. Its arms and legs are brown and have metal shackles on the wrists and ankles. This is probably indicative of a method of training with weights. The hands have no visible fingers, instead resembling mittens or boxing gloves, and the feet have two toes.

" Ready to battle again old friend?" Ash asked his Fighting Type Pokemon who nodded his head.

" Heatran **Flamethrower**!"

" Primeape use **Karate Chop** on the fire!"

Heatran then shot out a powerful torrent of flames at Primeape.

But Primeape then kept a cool head and waited for the flames.

Once the flames were close enough, Primeape's hand was then engulfed in a bright light before chopping the flames in half.

This shocked both Tobias and Heatran.

" Now Primeape use **Cross Chop**!"

Primeape then started running towards Heatran before crossing his to form an 'X'.

" Heatran use **Fire Spin** to prevent him from getting closer!" Tobias called out hurriedly.

" Primeape continue using your **Cross Chop** and use **Giga Impact** to break through!"

Heatran then shot out fire from his moth before the fire started spinning. Heatran then shot the Fire attack at Primeape.

Primeape was then surrounded by an invisible energy. A bright light of yellow light appears in front of his face and it then shoot himself towards the flames and an orb of light purple energy with spiralling light yellow streaks around it appear around Primeape's body before charging into the flames.

Primeape managed to dispel the flames and continued his charge towards Heatran.

Primeape then swung his arm in a cross way fashion sending Heatran to fly back, and grunted in pain.

Tobias was quite shocked by what had just happened.

" How is it that your Pokemon did not stop for the recharge?' Tobias asked.

Ash then smirked.

" I have trained all of my Pokemon to withstand all of these secondary effects such as Recoil damage and Recharging" Ash responded while Tobias just kept quiet.

" Heatran counter back with **Magma Storm**!"

Heatran then releases a powerful spiraling red-orange fire from its mouth at the opponent.

" Primeape dodge it!" Ash called out.

Primeape then jumped up to dodge, but the flames managed to clip Primeape's foot.

" Now use **Flamethrower** now that he is in the air!"

Heatran then shot out a powerful torrent of flames at Primeape.

Primeape had nowhere to dodge so he just blocked the Fire attack by crossing his arms in an 'X'.

Once Primeape had reached the ground, Ash had noticed that the Fire attack managed to burn Primeape's hands.

" Primeape use **Bulk Up**!"

Primeape's body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura and it flexes its body, causing its muscles to thicken for a few moments.

" Heatran use **Magma Storm**!"

This time Primeape was unable to dodge and was trapped in a swirling magma.

And without any command, Primeape then used **Giga Impact** by himself.

Primeape was then surrounded by an invisible energy as he broke free from the swirling magma.

" Heatran use **Metal Sound**!" Tobias ordered.

But this time Heatran ignored the order and started shooting out flames at every direction, this was what had happened to Darkrai as well.

" Primeape we have to defeat it before he goes out of control!" Ash called out.

" Heatran!" Tobias shouted and Heatran then regained control as he stood in front of Tobias.

" What happened?' Ash asked.

" Because of the instability of the Pokemon Hearts, these Pokemon enter a stage called Hyper Mode and to regain their senses of what they're doing, we have to call out their names" Tobias explained.

" Then why didn't you do that to Darkrai?" Ash questioned.

" It's because Heatran is more in control than Darkrai" Tobias responded with almost no emotion in his tone.

Ash then clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

How could there be someone who could do this?

" Primeape use **Close Combat**!"

Primeape then started running towards Heatran.

" Heatran charge in as well!"

Heatran then started running towards Primeape.

" Now use **Metal Sound**!" this time Heatran obeyed orders as his body then glows light blue and it emits silver coloured sound waves that spread out towards Primeape.

Primeape then had to cover his ears from the terrible sound as he clutched his ears in pain.

" Now use this chance for a **Flamethrower**!"

Heatran then shot out a torrent of flames at Primeape who cried out in pain.

" Now use **Fire Spin**!" Heatran then shot out spiralling flames at Primeape who could not dodge the Fire attack.

" Primeape **Giga Impact** out of there!"

As Primeape was surrounded by an invisible energy, Primeape managed to break free of the spiralling flames.

" Primeape use **Power Up Punch** on the ground!"

Primeape's fist was then surrounded by red aura, Primeape then started punching the ground.

Although the it was the first **Power Up Punch** , Primeape managed to make a small crater, the second punch then made a bigger crater before Primeape started punching the ground, creating a much bigger crater.

" Heatran use your **Flamethrower** before the **Power Up Punch** reaches its maximum power!" Tobias called out.

" Primeape use your **Power Up Punch** on the **Flamethrower**!"

As Heatran shot out a torrent of flames at Primeape whose fist was surrounded by red aura.

Primeape then punched the **Flamethrower** which was then split into half.

" Now quickly use a combo move of **Power Up Punch** and **Close Combat**!" Ash called out.

Primeape then ran towards Heatran at a very fast speed.

Primeape then started sending very powerful punches at Heatran thanks to his attack boost.

Tobias then gritted his teeth as he was being dominated.

" Heatran use **Shadow Detonation**!" Tobias growled.

A purple aura started surrounding Heatran before Heatran started spewing out flames causing the smoke to ignite.

" Primeape get out of there, quick!" Ash cried out in worry.

Primeape attempted to run but the explosion then happened before Primeape was even given a chance to run.

" Primeape!" Ash called out in worry as he was trying to see Primeape but the sand was flying into his eyes.

Once the smoke had cleared and sand was no longer flying around, Ash could see that his Primeape was on the ground and had many bruises and burn marks in his entire body, but the same couldn't be seen for Heatran.

Heatran body was completely burnt into a crisp even for a Fire Type.

" You fucking bastard! How could you risk your Pokemon like that!" Ash growled as he was very tempted to blow Tobias's face with an **Aura Sphere**.

" Don't categorize my Pokemon alongside your second class Pokemon" Tobias sneered.

Ash then silently took out another Poke Ball, but instead from his belt, he took out one of the Luxury Balls that was on his neck.

" Yeah and this Pokemon will show you that all of my Pokemon are First Class!" Ash growled as he threw the Luxury Ball into the field.

Once the Pokemon had entered the field, the air around the field started changing as the air current of the area started changing that the oxygen in the area was being absorbed.

" Meet one of my Elite Pokemon, Tobias!" Ash shouted as the Pokemon gave the loudest squawk.

" Pidgeot!" Ash said.

 _ **With everyone else (Just the OC's and Gary and Paul)**_

Everyone else was currently sitting in a circle as they sat in the camp.

" So where is Ash?" Eva asked.

" I have no idea, after he started running he didn't return" Argo said.

" Where do you think he ran off to?" Mike asked as he put a finger on his chin.

" You think that he could be fighting someone that entered the island?" Victor suggested.

" It could be possible" Arctic said.

" Are you sure that you're not overreacting to this?" Nicolas asked.

" Hey look, isn't that Ash's Pikachu?" Luciana said as she pointed as a Pikachu was running towards them.

" It is" Gary said as they ran towards the Pikachu.

" Pikachu, where is Ash?" Paul asked.

"( He's fighting Tobias)" Pikachu told the purple haired man.

" Tobias? You mean the man who forfeited his chance to battle the Elite Four and Champion?" Victor asked.

" Is there another Tobias?" Nicolas asked sarcastically.

" We don't have time for that!" Argo shouted.

Arctic then kneeled down.

" Pikachu why is Ash even fighting Tobias?" Arctic asked.

"( Apparently Tobias is the Leader of Team Revenge)" Pikachu said, shocking (No pun intended) everyone.

" The Leader of Team Revenge!?" the group shouted.

" How can that be?" Eva said.

" I don't know but we have to help Ash" Paul said as everyone nodded.

"( I'll escort you there)" Pikachu said as he started running with everyone following in suit.

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The first chapter**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Who will be the winner of that battle though?**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: We will see at the next chapter. Also in the next chapter it will be all about Ash and Tobias's battle.**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Ash's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pikachu, Venasaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Primeape, Snorlax, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : Meganium, Feraligator, Donphan**_

 _ **Hoenn : Sceptile**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Garchomp, Gliscor, Lucario, Infernape, Torterra**_

 _ **Unova : Krookodile, Serperior, Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : Currently unknown**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Two Legendary Pokemon and all of his previous Pokemon and also some of the betrayers Pokemon**_

 _ **Gary's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Blastoise, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Darmanitan**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Paul's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Nidoking, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Tyranitar, Ursaring**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Arctic's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : IceBurn the Charizard, Cold the Pikachu, Frost the Ninetails**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glacier the Garchomp, Ice the Glaceon, Winter the Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Hail the Espeon, Ryu the Shadow Mew**_

 _ **Chris's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pidgeot, Pikachu, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Infernape, Garchomp, ?**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Treeko that will evolve into a Sceptile, a temporary Aerodactyl.**_

 _ **Mike's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Hitmonlee**_

 _ **Johto : Houndoom**_

 _ **Hoenn : Flygon**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Infernape, Lucario, Rhyperior**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Medicham, Deoxys**_

 _ **Victor's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blaziken, Metagross**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Kyurem**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Barbaracle**_

 _ **Eva's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glaceon, Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Diancie, Aegislash, Greninja, Talonflame, Aurorus**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Mawile**_

 _ **Alessandra's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blade the Sceptile, Wind the Altaria, Melody the Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : IceLady the Glaceon**_

 _ **Unova : Lilly the Stoutland, Ace the Meinshao**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Keldeo, An Eevee that will evolve into a Sylveon, A Shinx that will evolve into a Luxray**_

 _ **Argo's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Scyther, Hitmonchan, Shiny Gengar**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : Samurott**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Luxray, Palkia**_

 _ **Nicolas's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Vaporeon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Gardevoir**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Staraptor, Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Glalie, Yveltal**_

 _ **Luciana's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Jolteon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance, Absol, Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Delphox**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Xerneas, ?**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

 _ **By Maximillian Havisham**_

 _ **Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania & Salamander and what the future holds.**_

 _ **Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

 _ **By Black Zephyr**_

 _ **Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

 _ **Time is the Path to Strength**_

 _ **BY Repiece**_

 _ **Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

 _ **Crimson Reaper**_

 _ **By missing nin**_

 _ **Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

 _ **Vengeance**_

 _ **By SmoKyWeeDz**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

 _ **By HeartlessAngel96**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

 _ **Eye of the Black Dragon**_

 _ **By snakeboy33**_

 _ **Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

 _ **Natsu's Past and Future**_

 _ **By Chloe2135**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

 _ **The Salamander Rises**_

 _ **By Kerbros69**_

 _ **Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Without Any Meaning**_

 _ **By vsizzel**_

 _ **Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

 _ **Kanto's Champion**_

 _ **By vsizzel**_

 _ **Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

 _ **the betrayal**_

 _ **By Beastmode456**_

 _ **Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

 _ **Shatter**_

 _ **By black angel 2011**_

 _ **Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R &R**_

 _ **Too Far Away**_

 _ **By Fairycoordinator**_

 _ **Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

 _ **By Knight of Kanto**_

 _ **Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

 _ **Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

 _ **By ThomasLight**_

 _ **Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**_ __

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 **Smoldering Ember**

 **By DomYang**

 **Summary:** **Framed for a crime he did not commit, a Dragonslayer is left and forgotten by the ones he cherished before vanishing as they did. A forgotten fugitive with a new purpose, along with a new guild of close friends, Crime Sorcière's mission is to ensure that Fiore remains safe for all. But what happens when remnants of the past resurface and seek redemption? What of the future? (OOC)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary:** **What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Lost Master**

 **By Iama2p**

 **Summary: Seven years after Ashs defeat in Sinnoh, the Champion Cynthia is ruthlessly crushed in a battle for the title of Pokémon Master. The new Champion refuses to release his name to the press, but his cold attitude soon shocks the Pokémon world as he begins to rebuild the Pokémon League.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the second chapter of Book 2: Rising of Master's**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: What's up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So the update may take at least once or twice in two weeks.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: The battle between Ash and Tobias intensifies, who will be victorious? Also Argo gets sucked in by a portal out of nowhere and meets a Legendary Pokemon of his past.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the chapter summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the second chapter! Christopher Dragkrow does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. He owns his OC's and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read on to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please. Please ask any questions if you have any and we'll be sure to answer you soon.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

 _ **And to answer the question of Legendary Fairy:**_

 _ **Answer: Yes, I have noticed that I didn't put Argo getting sucked in the portal in the last chapter, thanks for pointing that out.**_

 _ **And to answer the question of Wobbufet:**_

 _ **Answer: I don't know whether I could or not since I had the entire story already figured out but we'll see.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Ash Vs Tobias! Part 2. Argo meets the Space God**_

 _In the last Chapter of The Journey of a Betrayed Master:_

 _ **With Alessandra**_

 _Infernape was then surrounded by red-orange aura, Empoleon was surrounded by blueish aura and Torterra was surrounded by green aura._

" _Oh no, they're in Hyper Mode and they have just activated their abilities." Michael said._

" _What's Hyper Mode?" Alessandra asked curiously._

" _It's when a Pokemon use Shadow Type moves like you've seen just now, it will double the power. But the downside is that they will keep getting injured and will ignore the order of their trainers. But there is a way to stop it. They need to be called out their trainers, which they can't because they left" Wes explained._

 _Alessandra nodded as they saw the three Pokemon attacking each other._

 _The three Pokemon then looked at Zangoose, before charging at him._

" _Zangoose use_ _ **Crush Claw**_ _!"_

 _Zangoose's claw glows blue-white. It then smashes its claw down onto its opponent, or Zangoose's claws glow blueish-white with white sparks surrounding it and it hits the opponent with it. Zangoose then charges at Torterra._

 _Torterra then screamed in pain as he fell to the ground._

" _Melody_ _ **Hydro Pump**_ _on Infernape!"_

 _Melody then shot out a powerful torrent of water at Infernape who cried in pain as he fell to the ground, barely conscious._

" _Skarmory_ _ **Flash Cannon**_ _on Empoleon!"_

 _Skarmory opens its beak and a silver ball appears in front of it. It then fires a silver beam from the ball at the opponent._

 _Empoleon then fell to the ground, who was also barely conscious._

" _We have to snag them, Wes, Michael!" Prof. Krane shouted._

 _Michael then looked away from the group with a sheepish look on his face._

" _Well I don't have any Poke Balls with me right now" Michael said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment._

 _Prof. Krane then looked at Wes._

" _Well we're counting on you"_

 _Wes nodded but before anything, The Team Cipher grunts brought out their Pokemon to attack them._

" _I think we need to stop them first" Wes suggested as everyone nodded their heads._

 _ **With Chris**_

 _But suddenly Infernape then shot out flames from his mouth and a pair of wings suddenly burst from his back, his body was surrounded by scales and his tail was surrounded by spikes._

" _What the hell?" Chris said in shock._

" _What is this?" The man asked._

' _Infernape' then started shooting out flame from his mouth at the entire area._

" _Infernape stop this! You're going to destroy the whole area and with us along!" Chris shouted._

 _Infernape then looked at Chris._

 _Chris then flinched as he saw Infernape, his red eyes were like it was looking into his soul._

 _Infernape then roared as he then flew towards Chris._

" _( Father)!" Mega Lucario shouted as he attempted to run down from Mega Rayquaza to his father._

 _Mega Rayquaza was about to charge at Infernape as well but the man stopped him._

" _Let him deal with this" the man said as Mega Rayquaza nodded._

 _Infernape was then inches away from Chris, Chris then closes his eyes as he waits for the pain._

 _Chris then opens his eyes and to his shock, he saw Infernape had his right hand gripping his left hand._

 _Infernape then shouted out in pain as he clutched his head in pain._

" _Infernape!" Chris shouted out._

" _( Chris you have to return me back! I can't hold back this power)" Infernape shouted._

 _Chris nodded as he took Infernape's Poke Ball and returned him back to his Poke Ball._

 _Chris then started panting slightly as he fell to the ground._

" _That was eventful" the man commented._

 _Mega Lucario then ran to his father and hugged him._

" _( Father are you alright)?" Mega Lucario asked._

 _Chris then slightly smiles,_

" _I'm perfectly fine Lucario, just a bit shocked by what happened." Chris responds._

" _Do you still want to battle?" The man asked._

 _Chris then gave him a confident smirk._

" _Just because of what happened, doesn't mean I'll just forfeit" Chris said as he got up._

" _Can you still battle Mega Lucario?" Chris asked._

" _( Of course)!" Mega Lucario commented._

" _There you have it! My Pokemon and I will still fight!" Chris said as Mega Lucario got into his battle stance._

" _Good to know"_

 _ **With Ash**_

" _You fucking bastard! How could you risk your Pokemon like that!" Ash growled as he was very tempted to blow Tobias's face with an_ _ **Aura Sphere**_ _._

" _Don't categorize my Pokemon alongside your second class Pokemon" Tobias sneered._

 _Ash then silently took out another Poke Ball, but instead from his belt, he took out one of the Luxury Balls that was on his neck._

" _Yeah and this Pokemon will show you that all of my Pokemon are First Class!" Ash growled as he threw the Luxury Ball into the field._

 _Once the Pokemon had entered the field, the air around the field started changing as the air current of the area started changing that the oxygen in the area was being absorbed._

" _Meet one of my Elite Pokemon, Tobias!" Ash shouted as the Pokemon gave the loudest squawk._

" _Pidgeot!" Ash said._

 _ **With everyone else (Just the OC's and Gary and Paul)**_

 _Everyone else was currently sitting in a circle as they sat in the camp._

" _So where is Ash?" Eva asked._

" _I have no idea, after he started running he didn't return" Argo said._

" _Where do you think he ran off to?" Mike asked as he put a finger on his chin._

" _You think that he could be fighting someone that entered the island?" Victor suggested._

" _It could be possible" Arctic said._

" _Are you sure that you're not overreacting to this?" Nicolas asked._

" _Hey look, isn't that Ash's Pikachu?" Luciana said as she pointed as a Pikachu was running towards them._

" _It is" Gary said as they ran towards the Pikachu._

" _Pikachu, where is Ash?" Paul asked._

" _( He's fighting Tobias)" Pikachu told the purple haired man._

" _Tobias? You mean the man who forfeited his chance to battle the Elite Four and Champion?" Victor asked._

" _Is there another Tobias?" Nicolas asked sarcastically._

" _We don't have time for that!" Argo shouted._

 _Arctic then kneeled down._

" _Pikachu why is Ash even fighting Tobias?" Arctic asked._

" _( Apparently Tobias is the Leader of Team Revenge)" Pikachu said, shocking (No pun intended) everyone._

" _The Leader of Team Revenge!?" the group shouted._

" _How can that be?" Eva said._

" _I don't know but we have to help Ash" Paul said as everyone nodded._

" _( I'll escort you there)" Pikachu said as he started running with everyone following in suit._

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Alessandra**_

" Melody use **Hydro Pump** on the enemies!" Alessandra called out.

Melody then shot out a torrent of water at the few Pokemon that Team Cipher had called out on the left of them.

" Skarmory use your **Brave Bird** on those Pokemon on the right!"

Skarmory then flies straight into the air and his body becomes surrounded in red fire, he then flies straight into the group of enemies and the fire around his body turns into a light blue.

Skarmory then struck all of his opponents before shooting back up in the air.

" Zangoose use **Rock Slide**!"

Zangoose's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear above and around it. Then, several large grey boulders come out of the ripples of energy and fall down over the opponents.

All of the Pokemon then fainted on the ground from the rocks.

But then more Team Cipher members then threw in more and more Pokemon.

" Tch, their sending out too many Pokemon" Wes growled.

" We may be outnumbered but they're all outmatched!" Michael said.

Wes then smirked as he looked at the enemies.

" Never thought I would ever say this, but you're right" Wes said.

" Will you two please stop talking? We have opponents to face" Alessandra said.

" Alright then" Wes said as he called his Skarmory to attack.

 _ **With Ash**_

Tobias was left there shocked; he had never felt anything so powerful with someone before.

He could have beaten Cynthia easily with the team he had in the past.

But this Pidgeot was stronger than any Pidgeot he has seen before, easily the strongest.

How did he, Ash, train his Pokemon?

The loser as he thought, that only could beat two of his Pokemon had trained his Pidgeot to be this beast that was standing in front of him.

" What's wrong, Tobias too scared to face my Pidgeot?" Ash taunted.

Tobias sneered at Ash before a smirk appeared on his face.

" You may have a trump card, but so do I!" Tobias said as he threw a Dark Ball that resembles an Ultra Ball but it was red and black.

" Rise from the ashes from hell! Pokemon of the burning flames, Entei!" Tobias said as he threw the Poke Ball into the field.

Entei is a massive, leonine quadruped with some mastiff qualities. It is covered in brown fur and a long, light gray mane along its entire back. It has gray plates on either side of the mane and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. Entei has gray paws with brown pads and black cuff-like bands on its legs. Its main faceplate is red and shaped like fins or a six-sided star. A gray plate covers its muzzle and resembles a handlebar moustache. It also has a yellow crest with three sloped points on its forehead and red eyes. As a whole, Entei's head appears to resemble a Kabuto.

Ash was shocked by this, how much more Legendary Pokemon did Tobias have?

" I have already defeated two Legendaries of yours, what makes you think that I could lose to you now?" Ash asked.

Tobias then smirked before laughing maniacally.

Ash then looked at Tobias as he were crazy.

Tobias then looked at Ash once again.

" This whole time I have been wondering whether you have gotten any stronger, but it looks like you haven't" Tobias said.

" And I have always thought you were a pussy hiding behind your Pokemon" Ash said seriously as Tobias growled.

Tobias then recomposed himself.

" Really now? Would I be a pussy if I do this?" Tobias asked as he threw a red stone that had burning lava in it at Entei.

Entei then cried out in pain as the stone then started being absorbed by Entei.

After a while, Entei then stopped screaming and looked up at Ash and Pidgeot.

Ash then saw that the slits in Entei's eyes disappeared.

" What did you do to Entei?" Ash demanded.

Tobias then smirked cruelly at Ash.

" That my dear idiot, is an Inferno Crystal. It enhances the stats of a Fire Type Pokemon, turning it almost impossible to beat. But there is also a cost" Tobias explained which caught Ash's attention.

" And what is the cost?" Ash asked.

" The cost is their very freedom" Tobias said

" What?" Ash said.

" The cost is the freedom that they have, these Crystal can suck the souls of the Pokemon but the Pokemon is still able to move since the Crystal is in their body" Tobias explained.

" So you're saying that this Entei is now-" Ash started before getting cut off by Tobias.

" If you were about to say a soulless slave? Then the answer is yes" Tobias chuckled darkly.

Ash then gripped his hands tightly, hard enough that blood was dropping from his hand.

" Pidgeot let's show this asshole what we got" Ash said as Pidgeot nodded her head and took to the skies.

" Entei burn that chicken with your **Flamethrower**!"

" Pidgeot dodge the attack!" Ash called out.

Entei then shot out a very powerful and large torrent of flames at Pidgeot.

And even with the extremely powerful boost, Pidgeot managed to evade the flames easily.

" Good girl! Now use **Brave Bird**!"

Pidgeot then flies straight into the air and her body becomes surrounded in red fire, she then flies straight towards Entei and the fire around her body turns into a light blue.

" Entei jump on three!" Tobias called out.

" 1" Pidgeot was then flying closer to Entei.

" 2" Pidgeot was then just a few feet away from Entei.

" 3! Jump now!" Tobias shouted as Entei had just managed to jump on the exact time as Pidgeot barely missed Entei.

" Now make a u turn!" Ash called out.

Pidgeot then made a u turn as it then struck Entei at the back.

Entei then got back up as it had some bruises on its body.

Ash then smiled at the damage his Pidgeot did although it wasn't even a direct hit.

Tobias then chuckled which caught Ash's attention.

" Do you think that I would be making a joke that it would be impossible to defeat Entei? I definitely wasn't!" Tobias said as the bruises on Entei then disappeared.

" It healed itself?" Ash said in disbelief.

" Hahaha! That's what make Entei almost impossible to beat, it can regenerate itself anytime its hurt! You'll never be able to beat it!" Tobias laughed.

" We'll see, Pidgeot use **Hurricane** and **Air Slash**!" Pidgeot then started flapping her large wings creating a massive hurricane in the field, but not only that wind blades started surrounding the hurricane as well.

" Now shoot it at Entei!" Ash called out.

Pidgeot then shot out the hurricane and the wind blades that surrounded the hurricane at Entei who had just stood there.

" Entei break that hurricane with **Lava Plume**!"

Entei was then was surrounded by orange aura that swirled around its body like lava, Entei then shot out the lava at the hurricane and the blades of wind that was headed towards him.

The **Lava Plume** then easily overpowered the hurricane and was headed towards Pidgeot.

" Pidgeot use **Heat Wave** and control the flames!"

Pidgeot then opens her mouth and creates a ball of orange fire in her mouth. She then releases a wind of flames at the **Lava Plume** from the ball.

The **Heat Wave** then managed to absorb the strength from the **Lava Plume** , creating a much bigger flame and Pidgeot then started flapping her wings causing the flame to start heading towards Entei.

Tobias said nothing as the flames started heading towards Entei.

As the flames engulfed Entei, Tobias had still said nothing.

Just then, Entei then gave an ear deafening roar as its body then absorbed the flames.

" What the!?" Ash said in disbelief.

" Entei won't be hurt by his flames or any flames at all! It will just make him more powerful" Tobias grinned like a maniac as he said that.

' That crystal is really making this a much tougher opponent' Ash thought before a crazy smile appeared on his face.

' But if the opponent is not string where's the fun in that?' Ash thought.

" Pidgeot it's time for us to show true power! Are you ready?" Ash asked the Bird Pokemon who gave a squawk in response.

" Use **Brave Bird**!"

Pidgeot then flies straight into the air and her body becomes surrounded in red fire, she then flies straight towards Entei and the fire around her body turns into a light blue.

" What's the point of that? Entei use **Flamethrower**!"

Entei then shot out a torrent of flames at Pidgeot.

Ash had a smirk on his face when Tobias called out his attack.

" Now Pidgeot spin!" Ash called out.

Pidgeot then started spinning as she easily sliced through the flames shocking Tobias.

" Now attack!" Ash shouted as Pidgeot then struck Entei directly.

Pidgeot then flew back into the air as she shook her head while Entei roared in pain as he attack was more powerful than before.

" Entei use **Lava Plume**!" Tobias said.

Entei was then was surrounded by orange aura that swirled around its body like lava, Entei then shot out the lava at Pidgeot.

" Pidgeot use **Whirlwind**!" Pidgeot then started flapping her large wings and the Lava Plume was easily blown away from her.

" Entei **Fire Fang**!"

Entei then appeared from the lava and his teeth were then surrounded by flames as he bit Pidgeot's wing.

Pidgeot then grunted in pain as she struggled to get Entei to stop biting her wing.

" Pidgeot stop struggling!" Ash shouted and immediately Pidgeot had stopped struggling but the pain was starting to be unbearable.

" Use **Sky Attack** to get Entei to stop biting your wing!"

Pidgeot was then surrounded by an orange aura and shot herself in the air before she started flying straight downwards at the ground.

Entei was struggling to continue biting onto Pidgeot before releasing itself and was in the air.

" Now Pidgeot use **Sky Attack**!"

Pidgeot was then surrounded by an orange aura and shot herself in the air before she started flying straight at Entei.

As soon as Pidgeot landed a direct and powerful hit on the Volcano Pokemon.

Entei roared in pain as he was then crashing towards the ground.

" Entei use **Flamethrower** on the ground!"

Entei then shot out a torrent of flames at the ground as Entei was slowing down as he neared the ground.

Pidgeot then reached the ground before crying out in pain and taking up into the skies.

" What's wrong Pidgeot?" Ash asked.

"( The field its extremely hot)" Pidgeot replied to her trainer.

Ash looked at the field, before looking at Entei. Ash's eyes then widened in shock.

' Entei's **Flamethrower** must have burnt the entire field' Ash thought.

" Pidgeot we can't stay on the ground so let's use **Brave Bird**!"

Pidgeot then flies straight into the air and her body becomes surrounded in red fire, she then flies straight towards Entei and the fire around her body turns into a light blue.

" Entei use **Shadow Eruption**!"

Entei was then surrounded by purple aura as it then shoots out a purple fireball at Pidgeot.

" Pidgeot dodge it!" Pidgeot then easily dodged the fireball by flying aside.

But then to both Ash's and Pidgeot's shock, the fireball then turned around and struck Pidgeot on the back.

" What?!" Ash said in disbelief.

Tobias then smirked at Ash with that.

" The amazing part about Shadow Eruption is that it never misses, no matter what" Tobias smirked.

" Well here's a move that never misses as well, Pidgeot use **Aerial Ace**!"

" Entei use Shadow-" Tobias was unable to finish as Pidgeot then disappeared from sight shocking Tobias.

Pidgeot then appeared behind Entei before disappearing again.

This happened for a while before Pidgeot struck Entei on the back before the Bird Pokemon disappeared again.

" Entei find that fucking bird!" Tobias growled as Pidgeot was playing with them.

Entei closed its eyes and started sensing the quick movement of Pidgeot.

As soon as Entei detected the Bird Pokemon, Entei then jumped into the air opened his mouth, revealing his fangs as he bit the air.

And just then Pidgeot cried out in pain as she started crashing towards the ground.

Pidgeot then cried out in pain once more as the heat in the field was burning her.

" Pidgeot quickly cool down the field with **Whirlwind**!"

Pidgeot was barely able to fly up as she started flapping her wings, cooling down the field.

" **Lava Plume**!"

Entei was then was surrounded by orange aura that swirled around its body like lava, Entei then shot out the lava at Pidgeot.

" Pidgeot use **Aerial Ace**!" Pidgeot then disappeared from sight, dodging the attack but then reappeared behind Entei.

" Entei use **Shadow Eruption**!"

Entei was then surrounded by purple aura as it then shoots out a purple fireball at Pidgeot.

" Pidgeot use **Aerial Ace**!"

The fireball was then headed straight towards Pidgeot.

Pidgeot then sliced the fireball in half as she continued flying towards Entei.

Pidgeot then landed a direct hit on Entei and Ash noticed that Entei was only able to recover slowly.

" Pidgeot use **Sky Attack**!"

Pidgeot was then surrounded by an orange aura and shot herself in the air before she started flying straight at Entei.

But Tobias had said nothing and just stood there.

" Pidgeot retreat and use **Roost**!" Pidgeot was confused with what Ash said before following his orders and retreated backwards.

Pidgeot started resting on the field as her injuries then disappeared.

" Now quickly use **Brave Bird** before it can recover a lot of its health!"

Pidgeot then flies straight into the air and her body becomes surrounded in red fire, she then flies straight towards Entei and the fire around her body turns into a light blue.

" Entei counter back with **Lava Plume**!"

Entei was then was surrounded by orange aura that swirled around its body like lava, Entei then shot out the lava at Pidgeot.

Pidgeot managed to evade the lava from Entei and struck Entei directly.

" Entei use **Flamethrower**!"

Entei then shot out a torrent of flames at Pidgeot.

" Pidgeot dodge it!" Ash called out as Pidgeot managed to easily dodge the flames by diving downwards.

" Pidgeot use **Brave Bird**!"

Pidgeot then flies straight into the air and her body becomes surrounded in red fire, she then flies straight towards Entei and the fire around her body turns into a light blue.

Entei then crashed to the ground but he was still able to get up but he was struggling to stay conscious as well.

" Entei use **Flamethrower** on the ground!" Entei then shot out a torrent of flames at the ground, creating a massive fire wall.

" Pidgeot use **Whirlwind** on that fire wall!" Ash called out.

Pidgeot then quickly flaps her wings, causing the fire wall to be extinguished.

This shocked Tobias a lot.

" How the hell?" Tobias asked

Tobias then looked at Ash for an explanation.

" How the hell did your Pidgeot put out the fire?" Tobias asked.

" Hadn't Pidgeot always been putting out Entei's fire?" Ash asked.

" But this is a fire wall, something much bigger than just normal Fire Attacks." Tobias retorted.

Ash then smirked.

" Well if you really want to know, we all know that sparks are needed to ignite the gases to create flames, but to blow the flames away we need a strong wind to blow these gases away before it can even ignite. The stronger the wind blowing the more gases blown away basically" Ash explained which caused Tobias to growl.

' I can't believe I need this loser to explain something to me' Tobias thought angrily.

" Entei use **Flamethrower** on yourself!" Tobias shouted.

Entei then shot out a powerful torrent of flames on itself as its body was surrounded by flames.

" What good would that do? Pidgeot use **Whirlwind**!"

" Entei use **Lava Plume**!"

Pidgeot then started flapping her wings, sending blast of wind at Entei.

Entei was then was surrounded by orange aura that swirled around its body like lava, Entei then shot out the lava at Pidgeot.

The lava managed to overpower the blast of wind and was headed for Pidgeot.

" Pidgeot use **Brave Wind**!"

Pidgeot's body becomes by a light blue aura as she started sending blue blast of winds at the lava.

The lava was then penetrated as the blue blast of wind was headed for Entei.

Entei was struggling to keep hold of the ground as the flames around his body extinguished from the wind.

Ash noticed that Entei was very injured and was very close to fainting.

" Pidgeot let's end Entei with **Brave Bird**!"

Pidgeot then flies straight into the air and her body becomes surrounded in red fire, she then flies straight towards Entei and the fire around her body turns into a light blue.

" Entei shoot it with **Shadow Eruption**!"

Entei was then surrounded by purple aura as it then shoots out a purple fireball at Pidgeot.

The fireball then landed a direct hit on Pidgeot as the Bird Pokemon crashed to the ground.

" Just because Entei is close to fainting it doesn't mean it is out for the count just yet" Tobias said as Ash gritted his teeth.

" Pidgeot can you still fight?" Ash asked the Bird Pokemon who shot herself into the air.

"( Of course I can)!" Pidgeot said as Ash smiled.

" Great now, Pidgeot use **Brave Bird**!"

Pidgeot then flies straight into the air and her body becomes surrounded in red fire, she then flies straight towards Entei and the fire around her body turns into a light blue.

" This again? Entei use **Shadow Eruption**!"

" Pidgeot spin and use **Whirlwind**!"

Pidgeot then started spinning with her Brave Bird still active and blades of winds were shot out from her.

The blades of wind the cut the fireball in half as Pidgeot struck Entei directly sending him flying into the air.

" End it with **Sky Attack**!"

Pidgeot was then surrounded by an orange aura and shot herself in the air straight at Entei.

Entei then crashed to the ground unconscious with swirls in its eyes as Pidgeot flew back down safely.

Tobias was very shocked.

Entei was turned to a Shadow Pokemon and had the Inferno Crystal to increase his power, how was this possible?

Ash smiled at his Bird Pokemon as he ran to her and gave her a big hug.

" Good job Pidgeot" Ash praised.

Pidgeot then nuzzled Ash who laughed.

Tobias then growled as he watched the sight.

To him it was a pathetic sight.

What was the point of loving your Pokemon when they would die and never return to you?

Tobias then shook his head at that thought and threw another Dark Poke Ball into the field.

The Pokemon then gave a loud squawk which brought Ash back to battle

It was avian Pokémon with predominantly yellow plumage. Black rings encircle its eyes, and it has a long, thin, light orange beak. Its wings and tail are a mass of spiky feathers, with black feathers covering the back of its wings and inner tail feathers. A large crest of spiked feathers surrounds its head. Its thighs are a khaki colour, and it has anisodactyl feet ending in talons.

It was a Zapdos.

Ash was curious to know how Tobias managed to catch all of these Legendary Pokemon. And as usual this Zapdos was surrounded by a purple aura.

" Pidgeot can you still fight?" Ash asked as Pidgeot nodded her head and got ready for battle.

" Alright Pidgeot use **Heat Wave**!"

" Zapdos shock her with **Shadow Shock**!"

Pidgeot then opens her mouth and creates a ball of orange fire in her mouth. She then releases a wind of flames at Zapdos.

Zapdos however shot out yellow electricity but Ash could see that there was purple aura surrounding it.

Pidgeot's attack was easily overpowered by Zapdos as the attack was headed straight for the Bird Pokemon.

" Pidgeot quickly use **Aerial Ace** to dodge!" Ash cried out desperately.

Pidgeot was just barely able to evade the attack as she disappeared from sight.

Pidgeot then reappeared in front of Ash.

" Pidgeot quickly use **Sky Attack**!"

Pidgeot was then surrounded by an orange aura and shot herself in the air straight at Zapdos.

" Zapdos use **Shadow Shock**!"

Zapdos shot out yellow electricity that has purple aura surrounding it.

Pidgeot was able to dodge it and struck a direct hit on Zapdos.

But Zapdos was able to endure it as it just stood still.

Ash then gritted his teeth.

Although Pidgeot was one of his main team, he knew Pidgeot could not take on a Zapdos, and a Shadow Zapdos no less with the move set that she currently has.

" Pidgeot take a rest" Ash said as he held out Pidgeot's Poke Ball.

Pidgeot seemed to understand as she nodded her head.

But Tobias was not going to allow this to happen.

" Zapdos use **Shadow Electrify**!"

And just before Ash was about to return Pidgeot back to her Poke Ball, Zapdos then shot a powerful shock of electricity from its body at Pidgeot.

Pidgeot then cried out in pain as her entire body was electrified.

Pidgeot then fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

Ash's eyes then widened in shock, what the hell happened?

Tobias then laughed manically at that.

" What just happened?" Ash asked Tobias who was still laughing.

Tobias then smirked at Ash.

" Heard of the move **Pursuit**?" Tobias said as Ash nodded.

" Well imagine this as that move but quadruple when the opponent is switching his Pokemon and since it was a Super Effective move it doubles the power, and roast that stupid bird of yours" Tobias sneered as Ash growled at him.

" We'll see whose Bird is stupid" Ash growled as he returned Pidgeot back to her Poke Ball mumbling a few words of thanks to her.

" Infernape unleash your burning aura!" Ash said as he threw the Poke Ball at the field.

An Infernape then appeared in the field and it looks like a normal Infernape but his left eye has a scar on it.

" A Fighting Type? Judging by your past you don't care about Type Disadvantages at all so I won't say anything" Tobias said.

Ash decided to ignore him but he did have a smirk on his face.

" Let's do this Infernape!" Ash said as Infernape pounded his chest.

" Zapdos use **Sky Attack**!"

Zapdos was then surrounded by an orange aura and shot itself in the air before it started flying straight at Infernape.

Ash didn't say anything as Infernape has his eyes closed.

And just when Zapdos was close enough Ash looked up and Infernape opened his eyes.

" Infernape use **Blaze Kick**!"

Infernape's left leg was then surrounded by flames as he gave a powerful left kick on Zapdos who then crashed on the ground.

" Infernape use **Calm Mind**!"

Infernape then closed his eyes as he was then surrounded by a bright red aura, raising not just his Special Attack but his Special Defence as well.

" Zapdos use **Shadow Shock**!"

Zapdos shot out yellow electricity that has purple aura surrounding it.

" Infernape use **Fire Spin** on yourself!"

Infernape then started spinning around as flames danced around his body protecting him from the **Shadow Shock**.

" Now Infernape use **Calm Mind** again!" Ash called out.

Infernape then closed his eyes again as he was then surrounded by a bright red aura.

" Zapdos go in for the offensive! Use **Drill Peck**!"

Zapdos then flies up into the air with its beak and rotates its body in a circle as he attempts to peck Infernape.

" Infernape wait for Zapdos to get close!" Ash called out.

" Zapdos don't let it attack you play it safe!" Tobias shouted.

Zapdos then started flying a bit higher than before as it then dived down towards Infernape.

" Now use **Stone Edge**!"

Infernape's body becomes surrounded in white. The white energy then comes off Infernape's body and forms into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around its body. The white light then fades around the orbs and they form into multiple gray rocks. Infernape then fires the rocks at Zapdos who could not dodge the rocks at close range.

" Zapdos use **Drill Peck** on those rocks!"

Zapdos then managed to break some of the rocks that were headed for it but it couldn't break most of it and was sent crashing towards the ground.

" Zapdos get up!" Tobias shouted rudely.

Zapdos managed to get up but had some bruises on it.

" Infernape use **Flamethrower**!"

Infernape then shot out a very large torrent of flames at Zapdos.

" Zapdos use **Drill Peck**!"

Zapdos then flies towards the flame with its beak and rotates its body in a circle.

Zapdos managed to cut through the flames as it then struck Infernape in the chest.

Infernape was then sent flying towards a tree and crashed into it.

" Infernape!" Ash called out as Infernape then jumped back towards the field.

' How did Zapdos cut through the **Flamethrower** so easily, even when it was powered up twice?' Ash thought.

But Ash noticed that Zapdos's beak was darker than its normal colour.

' Well at least that it was something' Ash thought.

" Infernape use **Flamethrower** one more time!"

Infernape then shot out a large torrent of flames at Zapdos again.

" Zapdos use **Drill Peck** again!"

Zapdos then flies towards the flame with its beak and rotates its body in a circle.

And just like before Zapdos managed to cut through the flames as it were nothing.

" Infernape now use **Flare Blitz**!" Ash called out.

And just when Zapdos was getting closer to Infernape, Infernape then appeared behind Zapdos and Infernape's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and he shoots at Zapdos like a missile, the fire around him turns light blue. He then slams into Zapdos.

Zapdos then crashed to the ground as the **Flamethrower** also shot it.

Ash then noticed that Zapdos's body was covered with burn marks

Tobias then growled as he knew that Zapdos was not a good Pokemon for this match even with the Type Advantage.

" Zapdos use **Sky Attack**!"

Zapdos was then surrounded by an orange aura and shot itself in the air before it started flying straight at Infernape.

" Infernape use **Blaze Kick** again once you see it!"

" You think we'll fall for the same thing again? Zapdos once you get close enough spin yourself!"

Infernape then waited for Zapdos to get closer but Zapdos then started spinning itself towards Infernape.

Infernape was then shocked as Zapdos then landed a powerful and direct hit on Infernape who was then sent crashing towards a tree.

The tree that Infernape fell towards had also broken into pieces as soon as Infernape into it.

Ash then gritted his teeth as Infernape got up and into the field and Ash noticed that Infernape was covered in bruises but he did looked slightly better than Zapdos.

' I need to end that Zapdos fast!' Ash thought.

" Infernape use **Flare Blitz**!"

Infernape's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and he shoots at Zapdos like a missile, the fire around him turns light blue. He was then headed towards Zapdos.

" Zapdos use **Sky Attack** to counter!"

Zapdos was then surrounded by an orange aura and shot itself in the air before it started flying straight at Infernape.

The two were headed for one another while using the Strongest Move in their arsenal.

" GO!" Both Ash and Tobias shouted.

Both Pokemon then shot towards each other which caused a powerful explosion to occur in the middle of the field.

the trees that were surrounding Ash and Tobias were then blown away from the impact of the explosion.

Both Ash and Tobias were then forced to cover their eyes from the explosion.

And once the explosion subsided and smoke had cleared both Ash and Tobias saw their Pokemon barely standing from the impact.

Ash was surprised that the field was perfectly fine even after all the impacts.

" Infernape quickly use **Flamethrower**!"

" Zapdos dodge it!"

Infernape then shot out a very large torrent of flames at Zapdos.

Zapdos was able to dodge the Fire Attack by flying up into the air.

" Now end that Infernape with **Sky Attack**!" Tobias roared.

Zapdos was then surrounded by an orange aura and shot itself in the air before it started flying straight at Infernape.

" Infernape dodge it quickly!" Ash cried out in worry.

Infernape attempted to move but he flinched as he moved just a little part of his body.

Ash then closed his eyes, not wanting to see his Pokemon badly hurt.

But just as Zapdos was just a few inches away from Infernape, The Electric Pokemon then gave a squawk in agony as it crashed to the ground.

" What?!" Tobias shouted in disbelief.

Ash then opened his eyes to see Zapdos on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

But just then Infernape then fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes as well.

Both Ash and Tobias looked at each other as they sighed.

They had both had two Pokemon remaining, and this battle was about to end.

 _ **With the group**_

" Are you sure we're going to the right place?" Luciana asked as they have been walking for a straight hour but have not seen any sign of Ash at all.

"( I'm pretty sure that this is the right place)" Pikachu responded.

" We have to keep on looking!" Victor said as the group nodded their heads in agreement.

The group then continued their search for another 30 minutes and returned to the same area.

" Any luck?" Eva asked as the group shook their heads.

" Nope" Victor said.

" Nothing" Nicolas said.

" Didn't get to find a single thing" Mike said.

" Not a clue" Luciana said.

" Can't find him anywhere" Gary said.

" Nothing on me too" Paul said.

" Ash is not around here it seems" Argo said.

Pikachu then looked around to see a person missing.

"( Wait where is Arctic)?" Pikachu asked.

Just then Arctic and Winter appeared from the west.

" Guys, I found him!" Arctic shouted.

" Really where?" The group asked.

" Winter detected his aura but when we arrived there, there was nothing, so my guess is that Tobias had trapped Ash somewhere around the area and is fighting him privately" Arctic said.

" Well we have to find him first, let's go!" Gary said as the group nodded their heads and started running.

But just then Argo got sucked inside a portal without anyone noticing.

" Ahhh!" Argo shouted.

Just then the group reached the area where Arctic was talking about.

" So this is where it is, eh?" Gary said as he started walking in front only to get knocked down.

" What the hell?" Gary shouted in shock.

" So there it is" Arctic said as the group walked over to where Gary is.

" It looks like there is some kind of barrier, and we have to destroy it in order to get to Ash" Eva summarized.

" Alright let's send out our Pokemon to do so" Mike said as the whole group nodded.

Nicolas the looked around and noticed that they were missing a person.

" Hey guys where is Argo?" Nicolas asked as the group then noticed his disappearance and looked around.

" Well he's not here, maybe he went back or something?" Victor said.

" Maybe" Nicolas said as he was uncertain.

 _ **With Argo**_

Argo was currently falling downwards a space distortion.

' Where am I going?' Argo thought as he then landed to a room that was perfectly empty.

" Now seriously where am I?" Argo asked.

"( You are currently in my home)" A voice said behind him.

Argo then looked back and his eyes widened in shock at who it was.

The Pokemon was a light purple theropod-like Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It has round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. It's arms have extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. Palkia has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail.

It was a Palkia, the very same Palkia that he and Chris fought before.

" Y-y-you're that Palkia that I fought years ago!" Argo shouted.

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The second chapter**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Wow the battle is heating up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: We will see the third part of this intense battle next chapter and Argo meets Palkia, will he catch it or not?**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Ash's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pikachu, Venasaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Primeape, Snorlax, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : Meganium, Feraligator, Donphan**_

 _ **Hoenn : Sceptile**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Garchomp, Gliscor, Lucario, Infernape, Torterra**_

 _ **Unova : Krookodile, Serperior, Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : Currently unknown**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Two Legendary Pokemon and all of his previous Pokemon and also some of the betrayers Pokemon**_

 _ **Gary's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Blastoise, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Darmanitan**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Paul's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Nidoking, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Tyranitar, Ursaring**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Arctic's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : IceBurn the Charizard, Cold the Pikachu, Frost the Ninetails**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glacier the Garchomp, Ice the Glaceon, Winter the Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Hail the Espeon, Ryu the Shadow Mew**_

 _ **Chris's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pidgeot, Pikachu, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Infernape, Garchomp, ?**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Treeko that will evolve into a Sceptile, a temporary Aerodactyl.**_

 _ **Mike's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Hitmonlee**_

 _ **Johto : Houndoom**_

 _ **Hoenn : Flygon**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Infernape, Lucario, Rhyperior**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Medicham, Deoxys**_

 _ **Victor's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blaziken, Metagross**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Kyurem**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Barbaracle**_

 _ **Eva's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glaceon, Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Diancie, Aegislash, Greninja, Talonflame, Aurorus**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Mawile**_

 _ **Alessandra's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blade the Sceptile, Wind the Altaria, Melody the Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : IceLady the Glaceon**_

 _ **Unova : Lilly the Stoutland, Ace the Meinshao**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Keldeo, An Eevee that will evolve into a Sylveon, A Shinx that will evolve into a Luxray**_

 _ **Argo's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Scyther, Hitmonchan, Shiny Gengar**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : Samurott**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Luxray, Palkia**_

 _ **Nicolas's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Vaporeon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Gardevoir**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Staraptor, Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Glalie, Yveltal**_

 _ **Luciana's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Jolteon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance, Absol, Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Delphox**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Xerneas, Serperior**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

 _ **By Maximillian Havisham**_

 _ **Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania & Salamander and what the future holds.**_

 _ **Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

 _ **By Black Zephyr**_

 _ **Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

 _ **Time is the Path to Strength**_

 _ **BY Repiece**_

 _ **Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

 _ **Crimson Reaper**_

 _ **By missing nin**_

 _ **Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

 _ **Vengeance**_

 _ **By SmoKyWeeDz**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

 _ **By HeartlessAngel96**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

 _ **Natsu's Past and Future**_

 _ **By Chloe2135**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

 _ **The Salamander Rises**_

 _ **By Kerbros69**_

 _ **Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Without Any Meaning**_

 _ **By vsizzel**_

 _ **Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

 _ **Kanto's Champion**_

 _ **By vsizzel**_

 _ **Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

 _ **Shatter**_

 _ **By black angel 2011**_

 _ **Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R &R**_

 _ **Too Far Away**_

 _ **By Fairycoordinator**_

 _ **Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

 _ **By Knight of Kanto**_

 _ **Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

 _ **Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

 _ **By ThomasLight**_

 _ **Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _Summary:_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 **Smoldering Ember**

 **By DomYang**

 **Summary:** **Framed for a crime he did not commit, a Dragonslayer is left and forgotten by the ones he cherished before vanishing as they did. A forgotten fugitive with a new purpose, along with a new guild of close friends, Crime Sorcière's mission is to ensure that Fiore remains safe for all. But what happens when remnants of the past resurface and seek redemption? What of the future? (OOC)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary:** **What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Lost Master**

 **By Iama2p**

 **Summary: Seven years after Ashs defeat in Sinnoh, the Champion Cynthia is ruthlessly crushed in a battle for the title of Pokémon Master. The new Champion refuses to release his name to the press, but his cold attitude soon shocks the Pokémon world as he begins to rebuild the Pokémon League.**

 **Red's Quest: Fire**

 **By MontagJ**

 _ **Summary:**_ **Red and his friends have always loved Pokemon. Thanks to the famous Professor Oak, they're in for the in for the experience of a lifetime!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the third chapter of Book 2: Rising of Master's**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: What's up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So the update may take at least once or twice in two weeks.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: Ash and Tobias continues their intense match with victory being their aim, and can Argo catch Palkia, a Pokemon who almost killed him in the past?**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the chapter summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the second chapter! Christopher Dragkrow does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. He owns his OC's and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read on to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please. Please ask any questions if you have any and we'll be sure to answer you soon.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

 _ **And to say something to thor94:**_

 _ **Answer: Please for the love of God stop telling me what you want Ash to have! I have already planned out the entire story so please just let me do it!**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Ash Vs Tobias Part 3!**_

 _In the last Chapter of The Journey of a Betrayed Master:_

 _ **With Alessandra**_

" _Melody use_ _ **Hydro Pump**_ _on the enemies!" Alessandra called out._

 _Melody then shot out a torrent of water at the few Pokemon that Team Cipher had called out on the left of them._

" _Skarmory use your_ _ **Brave Bird**_ _on those Pokemon on the right!"_

 _Skarmory_ _then flies straight into the air and his body becomes surrounded in red fire, he then flies straight into the group of enemies and the fire around his body turns into a light blue._

 _Skarmory then struck all of his opponents before shooting back up in the air._

" _Zangoose use_ _ **Rock Slide**_ _!"_

 _Zangoose's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear above and around it. Then, several large grey boulders come out of the ripples of energy and fall down over the opponents._

 _All of the Pokemon then fainted on the ground from the rocks._

 _But then more Team Cipher members then threw in more and more Pokemon._

" _Tch, their sending out too many Pokemon" Wes growled._

" _We may be outnumbered but they're all outmatched!" Michael said._

 _Wes then smirked as he looked at the enemies._

" _Never thought I would ever say this, but you're right" Wes said._

" _Will you two please stop talking? We have opponents to face" Alessandra said._

" _Alright then" Wes said as he called his Skarmory to attack._

 _ **With Ash**_

" _Infernape use_ _ **Flamethrower**_ _one more time!"_

 _Infernape then shot out a large torrent of flames at Zapdos again._

" _Zapdos use_ _ **Drill Peck**_ _again!"_

 _Zapdos then flies towards the flame with its beak and rotates its body in a circle._

 _And just like before Zapdos managed to cut through the flames as it were nothing._

" _Infernape now use_ _ **Flare Blitz**_ _!" Ash called out._

 _And just when Zapdos was getting closer to Infernape, Infernape then appeared behind Zapdos and Infernape's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and he shoots at Zapdos like a missile, the fire around him turns light blue._ _He then slams into Zapdos._

 _Zapdos then crashed to the ground as the_ _ **Flamethrower**_ _also shot it._

 _Ash then noticed that Zapdos's body was covered with burn marks_

 _Tobias then growled as he knew that Zapdos was not a good Pokemon for this match even with the Type Advantage._

" _Zapdos use_ _ **Sky Attack**_ _!"_

 _Zapdos was then surrounded by an orange aura and shot itself in the air before it started flying straight at Infernape._

" _Infernape use_ _ **Blaze Kick**_ _again once you see it!"_

" _You think we'll fall for the same thing again? Zapdos once you get close enough spin yourself!"_

 _Infernape then waited for Zapdos to get closer but Zapdos then started spinning itself towards Infernape._

 _Infernape was then shocked as Zapdos then landed a powerful and direct hit on Infernape who was then sent crashing towards a tree._

 _The tree that Infernape fell towards had also broken into pieces as soon as Infernape into it._

 _Ash then gritted his teeth as Infernape got up and into the field and Ash noticed that Infernape was covered in bruises but he did looked slightly better than Zapdos._

' _I need to end that Zapdos fast!' Ash thought._

" _Infernape use_ _ **Flare Blitz**_ _!"_

 _Infernape's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and he shoots at Zapdos like a missile, the fire around him turns light blue._ _He was then headed towards Zapdos._

" _Zapdos use_ _ **Sky Attack**_ _to counter!"_

 _Zapdos was then surrounded by an orange aura and shot itself in the air before it started flying straight at Infernape._

 _The two were headed for one another while using the Strongest Move in their arsenal._

" _GO!" Both Ash and Tobias shouted._

 _Both Pokemon then shot towards each other which caused a powerful explosion to occur in the middle of the field._

 _the trees that were surrounding Ash and Tobias were then blown away from the impact of the explosion._

 _Both Ash and Tobias were then forced to cover their eyes from the explosion._

 _And once the explosion subsided and smoke had cleared both Ash and Tobias saw their Pokemon barely standing from the impact._

 _Ash was surprised that the field was perfectly fine even after all the impacts._

" _Infernape quickly use_ _ **Flamethrower**_ _!"_

" _Zapdos dodge it!"_

 _Infernape then shot out a very large torrent of flames at Zapdos._

 _Zapdos was able to dodge the Fire Attack by flying up into the air._

" _Now end that Infernape with_ _ **Sky Attack**_ _!" Tobias roared._

 _Zapdos was then surrounded by an orange aura and shot itself in the air before it started flying straight at Infernape._

" _Infernape dodge it quickly!" Ash cried out in worry._

 _Infernape attempted to move but he flinched as he moved just a little part of his body._

 _Ash then closed his eyes, not wanting to see his Pokemon badly hurt._

 _But just as Zapdos was just a few inches away from Infernape, The Electric Pokemon then gave a squawk in agony as it crashed to the ground._

" _What?!" Tobias shouted in disbelief._

 _Ash then opened his eyes to see Zapdos on the ground with swirls in its eyes._

 _But just then Infernape then fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes as well._

 _Both Ash and Tobias looked at each other as they sighed._

 _They had both had two Pokemon remaining, and this battle was about to end._

 _ **With Argo**_

 _Argo was currently falling downwards a space distortion._

' _Where am I going?' Argo thought as he then landed to a room that was perfectly empty._

" _Now seriously where am I?" Argo asked._

" _( You are currently in my home)" A voice said behind him._

 _Argo then looked back and his eyes widened in shock at who it was._

 _The Pokemon was_ _a light purple_ _theropod-like Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It has round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. It's arms have extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. It has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail._

 _It was a Palkia, the very same Palkia that he and Chris fought before._

" _Y-y-you're that Palkia that I fought years ago!" Argo shouted._

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Argo**_

Argo then took out a Poke Ball from his belt as he looked at the Spatial Pokemon in case of anything.

The Palkia then smiled as it walked towards Argo which alerted him even more.

"( Do not worry Argo, I have not brought you over to my space hole just to kill you)" Palkia chuckled which slightly calmed Argo a little but he still held a Poke Ball in his hand.

"( I am merely here to tell you of an incoming danger that will be brewing in this dimension)" Palkia said which shocked Argo.

" An incoming danger?" Argo asked.

"( Yes, an incoming danger that managed to take out your counterparts)" Palkia said sadly.

" And what is that danger?" Argo asked the Spatial Pokemon.

"( That is something all of you need to find out by yourselves, but I can only say that you all will have toughest of battles, so you better train hard)" Palkia said.

Argo thought about it, what was Tobias and Team Revenge going to do that was so dangerous?

" Alright thanks for telling me, I'll warn Ash and the others!" Argo said as he started walking away.

Palkia then chuckled which caught his attention.

" What?" Argo asked.

"( And where do you think you're going)?" Palkia asked.

" The way out of course!" Argo said.

"( And please tell me where it is)?" Palkia asked as Argo then stopped before looking at Palkia.

" Um can you please send me back to my world? I have to find Ash and Tobias" Argo said.

"( Your friends have already found Ash Ketchum and are trying to get to him)" Palkia said.

" Well I need to help them" Argo said.

"( But I won't release you from my home)" Palkia said.

" What?! Why?" Argo asked.

"( I won't release you until you catch me)" Palkia said which shocked Argo.

" What?" Argo asked in a shocked tone.

"( I said that I won't release you from my home until you catch me)" Palkia said.

" You want me to catch you?" Argo asked.

" Yes" Palkia said.

" And why is that?" Argo asked.

"( For someone that is as young as you, you ask a lot of questions)" Palkia said which annoyed Argo.

" And why is that?" Argo repeated his question with a growl.

Palkia then sighed as it looked at Argo.

"( Remember what I said about the upcoming danger that you need to train for)?" Palkia said.

" Yeah I remember" Argo said.

"( In that dimension, we Legendary Pokemon were not caught by your dimension counterparts, so to prevent this from happening, Lady Arceus told us all that some of us will have trainers, some of us were chosen which trainer we were meant to go to and the rest chose)" Palkia explained.

" And did Arceus asked you to join me?" Argo asked.

"( No, I chose to go with you)" Palkia said.

"( I remember you and that other boy's determination to battle us years ago, so that was why I chose to go with you)" Palkia said as Argo rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"( And that was many years ago, now since you are older, I have a feeling you can catch me)" Palkia said.

Argo smirked as he threw a Poke Ball to the ground.

And out came out was his trusty starter and partner, Charizard.

Charizard then shot out a Flamethrower into the air.

"( What's going on Argo? Where are we)?" The Charizard asked as he looked around the white room before his eyes were locked with Palkia's.

"( It's you)!" Charizard roared as he glared at Palkia.

" Looks like we can show Palkia how much we have grown, eh Charizard?" Argo asked his Fire Starter who roared in agreement as he shot himself into the air.

"( Bring it)!" Charizard roared.

' Charizard dive in for a **Thunder Punch**!"

"( Got it)!" Charizard roared as he then started diving down towards Palkia. His right fist was then surrounded by yellow aura as electric started emitting from the yellow aura.

The pearls on Palkia's shoulders glow pink, its eyes glow orange, and its forearm starts to gather energy, also glowing pink. It then slashes the air and releases a pink crescent blade of energy from its arm at Charizard.

Charizard then crashed to the ground.

" Charizard quickly counter back with **Dragon Rush**!"

Since Charizard was already close to Palkia he was surrounded by menacing red aura and quickly slammed himself at Palkia.

Palkia then flinched for a second as he was pushed back by the force of the attack.

" Now use **Thunder Punch**!"

Charizard's fist was then surrounded by electricity as he attempted to send a powerful punch towards Palkia.

But Palkia then sticks out its tail and a small water stream spirals around its tail and then shot it at Charizard.

Charizard then crashed to the ground from the powerful Super Effective attack.

" Charizard!" Argo cried out in worry but Charizard then regained his composure and flew back into the air.

' Damn looks like I kind of underestimate a Legendary Pokemon again, I should stop doing that' Argo thought.

" Charizard let's play it safe! Use **Earthquake**!" Argo called out.

Charizard nodded his head as he then slammed his foot to the ground creating an earthquake.

Palkia flinched at first before started levitating in the air.

" Charizard chase after it!" Argo shouted.

Charizard nodded as he started taking off into the air and chased after the Spatial Pokemon.

" Use **Thunder Punch**!" Charizard's was then surrounded by electricity as he attempted to send a powerful punch towards Palkia.

Palkia managed to dodge but Charizard did not stop his assault on it as he continued to chase after it.

Charizard was then able to strike Palkia as he sent the powerful fist of electricity at his gut.

Palkia coughed out some saliva but then Palkia then sticks out its tail and a small water stream spirals around its tail and then shot it at Charizard.

Charizard then roared in pain as he crashed into the ground.

Argo quickly returned his starter back to his Poke Ball.

Argo then sighed in relieve as he held Charizard's Poke Ball.

' I need Charizard to rest up, cause he's the best Pokemon to face Palkia' Argo thought.

" I choose you Gengar!" Argo said as he threw the Poke Ball at the field.

His Shiny Shadow Pokemon then appeared in the field as he glared at the Spatial Pokemon.

" Gengar use **Confuse Ray**!"

Gengar then fires six golden orbs of energy at Palkia. When the orbs reach the opponent, they surround it and latch onto its body, completely enveloping it. The orbs then glow gold brightly and explode at Palkia.

Palkia's eyes then no longer had slits as a light blue orb of energy appears in front of Palkia's mouth and it fires it at every direction. When the orb hits the ground, it expands and surrounds the ground in a large orb of water. The orb then floats into the air and the water then starts to swirl around from all sides, causing the water to explode.

The water was then headed for both Gengar and Argo.

" Shit!" Argo cursed as he saw the fast approaching waters.

Gengar then lifted his trainer up with his **Psychic** as he lifted up in the air with his **Levitate** ability.

" Thanks Gengar" Argo thanked as Gengar nodded his head.

As soon as it was alright, Gengar then laid Argo on the ground.

" Gengar let's take advantage of this, use **Toxic**!"

Gengar then jumped up and shot out a thick cloud of purple liquid at Palkia.

Palkia then screamed out in pain as the poison took over its body.

" Good now use-" Argo was then cut off by Palkia who's pearls on its shoulders glow pink, its eyes glow orange, and its forearm starts to gather energy, also glowing pink. It then slashes the air and releases a pink crescent blade of energy from its arm at Gengar.

Gengar then grunted in pain as he was sent crashing to the ground.

" Gengar quickly levitate back up!" Argo cried out in panic.

Gengar was just barely able to keep levitating but just then Palkia then shot out a light blue orb of energy at Gengar.

Gengar then crashed towards the ground.

" Gengar are you alright?" Argo shouted in worry.

Just then Gengar looked at him and Argo was shocked to see that his eyes no longer had slits.

' Oh no! He's confused' Argo thought as Gengar then crashed to the ground, hurting himself.

" Gengar return!" Argo said as he retrieved Gengar's Poke Ball.

But then the slits in Palkia's eyes then returned as it smirked at its chance.

The pearls on Palkia's shoulders glow pink, its eyes glow orange, and its forearm starts to gather energy, also glowing pink. It then slashes the air and releases a pink crescent blade of energy from its arm at Gengar.

" Gengar quickly dodge it!" Argo cried out in panic.

But it was to no avail as Gengar could not hear anything as he punched himself and then took the **Spatial Rend** at a direct hit.

Gengar was then sent flying to the ground, but even after all that, he was still able to get back up.

Argo then noticed that the slits returned to Gengar's eyes but the Shadow Pokemon had a lot of bruises on his light purple body.

" Gengar are you still able to fight?" Argo asked as Gengar nodded his head determinedly.

" Alright I believe in you Gengar! Use **Thunderbolt**!"

Gengar then shot out electricity that was emitted in his body at Palkia.

Palkia was about to dodge the Electric Attack but because of the poison his movement was limited so it took the attack head on.

Palkia flinched for a while before its pearls on its shoulders glow pink, its eyes glow orange, and its forearm starts to gather energy, also glowing pink.

Gengar knew he was unable to dodge but he then teleported into the shadows towards Palkia and he managed to reach his back before he forward to punch Palkia's back before he could launch out its attack.

" Good job with that **Sucker Punch** Gengar!" Argo praised.

But just then shot out a light blue orb of energy appears in front of Palkia's mouth and it fires it at every direction. When the orb hits the ground, it then expands and surrounds the ground in a large orb of water. The orb then floats into the air and the water then starts to swirl around from all sides, causing the water to explode at Gengar.

" Gengar dodge it by heading into the shadows!"

Gengar then headed into the shadows, dodging the Water Attack.

Gengar then reappeared from the shadows as it was breathing heavily.

' I need to make the most out of this' Argo thought.

" Gengar use **Shadow Bolt**!"

Gengar then held out his hands and forms a black and purple ball in front of him, electricity was also emitted in the black and purple ball.

Gengar then shot the black and purple ball that was surrounded by electricity at Palkia.

Palkia then crossed his arms in an X fashion as he managed to block the attack.

" Gengar use **Sludge Bomb**!"

Gengar then releases multiple brown globs of sludge from its mouth at Palkia.

Palkia then flew upwards to doge the attack.

" Gengar chase after Palkia!"

Gengar then shot himself into the air as he started chasing after Palkia.

" Quickly use **Thunderbolt**!"

Gengar then shot out electricity that was emitted in his body at Palkia.

Palkia flinched for a second before the pearls on its shoulders glow pink, its eyes glow orange, and its forearm starts to gather energy, also glowing pink. It then slashes the air and releases a pink crescent blade of energy from its arm at Gengar.

" Gengar dodge it!" Argo cried in panic.

And just as Gengar was about to disappear in the shadows again, the crescent blade of energy was then shot at Gengar from the ground shocking both Gengar and Argo.

Gengar then crashed to the ground with swirls in his eyes but with a smile on his face even when he was unconscious.

Argo smiled as he returned his Gengar mumbling a few words of thanks to him.

" Hitmonchan I choose you!"

Hitmonchan then came out from his Poke Ball and started punching the air.

Hitmonchan is a tan, humanoid Pokémon that is exclusively male. There are five blunt protrusions on top of its head, and it has extensions resembling pads over its shoulders. It appears to be wearing a light purple tunic and kilt, as well as red boxing gloves and light purple boxing shoes.

" Hitmonchan use **Thunder Punch**!"

Electricity then surrounded Hitmonchan's boxing glove as he started running towards Palkia.

A light blue orb of energy appears in front of Palkia's mouth and it fires it at every direction. When the orb hits the ground, it then expands and surrounds the ground in a large orb of water. The orb then floats into the air and the water then starts to swirl around from all sides, causing the water to explode at Hitmonchan.

" Hitmonchan use **Agility** to dodge the **Water Pulse**!" Argo shouted.

Hitmonchan appears to repeatedly vanish and immediately reappears in different spots while running, or Hitmonchan runs quickly to get in front of Palkia.

" Now use that speed and send a barrage of **Thunder Punches** at Palkia!" Argo called out.

Hitmonchan then started sending powerful and fast punches at The Spatial Pokemon that Argo had trouble seeing Hitmonchan's punches.

Palkia started flinching from the barrage of punches that it was receiving before shooting out a torrent of water at Hitmonchan and because the distance was very close, Hitmonchan could not dodge it.

Hitmonchan's face then met the ground as he was being pushed to the ground from the force of the water, he was being pushed so hard that the ground around 5 feet of him was starting to crack.

" Hitmonchan use **Mach Punch** on the ground!" Argo shouted.

Hitmonchan then raised his left arm and punched the ground. he was then shot into the air from the impact of his punch.

" Now dive down and use **Ice Punch**!"

Hitmonchan was then diving towards Palkia as his fist was surrounded by cold aura that turned to ice.

The pearls on Palkia's shoulders glow pink, its eyes glow orange, and its forearm starts to gather energy, also glowing pink. It then slashes the air and releases a pink crescent blade of energy from its arm at Hitmonchan.

Hitmonchan had no way to dodge as he crossed his arms in an X fashion.

Hitmonchan then crashed to the ground while his arms were bruised heavily.

" Hitmonchan counter attack use **Agility** and **Mach Punch** together!"

Hitmonchan appears to repeatedly vanish and immediately reappears in different spots while running, or Hitmonchan runs quickly to get in front of Palkia.

Hitmonchan then punched Palkia ay its gut directly.

Palkia then kicked Hitmonchan away which Hitmonchan back flipped to land safely.

" Hitmonchan use **Mach Punch** combined with **Ice Punch**!"

Hitmonchan then ran straight at Palkia as his fist was surrounded by ice.

Hitmonchan then landed a fast punch at Palkia who was panting heavily as the poison was taking its toll on it.

" Hitmonchan use **Elemental Punch**!"

Fire, Electric, Ice and Steel started surrounding Hitmonchan's fist as he then sent a very powerful punch at Palkia who was then pushed away from the force of the attack, but what's surprising is that Palkia was still conscious and able to fight.

" Alright Hitmonchan use-" Argo was then cut out by Palkia who roared out and charged towards Hitmonchan at fast speed.

Palkia's arms then turned into a bright and light sword as it then slashed Hitmonchan in the chest before passing him.

Hitmonchan then fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Argo was very shocked, this Palkia was still as strong as last time if not stronger.

Argo then shook his head at that.

' No I will get stronger and I will catch Palkia if not everyone will die!' Argo thought determinedly.

" Charizard return for battle!" Argo said as he threw his starter's Poke Ball at the ground.

Charizard then gave an ear deafening roar once it reappeared to the field.

" Charizard use **Thunder Punch**!"

Charizard then flew towards Palkia with an amazing speed as his right fist was then surrounded by yellow aura as electric started emitting from the yellow aura.

The pearls on Palkia's shoulders glow pink, its eyes glow orange, and its forearm starts to gather energy, also glowing pink. It then slashes the air and releases a pink crescent blade of energy from its arm at Charizard.

Charizard then spin around to dodge the crescent blade of energy and managed to land a powerful punch to the Legendary Pokémon's gut.

Palkia managed to endure the pain as it then shot out a powerful torrent of water at Charizard.

Charizard was then sent flying away but he recomposed himself and continued flying.

Argo noticed that the flame on Charizard's tail was slowly starting to dimmer out.

' I have to end Palkia fast but where is the poison?' Argo thought.

The poison had already took effect so why Palkia wasn't already fainted from the poison?

A light blue orb of energy appears in front of Palkia's mouth and it fires it at every direction. When the orb hits the ground, it then expands and surrounds the ground in a large orb of water. The orb then floats into the air and the water then starts to swirl around from all sides, causing the water to explode at Charizard.

" Charizard counter it with **Flamethrower**!" Argo shouted.

Charizard shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth as the two attacks collided with one another.

But the Fire Attack was then being pushed back for obvious reasons; the **Water Pulse** then pushed Charizard back.

Charizard was panting heavily as his sight was covered with sweat.

Palkia smirked as he was about to deal the final attack but then he felt the same pain from before.

Palkia then gave a loud cry of pain as it then fell forward to the ground.

Argo was shocked by this, he hadn't expect the poison to take out Palkia at the right time, and although he all that, he was finally able to beat the Pokemon that almost killed him years ago.

" Go Poke Ball" Argo then threw a red and white sphere at Palkia as the ball then sucked the Spatial Pokemon into the ball.

The ball then shook once, twice, thrice before clicking signalling a successful capture.

Argo then sighed in relieve as he took the Poke Ball and returned his Charizard who then fell to the ground and fainted on the ground.

Argo then called out his Palkia only to notice that it was still fainted.

Argo sighed as he had to wait for a while for Palkia to regain consciousness and send him back home.

 _ **With Alessandra**_

Alessandra, Wes and Michael were all covered with scars from the fight they were having with the Team Cipher Neo grunts.

It was not that they were strong at all, it was just that there were too many of them in the area.

" This is getting dumb" Alessandra said as she was even forced to bring out Blade, her Sceptile and Mega Evolve him.

" It really is" Wes said as he had the Eevee Brothers with him.

" We're outnumbered but their outmatched, but the more opponents there is here then it's harder for us" Michael said as he had his Jolteon with him.

" We need Chris's help here!" Alessandra said.

" Yeah but he's still in that Nagura Chamber!" Wes said as he then turned around to see the three Shadow Pokemon, Infernape, Empoleon and Torterra struggling to move after Michael had asked his Jolteon to paralyze Infernape and Empoleon while freeze Torrterra.

" Yeah but since he's not here, we have to do this by ourselves!" Michael said determinedly.

" Alright let's do it!" Alessandra said as the two males nodded their heads.

 _ **With Ash**_

Both Ash and Tobias held a Poke Ball in their hands as they then threw it at the field.

Two Pokemon then appeared on the field as they gave out their cries.

For Tobias out came out was a composed of Antarctic ice that resembles a crystal. Its face has an unusual pattern consisting of seven yellow dots in a "+" formation. It has four spikes on its back. Its legs are conical and it balances its entire body on those two points. There are three fingers on each of its cylindrical arms.

It was a Regice.

While for Ash, he was a Pokemon that has a thick maroon-colored body, black back, and white stomach. It has five triangular spikes on its back: four around the middle of its back, and one large one at the beginning of its tail. Each of the smaller spikes on its back are linked to black, triangular spikes that reach around to its front, slightly overlapping its white stomach. The largest spike sits at the beginning of its long thick tail, which has three, thick, black stripes. The last stripe covers the tip of the tail. Its legs are very short and directly attached to its feet. The feet are wrapped in black and have three white claws facing forward. Krookodile's arms are short and thin with a black stripe around the elbow. Its long, thin fingers are each tipped with a white claw.

Its head is slightly pointed and contains a distinctive black membrane that surrounds both eyes, the outline of the membrane angles upward sharply, coming to points above the top of its head. Its other notable feature is its long snout, containing a black stripe around the bridge, and large pointed nostrils on the end. Four of its rear and two of its front teeth slightly overlap its lower jaw. And this Pokemon was wearing sunglasses.

It was a Krookodile.

Both Pokemon then glared at each other as Ash noticed that Regice had no weird aura surrounding it at all.

" Krookodile you ready?" Ash asked as Krookodile roared out in anticipation.

" Regice use **Ice Beam**!"

" Krookodile use **Dig** to dodge and then use **Stone Edge**!"

A light blue ball then forms at Regice's Braille pattern on its face. Multiple beams of the same color are then shot from the ball at Krookodile

Krookodile then dug his way underground, dodging the Ice Type attack as it then reappeared again.

Krookodile's body becomes surrounded in white. The white energy then comes off Krookodile's body and forms into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around its body. The white light then fades around the orbs and they form into multiple gray rocks. Krookodile then fires the rocks at Regice.

The sharp rocks then landed direct hits on Regice who then flinched every time when a rock hit it.

" Regice use **Ice Beam** on the ground!"

A light blue ball then forms at Regice's Braille pattern on its face. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at the ground.

The ground was then turned into a solid ice as Krookodile was having trouble with standing.

" Now Regice use **Brick Break**!" Tobias shouted.

Regice then ran towards Krookodile, and because of the ice, its movement became swifter.

Krookodile was shocked by this and was about to run away but because of the ice, he then fell to the ground.

Regice's fist was then surrounded by a bright orange light as it then slammed its fist at Krookodile's gut causing the Intimidation Pokemon to cough out some saliva as the force of the attack even broke the ice on the field.

" Now use **Ice Beam**!"

A light blue ball then forms at Regice's Braille pattern on its face. Multiple beams of the same color are then shot from the ball at Krookodile

Krookodile was then slammed to the ground as his arms and legs were trapped in ice.

" Now finish it with **Brick Break**!"

" Krookodile use **Bulk Up** and then use **Iron Tail**!"

Regice then raised its fist as its fist was surrounded by orange aura.

Krookodile was then surrounded by a crimson aura as his tail then turned metallic as he then broke free, Krookodile then did a 360 turn and slammed his metallic tail at Regice who was caught off guard by this and was sent flying to the ground.

" Now use **Brick Break** on the ground!"

Krookodile's fist was then surrounded by a bright orange light as he then slammed his fist to the ground as the ice around the field then starts to crack before it was completely shattered.

" Regice use **Ice Beam**!" Tobias called out.

" Krookodile dodge the attack!"

Regice then forms a light blue ball at its Braille pattern on its face. Multiple beams of the same color are then shot from the ball at Krookodile.

Krookodile then jumped to the left in order to dodge the Super Effective move.

" Use **Blizzard**!"

Regice then shot out snowflakes from its hand and shot it at Krookodile.

" Krookodile dodge it again!" Ash shouted.

Krookodile then ducked as he managed to dodge the powerful Ice Type Attack.

" Now use **Iron Break**!" Ash called out.

Krookodile's fist was surrounded by grey aura as his entire fist then turned metallic. Krookodile then started running towards Regice.

" Regice use **Ice Beam**!"

Regice then forms a light blue ball at its Braille pattern on its face. Multiple beams of the same color are then shot from the ball at the ground, creating ice pillars, hoping to slow down Krookodile.

But unfortunately for Tobias, the ice pillars were useless against Krookodile as the Intimidation Pokemon quickly destroyed the ice pillars and punched Regice.

Regice then grunted in pain as Krookodile was about to punch Regice again.

" Regice use **Blizzard**!"

Regice then shot out snowflakes from its hand and shot it at Krookodile.

Krookodile was then shot away from Regice with his body freezing from the cold air.

" Krookodile, are you okay?" Ash asked concern about his Pokemon.

Krookodile then shook off the feeling and roared out as he glared at Regice.

" Regice use **Blizzard**!" Tobias roared.

" Krookodile escape with **Dig**!"

Regice then shot out snowflakes from its hand and shot it at Krookodile.

Krookodile then dug his way underground, dodging the Ice Type attack as it then reappeared again.

" Now Krookodile use **Iron Break**!"

Krookodile's fist was surrounded by grey aura as his entire fist then turned metallic. Krookodile then started running towards Regice.

Tobias kept quiet as he looked down.

And just when Krookodile was just about to punch Regice, Tobias's head then shot up.

" Use **Explosion**!"

Regice's body then glowed white as it then explodes violently with Krookodile in the middle.

" Krookodile!" Ash shouted in concern as he was forced to cover his eyes from the attack.

Tobias's bangs were foreshadowing his eyes as he awaited for the smoke to pass.

Once the smoke had cleared the two had a clear view of what was left of the field.

What was left of the field was a large crater and Regice was on the ground, unmoving signalling it being unconscious and Krookodile with burn marks on his body and bruises, his hands were the most injured with burn marks that could take a long time to heal probably because he used his hands to protect his face.

Tobias silently returned Regice back to its Poke Ball as he clipped it back to his belt.

Ash's face expressed how angry he was right there, Tobias did the exact same thing as before. He sacrificed his Pokemon to make sure Ash's Pokemon faint.

But Tobias had just ignored the angry expression on Ash's face as he took out another Poke Ball from his belt.

" I commend you for bringing me this far, Ketchum. The last time we battled, you could only defeat two of my Pokemon and now you have brought me to my last Pokemon" Tobias said.

" Yeah just hurry up and bring out your damn Latios out. I know that it's your final Pokemon and I'm shocked that you didn't bring it out first" Ash said as Tobias smirked darkly.

" Don't you know most people save their best Pokemon for last, Ketchum?" Tobias said as Ash narrowed his eyes at him.

" That means I've defeated your strongest Pokemon long ago then" Ash said.

" Keep dreaming Ketchum, Latios was nowhere near my strongest in the past but because he has a special ability, I trained him to be my strongest Pokemon" Tobias said.

" You mean **Mega Evolution**?" Ash asked.

" **Mega Evolution**? HAHAHA! You mean that weak and pathetic power boost? No way! This strength that Latios has is something even more powerful" Tobias said as he threw the Poke Ball to the field.

" Latios to the battlefield!" Tobias shouted as Latios gave a loud cry and on its left hand was a black and purple orb.

Latios a bird-like, dragon Pokémon. It has an aerodynamic body. The lower half of its body is blue with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It has a red triangular marking on its chest. It has white and blue arms that can be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body is white. It has triangular ears and a blue face with a white pentagon in the middle.

" Latios use **Dragon Breath**!"

A cyclone of pale purple wind appears around Latios's body and it releases a stream of pale purple fire at Krookodile.

" Krookodile quickly use **Dig**!" Ash cried in panic as Krookodile couldn't even move as he took the full attack and crashed to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Ash smiled as he returned the Intimidation Pokemon back to his Poke Ball.

" You have no idea how happy I was when you could take a full powered **Explosion** like that" Ash said as he clipped Krookodile's Poke Ball to his belt.

Ash then breathes in some air as he held his last Poke Ball that contained another one of his Elite Members.

" I'm counting on you buddy!" Ash said as he threw the Poke Ball.

The unknown Pokemon then shot out blue flames once it had entered the field and shot out an ear deafening cry like a beast had just awoken.

This Pokemon had its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike.

It was a Charizard, but this Charizard had the form of its Mega X form.

This shocked Tobias already.

" How is your Charizard in its Mega Form already? You never even called out for a Mega Evolution so how is it possible?" Tobias asked as Ash smirked.

" It's because my Charizard and I, no my whole team and I have worked extremely hard to show the results of their training, and in this battle, they had already proved that we're stronger than you Tobias!" Ash said as he pointed at him.

" Just because Legendary Pokemon are already strong doesn't mean that they're unbeatable! And that is why I will beat you now!" Ash shouted as Charizard roared his blue flames in the air to prove his trainer's point.

But Tobias had already chosen to ignore him as he gripped his hands tightly.

' I still have something for him though' Tobias thought as he calmed down a bit.

" Let's see if you're talking when I show you my Latios's true power!" Tobias roared as the marks around his face glowed as Latios was engulfed in a dark light.

Once the light had died down, Latios had taken in a new appearance, a more demonic appearance.

Instead of blue, the lower part of its body was black with demonic-like wings and sharp feet. It has red and black fins on the side of each arms, and the top of Latios body is red, it has demon horns on its head.

The Latios then flew around in the sky with unachievable speed and gave out a very loud cry.

" LATIOOOO!" The Latios cried.

Ash was forced to cover his ear while Charizard flew into the air with a glare. He could feel the dark energy emitted by the Latios.

" What did you do to Latios?" Ash asked as he was very shocked when he saw the Latios.

Tobias was silent for a while, before he started laughing maniacally.

" Yes! Yes! This is what I wanted! Latios wreck havoc into this battle! Show them the true power of Team Revenge!" Tobias yelled as Latios then flew to the field and glared at the flying form of Charizard.

" Charizard let's show them what we got!" Ash shouted determinedly as Charizard then crashed to the ground and started a heated glaring match.

"Latios use **Dragon Breath**!"

A cyclone of black flames appears around Latios's body and it releases a stream of black purple fire at Charizard.

" Charizard fly around and use **Mega Punch**!"

Charizard then managed to dodge the black flames which completely burned the ground before his fist was surrounded by orange aura and flying at a fast speed towards Latios.

But as Charizard punched Latios in the gut, Latios took the attack before shooting out black flames from its mouth at Charizard.

Charizard then regained its mobility in the air as he was close to hitting the ground.

" Charizard **Flamethrower**!"

" Latios **Dragon Breath**!"

Charizard then shot out a torrent of blue flames from his mouth at Latios.

Latios countered back by shooting out black flames from its mouth.

The two flames were fighting for dominance before the black flame managed to absorb the blue flames and was headed for Charizard.

" Charizard dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Charizard was able to dodge the attack but Latios was already above Charizard before slamming itself into the Flame Pokemon.

" Charizard quickly use **Dragon Claw**!" Charizard's hand was surrounded by green aura as it took the form of a Dragon's claw before striking Latios on the gut.

Latios slightly flinched before shooting out black flames from its mouth.

" Charizard use **Flamethrower**!"

" Latios counter it back with **Dragon Breath**!"

The two Dragon Type Pokemon then shot out flames of different colour from their mouth as the same result from before occurred again as Charizard was forced to dodge the flames again.

' This Latios is strong what did he do to it?' Ash thought.

" If you really want to know..." Tobias said as Ash looked from the battle to Tobias.

" This was something Team Revenge had been planning for a long time, it's called **Demon Evolution**!" Tobias said as Ash was slightly confused.

" **Demon Evolution**?" Ash asked confused a bit.

" Demon Evolution is another type of Evolution and just like Mega Evolution, it increases the strength of a Pokemon but sadly only a few Pokemon was experimented to have **Demon Evolution** " Tobias explained as Ash growled before focusing back to the battle.

" Charizard use **Flamethrower**!"

" This again? Latios use **Dragon Breath**!"

" Charizard ass another **Flamethrower** in!"

Charizard then shot out a torrent of blue flames from his mouth at Latios.

Latios countered back by shooting out black flames from its mouth.

But just as it was about to be just like the last times, Charizard then shot out another torrent of blue flames from his mouth.

The boost of flames from Charizard managed to send the black flames back at Latios before the flames exploded and engulfed Latios in it.

But once the smoke had died down Latios looked like it barely took any damage as only both of its arms had burnt marks while the rest of its body was perfectly fine.

' Damn just how strong is this Latios? Have I trained this whole entire time only to lose to the Leader of Team Revenge?' Ash thought as he then remembered the smile of his late mother.

' No! Mom always said to be strong and think positively or I'll never succeed inn life' Ash thought as he looked at Charizard.

" Charizard we're going to be the best there ever was so let's show them what we got!" Ash shouted as Charizard roared in agreement before the Flame Pokemon was suddenly surrounded by red aura.

" What the?" Ash said as he looked confused at what he saw.

" Enough of this! Latios use **Dragon Breath** to end that Charizard!" Tobias roared.

A cyclone of black flames appears around Latios's body and it releases a stream of black purple fire at Charizard.

The black flames had landed a direct hit on the Flame Pokemon and the shocking thing was Charizard was fine being hit by the fire as it was immune to it.

" What?!" Tobias said in disbelief.

Even Ash was shocked that his Charizard was able to take the black flames when just a few minutes ago he was sent flying away because of it.

" Charizard use **Flamethrower**!" Ash said.

Charizard then shot a massive stream of blue flames from his mouth at Latios.

" Hah! That blue fire again? Latios take it!" Tobias yelled at his Pokemon.

Latios just stood there in the air and Tobias was shocked when Latios cried in pain when the flames touched its body.

Ash was thinking confused.

What was this power boost that increased his Charizard's strength?

" Latios use **Psychic**!" Tobias yelled which brought back to reality.

" Charizard use **Flamethrower** to stop it!" Ash said.

Latios's eyes then glowed red as Charizard shot out blue flames at it. The blue flames were then surrounded by blue aura and was now under Latios's control.

" Latios now send the flames back at Charizard!" Tobias yelled.

" Charizard cut through the flames using **Dragon Claw**!" Ash said.

Latios, still in control of the flames sent it towards Charizard.

Charizard's hand was surrounded by green aura as it took the form of a Dragon's claw as he managed to cut through the blue flames as he then slashed Latios, causing the Legendary Pokemon to cry in pain.

" Use **Dragon Breath**!"

A cyclone of black flames appears around Latios's body and it releases a stream of black purple fire at Charizard.

Charizard, being too close to Latios was not able to dodge the attack as he was pushed away from Latios.

" Charizard use **Flamethrower**!"

" Latios use **Dragon Breath**!"

The two Dragon Type Pokemon then shot out flames of different colour from their mouth as the two flames were fighting to overpower another but couldn't.

" Charizard let's heat the match! Use **Flamethrower** at full strength!" Ash said.

" Latios show them the power of a true Legendary! Increase your **Dragon Breath**!" Tobias said.

Both Pokemon then sucked in some air before both of them shot out their most powerful roar at each other.

Ash and Tobias were forced to cover their eyes from the intense attack from both Charizard and Latios.

And only the two of them could see the large explosion in the middle of the field.

 _ **With the rest**_

" Diancie use **Diamond Storm**!" Eva called out.

" Kyurem use **Ice Beam**!" Victor said.

Diancie was then surrounded by a pink aura as a storm of pointy rocks were then formed and in the air as she then swiped her right hand and the sharp rocks then headed towards the barrier.

A light blue ball forms at Kyurem's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at the barrier.

The ice then managed to freeze part of the barrier and the sharp rocks from Diancie managed to make a small but noticeable crack on it.

" Good job Diancie!" Eva praised as she hugged the Jewel Pokemon as Diancie smiled.

" You too Kyurem, good job" Victor praised his Pokemon as well as he patted his Pokemon's head.

Kyurem grunted but on the inside he was happy that he was able to help his new trainer.

" Alright you guys return" Both Eva and Victor said as they returned their Legendaries to their respective Poke Balls.

" Alright Winter will break the barrier now!" Arctic said as a space distortion hole then opened up behind them, shocking the group.

" What the-" Nicolas said as Argo then appeared from the hole.

" Argo! Where did you go?" Mike asked.

" I was brought somewhere. I'll tell you guys about it later" Argo said as they nodded their heads.

" So Arctic let your Winter to break the barrier" Luciana said as Arctic nodded his head.

" Winter use **Close Combat** on the barrier!"

Winter then started sending a fast and powerful barrage of punches and kicks at the barrier.

 _ **With Ash**_

Both Ash and Tobias were waiting for the smoke to clear to decide the winner of the battle.

And once the smoke had cleared, both Ash and Tobias saw that both Pokemon were standing but barely as they were both panting heavily.

Charizard's body was surrounded by electricity because of the after effects of **Dragon Breath**.

And Latios had burn marks all over its entire body because of the **Flamethrower**.

Latios then reverted back to its original form as both Charizard and Latios fell to the ground with swirls in their eyes.

Both Ash and Tobias had shocked looks as the match was a draw.

Tobias clenched his fist, how could he, Ash Ketchum, the person he had dominated before pull out a draw against him?

But Tobias was brought back to reality as he saw part of the barrier he had set up in the outside world start to crack.

' Damn is someone coming in?' Tobias thought.

Tobias then looked at Ash was had returned his Charizard back to his Poke Ball.

" We'll see each other later, Ketchum but I promise you the outcome of the battle will return to my favour" Tobias said as he disappeared and the barrier then broke into millions of pieces.

" Ash!" a voice called out to him.

Ash turned around and was greeted by his Pikachu.

"( Are you okay)?" Pikachu asked worriedly as Ash gave him a smile.

" Yeah I'm fine" Ash said as the group reached him.

" Ash there you are! Where's Tobias?" Paul asked as he looked around.

Ash then clenched his fist.

" He's no longer here but he'll be back" Ash said as he looked at the blue sky.

" Let's head back to the camp, I'm sure everyone else is worried about us being gone for so long" Ash said as the group nodded their heads.

As they all walked Ash then turned around.

' I will beat you Tobias, for the safety of this world, I will. And that's a promise!' Ash thought determinedly as he walked with the group.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The third chapter**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Wow the battle was amazing!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: It was and Chris had not made an appearance in two chapters but he will be back in the next chapter! And Ash and Tobias's match ended in a draw. What other exciting match will we see?**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Ash's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pikachu, Venasaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Primeape, Snorlax, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : Meganium, Feraligator, Donphan**_

 _ **Hoenn : Sceptile**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Garchomp, Gliscor, Lucario, Infernape, Torterra**_

 _ **Unova : Krookodile, Serperior, Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : Currently unknown**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Two Legendary Pokemon and all of his previous Pokemon and also some of the betrayers Pokemon**_

 _ **Gary's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Blastoise, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Darmanitan**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Paul's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Nidoking, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Tyranitar, Ursaring**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Arctic's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : IceBurn the Charizard, Cold the Pikachu, Frost the Ninetails**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glacier the Garchomp, Ice the Glaceon, Winter the Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Hail the Espeon, Ryu the Shadow Mew**_

 _ **Chris's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pidgeot, Pikachu, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Infernape, Garchomp, ?**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Treeko that will evolve into a Sceptile, a temporary Aerodactyl.**_

 _ **Mike's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Hitmonlee**_

 _ **Johto : Houndoom**_

 _ **Hoenn : Flygon**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Infernape, Lucario, Rhyperior**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Medicham, Deoxys**_

 _ **Victor's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blaziken, Metagross**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Kyurem**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Barbaracle**_

 _ **Eva's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glaceon, Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Diancie, Aegislash, Greninja, Talonflame, Aurorus**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Mawile**_

 _ **Alessandra's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blade the Sceptile, Wind the Altaria, Melody the Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : IceLady the Glaceon**_

 _ **Unova : Lilly the Stoutland, Ace the Meinshao**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Keldeo, An Eevee that will evolve into a Sylveon, A Shinx that will evolve into a Luxray**_

 _ **Argo's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Scyther, Hitmonchan, Shiny Gengar**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Palkia**_

 _ **Unova : Samurott**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Luxray**_

 _ **Nicolas's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Vaporeon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Gardevoir**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Staraptor, Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Glalie, Yveltal**_

 _ **Luciana's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Jolteon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance, Absol, Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Delphox**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Xerneas, Serperior**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

 _ **By Black Zephyr**_

 _ **Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

 _ **The Salamander Rises**_

 _ **By Kerbros69**_

 _ **Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 **Smoldering Ember**

 **By DomYang**

 **Summary: Framed for a crime he did not commit, a Dragonslayer is left and forgotten by the ones he cherished before vanishing as they did. A forgotten fugitive with a new purpose, along with a new guild of close friends, Crime Sorcière's mission is to ensure that Fiore remains safe for all. But what happens when remnants of the past resurface and seek redemption? What of the future? (OOC)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the third chapter of Book 2: Rising of Master's**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: What's up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So the update may take at least once or twice in two weeks.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: Ash and the rest decided to have a battle tournament to train up, and Eva is paired up against Hilda. Will Eva beat Hilda, sister of the Unova Champion?**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the chapter summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the second chapter! Christopher Dragkrow does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. He owns his OC's and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read on to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please. Please ask any questions if you have any and we'll be sure to answer you soon.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

 _ **And to say something to thor94:**_

 _ **Answer: Actually I downgraded Ash's Pokemon down, and Zapdos is actually faster than an Infernape in a normal battle so yeah, besides extremely OP Ash is too common. And besides this is the Master Tournament! If Ash can dominate everyone then why is there even a tournament?!**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The Tournament of Kiou Island! Eva Vs Hilda Part 1!**_

 _In the last Chapter of The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: Rising of Master's:_

 _ **With Argo**_

" _( I am merely here to tell you of an incoming danger that will be brewing in this dimension)" Palkia said which shocked Argo._

" _An incoming danger?" Argo asked._

" _( Yes, an incoming danger that managed to take out your counterparts)" Palkia said sadly._

" _And what is that danger?" Argo asked the Spatial Pokemon._

" _( That is something all of you need to find out by yourselves, but I can only say that you all will have toughest of battles, so you better train hard)" Palkia said._

 _Argo thought about it, what was Tobias and Team Revenge going to do that was so dangerous?_

 _ **With Alessandra**_

 _Alessandra, Wes and Michael were all covered with scars from the fight they were having with the Team Cipher Neo grunts._

 _It was not that they were strong at all, it was just that there were too many of them in the area._

" _This is getting dumb" Alessandra said as she was even forced to bring out Blade, her Sceptile and Mega Evolve him._

" _It really is" Wes said as he had the Eevee Brothers with him._

" _We're outnumbered but their outmatched, but the more opponents there is here then it's harder for us" Michael said as he had his Jolteon with him._

" _We need Chris's help here!" Alessandra said._

" _Yeah but he's still in that Nagura Chamber!" Wes said as he then turned around to see the three Shadow Pokemon, Infernape, Empoleon and Torterra struggling to move after Michael had asked his Jolteon to paralyze Infernape and Empoleon while freeze Torterra._

" _Yeah but since he's not here, we have to do this by ourselves!" Michael said determinedly._

" _Alright let's do it!" Alessandra said as the two males nodded their heads._

 _ **With Ash**_

" _Let's see if you're talking when I show you my Latios's true power!" Tobias roared as the marks around his face glowed as Latios was engulfed in a dark light._

 _Once the light had died down, Latios had taken in a new appearance, a more demonic appearance._

 _Instead of blue, the lower part of its body was black with demonic-like wings and sharp feet. It has red and black fins on the side of each arms, and the top of Latios body is red, it has demon horns on its head._

 _The Latios then flew around in the sky with unachievable speed and gave out a very loud cry._

" _LATIOOOO!" The Latios cried._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _This was something Team Revenge had been planning for a long time, it's called_ _ **Demon Evolution**_ _!" Tobias said as Ash was slightly confused._

" _**Demon Evolution**_ _?" Ash asked confused a bit._

" _Demon Evolution is another type of Evolution and just like Mega Evolution, it increases the strength of a Pokemon but sadly only a few Pokemon was experimented to have_ _ **Demon Evolution**_ _" Tobias explained as Ash growled before focusing back to the battle._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Charizard use_ _ **Flamethrower**_ _!"_

" _Latios use_ _ **Dragon Breath**_ _!"_

 _The two Dragon Type Pokemon then shot out flames of different colour from their mouth as the two flames were fighting to overpower another but couldn't._

" _Charizard let's heat the match! Use_ _ **Flamethrower**_ _at full strength!" Ash said._

" _Latios show them the power of a true Legendary! Increase your_ _ **Dragon Breath**_ _!" Tobias said._

 _Both Pokemon then sucked in some air before both of them shot out their most powerful roar at each other._

 _Ash and Tobias were forced to cover their eyes from the intense attack from both Charizard and Latios._

 _And only the two of them could see the large explosion in the middle of the field._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _We'll see each other later, Ketchum but I promise you the outcome of the battle will return to my favour" Tobias said as he disappeared and the barrier then broke into millions of pieces._

" _Ash!" a voice called out to him._

 _Ash turned around and was greeted by his Pikachu._

" _( Are you okay)?" Pikachu asked worriedly as Ash gave him a smile._

" _Yeah I'm fine" Ash said as the group reached him._

" _Ash there you are! Where's Tobias?" Paul asked as he looked around._

 _Ash then clenched his fist._

" _He's no longer here but he'll be back" Ash said as he looked at the blue sky._

" _Let's head back to the camp, I'm sure everyone else is worried about us being gone for so long" Ash said as the group nodded their heads._

 _As they all walked Ash then turned around._

' _I will beat you Tobias, for the safety of this world, I will. And that's a promise!' Ash thought determinedly as he walked with the group._

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Ash**_

Ash and the group were sitting in the camp as everyone was present.

" So Tobias is the leader of Team Revenge? And they have managed to create something that is much stronger than Mega Evolution?" Arceus summarized as Ash nodded his head softly as Pikachu nuzzled his cheek on Ash's to calm him down.

" This is not good" Arceus said as she bit her lip.

" Why is that?" Arctic asked.

Arceus then looked at Ash.

" Ash you said that you trained your Charizard hard enough that he could stay in Mega Evolution as his permanent form, am I correct?" Arceus asked as everyone excluding Arctic, Paul and Gary was shocked at what they heard.

" What?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

" Yeah it is true" Ash said as he nodded his head.

" And you also trained your Charizard to be used in that form as well, correct?" Arceus asked as Ash nodded his head again.

" And is Charizard your strongest Pokemon?" Arceus asked as Ash shook his head.

" Charizard is actually my second strongest" Ash said.

" Then who is your strongest?" Nicolas asked.

Ash then chuckled as Pikachu climbed up Ash's head.

" There he is, my strongest Pokemon" Ash chuckled as Pikachu stood up proud.

Everyone then smiled at what he said.

Among all of the times they were with Ash, he was rarely seen without his Pikachu. The two were brothers that always stick together no matter what. All except when Ash is having a date with someone.

" I see so he is that strong" Arceus said as Hilda looked at her.

" What is it, Arceus?" Hilda asked.

" I was just thinking how strong Tobias could be if he could take out Ash's second strongest Pokemon then we might be in trouble" Arceus stated.

" Wait but Tobias said that was his strongest so we still have a chance!" Ash said as Arceus shook her head.

" And what makes you think that Tobias won't train up his Pokemon to take on yours? What makes you think that Tobias won't experiment on more Pokemon so he can fight yours?" Arceus asked as Ash then looked down as he never thought of that.

Hilbert then placed a hand on his chin.

" So we have to try something that will help our Pokemon increase in strength" Hilbert said.

" But the question is, how?" Hugh added as everyone started to come up with ideas but all of them could not come up with a good idea.

But all of a sudden, Argo's eyes widened as his eyes were filled with excitement and joy.

" Hey guys, I have a great idea!" Argo said as everyone looked at him.

" Well hurry up and tell us" Luciana asked.

" Why don't we have a tournament?" Argo asked.

" A tournament?" Everyone asked.

" Yeah! Something like the Master's tournament but there is no teams. Everyone will battle each other with by elimination rounds, and the person who wins it all is the strongest among us" Argo explained as everyone liked the idea of that.

" That sounds exciting" Mike said.

" Yeah interesting also" Lyra said.

" Well what are we waiting for? Let's start it up!" Ash said as he punched the air.

" Yeah!"

 _ **With Alessandra**_

" Blade end the rest of your opponents with **Leaf Blade**!" Alessandra said.

Blade's leaf on each side of his arms then glowed green as it extended as he charged at his opponents before started slicing his opponents who cry out in pain before falling to the ground, unconscious.

" Phew, good job Blade" Alessandra said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"( There were more weak opponents than strong ones, I am disappointed)" Blade said as he fell to the ground with a tired look on his face.

" You deserve a rest, return" Alessandra said before returning the Forest Pokemon back to his Poke Ball.

" I'm done with my batch, what about you guys?" Alessandra asked as she looked back.

" I'm done with mine too" Wes said tiredly as both Eevee brothers were panting heavily as scars were all over their bodies.

" I'm done as well!" Michael said as his Jolteon gave a happy bark, although there were a lot of scars over his yellow body.

" Well it looks like we're done" Alessandra said as she glared at the Cipher members.

" You have no more Pokemon, go back to where you came from!" Alessandra growled as the Cipher members all laughed.

" What's wrong with them?" Michael asked.

" I don't know, they probably gone crazy because of staying here too long" Wes suggested.

" Is that what you think?" One of the Cipher members asked.

" You really think we were even trying to fight you?" Another Cipher Member asked.

" We knew we had no chance so we just gave instructions to our Pokemon to fight you that's all"

" Then why are you still here?" Alessandra asked as every Cipher Member had a dark smile on their faces.

" Our Leader said that if we can't get the Nagura Treasure then we might as well destroy it so no one can get it!" A Cipher member laughed maniacally as everyone's eyes widened in horror.

" You what?!" Prof. Krane screamed in rage.

" You don't dare to destroy it!" Rui yelled as she was worried about Chris.

The Cipher Members then gave a dark smirk as one of them held out a button.

" With just one press of this button and you can say goodbye to that Chamber" the Cipher member who was holding the button said coldly.

The group then clenched their fist tightly and hoped that Chris would come out before the Cipher Members blow up the Chamber.

 _ **With Chris**_

Both Chris and Lucario looked at their opponent which was none other than the Legendary Pokemon of the skies, Rayquaza. And Rayquaza had gained a new power up, Mega Evolution. This brought nothing but bad news to them.

" Well you can have the first move" the man said.

" Gladly! Mega Lucario use **Extreme Speed** to climb up Mega Rayquaza!" Chris said as Mega Lucario nodded his head.

" Mega Rayquaza use **Dragon Tail** if he gets close!"

Mega Lucario then disappeared from sight but Mega Rayquaza managed to catch sight of the Jackal like Pokemon as its tail was surrounded by blue aura and swiped its tail and managed to hit Mega Lucario.

Mega Lucario was then slammed into a wall, creating an indent in it.

" Mega Lucario!" Chris shouted in worry as Mega Lucario then got out of the wall and back into the field.

' Damn looks like that plan failed' Chris thought.

" Mega Lucario shoot out multiple **Aura Spheres** at Mega Rayquaza!" Chris shouted.

Mega Lucario then puts his two hands together and creates a blue ball of energy. Mega Lucario then fires it at Mega Rayquaza. Mega Lucario then started firing a few more blue balls of energy at Mega Rayquaza.

" Mega Rayquaza dodge them all!" the man shouted.

Mega Rayquaza then managed to dodge all of the attack, gracefully while Chris smirked.

" Mega Lucario, now!" Chris shouted as Mega Lucario then appeared in front of Mega Rayquaza.

This time the man smirked.

" Mega Rayquaza use **Flamethrower**!"

Mega Rayquaza then shot out a torrent of flames from its mouth at Mega Lucario causing the Aura Pokemon to cry out in pain before was shot towards a wall.

" Mega Lucario!" Chris cried in worry as he ran towards the Aura Pokemon.

Chris then saw burn marks on his body as Mega Lucario was breathing quite heavy.

' Damn it, my plans are failing' Chris thought.

" Mega Lucario are you okay?" Chris asked as Mega Lucario smiled and nodded his head.

" Alright then let's go on the offensive! Use **Aura Phoenix Blade**!"

Mega Lucario then puts his two hands together as he fires a small ball of energy before the ball of energy took the form of a phoenix and was headed for Mega Rayquaza.

" Mega Rayquaza counter it with **Flamethrower** and **Dragon Tail**!" The man said.

Mega Rayquaza nodded its head as he shot out flames from its mouth and its tail was surrounded by blue aura as it started spinning around creating a fire spin wall.

The phoenix then hit the fire wall but did nothing as Mega Rayquaza stopped shooting out flames and looked unhurt at all.

Chris then gritted his teeth in anger as this match was going against him.

' Damn it, whatever plan I think off, he has a plan against it. Am I really that useless? Am I not worthy to call myself a Nagura?' Chris thought as he looked down.

' I'm useless, I can't even beat a man that insulted me, I'm not worthy to be a Nagura. I never was' Chris thought again.

" Chris" a voice said as Chris eyes widened in shock when he remembered something his father used to say to him.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Chris" Charles said to a younger looking Chris._

" _Yes dad?" Chris asked._

" _What would you do if you were in a battle and every one of your plan is countered back?" Charles asked his son._

" _Hmm, I remember you said that there is always a way no matter what" Chris said as he recalled his father's words._

 _Charles then laughed and ruffled up Chris's hair._

" _Haha! At least you listen to me son!" Charles said gleefully._

" _Anyways, yes like I said, there is always a way no matter what. But not only there is something else I need you to know" Charles said._

" _What more is there besides believing in your Pokemon and training them hard?" Chris asked confusedly._

" _It is how well you know your surroundings and how much your Pokemon responds to your will" Charles explained._

" _My will?" Chris said confusedly._

" _That's right your will to never give up!" Charles said as Chris smiled._

 _ **Flashback End**_

' My will to never give up. Of course, how could I be so dumb to forget that?' Chris thought as he looked at his Mega Lucario.

" Mega Lucario" Chris called the Aura Pokemon who turned to him.

" I want to show him the true strength of a Nagura, I want to show him that we're no pushovers. I want to show him that my bond with my Pokemon are stronger than everyone else's. That's why" Chris then looked at him.

" Will you help me, Mega Lucario?" Chris asked as the Aura Pokemon was shocked at the question before smiling.

"( I would help you do anything father, be it bad to good. I will help you)" Mega Lucario said as Chris smiled.

" Thank you, Mega Lucario" Chris said as he looked at his opponent.

" Well shall we continue?" the man asked.

" Let's" Chris agreed.

 _ **With Ash**_

Everyone was at the camp waiting for Arceus to announce the battle pairings.

" Alright it's done!" Arceus said as everyone was excited and was holding their breath.

" Alright here it is" Arceus said as she placed some tape on the paper and taped it on a rock.

Everyone then rushed to see who they were facing.

First Match up

Eva Vs Hilda

Gary Vs Skyla

Mike Vs Cilan

Nate Vs Nicolas

Ash Vs Serena

Candice Vs Luciana

Hugh Vs Lyra

Iris Vs Argo

Paul Vs Hilbert

Melanie Vs Arctic

Leona Vs Victor

Latias Vs Arceus

Korrina Vs Sabrina

Amanda Vs Mei

Everyone then looked at their partners and smirked this will prove to be interesting.

" Alright then, the first match up is, Eva Vs Hilda! Let's head to the Rock field!" Arceus announced as Eva and Hilda looked at each other.

Everyone then headed to the Rock Field as Eva and Hilda stood at the end of the field.

" This match is a full 6 on 6 match between Eva Rullet and Hilda White! Trainers choose your Pokemon!" Latias said as she decided to be the referee.

" Aegislash I choose you!" Eva said as she threw the Poke Ball containing her Aegislash.

" Mandibuzz I choose you!" Hilda said as she threw the Poke Ball containing her Mandibuzz.

Aegislash then gave out a cry once he had entered the field.

Mandibuzz then squawked out loud once she had entered the field.

Mandibuzz is a vulture-like Pokémon, particularly resembling a turkey vulture. It has a bare, pink head and neck, along with a notched black beak and red eyes. There are black eyelashes or eyeliner-like markings above its eyes. A long brown tuft with a bone in the middle extends from the back of its head. It has a tan ruff at the base of its neck, and shaggy darker brown wings with gray tips. Mandibuzz also has shaggy brown tail feathers. It has decorated itself with bones — a jaw with sharp teeth — to form a skirt. Its pink feet have black talons.

" Aegislash Vs Mandibuzz! Let the battle begin!"

" Aegislash use **Iron Head**!"

" Mandibuzz use **Dark Pulse**!"

Aegislash then changed its form and carried its sword with one of his hands and his body becomes surrounded by a white aura, making it look like the colour of black and white. Aegislash then charges at Mandibuzz. Aegislash then slams himself at Mandibuzz

Mandibuzz didn't even flinch as she was attacked by Aegislash. Mandibuzz then retaliated by shooting out a pulse of negative energy formed in her body before shooting it at Aegislash.

Aegislash had quickly changed his form and managed to withstand the Super Effective attack. But Aegislash still had to flinch from the attack.

" Use **Brave Bird**!" Hilda called out.

" Aegislash, change your forms again and use **King's Shield**!"

A silver barrier was then formed in front of Aegislash, as Mandibuzz crashed into the barrier and squawked in pain.

" Now change forms again and use **Sacred Sword**!"

Aegislash then changed into his Attack Form and was then surrounded by red aura and charged at Mandibuzz.

Aegislash then swiped his left hand at Mandibuzz who was sent crashing into the ground hard.

" Mandibuzz!" Hilda cried out in worry.

Mandibuzz, hearing her trainer's cries quickly shot herself back into the air, as she glares at Aegislash.

" Mandibuzz use **Dark Pulse**!" Hilda called out.

Aegislash then changed back to his original form to halve some of the damage of the Super Effective attack.

" Now quickly change your form and use **Iron Head**!" Eva called out.

Aegislash then changed its form and carried its sword with one of his hands and his body becomes surrounded by a white aura, making it look like the colour of black and white. Aegislash then charges at Mandibuzz.

Hilda looked down as she had a smirk on her face, unknown to everyone.

Hilbert was very worried. What was Hilda doing?

And just when Aegislash was just about to slam himself at Mandibuzz, Hilda then shot her head up.

" Mandibuzz use **Incinerate**!"

Mandibuzz smirked as well as her body was then engulfed in flames as she slammed her body at Aegislash who cried out in pain as his silver body had burnt marks on it.

" Aegislash are you alright?" Eva asked as in worry as Aegislash looked back at his trainer and nodded his head.

Eva then looked at Hilda.

" I underestimated you for a second, Hilda" Eva said as Hilda nodded her head.

" I may not be the Champion of Unova, but I still am a good Pokemon Trainer" Hilda said.

Eva nodded her head as she got an idea.

" Aegislash use **Swagger**!"

Aegislash was then surrounded by a red aura as Mandibuzz looked on, looking very fascinated at what she was seeing.

" Mandibuzz quickly fly away!" Hilda cried as Mandibuzz snapped out of her trance and flew away.

" Now counter back with **Shadow Ball**!"

Mandibuzz raises one of her wings across her chest and forms a black and purple orb of energy with black static around it at the tip of her wing. She then waves her wing, throwing the orb at Aegislash.

" Aegislash dodge it!" Eva yelled.

Aegislash then managed to evade the Ghost Type move by moving to the side.

" Aegislash use **Swagger** once more!"

" Mandibuzz stop him by using **Taunt!** "

As Aegislash was surrounded by red aura, Mandibuzz was in front of him.

"( How can you protect your trainer if you're so weak)?" Mandibuzz said in a mocking tone.

And normally Aegislash would have ignored comments as those but this time he felt annoyed.

"( Oh yeah! I'll show you)!" Aegislash roared in anger as the **Swagger** failed.

" Aegislash don't fall for their tricks!" Eva shouted as it was to no avail as Aegislash wasn't even listening to her.

" Now use **Shadow Ball**!"

Mandibuzz raises one of her wings across her chest and forms a black and purple orb of energy with black static around it at the tip of her wing. She then waves her wing, throwing the orb at Aegislash.

Aegislash was too angry to notice the Shadow Ball at him so he took the full power of the attack and was sent flying away.

" Aegislash! Counter back with **Iron Head**!"

Aegislash then stopped his flying by grabbing a tree with his free hand as he was surrounded by a white aura, making it look like the colour of black and white. Aegislash then swung himself with the tree at Mandibuzz. Aegislash then used the speed boost from the tree and slams himself at Mandibuzz.

And because of the force from the attack, Mandibuzz was sent crashing to the ground as she coughed out saliva from her mouth.

" Mandibuzz are you okay?" Hilda asked in concern as Mandibuzz then shot herself back into the air.

" Alright then, use **Dark Pulse** and **Shadow Ball**!"

Mandibuzz then shot out a pulse of negative energy formed in her body before shooting it at Aegislash. But she wasn't finish yet as she raises one of her wings across her chest and forms a black and purple orb of energy with black static around it at the tip of her wing. She then waves her wing, throwing the orb at Aegislash.

" Aegislash change your form now!" Eva yelled.

But because of the taunt, Aegislash was unable to do so and was hit by both Super Effective attacks.

" Aegislash!" Eva yelled out in worry.

Aegislash was breathing heavily as his silver body had many bruises.

" Aegislash do you still want to continue?" Eva asked as Aegislash looked back at her and nodded his head with a determined look.

" Alright I believe in you, Aegislash! Use **Iron Head**!"

Aegislash was then surrounded by a white aura, making it look like the colour of black and white. Aegislash then charges at Mandibuzz.

" Mandibuzz use **Dark Pulse** to stop them!" Hilda said.

Mandibuzz then shot out a pulse of negative energy formed in her body before shooting it at Aegislash.

Aegislash then moved to the left and dodged before slamming himself at Mandibuzz who gritted her teeth from the attack.

" Now use **Sacred Sword**!"

" Send them back with **Incinerate**!"

Aegislash then surrounded by red aura and charged at Mandibuzz.

Mandibuzz's body was then engulfed in flames as she slammed her body at Aegislash.

But to everyone's shock, Aegislash withstood the attack and slammed Mandibuzz away causing the Bone Vulture Pokemon to squawk in pain as she was slammed to the ground.

" Good job, Aegislash!" Eva praised as Aegislash nodded his head.

Everyone was looking at the intense match with wide eyes.

" This match is intense" Amanda said.

" Yeah and this is just their first Pokemon! Makes me wonder how intense their other Pokemon will be" Hugh said.

" Yes, but both of their Pokemon are injured and this battle is about to end" Ash pointed out as everyone looked on and saw that Ash was right.

Both Pokemon on the field was breathing heavily, and had many bruises on their body. Also it looks like the one who was able to land a hit first on the other, the match will be decided.

Also it looks like both Eva and Hilda knew that as well as well as they were looking at each other.

" Aegislash!" Eva shouted.

" Mandibuzz!" Hilda shouted as well.

" Use **Sacred Sword** / **Incinerate**!" Both Eva and Hilda shouted respectively.

Aegislash then surrounded by red aura and charged at Mandibuzz.

Mandibuzz's body was then engulfed in flames as she charged at Aegislash as well.

Both Pokemon then shouted their respective cries as they then slammed into each other which caused a small explosion to happen in the middle of the field.

Everyone was forced to cover their eyes from the explosion as they all wait for the results.

Once the smoke had cleared, everyone saw a Pokemon on the ground with swirls in its eye and another Pokemon barely conscious.

The Pokemon on the ground was...

...

...

...

...

Mandibuzz.

Aegislash was panting extremely hard as his hand was on the ground for support.

Hilda was shocked at what happened, Eva's Pokemon had just endured two Fire Type attacks and was able to defeat her Pokemon.

" Mandibuzz is unable to battle! Hilda please bring out your next Pokemon!"

" Mandibuzz you did amazing" Hilda said as she returned her Pokemon back to her Poke Ball.

Hilda then looked at Aegislash and notice that one more hit would do it.

" Bisharp I choose you!" Hilda then threw the Poke Ball at the field.

Once Bisharp had entered the field, she then bowed her head at Hilda.

Bisharp was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. It has a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Its face is primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouds most of its yellow-and-black face, although its triangular eyes are visible. Resembling shoulder pads, its red shoulders project slightly over its arms and have a thin yellow line where they meet its black torso. It has white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso are two blades, which create the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs are red and become progressively thinner as they connect to the knee. Both of its feet are metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves. These hooves are also similar to steel war boots or possibly leggings.

" Aegislash Vs Bisharp! Let the battle begin!"

" Aegislash use **Sacred Sword**!"

" Bisharp, **Sucker Punch**!"

As Aegislash was surrounded by red aura, Bisharp then ran at a very fast speed towards the Royal Sword Pokemon and struck it at his face before the Royal Sword Pokemon then fainted on the ground.

Eva knew this would happen and returned her Pokemon back to his Poke Ball.

" Aegislash is unable to battle! Eva send out your next Pokemon!"

" Thank you for your hard work, you have no idea how amazing you were taking **Incinerate** head on twice" Eva said softly as she took another Poke Ball from her belt.

" Talonflame, it's time to battle!" Eva then threw the Poke Ball that contained the Scorching Pokemon,

As soon as Talonflame entered the battle, he then gave out a loud squawk and started flying.

Talonflame is an avian Pokémon that closely resembles a falcon. Its plumage is predominantly red-orange, with gray under parts and black tips on its long, pointed wings. Ovular orange spots dot its underside, and flame patterns mark the boundaries between colours on its body. Large yellow talons extend from the shaggy feathers on its legs. Talonflame has a pointed crest atop its head and a black and yellow mask-like pattern around its eyes. Its black beak is hooked with a yellow cere. It also has long black tail-feathers marked with three yellow "v"-shapes. The tail ends in two points and has another feather sticking out of the base on each side, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow.

" Talonflame Vs Bisharp! Let the battle begin!"

Both trainers then looked at each other and smirked.

This will be an interesting battle.

" Talonflame use **Flame Charge**!" Eva yelled.

Talonflame becomes outlined in red flames and she started flying towards Bisharp.

" Bisharp use **Poison Jab** to counter!" Hilda shouted.

The blades on Bisharp's hands then glowed purple as she then charges towards Talonflame.

The two attacks then collided with one another, and since **Flame Charge** was not meant for a full attacking attack, Bisharp managed to send the Scorching Pokemon back.

Talonflame flinched a bit but she was able to continue flying.

"( At least I got the speed boost)" Talonflame muttered to herself.

" Talonflame use **Flamethrower**!"

" Bisharp counter with **Dark Pulse**!"

Talonflame then shot out flames from her mouth at Bisharp.

Bisharp then shot out a pulse of negative energy that was formed in her body before shooting it at Talonflame.

The two attacks then collided with one another and caused a small explosion in the middle.

" Talonflame use **Flamethrower** again!" Eva said.

" Bisharp dodge it!" Hilda shouted.

Bisharp then jumped to the left and successfully dodged the Fire Type attack.

But to everyone's shock, Talonflame's body was surrounded in a light blue flame and she then shoots himself like a missile at Bisharp, slamming into the Sword Blade Pokemon. As she fired herself at Bisharp, a stream of light blue flame was left behind her.

Talonflame then slammed himself at Bisharp causing the Sword Blade Pokemon to cry out in pain before she was sent flying backwards, as she crashed into a rock.

" Bisharp!" Hilda screamed in worry.

" Now Talonflame use **Flamethrower**!" Eva called out.

" Bisharp quickly get out of the way!" Hilda cried out.

Talonflame then shot out flames from her mouth at Bisharp.

But everyone was shocked yet again as Bisharp got back up and dodge the **Flamethrower** before the blades on Bisharp's hands then glowed purple as she then slammed them at Talonflame.

Talonflame then coughed out saliva as she was slammed into the ground.

" Bisharp!" Hilda cried out happily as Bisharp looked back at her and smiled.

" Talonflame!" Eva cried.

Talonflame was struggling to get back up as her wings were giving out.

" Talonflame please get up!" Eva cried.

Talonflame, hearing her trainer's cries got back up with one swoop and was already flying.

" Talonflame use **Flare Blitz** to end it!" Eva said.

" Bisharp counter it with **Foul Play**!" Hilda said.

Talonflame's body was then surrounded in a light blue flame and she then shoots herself like a missile at Bisharp, slamming into the Sword Blade Pokemon. As she fired himself at Bisharp, a stream of light blue flame was left behind her.

But just as Talonflame was about to hit Bisharp, Bisharp then sidestepped to the left and grabbed Talonflame's wings much to everyone's shock and threw him to the ground.

Talonflame then had swirls in his eyes as he was unconscious.

" Good job Bisharp-" Before Hilda could continue, Bisharp then grunted before she fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

" What?" Hilda asked in shock.

Eva then looked at the brunette.

" I knew that Bisharp was stronger than Talonflame, so I had him use his ability on you before he fainted" Eva said as Hilda's eyes widened in shock.

" **Flame Body** " Hilda cursed as she gritted her teeth at her mistake.

" That's right" Eva nodded her head.

Hilda then clenched her hands tightly.

' I should stop being so cocky when I'm on the winning corner' Hilda thought as she breathe in some air.

" Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Eva and Hilda, please bring out your next Pokemon!"

" Well we still have four Pokemon each, so bring it on!" Hilda said as she brought out her next Pokemon.

" Alright!" Eva agreed as she then threw her, next Pokemon.

For Hilda, it was a canine Pokémon with a talent for rescuing people lost at sea or in the mountains. On its face, it has cream-colored fur that forms voluminous, white-tipped plumes and a three pointed crest. The plumes are so long that they run the length of its body and bunch close to it. It has tuft, pointed ears with dark blue insides, and black nose surrounded by short black whiskers, and small eyes that are nearly hidden behind its facial fur. Its body is covered with shaggy fur that is dark blue along the back and grayish blue toward the legs. Its face and paws are light brown, and each paw has three toes with white claws.

It was her Stoutland.

For Eva however was her trusty starter Pokemon, Glaceon.

Both Pokemon then barked in happiness when they saw their respective trainers.

Both Eva and Hilda smiled as they bent down and petted their Pokémon's head.

" Glaceon how about we go and win this?" Eva asked as Glaceon barked happily and got onto the field.

" Stoutland, how about we show them how strong we are?" Hilda asked as Stoutland barked in agreement as she got onto the field.

" Glaceon Vs Stoutland! Let the battle begin!"

" Alright, Glaceon start it off with **Ice Beam**!"

A light blue ball forms at Glaceon's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Stoutland.

" Stoutland dodge it and use **Work Up**!" Hilda shouted.

Stoutland then jumped to the left and was able to dodge the **Ice Beam** before she was surrounded by a red aura.

" Glaceon use **Ice Fang**!"

" Stoutland counter back with **Superpower**!"

Glaceon then charged towards Stoutland with cold aura surrounding her fangs.

Stoutland then charged back with her entire body being surrounded by red aura.

The two then collided with Glaceon being sent back by the powerful attack.

Glaceon then cried in pain as she then got back on her feet but her body had bruises on it.

" Good job, now Stoutland use **Work Up** again!"

" Don't let her, Glaceon! Use **Return** before she can use it!"

Glaceon then charges towards Stoutland at a very fast speed, and before Stoutland was able to get both the Attack Boost and Special Attack Boost, Glaceon slammed herself at Stoutland, sending the Big-Hearted Pokemon backwards.

" Now use **Crunch** , Stoutland!" Hilda said.

Stoutland then opened her mouth wide and bit Glaceon's body causing the Fresh Snow Pokemon to cry out in pain.

" Glaceon use **Ice Beam** , now that she is close!" Eva shouted.

A light blue ball forms at Glaceon's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Stoutland.

And since Stoutland was too close, she was unable to dodge it and was sent back.

" Now Glaceon use **Return** again!"

Glaceon then charges towards Stoutland at a very fast speed.

" Stoutland use **Roar**!"

Stoutland then roared out as Glaceon was forced back into her Poke Ball and a new Pokemon appeared.

The Pokemon then gave out a cry when it first appeared at the field.

That Pokemon was a quadruped, dinosaurian Pokémon that is similar to sauropods. It is primarily blue with a lighter underside. There are two lines of small ice crystals running the length of its body, one line on each side. A white, V-shaped mark covers the top of its head with another ice crystal in the center, giving it the appearance of wearing a tiara or a headress. Two large, flowing sails extend from the top of its head and run down its long neck. The sails are pale whitish-yellow at the base, and fade into a pale bluish-purple at the edges. There are three clawed toes on its hind legs, but one large nail and a single claw on its forelegs. The tip of its long, tapering tail is teardrop-shaped and curls inward.

It was an Aurorus.

Hilda smirked a bit while Eva cursed under her breath that Hilda had something like that under her sleeve.

" Aurorus Vs Stoutland! Let the battle begin!"

" Alright Aurorus show them **Freeze-Dry**!"

" Stoutland dodge it!"

Aurorus then rapidly shot out cold air at every direction leaving Stoutland no direction to dodge at all.

Stoutland was then pushed back from the force of the cold air as her fur was slightly frozen.

" Stoutland use **Work Up**!"

" Aurorus use **Blizzard**!"

Aurorus then opens her mouth and the insides of them starts to glow light blue. She then releases a powerful blizzard from her mouth at Stoutland.

Stoutland was already surrounded by a red aura before Aurorus had launched her attack.

But once the attack had hit Stoutland, the Big-Hearted Pokemon was then clenching her teeth from the cold.

" Aurorus use-" Eva was then cut off as Stoutland charged at Aurorus with red aura surrounding her, before she slammed herself at Aurorus causing the Tundra Pokemon to cry out in pain.

' Damn and she got the **Work Up** boost three times' Eva thought as she saw that Aurorus had a lot of bruises on her body, just from one attack.

' If she gets hit from another **Superpower** then Aurorus would definitely faint' Eva thought.

' Wait the after effects of **Superpower** is lowering both Attack and Defense, which means I have to attack physically' Eva thought.

" Aurorus use **Earthquake**!" Eva called out.

" Stoutland, jump to dodge!" Hilda instructed.

Aurorus then raises one of her foot and stomped on the ground creating a powerful earthquake.

But Stoutland managed to avoid it, by jumping into the air.

" Stoutland now use **Work Up**!"

Stoutland was then surrounded by red aura again and maximize both her Attack and Special Attack.

" Aurorus use **Earthquake**!"

Aurorus then raises one of her foot and stomped on the ground creating a powerful earthquake.

Stoutland then cried in pain as she then withstood the attack and was barely able to stand.

" Now end it with-"

" Stoutland use **Hyper Beam**!"

Stoutland then shot out an orange beam from her mouth at Aurorus.

The attack then landed a direct hit on Aurorus but Hilda could have sworn she saw a yellow wall of a hexagon shape in front of Aurorus.

Aurorus then fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

" Aurorus is unable to battle! Eva please send out your next Pokemon"

Eva smiled as she returned her Aurorus back to her Poke Ball.

" Thank you for your hard work Aurorus, I won't let you down"

" Glaceon, come on out again!" Eva then brought out the Fresh Snow Pokemon again.

Glaceon then appeared with a determined look on her face as she looked at Stoutland.

" Glaceon Vs Stoutland! Let the battle begin!"

" Glaceon end that Stoutland with **Quick Attack** fused with your **Ice Beam**!" Eva said.

" Stoutland use **Double Edge** to counter!"

Stoutland then started running towards Glaceon at a fast speed.

Glaceon then started running towards Stoutland ran as white light appeared behind her.

But as she was running, Glaceon was then surrounded by ice which shocks everyone around.

As it seems like the two Pokemon would slam into each other, Glaceon then jumped to the left to dodge.

Glaceon then slams herself at Stoutland, causing the Big-Hearted Pokemon to cry out in pain and falling to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

" Stoutland is unable to battle! Both trainers have now lost three Pokemon each! We will now have a short break and head to a new field" Latias said as everyone nodded their heads.

Both Eva and Hilda returned their respective Pokemon as they walked towards everyone.

Everyone then walked towards Eva and Hilda and handed them bottles of water and told them how amazing their battle was now.

They both thanked everyone before walking towards the Grass Field.

" Trainers please send out your next Pokemon!" Latias said.

" Time to battle Greninja!"

" Let's go, Serperior!"

Both Pokemon then cried out their respective cries and looked at each other with determined looks on their faces.

" Greninja Vs Serperior! Let the battle begin!"

" Serperior use **Leaf Blade**!"

" Greninja use **Ice Beam**!"

Serperior's tail was then surrounded by a green aura as she then charged towards Greninja.

Greninja then forms a blue light ball in his mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Serperior.

Serperior then jump to the side in order to dodge the attack and continued charging towards Greninja.

Serperior then slashed her tail at Greninja, causing the Ninja Pokemon to cry out in pain before he jumped backwards.

" Greninja use **Shadow Sneak**!"

Greninja's shadow zooms forward until it is behind Serperior. The shadow then raises one of its fists and the fist comes out of the ground. Greninja's shadow then punches Serperior with a burst of energy erupts from the ground under Serperior from the shadows.

Serperior then cried in pain as she glared at Greninja.

" Now use **Leech Seed**!" Hilda said.

Serperior then shot out seeds from her mouth at Greninja.

" Greninja dodge them, now!" Eva said.

Greninja then jumped backwards in order to dodge the seeds.

Hilda then smirked under her cap, unknown to everyone.

" Serperior use **Frenzy Plant**!" Hilda said, much to the shock of everyone.

" Why is she using her Ultimate Move so early now?" Hilbert asked as everyone was wondering about the same thing.

But Ash narrowed his eyes as he figured out what Hilda's plan was.

' Hilda really is smart about these kind of things.' Ash thought as he smirked at how strategic his girlfriend was.

Serperior's body becomes outlined in green. She then sticks her tail in the ground and makes giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground and was going to strike Greninja.

" Greninja dodge it all!" Eva said as Greninja then jumped at every direction to avoid all the roots that was coming at him.

After Greninja had successfully dodged every root that Serperior made, Greninja then smirked that his opponent was now an easy target.

" Greninja use **Ice Ace**!" Eva called out as everyone was confused at Eva's command.

But then Greninja then extended his hands that took the form of a blade and his hand was surrounded by ice and was glowing white, Greninja then charges towards Serperior who just stood at where she was standing, breathing quite heavily.

But just then, Greninja had stopped moving, much to everyone's surprise.

" Greninja! What's wrong?" Eva asked as she then noticed vines surrounding his body as the vines were holding the Ninja Pokemon tightly.

Eva was wondering what it was before she realized something.

" The **Leech Seed**!" Eva said in shock as Hilda smirked.

" Yup, the **Leech Seed** before was intended for this, although if it had hit Greninja before, it would have been better" Hilda admitted.

" Now, Serperior use **Synthesis** now that Greninja is immobilized!" Hilda said.

Serperior then looked upwards before her body then glowed white as her bruises were then healed.

" Greninja use **Aerial Ace** to cut through the vines!"

Greninja was struggling to even move from the vines as Greninja then starts to glow red and a light yellow orb of energy flies from Greninja and into Serperior.

Greninja then cried in pain as he then gained enough strength to widen his arms as his arms took the form of a blade and he managed to cut the vines on his but he fell to his knees after he had escaped.

" Serperior now use **Leaf Storm**!"

Serperior then jumps high into the air and multiple glowing green leaves start spinning around Serperior's body. Serperior then fires the leaves at Greninja.

" Greninja use **Double Team**!"

Greninja then made several illusions of himself, as he was able to dodge the Super Effective Attack from Serperior.

" Greninja now use **Ice Beam**!"

Greninja then forms a blue light ball in his mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Serperior.

Serperior then cried out in pain from the attack of Greninja.

" Greninja now use **Ice Ace** again!"

Greninja then extended his hands that took the form of a blade and his hand was surrounded by ice and was glowing white, Greninja then charges towards Serperior.

Greninja then slashes his blade arms at Serperior who couldn't do anything and cried out in pain.

" Serperior!" Hilda cried out as she was worried about her Pokemon.

" Now Greninja use **Ice Beam**!"

" Not so fast! Serperior use **Leaf Storm**!"

Greninja then forms a blue light ball in his mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Serperior.

Multiple glowing green leaves start spinning around Serperior's body. Serperior then fires the leaves at Greninja.

The two attacks collided with one another before the leaves then broke through the Ice Attack and struck Greninja directly.

" What!" Eva said in disbelief.

" How is that possible? How was the **Leaf Storm** be able to be stronger than the **Ice Beam** when you had already used it once?" Eva asked as she looked at Hilda for an explanation.

Hilda then smiled as she looked at Eva.

" That would be true if my Serperior didn't have her ability" Hilda smirked as Eva then thought about it.

' What ability can a Serperior have? It can have **Overgrow** and- oh no!' Eva thought as she realized what Hilda was talking about.

Hilda, noticing the shocked look on Eva's face, then smirked.

" That's right, my Serperior has the **Contrary** Ability which means whatever stats that is lowered will be increased and vice versa" Hilda explained.

Eva then gritted her teeth at her luck.

" Greninja are you alright?" Eva asked as Greninja looked back at her and nodded his head showing that he could still fight.

" Alright now use **Ice Beam** on the ground!"

Greninja then forms a blue light ball in his mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at the grass, creating sharp ice pillars on the grass.

" What would that do? Use **Leaf Storm**!"

Multiple glowing green leaves start spinning around Serperior's body. Serperior then fires the leaves at the ice pillars.

The leaves then destroyed the ice pillars easily as everyone was shocked when beams of the same colour are then shot after the ice pillar was destroyed at Serperior.

Serperior then cried in pain as she was sent back by the Super Effective Attack.

" Serperior use **Leech Seed**!"

" Greninja use **Ice Beam** again!"

Serperior then shot out seeds from her mouth at Greninja.

Greninja then forms a blue light ball in his mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Serperior.

The two attacks then passed each other as vines then started surrounding Greninja and Serperior crying in pain, barely staying conscious from the attack.

" Alright now Greninja cut through the vines again!" Eva said.

" Not this time! Serperior use **Attract**!"

Serperior looked disgusted at first before she listened to her Trainer's orders as she then looked at Greninja and winked seductively at him.

Hearts then headed towards Greninja.

" Greninja no!" Eva shouted.

Greninja then had hearts in his eyes as he looked at Serperior with lustful eyes.

" Alright use this chance to heal yourself, Serperior!" Hilda said as Serperior nodded her head as Greninja then starts to glow red and a light yellow orb of energy flies from Greninja and into Serperior.

" Greninja please cut through the vines with **Aerial Ace** and attack Serperior with **Aerial Ace** as well!" Eva cried.

But just as it seem that Greninja was still unable to hear his Trainer, Greninja's hands then took the form of a blade as it glowed white and slashed through the vines before the Ninja Pokemon ran at Serperior at an impossible speed.

" Serperior use-" Hilda was unable to say anything as Greninja then slashed Serperior as the Regal Pokemon cried in pain and fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

Everyone including Eva was shocked at the turn of events that just happened.

" Good job Greninja-" Eva was unable to finish her sentence as Greninja fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes as he fell unconscious.

Eva was shocked at what happened and realized that her Greninja might have lost more energy than she had originally thought.

" Both Greninja and Serperior are unable to battle! Both trainers have two more Pokemon remaining! Both trainers please send out your next Pokemon!" Latias said.

Both Trainers then looked at each and was breathing lightly, the next few minutes would be an amazing one.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The fourth chapter!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Wow the battle was amazing!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: And now Eva and Hilda's match is heating up, who will win? Will we see anymore matches like this? Please comment on the matches!**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Ash's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pikachu, Venasaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Primeape, Snorlax, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : Meganium, Feraligator, Donphan**_

 _ **Hoenn : Sceptile**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Garchomp, Gliscor, Lucario, Infernape, Torterra**_

 _ **Unova : Krookodile, Serperior, Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : Currently unknown**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Two Legendary Pokemon and all of his previous Pokemon and also some of the betrayers Pokemon**_

 _ **Gary's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Blastoise, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Darmanitan**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Paul's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Nidoking, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Tyranitar, Ursaring**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Arctic's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : IceBurn the Charizard, Cold the Pikachu, Frost the Ninetails**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glacier the Garchomp, Ice the Glaceon, Winter the Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Hail the Espeon, Ryu the Shadow Mew**_

 _ **Chris's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pidgeot, Pikachu, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Infernape, Garchomp, ?**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A temporary Treeko, a temporary Aerodactyl.**_

 _ **Mike's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Hitmonlee**_

 _ **Johto : Houndoom**_

 _ **Hoenn : Flygon**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Infernape, Lucario, Rhyperior**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Medicham, Deoxys**_

 _ **Victor's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blaziken, Metagross**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Kyurem**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Barbaracle**_

 _ **Eva's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glaceon, Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Diancie, Aegislash, Greninja, Talonflame, Aurorus**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Mawile**_

 _ **Alessandra's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blade the Sceptile, Wind the Altaria, Melody the Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : IceLady the Glaceon**_

 _ **Unova : Lilly the Stoutland, Ace the Meinshao**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Keldeo, An Eevee that will evolve into a Sylveon, A Shinx that will evolve into a Luxray**_

 _ **Argo's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Scyther, Hitmonchan, Shiny Gengar**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Palkia**_

 _ **Unova : Samurott**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Luxray**_

 _ **Nicolas's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Vaporeon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Gardevoir**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Staraptor, Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Glalie, Yveltal**_

 _ **Luciana's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Jolteon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance, Absol, Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Delphox**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Xerneas, Serperior**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the fifth chapter of Book 2: Rising of Master's**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: What's up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So I'm sorry about the lack of updates for this story, but I hurt myself badly so I was admitted to the hospital hope you guys can forgive me.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: Eva and Hilda continue their heated battle as Chris's match with the mysterious man finally reaches to a conclusion.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the chapter summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the fifth chapter! Christopher Dragkrow does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. He owns his OC's and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read on to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please. Please ask any questions if you have any and we'll be sure to answer you soon.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Eva Vs Hilda Part 2!**_

 _In the last Chapter of The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: Rising of Master's:_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Ash**_

 _Ash and the group were sitting in the camp as everyone was present._

" _So Tobias is the leader of Team Revenge? And they have managed to create something that is much stronger than Mega Evolution?" Arceus summarized as Ash nodded his head softly as Pikachu nuzzled his cheek on Ash's to calm him down._

" _This is not good" Arceus said as she bit her lip._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Why don't we have a tournament?" Argo asked._

" _A tournament?" Everyone asked._

" _Yeah! Something like the Master's tournament but there is no teams. Everyone will keep on battling each other each day, and the person with the most wins is the strongest among us all" Argo explained as everyone liked the idea of that._

" _That sounds exciting" Mike said._

" _Yeah interesting also" Lyra said._

" _Well what are we waiting for? Let's start it up!" Ash said as he punched the air._

" _Yeah!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Alessandra**_

" _Our Leader said that if we can't get the Nagura Treasure then we might as well destroy it so no one can get it!" A Cipher member laughed maniacally as everyone's eyes widened in horror._

" _You what?!" Prof. Krane screamed in rage._

" _You don't dare to destroy it!" Rui yelled as she was worried about Chris._

 _The Cipher Members then gave a dark smirk as one of them held out a button._

" _With just one press of this button and you can say goodbye to that Chamber" the Cipher member who was holding the button said coldly._

 _The group then clenched their fist tightly and hoped that Chris would come out before the Cipher Members blow up the Chamber._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Chris**_

" _Will you help me, Mega Lucario?" Chris asked as the Aura Pokemon was shocked at the question before smiling._

" _( I would help you do anything father, be it bad to good. I will help you)" Mega Lucario said as Chris smiled._

" _Thank you, Mega Lucario" Chris said as he looked at his opponent._

" _Well shall we continue?" the man asked._

" _Let's" Chris agreed._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _This match is a full 6 on 6 match between Eva Rullet and Hilda White! Trainers choose your Pokemon!" Latias said as she decided to be the referee._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Use_ _ **Sacred Sword**_ _/_ _ **Incinerate**_ _!" Both Eva and Hilda shouted respectively._

 _Aegislash then surrounded by red aura and charged at Mandibuzz._

 _Mandibuzz's body was then engulfed in flames as she charged at Aegislash as well._

 _Both Pokemon then shouted their respective cries as they then slammed into each other which caused a small explosion to happen in the middle of the field._

 _Everyone was forced to cover their eyes from the explosion as they all wait for the results._

 _Once the smoke had cleared, everyone saw a Pokemon on the ground with swirls in its eye and another Pokemon barely conscious._

 _The Pokemon on the ground was..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Mandibuzz._

" _Mandibuzz is unable to battle! Hilda please bring out your next Pokemon!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Aegislash use_ _ **Sacred Sword**_ _!"_

" _Bisharp,_ _ **Sucker Punch**_ _!"_

 _As Aegislash was_ _surrounded by red aura, Bisharp then ran at a very fast speed towards the Royal Sword Pokemon and struck it at his face before the Royal Sword Pokemon then fainted on the ground._

" _Aegislash is unable to battle! Eva send out your next Pokemon!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Talonflame use_ _ **Flare Blitz**_ _to end it!" Eva said._

" _Bisharp counter it with_ _ **Foul Play**_ _!" Hilda said._

 _Talonflame's_ _body was then surrounded in a light blue flame and she then shoots herself like a missile at Bisharp, slamming into the Sword Blade Pokemon. As she fired himself at Bisharp, a stream of light blue flame was left behind her._

 _But just as Talonflame was about to hit Bisharp, Bisharp then sidestepped to the left and grabbed Talonflame's wings much to everyone's shock and threw him to the ground._

 _Talonflame then had swirls in his eyes as he was unconscious._

" _Good job Bisharp-" Before Hilda could continue, Bisharp then grunted before she fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes._

" _What?" Hilda asked in shock._

 _Eva then looked at the brunette._

" _I knew that Bisharp was stronger than Talonflame, so I had him use his ability on you before he fainted" Eva said as Hilda's eyes widened in shock._

" _**Flame Body**_ _" Hilda cursed as she gritted her teeth at her mistake._

" _Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Eva and Hilda, please bring out your next Pokemon!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Stoutland use_ _ **Hyper Beam**_ _!"_

 _Stoutland then shot out an orange beam from her mouth at Aurorus._

 _The attack then landed a direct hit on Aurorus but Hilda could have sworn she saw a yellow wall of a hexagon shape in front of Aurorus._

 _Aurorus then fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes._

" _Aurorus is unable to battle! Eva please send out your next Pokemon"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Glaceon end that Stoutland with_ _ **Quick Attack**_ _fused with your_ _ **Ice Beam**_ _!" Eva said._

" _Stoutland use_ _ **Double Edge**_ _to counter!"_

 _Stoutland then started running towards Glaceon at a fast speed._

 _Glaceon then started running towards Stoutland_ _ran as white light appeared behind her._

 _But as she was running, Glaceon was then surrounded by ice which shocks everyone around._

 _As it seems like the two Pokemon would slam into each other, Glaceon then jumped to the left to dodge._

 _Glaceon then slams herself at Stoutland, causing the Big-Hearted Pokemon to cry out in pain and falling to the ground with swirls in her eyes._

" _Stoutland is unable to battle! Both trainers have now lost three Pokemon each! We will now have a short break and head to a new field"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Greninja please cut through the vines with_ _ **Aerial Ace**_ _and attack Serperior with_ _ **Aerial Ace**_ _as well!" Eva cried._

 _But just as it seem that Greninja was still unable to hear his Trainer, Greninja's hands then took the form of a blade as it glowed white and slashed through the vines before the Ninja Pokemon ran at Serperior at an impossible speed._

" _Serperior use-" Hilda was unable to say anything as Greninja then slashed Serperior as the Regal Pokemon cried in pain and fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes._

 _Everyone including Eva was shocked at the turn of events that just happened._

" _Good job Greninja-" Eva was unable to finish her sentence as Greninja fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes as he fell unconscious._

 _Eva was shocked at what happened and realized that her Greninja might have lost more energy than she had originally thought._

" _Both Greninja and Serperior are unable to battle! Both trainers have two more Pokemon remaining! Both trainers please send out your next Pokemon!" Latias said._

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Alessandra**_

Everyone then bit their lips as a Cipher Member held out a detonation in his hand.

" Come on! Walk in front! I dare you!" the Cipher member challenged.

No one dared to move in front as they didn't want to trap Chris inside the Chamber forever.

" Why can't we just go?" Wes asked in a whisper.

" Because we don't want them to destroy the Chamber and trap Chris there" Alessandra whispered back and held back an insult.

How did Wes become a saviour of Orre if he was such an idiot?

" Bu what if their bluffing?" Michael asked.

" And if they're not?" Rui retorted and with that they stopped their discussion and hoped that Chris would just come out of the Chamber.

 _ **With Ash**_

Both Hilda and Eva held a Poke Ball in their hand as they threw it at the field.

" Go Gallade!"

" Let's go Reuniclus!"

Both Pokemon then shouted out their cries as they looked at each other.

Gallade is a white, bipedal Pokémon. Its lower body consists of rounded hips with strong legs. It has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms are shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. It will use its arms like swords in order to protect someone. Its head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest. It has spikes on the sides of its face.

Reuniclus is a pale green Pokémon surrounded by a blob of translucent, green gelatinous substance. It has a large, round head with a thin stripe down the center. Its eyes are black and oval, while its mouth is red and triangular. Its body is small with stubby arms and legs. However, there are several round objects floating next to its arms. These objects increase in size and darken in color the further they are from the body and form arm-like appendages. The gel around these appendages forms three-fingered hands. Above its head, two rounded, triangular objects are suspended in the gel, giving the impression of horns or ears. The gel forms a stubby, round tail at the base of Reuniclus's body.

" Gallade Vs Reuniclus! Let the battle begin!"

" Gallade start it off with **Fake Out**!"

Gallade then ran quickly at Reuniclus and used both of his hands and slapped Reuniclus on the face.

Reuniclus then flinched as she felt the pain from the slap that she received from Gallade.

" Reuniclus use **Shadow Ball**!" Hilda said, not minding that Reuniclus got attacked first.

Reuniclus then raises one of her arm and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Reuniclus then fires it at Gallade.

" Gallade dodge it quick!" Eva said.

" Use **Psychic** to stop him!"

" Gallade counter it with your own **Psychic**!"

Both Reuniclus and Gallade's eyes glowed red as they both shot out blue psychic waves at each other with both Pokemon not able to beat each other.

Both psychic waves then cancelled each other out as both Reuniclus and Gallade looked at each other with determined looks on their faces.

" Use **Leaf Blade**!"

" Use **Shadow Ball**!"

Gallade's tonfas then grew longer and was now surrounded by green aura and started charging towards Reuniclus.

Reuniclus then raises one of her arm and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Reuniclus then fires it at Gallade.

Gallade then attempts to slash the **Shadow Ball** in half but the Shadow Ball exploded after Gallade had even touched it.

Gallade flinched for a while, before the Blade Pokemon retreated backwards.

" Gallade use **Night Slash**!"

Gallade then started charging towards Reuniclus as his left arm was surrounded by dark aura.

" Reuniclus use **Psychic** to stop him!"

Reuniclus's eyes glowed red as she shot out blue psychic waves at Gallade. Gallade then stopped as he was surrounded by blue aura.

" Now use **Shadow Ball**!"

" Counter it back with **Night Slash**!"

Reuniclus then raises one of her arm and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Reuniclus then fires it at Gallade.

Gallade then struggled to move his arms as the **Shadow Ball** then sent him flying away from the Super Effective Attack.

" Gallade use **Thunder Wave**!"

Gallade then shot out a small amount of electricity that was emitted from his body at Reuniclus.

" Reuniclus dodge it quick!" Hilda cried.

But it was to no avail as Reuniclus was just a second late as she was paralyzed from the Electric Type Attack.

" Good now use **Night Slash**!"

Gallade then started charging towards Reuniclus as his left arm was surrounded by dark aura.

" Reuniclus use **Psychic** to stop him!"

Reuniclus's eyes glowed red as she shot out blue psychic waves at Gallade. Gallade then stopped as he was surrounded by blue aura.

" Now send him flying!"

Reuniclus, even being paralyzed, managed to lift Gallade into the air and sent the Blade Pokemon crashing to the ground.

" Now use **Shadow Ball**!"

Reuniclus then raises one of her arm and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Reuniclus then fires it at Gallade.

Gallade then got up and saw the black and purple ball hurling towards him, Gallade then closed his eyes as the black and purple ball struck him directly. It created a small explosion in the field, as Eva and Hilda were both forced to cover their eyes since they were very close to the field.

" Gallade!" Eva cried out in worry.

Once the smoke had cleared, everyone could see Gallade covered with bruises all around his body, and the Blade Pokemon was struggling to stay conscious.

" Reuniclus use **Shadow Ball**!"

" Gallade!" Eva cried out.

Gallade then shut his eyes tight as he waited for the pain, but it never came.

Gallade then opened one eye to see what was going on, and he saw Reuniclus clenching her teeth, probably because of the paralysis.

" Gallade use this chance to use **Night Slash**!" Eva said.

" Reuniclus please try and dodge the attack!" Hilda cried.

Reuniclus then attempts to move her body, but the paralysis prevented her from doing so.

Gallade then slashed his left arm at Reuniclus as the Multiplying Pokemon cried in pain as she was barely able to stay aloft in the air.

" Now use **Leaf Blade** to end it!" Eva said.

Gallade's tonfas then grew longer and was now surrounded by green aura and started charging towards Reuniclus.

" Reuniclus use **Destiny Bond** " Hilda said in a whisper but Reuniclus still heard it.

As Gallade got closer to Reuniclus, the Multiplying Pokémon's eyes glowed purple as Gallade slashed her.

Reuniclus then fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

" Alright! Good job Gallade-" Eva was then cut off as Gallade then grunted in pain as purple aura surrounded him and he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

" What?" Eva said in shock.

" Both Gallade and Reuniclus are unable to battle! Trainers please send out your last Pokemon!" Latias announced.

Eva and Hilda then looked at each other and knew that their battle was about to end, so they're going to give it their all.

" I really enjoy the battle that we are having, Eva!" Hilda shouted.

" I do too!" Eva replied.

" But…" the two females started.

" I'll win!" the two finished with determined looks on their faces.

" Let's win it, Glaceon!"

" Let's go Volcarona!"

Glaceon then appeared on the field with a determined look on her face.

Volcarona then gave a cry when she entered the field.

Volcarona is a large, moth-like Pokémon with four small feet. It appears to have compound eyes that are two shades of blue, and there is a red horn-like structure on each side of its face. The fuzz on its upper body is smoky white and tangled. Its abdomen is black in the center and light blue with black dots on the outside. It has six leaf-like wings that are orange in color and have small black spots.

" The final match! Glaceon Vs Volcarona! Let the battle begin!"" Latias announced.

" So who do you think will win?" Arctic asked.

" What do you mean?" Mike asked.

" I mean the battle. Who do you think would win?" Arctic repeated his question.

" Hmm, I would like to say Eva, but it could still go either way since Glaceon already fought and Volcarona has full energy" Argo said.

" I'm going to go with Hilda, she always trains with Hilbert whenever she gets the chance, and Hilbert even brings out Zekrom on her" Nate said as he shuddered at that thought, remembering the times when he faced Hilbert in a battle.

" I think that Eva's going to win, Eva just caught a Legendary Pokemon, so there's no telling how strong she is" Nicolas said.

As the others discussed among themselves, Ash and Arceus were looking at the match together.

" Who do YOU think will win, Ash?" Arceus asked in a curious tone.

" Hmm" Ash then placed a hand under his chin.

" Truth be told, I don't know who is going to win. I would pick Hilda but I know how strong Eva is, so there's no telling how the match will go" Ash explained as he turned his attention back to the battle that was about to start.

Arceus smiled at what he said before turning her attention back to the battle that was about to start as well.

" Glaceon start it off with **Ice Beam**!"

A light blue ball forms at Glaceon's mouth. Multiple beams of the same color are then shot from the ball at Volcarona.

" Volcarona counter it with **Flamethrower**!"

Volcarona then shot out a torrent of flames from her mouth at Glaceon.

The two attacks then collided with one another, with the Fire Attack obviously coming out as the winner. The fire was then headed straight towards Glaceon's direction.

" Glaceon dodge it!" Eva called out.

Glaceon then jumped to the left, dodging the Fire Type Attack.

But just as Glaceon thought that she was safe, Volcarona appeared beside the Fresh Snow Pokemon and fire was surrounding the Sun Pokemon as she flaps her wings and Glaceon was sent flying and the Fresh Snow Pokemon fell to the ground.

" Glaceon!" Eva cried in worry.

Hearing the voice of her trainer, Glaceon then hurriedly got up and glared at the Sun Pokemon.

' Ice Type Attacks aren't very effective to Volcarona, so I have to use Glaceon's **Shadow Ball** , **Quick Attack** and **Return** to do some major damage then her Ice Type Moves' Eva thought.

" Glaceon use **Shadow Ball**!"

Glaceon then opens her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Glaceon then shot it at Volcarona.

Volcarona then flinched a bit from the attack as she was pushed back from the Ghost Type attack.

" Volcarona use **Struggle Bug**!"

" Glaceon use **Shadow Ball** again!"

Glaceon then opens her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Glaceon then shot it at Volcarona.

Volcarona's body briefly becomes surrounded in a red aura. The aura then fades away when the dark and purple ball from Glaceon comes towards it. Volcarona then crouches her body together and a brighter red aura appears around her. Red energy then bursts out Volcarona body as she charges towards Glaceon, Volcarona then slams her body at Glaceon and a huge dome of a energy erupted at where Volcarona and Glaceon was.

" Glaceon!" Eva cried worry was written all over her face as Hilda looked on with a worried look on her face.

Once the smoke had cleared, Volcarona could be seen towering over Glaceon who was on the ground.

" Glaceon!" Eva cried out.

Latias looked at the Glaceon as she closed her eyes.

" Glaceon is-"

Latias was then cut off.

" Wait!" Hilda called out as she stopped Latias from continuing.

" It's not over yet" Hilda said as she narrowed her eyes at the side of Volcarona.

The ground beside Volcarona, then bulged out and Glaceon appeared, much to the shock of everyone.

" Volcarona counter with-" Hilda was then cut off as Glaceon's tail then glowed blue aura as her tail was surrounded by water, much to everyone's shock again.

Glaceon then swung her tail at Volcarona, causing the Sun Pokemon to cry out in pain as she was pushed away.

" Wait then what was-" Mike said as he looked at the Glaceon who then disappeared from sight.

" Wait what?" Mike said.

" That was **Substitute** " Amanda said as everyone's widened their eyes in shock.

" Wait did Eva even try to teach her **Substitute**?" Argo asked as Luciana shook her head.

" All she said was she wanted to teach Glaceon new moves, but she never said anything about it. And it looks like even Eva is shocked" Luciana explained as she pointed at Eva, who was looking very surprised and happy at the same time.

" Then the other moves that Glaceon used were-" Arctic started.

" **Dig** and **Aqua Tail** " Paul finished as he had a smile on his face.

Eva, meanwhile was very shocked that Glaceon learned moves on her own, without even telling her. But a surprise it was now that she has a chance again in the match.

" Glaceon, can you keep on going?" Eva asked as Glaceon looked back at her with a determined look which was followed by a bark.

" Alright use **Shadow Ball**!"

Glaceon then opens her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Glaceon then shot it at Volcarona.

" Volcarona use **Flamethrower**!"

Volcarona then shot out a torrent of flames from her mouth at Glaceon.

The two attacks then collided and created a small explosion in the middle.

Once the smoke had cleared, Glaceon was no longer seen in the field.

Volcarona then started looking around in panic, to look for Glaceon.

" Volcarona keep calm and listen to the ground, Glaceon is probably there" Hilda said as Volcarona nodded her head and closed her eyes.

Volcarona then felt the ground moving behind her and she quickly opened her eyes but it was too late as Glaceon appeared behind the Sun Pokemon and her tail glowed blue as her tail was surrounded by water.

Glaceon then swung her tail at Volcarona, causing the Sun Pokemon to cry out in pain as she fell to the ground.

" Now use **Shadow Ball**!"

Glaceon then opens her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Glaceon then shot it at Volcarona.

" Volcarona use **Hurricane**!"

Volcarona then started flapping her wings, creating a hurricane in front of her, and the **Shadow Ball** was in the middle of it as it was headed towards Glaceon.

" Oh no! Glaceon dodge it!" Eva cried.

But as soon as Glaceon attempted to run, the hurricane then pulled the Fresh Snow Pokemon in the hurricane, and the **Shadow Ball** then struck Glaceon directly, as Glaceon was pushed out of the hurricane because of the Ghost Type attack.

" Glaceon!" Eva cried out in worry.

But things weren't any better as when Glaceon stood up she started wobbling.

" Glaceon are you alright?" Eva asked.

Glaceon then spun around as her eyes are swirling as she started giggling.

' Oh no! She's confused!' Eva thought.

" Oh, now this is bad. Glaceon is now confused" Nicolas commented as he looked at the battle.

" Yeah wonder what Eva will do now" Argo said as he looked at his friend.

Paul could only bite his lips as he looked at Eva.

' Come on Eva, you can still win this!' Paul thought as Luciana then intertwined her fingers with his.

Paul looked shocked at first, but when Luciana smiled at him, he had to smile back.

" Glaceon!" Eva yelled but Glaceon ignored her and shot out **Shadow Balls** at every direction.

" Glaceon, stop!" Eva shouted as she barely avoided a **Shadow Ball** that was randomly aimed at her.

But Glaceon ignored her trainer as her mind was not with her as she continued waltzing around the field.

" Looks like this match is mine" Hilda whispered to herself.

" Volcarona use **Flamethrower**!"

Volcarona then shot out a torrent of flames from her mouth at Glaceon.

But to everyone's shock, the Fresh Snow Pokemon avoided the attack with much ease as she shot out another black and purple ball at Volcarona.

Volcarona was pushed back a bit as Hilda was speechless.

' Did the confusion wear off?' Hilda thought but when she saw Glaceon still in walking weirdly as she giggles.

' Guess not' Hilda thought.

" Volcarona use **Flamethrower** again!"

Volcarona then shot out a torrent of flames from her mouth at Glaceon.

But this time Glaceon didn't dodge as she was pushed back from the Fire Type Attack.

But just as Eva looked like she was about to lose, Glaceon then snapped out of the confusion.

" Alright! Glaceon snapped out of confusion!" Mike cheered.

" But, look at her" Argo pointed out as everyone looked at the Fresh Snow Pokemon.

Her body was covered in burn marks and bruises and she was breathing heavily as well, probably because she snapped out of confusion.

" She's all worn out" Hugh said as Argo bit his lip.

' Come on Eva, this is nothing, you were in worst positions than this in the past, you can still pull of a win' Argo thought.

Eva was relieved that Glaceon's confusion wore off but she was in a worst position than before.

' Can I still win this battle?' Eva thought but then Glaceon barked at her.

Eva looked at her Starter Pokemon who gave her a look of confidence as she nodded her head ay Eva.

And just then, all her doubt were frozen and confidence then shined in her mind.

' Of course I cam! If Glaceon believes in me then I will too!' Eva thought.

" Alright let's go Glaceon! Use **Shadow Ball**!"

Glaceon then opens her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Glaceon then shot it at Volcarona.

" This again? Volcarona use **Flamethrower** before sensing Glaceon's presence!"

Volcarona then shot out a torrent of flames from her mouth at Glaceon.

The two attacks then collided and created a small explosion in the middle.

And when the smoke clear, everyone expected Glaceon to be in the ground again just like before.

But unlike before Glaceon was in front of Volcarona as her tail glowed a blue aura and her tail was surrounded by water.

Glaceon then swung her tail at Volcarona, causing the Sun Pokemon to cry out in pain as she fell to the ground.

Volcarona was barely able to get up as she was breathing heavily.

Both Eva and Hilda looked at each other as they both knew that they had reached the climax of the match.

" Glaceon!"

" Volcarona!"

" Use **Shadow Ball** / **Flamethrower**!"

Glaceon then opens her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Glaceon then shot it at Volcarona.

Volcarona then shot out a torrent of flames from her mouth at Glaceon.

The two attacks then passed each other as they were moving towards their targets.

Both Pokemon were then directly hit from the attacks that they sent at each other respectively.

Both Pokemon then looked at each other for a long time as everyone felt that both Pokemon would not be able to stand long, but the question is….

Who will last the longest?

But all of a sudden, a cry of pain came from the Sun Pokemon as she fell to the ground in pain and looks like she won't be getting up soon.

Latias then looked at the Sun Pokemon one last time before looking at Eva.

" Volcarona is unable to battle! The victor is Glaceon! This means that this match was won by Eva!" Latias announced as Eva let the info sunk into her mind.

Once the info had completely sunk in her mind, Eva then ran towards the Fresh Snow Pokemon and hugged her close to her.

" Glaceon thank you so much!" Eva all but yelled as Glaceon smiled that she was able to help her long time friend win.

Hilda then wordlessly returned the Sun Pokemon back to her Poke Ball before walking towards Eva.

" Hey" Hilda called the female as Eva turned around to see Hilda.

" Yeah what is it?" Eva asked.

Hilda then smiled at her.

" Congratulations on winning the match, I know that you'll be an even better trainer by the end of this" Hilda said sincerely as Eva smiled.

" Thanks and thank you for a great match!" Eva said as she bowed her head at Hilda who giggled.

" it's no problem" Hilda said as she walked off.

Ash saw this and followed after her.

No one seemed to notice that Ash was gone as they all moved towards Eva.

" That was a great battle Eva!" Hilbert praised.

" Yeah it was thrilling to watch!" Nicolas added.

" Probably an even better to watch than in the Master Tournament" Argo said.

Eva smiled at all of them as Paul stopped in front of her with a large smile on his face.

" That was the most amazing battle that I have ever seen!" Paul said with sincerity in his voice as Eva could not help but blush at the purple haired man's comment.

" T-thanks" Eva stuttered as she tried to hide the blush she had on her face.

Paul smiled in response.

 _ **With Ash**_

Ash looked around and after a while, he finally saw Hilda looking at the whirlpool surrounding the island.

Ash then sneaked up behind her and covered the brunette's eyes.

" Guess who?" Ash said playfully in a different voice.

Hilda then smiled.

" I don't know, is he an idiot and an overly passionate trainer?" Hilda said in the same playful tone that As said in.

" Hey!" Ash said as he walked in front of the brunette.

" I'm not that overly passionate" Ash pouted

Hilda then giggled at her boyfriend before placing a kiss on his cheek.

" You are, both being a trainer and boyfriend" Hilda said as Ash blushed slightly.

" Thanks" Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head and heard Hilda giggle again.

" Anyways, Hilda why are you here when everyone's waiting for Gary and Skyla to get ready?" Ash asked as Hilda frowned a little that was quickly noticed by Ash.

" What's wrong?" Ash asked as Hilda looked down.

" Do you…..think I'm weak?" Hilda asked which shocked Ash.

" W-what?" Ash stuttered as he was trying to process what his girlfriend had said.

" Don't what me! I said do you think that I am weak!" Hilda asked again, but this time it was louder than before.

Ash then kept quiet for a while as Hilda already knew what he would say.

" _Of course you're weak! You're only good for being the Champion's sister!"_

' He's definitely going to say that' Hilda thought.

But Ash then broke the silence by laughing.

Hilda was shocked by this.

She asked him a serious question, and yet he was laughing?

" Man that was a good one, I haven't laughed like that in a long time" Ash commented as he wiped away an imaginary tear.

" Anyways, you're not weak Hilda" Ash said as Hilda was shocked by this.

" Don't think that I'm just trying to comfort you, I'm really speaking honestly, you're not weak" Ash said.

" But I lost! And even my brother has beaten me so many times!" Hilda shouted.

Ash then looked at his girlfriend.

" Yeah, I know. But did that ever stop you before?" Ash asked as Hilda was shocked.

" W-what?"

" I asked whether you losing to your brother ever stop you from challenging him again and again" Ash repeated his question as Hilda then widened her eyes.

" N-no"

" Then why does one defeat like this, make you feel so sad? This is not the Hilda White that I fell in love with!" Ash said as Hilda's eyes widened in shock.

" Hilda, everyone has their own strengths and weakness, one lost shouldn't bring anyone down, besides if you say that you're indeed weak, then why is it that the match against Eva, it was not one sided?" Ash asked as Hilda's eyes widened.

" Why is it that the match was so close that I even thought you were going to beat my own teammate?" Ash asked.

" W-well I-"

" It's because you're a strong Pokemon Trainer, Hilda" Ash said.

" And I'm a hundred percent sure that your Pokemon agree with me as well" Ash said as he looked at Hilda.

Hilda was on the verge of crying as she heard her boyfriend words.

He was right, how can she think so negative about herself?

She was good enough to make her brother bring out a Legendary Pokemon, she was strong enough for a Champion to say she was a strong opponent. If that was something to think negative about, then nothing can help her.

" You're right Ash" Hilda said softly but Ash heard her and smiled.

Hilda then shocked him as she jumped towards him and slammed her lips onto his as Ash was shocked by this but did not pull away and kissed back.

 _ **With Chris**_

" Mega Lucario use **Dragon Pulse**!"

" Mega Rayquaza counter it back with your own **Dragon Pulse**!"

Both Pokemon then shot out a shockwave generated from their hands and mouths respectively before firing it at each other.

This caused an explosion in the middle as Chris and the man narrowed his eyes at the field.

Both Pokemon then jumped backwards and since Lucario was part Steel Type, the attack barely did anything, but as for Rayquaza, the damage wasn't as much but it had still hurt it.

" Mega Rayquaza use **Extreme Speed**!"

" Use **Extreme Speed** as well, Mega Lucario!"

Both Pokemon then vanished as they had a battle of speed which Mega Rayquaza obviously won, but Mega Lucario still managed to send pressure towards the Legendary Pokemon.

" Use **Flamethrower**!"

" Counter with **Aura Sphere**!"

Mega Rayquaza then shot out a torrent of flames from its mouth at Mega Lucario.

Mega Lucario then concentrated as he then shot out a blue sphere of concentrated aura at Mega Rayquaza.

The two attacks then collided which created another explosion in the middle of the field.

But instead of seeing the Sky High Pokemon on the field, Chris and Mega Lucario noticed that it was not there.

But Chris was not panicking as he had faced this before.

" Mega Lucario sense its aura now!"

Mega Lucario nodded his head and closed him eyes as the appendages on the side of his head flows around as he searched for the Sky High Pokémon's aura.

It didn't even take five seconds before the Aura Pokemon looked upwards and saw the Sky High Pokemon doing some sort of dance.

Chris then gritted his teeth as he realized what the Sky High Pokemon was doing.

" Lucario use **Aura Phoenix Blade**!"

Mega Lucario then puts his two hands together as he fires a small ball of energy before the ball of energy took the form of a phoenix and was heading towards the sky.

" Mega Rayquaza dodge the attack!" the man said as Mega Rayquaza then quickly and elegantly dodge the attack.

" Now use **Flamethrower**!"

Mega Rayquaza then shot out a torrent of flames from its mouth at Mega Lucario.

The torrent of flames headed faster towards Mega Lucario, who was unable to dodge and was sent flying to a wall.

" Mega Lucario!" Chris shouted in worry.

Mega Lucario, hearing his father's voice quickly rushed back to the field.

" Mega Lucario use **Extreme Speed** to climb up Mega Rayquaza!" Chris said as Mega Lucario nodded his head.

" Mega Rayquaza use **Dragon Tail** if he gets close!"

Mega Lucario then disappeared from sight but Mega Rayquaza managed to catch sight of the Jackal like Pokemon as its tail was surrounded by blue aura and swiped its tail and managed to hit Mega Lucario.

Mega Lucario was then slammed into a wall, creating an indent in it.

" Mega Lucario!" Chris shouted in worry as Mega Lucario then got out of the wall and back into the field, after all Dragon Type Attacks wasn't very effective on the Steel/Fighting Type.

' Damn looks like that plan failed' Chris thought.

" Mega Lucario shoot out multiple **Aura Spheres** at Mega Rayquaza!" Chris shouted.

Mega Lucario then puts his two hands together and creates a blue ball of energy. Mega Lucario then fires it at Mega Rayquaza. Mega Lucario then started firing a few more blue balls of energy at Mega Rayquaza.

" Mega Rayquaza dodge them all!" the man shouted.

Mega Rayquaza then managed to dodge all of the attack, gracefully while Chris smirked.

" Mega Lucario, now!" Chris shouted as Mega Lucario then appeared in front of Mega Rayquaza.

This time the man smirked.

" Mega Rayquaza use **Flamethrower**!"

Mega Rayquaza then shot out a torrent of flames from its mouth at Mega Lucario causing the Aura Pokemon to cry out in pain before was shot towards a wall.

" Mega Lucario!" Chris cried in worry as he ran towards the Aura Pokemon.

Chris then saw burn marks on his body as Mega Lucario was breathing quite heavy.

" Mega Lucario are you okay?" Chris asked as Mega Lucario smiled and nodded his head.

" Alright then let's go on the offensive! Use **Aura Phoenix Blade**!"

Mega Lucario then puts his two hands together as he fires a small ball of energy before the ball of energy took the form of a phoenix and was headed for Mega Rayquaza.

" Mega Rayquaza counter it with **Flamethrower** and **Dragon Tail**!" The man said.

Mega Rayquaza nodded its head as he shot out flames from its mouth and its tail was surrounded by blue aura as it started spinning around creating a fire spin wall.

The phoenix then hit the fire wall but did nothing as Mega Rayquaza stopped shooting out flames and looked unhurt at all.

" Time to end it, Mega Rayquaza use **Dragon Ascent**!"

Mega Rayquaza flies high into the air. Its body then becomes outlined in a green aura, Mega Rayquaza then dives into Mega Lucario with great speed.

Mega Rayquaza pushed Mega Lucario to the ground as the ground started cracking.

Chris then kept quiet as he looked down.

Chris had hid a smirk under his bangs that covered his eyes.

" Mega Lucario now!" Chris shouted as he looked up.

Just then another Mega Lucario appeared behind Mega Rayquaza with his fist that took the shape of a dragon, before the Aura Pokemon slammed his fist at Mega Rayquaza's back, sending the Sky High Pokemon back.

" Use **Aura Dragon Fist**!"

Mega Lucario's fist was then surrounded by blue aura as it then took the form of a dragon before he charged towards Mega Rayquaza who then got up, but before he could take off into the air, Mega Rayquaza then roared out in pain as it quickly took off into the air.

" Use **Aura Sphere**!"

Mega Lucario then concentrated as he then shot out a blue sphere of concentrated aura at Mega Rayquaza.

" Dodge it!"

Mega Rayquaza then barely avoided the attack but a part of the attack managed to hit the Sky High Pokemon.

Mega Rayquaza then lands on the ground as both trainers then looked at their Pokemon who was breathing heavily.

" Mega Lucario/Mega Rayquaza!"

" Use **Aura Dragon Fist** / **Dragon Ascent**!"

Mega Rayquaza flies high into the air. Its body then becomes outlined in a green aura, Mega Rayquaza then dives into Mega Lucario with great speed.

Mega Lucario's fist was then surrounded by blue aura as it then took the form of a dragon before he charged towards Mega Rayquaza.

The two Pokemon then roared at each other as they both then attacked each other.

This caused a huge shockwave as Chris and the man were forced to cover their eyes from the smoke that the attack the two Pokemon had caused.

And once the smoke had cleared, everyone could see both Mega Lucario and Mega Rayquaza panting heavily before one of the two then reverted back to its original form and had swirls in its eyes.

It was Rayquaza on the ground.

Mega Lucario was panting hard as he then reverted back to his original form since the battle was over, and just when he was about to fall, Chris caught the Aura Pokemon.

" Thank you Lucario, you were amazing" Chris said as Lucario smiled and closed his eyes.

' No thank you, father'

Sleep then overtook Lucario as he went to sleep.

Chris smiled as he returned Lucario back to his Poke Ball for a much deserved rest.

Chris then looked at the man who looked downwards.

Chris was shocked when the man started laughing.

" Man that was an amazing battle! I haven't battled like that in a long time!" the man said cheerfully.

Chris was shocked by his reaction, at first he had thought that the man was the serious type and when he had lost, he would say something to defend himself, but it looks like looks are deceiving.

The man then walked up to Chris and patted his shoulder.

" Thank you for giving me a great battle Christopher" the man said as Chris was shocked.

" How do you know my name?" Chris asked in shock.

The man then smiled at the black haired male.

" Well what do you expect? I was the one who suggested the name for you" the man said as Chris was confused.

" What?" Chris asked curiously.

The man then smiled.

" Of course you wouldn't remember, you were still a baby back then! Well here's the story"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A younger version of the man was in the room along with a younger version of Charles Nagura and a younger version of Heather Nagura._

 _And in Heather's arms was a small baby._

 _The baby then started snoring as everyone in the room smiled._

" _Well what are you going to name him?" The younger version of the man asked._

" _Hmm, the doctor said that this baby is a boy so…." heather said._

" _Ohh! I know! Let's name him Charles Jr.!" It's a perfect name!" Charles said happily as his wife and friend both sweat dropped at the name he had just suggested._

" _Hmm, what about Christopher?" The man asked._

 _Heather then smiled._

" _Christopher Nagura, it has a nice ring to it" Heather said._

 _Charles frowned a bit before smiling again._

" _Aw well! Welcome to this world, my son, Christopher!" Charles said happily with a wide smile on his face as the baby giggled._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Chris sweat dropped as he realized that his name could have been " Charles Jr." if the man in front of him didn't suggest a different name.

But Chris couldn't stop the smile that crawled up his face.

The man noticed this and smiled as well.

" Oh wait, I haven't given you my name yet, have I?" The man asked as Chris thought about it before shaking his head.

The man smiled as he puffed out his chest.

" My name is Kuraganei, Kuraganei Naha" The man now revealed as Kuraganei said.

Chris then smiled.

" It's nice to see you, Kuraganei" Chris said.

" Well introduction's and all, let us heal our Pokemon before going to the Nagura Chamber" Kuraganei said as Chris had no obligation to that.

Both male then healed their Pokemon and placed them back on their belt.

" Well let's go" Kuraganei said as Chris was confused.

" Go where?"

" Just follow me" And with that said, Kuraganei then took off at a different direction with Chris following In suit.

Just then, they saw light at the end.

Chris then covered his eyes from the light that blinded him.

Once the light had no longer blinded his eyes, Chris saw beautiful scenery in front of him.

Trees were surrounding the area, flower fields were everywhere around and there were even bird Pokemon chirping happily.

But in the middle were two graves.

Chris then walked up to the graves and was shocked at what it read.

 **Here lies, Charles Nagura**

 **May this hero and caring father rest in peace**

 **1962 -2001**

While the other one read:

 **Here lies, Heather Nagura**

 **May this hero and loving mother rest in peace**

 **1963 - 2001**

Chris was shocked out of his world.

The graves in front of him were his parents.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The fifth chapter!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Wow the battle was amazing!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Will we learn more secrets about Orre like we did in this chapter? Will we see more interesting battles? Find out next time!**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Ash's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pikachu, Venasaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Primeape, Snorlax, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : Meganium, Feraligator, Donphan**_

 _ **Hoenn : Sceptile**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Garchomp, Gliscor, Lucario, Infernape, Torterra**_

 _ **Unova : Krookodile, Serperior, Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : Currently unknown**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Two Legendary Pokemon and all of his previous Pokemon and also some of the betrayers Pokemon**_

 _ **Gary's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Blastoise, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Darmanitan**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Paul's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Nidoking, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Tyranitar, Ursaring**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Arctic's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : IceBurn the Charizard, Cold the Pikachu, Frost the Ninetails**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glacier the Garchomp, Ice the Glaceon, Winter the Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Hail the Espeon, Ryu the Shadow Mew**_

 _ **Chris's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pidgeot, Pikachu, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Infernape, Garchomp, ?**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A temporary Treeko, a temporary Aerodactyl.**_

 _ **Mike's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Hitmonlee**_

 _ **Johto : Houndoom**_

 _ **Hoenn : Flygon**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Infernape, Lucario, Rhyperior**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Medicham, Deoxys**_

 _ **Victor's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blaziken, Metagross**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Kyurem**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Barbaracle**_

 _ **Eva's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glaceon, Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Diancie, Aegislash, Greninja, Talonflame, Aurorus**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Mawile**_

 _ **Alessandra's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blade the Sceptile, Wind the Altaria, Melody the Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : IceLady the Glaceon**_

 _ **Unova : Lilly the Stoutland, Ace the Meinshao**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Keldeo, An Eevee that will evolve into a Sylveon, A Shinx that will evolve into a Luxray**_

 _ **Argo's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Scyther, Hitmonchan, Shiny Gengar**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Palkia**_

 _ **Unova : Samurott**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Luxray**_

 _ **Nicolas's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Vaporeon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Gardevoir**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Staraptor, Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Glalie, Yveltal**_

 _ **Luciana's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Jolteon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance, Absol, Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Delphox**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Xerneas, Serperior**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the sixth chapter of Book 2: Rising of Master's**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: What's up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So I'm sorry about the lack of updates for this story, but my parents have been forcing me to do this and that so I almost have not time to update.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: Both Gary and Skyla begin their match as the secrets of Orre are revealed and later Alessandra gets kidnapped by Team Cipher Neo for Chris.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the chapter summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the sixth chapter! Christopher Dragkrow does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. He owns his OC's and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read on to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please. Please ask any questions if you have any and we'll be sure to answer you soon.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

 _ **Chapter 6: The Secrets of Orre are revealed! Gary Vs Skyla Part 1**_

 _In the last Chapter of The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: Rising of Master's:_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Alessandra**_

 _Everyone then bit their lips as a Cipher Member held out a detonation in his hand._

" _Come on! Walk in front! I dare you!" the Cipher member challenged._

 _No one dared to move in front as they didn't want to trap Chris inside the Chamber forever._

" _Why can't we just go?" Wes asked in a whisper._

" _Because we don't want them to destroy the Chamber and trap Chris there" Alessandra whispered back and held back an insult._

 _How did Wes become a saviour of Orre if he was such an idiot?_

" _Bu what if their bluffing?" Michael asked._

" _And if they're not?" Rui retorted and with that they stopped their discussion and hoped that Chris would just come out of the Chamber._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Ash**_

" _Go Gallade!"_

" _Let's go Reuniclus!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Gallade use this chance to use_ _ **Night Slash**_ _!" Eva said._

" _Reuniclus please try and dodge the attack!" Hilda cried._

 _Reuniclus then attempts to move her body, but the paralysis prevented her from doing so._

 _Gallade then slashed his left arm at Reuniclus as the Multiplying Pokemon cried in pain as she was barely able to stay aloft in the air._

" _Now use_ _ **Leaf Blade**_ _to end it!" Eva said._

 _Gallade's tonfas then grew longer and was now surrounded by green aura and started charging towards Reuniclus._

" _Reuniclus use_ _ **Destiny Bond**_ _" Hilda said in a whisper but Reuniclus still heard it._

 _As Gallade got closer to Reuniclus, the Multiplying Pokémon's eyes glowed purple as Gallade slashed her._

 _Reuniclus then fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes._

" _Alright! Good job Gallade-" Eva was then cut off as Gallade then grunted in pain as purple aura surrounded him and he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes._

" _What?" Eva said in shock._

" _Both Gallade and Reuniclus are unable to battle! Trainers please send out your last Pokemon!" Latias announced._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Let's win it, Glaceon!"_

" _Let's go Volcarona!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Once the smoke had cleared, Volcarona could be seen towering over Glaceon who was on the ground._

" _Glaceon!" Eva cried out._

 _Latias looked at the Glaceon as she closed her eyes._

" _Glaceon is-"_

 _Latias was then cut off._

" _Wait!" Hilda called out as she stopped Latias from continuing._

" _It's not over yet" Hilda said as she narrowed her eyes at the side of Volcarona._

 _The ground beside Volcarona, then bulged out and Glaceon appeared, much to the shock of everyone._

" _Volcarona counter with-" Hilda was then cut off as Glaceon's tail then glowed blue aura as her tail was surrounded by water, much to everyone's shock again._

 _Glaceon then swung her tail at Volcarona, causing the Sun Pokemon to cry out in pain as she was pushed away._

" _Wait then what was-" Mike said as he looked at the Glaceon who then disappeared from sight._

" _Wait what?" Mike said._

" _That was_ _ **Substitute**_ _" Amanda said as everyone's widened their eyes in shock._

" _Wait did Eva even try to teach her_ _ **Substitute**_ _?" Argo asked as Luciana shook her head._

" _All she said was she wanted to teach Glaceon new moves, but she never said anything about it. And it looks like even Eva is shocked" Luciana explained as she pointed at Eva, who was looking very surprised and happy at the same time._

" _Then the other moves that Glaceon used were-" Arctic started._

" _**Dig**_ _and_ _ **Aqua Tail**_ _" Paul finished as he had a smile on his face._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Glaceon!"_

" _Volcarona!"_

" _Use_ _ **Shadow Ball**_ _/_ _ **Flamethrower**_ _!"_

 _Glaceon then opens her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Glaceon then shot it at Volcarona._

 _Volcarona then shot out a torrent of flames from her mouth at Glaceon._

 _The two attacks then passed each other as they were moving towards their targets._

 _Both Pokemon were then directly hit from the attacks that they sent at each other respectively._

 _Both Pokemon then looked at each other for a long time as everyone felt that both Pokemon would not be able to stand long, but the question is…._

 _Who will last the longest?_

 _But all of a sudden, a cry of pain came from the Sun Pokemon as she fell to the ground in pain and looks like she won't be getting up soon._

 _Latias then looked at the Sun Pokemon one last time before looking at Eva._

" _Volcarona is unable to battle! The victor is Glaceon! This means that this match was won by Eva!" Latias announced as Eva let the info sunk into her mind._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Chris**_

" _Mega Lucario/Mega Rayquaza!"_

" _Use_ _ **Aura Dragon Fist**_ _/_ _ **Dragon Ascent**_ _!"_

 _Mega Rayquaza flies high into the air. Its body then becomes outlined in a green aura, Mega Rayquaza then dives into Mega Lucario with great speed._

 _Mega Lucario's fist was then surrounded by blue aura as it then took the form of a dragon before he charged towards Mega Rayquaza._

 _The two Pokemon then roared at each other as they both then attacked each other._

 _This caused a huge shockwave as Chris and the man were forced to cover their eyes from the smoke that the attack the two Pokemon had caused._

 _And once the smoke had cleared, everyone could see both Mega Lucario and Mega Rayquaza panting heavily before one of the two then reverted back to its original form and had swirls in its eyes._

 _It was Rayquaza on the ground._

 _Mega Lucario was panting hard as he then reverted back to his original form since the battle was over, and just when he was about to fall, Chris caught the Aura Pokemon._

" _Thank you Lucario, you were amazing" Chris said as Lucario smiled and closed his eyes._

' _No thank you, father'_

 _Sleep then overtook Lucario as he went to sleep._

 _Chris smiled as he returned Lucario back to his Poke Ball for a much deserved rest._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Trees were surrounding the area, flower fields were everywhere around and there were even bird Pokemon chirping happily._

 _But in the middle were two graves._

 _Chris then walked up to the graves and was shocked at what it read._

 _ **Here lies, Charles Nagura**_

 _ **May this hero and caring father rest in peace**_

 _ **1962 -2001**_

 _While the other one read:_

 _ **Here lies, Heather Nagura**_

 _ **May this hero and loving mother rest in peace**_

 _ **1963 - 2001**_

 _Chris was shocked out of his world._

 _The graves in front of him were his parents._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Chris was beyond shocked, this was something that he never thought he would see in his whole life.

" You must be shocked, eh?" Kuraganei asked as Chris then looked at the black haired man in shock.

" You knew about this place?" Chris asked.

" Knew about this place? I was the one that created this place" Kuraganei said.

" Wait but how? The only place that had trees like this are Agate Village!" Chris asked the older male.

" How long have you been away from the Orre Region?" Kuraganei asked.

" Around 6 years at least" Chris said.

" Exactly, a lot of chances has happened after you had left, Chris" Kuraganei said as he approached the graves.

" Come on let's go back for a while" Kuraganei said as Chris was shocked at what the black haired man had said.

" What? But I want to talk to my parents!" Chris yelled.

Kuraganei just stared at the black haired male.

" If you want to talk to them then wear appropriate clothes first" Kuraganei said as he then left.

Chris was confused as he looked down to see his clothes had been slightly tattered and all dirty from the ground because of the battle they had.

Chris then took a glance at his parent's grave one more time before walking towards the exit.

 _ **With Alessandra**_

It has been a clean hour and Chris had still not come out of the Chamber.

" Hmm it has been a very long time since that Nagura kid has entered this place. In fact it has been a bit too long. And we have gave him enough time too, looks like we have to do something about that" A Cipher member said with an evil smirk on his face.

Everyone flinched when they heard that and soon anger boiled their blood.

" You bastard! You don't dare!" Wes growled as the Cipher members gave him a smirk.

" Do you want to test your theory, Wes?" Another Cipher member asked with the smirk never leaving his face.

" When Chris gets out of that chamber, we're going to kick your asses back" Alessandra said as the Cipher members laughed.

" We're the ones with this button that can blow up this dumb chamber anytime we please" The First Cipher member said in a confident tone as he showed the button to Alessandra and the group.

" So you're saying that with that button you can destroy it?" a voice said out of nowhere.

" Yes! Wait who said that?" The Cipher Member asked as he attempted to turn around to see who had said the words but he was quickly met with a punch to his face.

Everyone was shocked as the button fell from the Cipher Member's hand and fell to the ground.

" W-what?" another Team Cipher member said before he then fell to the ground, unconscious.

" I don't know what's happening!" The Cipher member then looked at the button on the ground.

" But you're not going to get that button!" the Cipher member then made a dash towards the button.

But as it look like the Cipher member was about to grab the button, he was then chopped at the back of his neck and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Everyone was shocked at what happened as they saw who the attacker was.

It was a man with black hair, grey eyes with reddish hue, he has light tanned skin, he looked around 5'11, he was with fair amount of muscles. He was wearing a black hoodie with a red zipper, he was also wearing a black military fatigue and combat boots.

" Who are you?" Wes asked.

" My name is Christian Blaze, but you can call me Chris." The man now identified as Christian said.

 _ **With Gary**_

" Let the battle between Gary and Skyla begin!" Latias said.

After the battle between Eva and Hilda finished, both females had healed all of their Pokemon and wanted to watch the second match.

" Alright I choose you, Electivire!" Gary said as he threw the Poke Ball at the field.

Electivire is a humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes. It appears to lack a neck, and has red eyes, a black spot on its forehead, and a pair of antennae with bulbous tips. A pattern on Electivire's back resembles an electric outlet. The fur on its cheeks and shoulders is spiky and ruffled. Its two black tails have red tips. Electivire has black feet with three, clawed toes, and five black fingers on each of its hands.

" Hmm so just because I am a Flying Type Gym Leader, you thought that you could sweep my entire team with an Electric Type did you?" Skyla asked.

Gary then took a step back.

" No!" Gary denied as he looked away.

' Damn it, she caught me!' Gary thought.

" Alright, if you say so." Skyla said as she hid a smirk, a smirk that Hilbert caught.

" Oh no" Hilbert said as Argo, Arctic and Nicolas looked at him.

" What's wrong?" Argo asked.

Hilbert just looked at him.

" Just watch out, this first battle pairing will already be intense" Hilbert said as he brought his attention back to the battle.

The three males were confused at what he said but believed his words.

" I choose you!"

Just then the wind then started changing as everyone started looking around.

" Wait what is happening?" Mike asked as he looked as the trees looked like it was about to be blown away.

" her Pokemon that's what it is" Hilbert said as Hilda, Nate and Hugh was shocked.

" She's bringing THAT out now?" Hilda asked.

" Yeah looks like she wants to get rid of that Pokemon who was a Type Advantage on all of her Pokemon" Hilbert said.

" And what Pokemon is that?" Arctic asked as the wind was slightly affecting him.

" I think that it is better for you to look for yourself" Hilbert said as he pointed at the field.

Everyone looked to see a Pokemon floating in front of Skyla.

It was a green, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. On its forehead are two, purple, long and sharp horns. Is has white, wavy and billowy styled hair, a spiky white moustache and two pointed green ears on either side of its head. Its eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of its body is covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. Its broad, purple chest consists of two joined, partially diamond shaped pectorals and its shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. It has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. Its lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a purple long, curling tail, tipped with a whirl. Spanning the length of its tail, it has several whorled structures. They are a light Khaki colour, and follow the same direction as the tip of its tail.

The Pokemon then roared as the trees the collapsed on the ground.

" No way.." Nicolas said in shock.

" But that's a-" Victor started.

" Tornadus!" Ash finished with wide eyes.

Skyla just smirked as Tornadus had a clam look on his face.

Both Gary and Electivire looked at the Legendary Flying Type before a smirk climbed both of their faces.

" Well nothing was easy in life, so bring it on!" Gary shouted and Electivire roared in agreement.

" Electivire Vs Tornadus! Let the battle begin!"

 _ **With Chris**_

Chris then entered the chamber again and saw that Kuraganei had already changed his clothes to a tuxedo.

" I have a spare tux for you at the closet, you can wear it." Kuraganei said as Chris nodded his head.

Chris then changed his clothes and wore a tuxedo but left the first few buttons, unbuttoned.

" Well let's go" Kuraganei said as he walked away.

Chris then followed the man in suit.

Chris and Kuraganei then arrived where the graves were.

Chris then bent down and placed both of his hands on both of his parent's grave.

" Hey there, mom, dad. I have finally come to see you guys after so long. Also I'm sorry about that since I didn't know about this place and the Nagura Chamber never crossed my mind until now." Chris said as he closed his eyes as a smile crawled up his face.

" It has been such a long time since I last spoke to you two that this almost feels like a dream" Chris added.

" I really missed you two and so did Infernape." Chris finished.

" I'm sure they missed you too, Chris" Kuraganei said as Chris nodded his head.

" I had a lot of adventures, met a lot of people that I trust and I caught a few Pokemon that has the same determination to win just like me. I wish you would be here to see all of them but I know that the both of you are watching over me." Chris said.

" Why don't you bring out your Infernape so he can meet your parents?" Kuraganei suggested as Chris nodded his head.

Chris then brought out his Fire Type Pokemon then looked around at the new area.

" Hey Infernape, there's mum and dad" Chris called out to his Starter Pokemon who turned and looked at the graves.

"( It's been such a long time since we saw them)" Infernape said sadly as Chris smiled at him and patted his back.

" Me too buddy, me too" Chris said.

" But we have to live like this. Although, I wish we can just see and talk to them for another time" Chris said as Infernape nodded his head.

Chris then smiled as he then returned his Fire Type back to his Poke Ball.

" But you can see us one more time, Chris" a voice behind him said.

As he turned around he was shocked for the second time this day.

In front of him were his parents but they were very pale.

" M-mum? D-dad?" Chris stuttered as he rubbed his eyes and saw that he wasn't seeing things.

" Nice to see you again, Christopher" Heather said with a sweet smile.

 _ **With Gary**_

" Electrivire use **Thunder**!" Gary said.

Electrivire then generated electricity in his body before shooting a massive bolt of thunder at Tornadus.

" Tornadus use **Psychic** to stop it!" Skyla said.

Tornadus's eyes glowed red as the Electric Type attack was surrounded by blue aura before it was then moved away by Tornadus.

" Electrivire use **Thunder Punch**!" Gary said.

Electivire then ran towards Tornadus with his fist coated with electricity.

" Tornadus use **Heat Wave** as soon as he gets close!" Skyla said.

Tornadus then creates a ball of orange fire in his hand. He then releases a wind of flames at Electrivire.

" Dodge it now!" Gary said as Electivire jumped away and still managed to keep his electricity in his hands.

" Attack!" Gary said.

Electivire then reached towards Tornadus but was then sent flying away.

" What?" Gary asked and looked at Skyla for answers.

" Tornadus can create strong winds remember?" Skyla said as she looked at Gary.

Gary gritted his teeth as he forgot about that.

" Electrivire use **Thunderbolt**!"

Electivire releases two bolts of lightning from the two horns on its head at Tornadus.

" Tornadus blow it back!" Skyla said.

Tornadus then swiped his hand as strong wind then blew from behind him.

The lightning bolts were then pushed back towards Electivire.

Gary's bangs then covered his eyes as the brunette hid a smirk.

The lightning bolts then hit Electivire as the Thunderbolt Pokemon cried out.

" Electivire use **Thunderbolt** again!"

Electivire releases two bolts of lightning from the two horns on its head at Tornadus.

" This again? Tornadus blow it back" Skyla said.

Tornadus then swiped his hand as strong wind then blew from behind him.

The exact thing had happened again as the lightning bolts were then headed for Electivire before the Thunderbolt Pokemon cried out again.

" Alright use **Thunder Punch**!"

Electivire smirked as he then disappeared from sight as everyone was shocked.

Electivire then appeared in front of Tornadus, shocking the Cyclone Pokemon in the process.

Electivire then sent a right hook at Tornadus with his fist coated with electricity.

Tornadus was then pushed to the ground by the force of the attack.

" Now use **Thunder**!"

Electrivire then generated electricity in his body before shooting a massive bolt of thunder at Tornadus.

The Electric Type attack managed to hit the Legendary Flying Type as Tornadus yelled out in pain.

" Tornadus use **Psychic** on Electivire and then use **Focus Blast**!"

Tornadus's eyes glowed red as the Thunderbolt Pokemon was lifted in the air as his body was surrounded by blue aura.

Tornadus puts his hands together in front of him and forms a light blue orb of energy in between them. He then raises his hands above his head and the orb grows as big as his own body. Tornadus then throws the orb at Electivire who was still being controlled.

Electivire was then sent flying by the attack.

" Use **Focus Blast** again!"

Tornadus puts his hands together in front of him and forms a light blue orb of energy in between them. He then raises his hands above his head and the orb grows as big as his own body. Tornadus then throws the orb at Electivire.

Electivire then cried out in pain.

" Electivire!" Gary cried out in worry of his Electric Type Pokemon.

" End it with another **Focus Blast**!" Skyla said.

" Dodge it!" Gary shouted as Electivire then disappeared and the orb hit the ground.

" Now use **Thunder Punch**!"

Electivire then ran towards Tornadus at a very fast speed as Tornadus could not keep up with the Thunderbolt Pokémon's speed.

Electivire then sent a right hook at Tornadus with his fist coated with electricity.

Tornadus screamed in pain as he was breathing heavily.

" End it with **Thunder Punch**!"

Electivire then charged towards Tornadus with his fist coated with electricity.

" Not happening, Tornadus use **Focus Blast** to send him back!"

Tornadus puts his hands together in front of him and forms a light blue orb of energy in between them. He then raises his hands above his head and the orb grows as big as his own body. Tornadus then throws the orb at Electivire's direction.

" Dodge it now!"

Electivire then jumped to the other side and was able to dodge the attack.

" Now! End it!"

Just as Electivire was about to hit Tornadus, Electivire then fell to the ground before he was even able to do so.

" What?" Gary said as he looked at Tornadus to notice his eyes glowing blue.

' Damn what happened?' Gary thought to himself.

" Wait what happened?" Eva asked.

" She used **Psychic** on the **Focus Blast** and used it to attack Electivire" Ash responded as everyone brought their attention back to the match.

Gary, who heard what Ash had said, gritted his teeth.

' Damn for just a Gym Leader with one type she is proving to be a difficult opponent' Gary thought before he chuckled.

' When isn't there a tough Gym Leader?' Gary added in his thoughts.

" Electivire use **Thunderbolt**!"

Electivire releases two bolts of lightning from the two horns on its head at Tornadus.

" Tornadus use **Hurricane**!"

Tornadus's tail glows white and it swings its tail, releasing multiple white crescent-shaped energy blades from its tail at the electricity that was headed towards him.

The electricity was then cut by the blades created by Tornadus.

But to everyone's shock, Electivire appeared behind of Tornadus out of nowhere with his fist coated with electricity.

Electivire then smashed his fist to the back of Tornadus, sending the Cyclone Pokemon on the ground from the attack.

" It's time to end it! Use your **Thunder** on Tornadus!"

" Tornadus don't let it end like this! Use **Focus Blast** on Electivire!"

Electrivire then generated electricity in his body before shooting a massive bolt of thunder at Tornadus.

Tornadus puts his hands together in front of him and forms a light blue orb of energy in between them. He then raises his hands above his head and the orb grows as big as his own body. Tornadus then throws the orb at Electivire.

The two attacks then passed each other before they hit their respective targets.

Both Pokemon then cried out in pain as smoke then covered the entire field.

Everyone was waiting for the smoke to clear to see what has happened.

Once the smoke had cleared, both Tornadus and Electivire had many bruises on their bodies as the two of them were struggling to stay awake.

And soon, the winner was known as the other Pokemon fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The Pokemon that was on the ground was…

Tornadus.

Latias then smiled.

" Tornadus is unable to battle! Skyla please send out your next Pokemon!"

Everyone was shocked by this result as Electivire then stood and roared.

Skyla smiled as she returned the Cyclone Pokemon and mumbled a few words of thanks to him.

" Congratulations Gary you have defeated my Tornadus, but let's see you defeat this Pokemon" Skyla said as she threw out another Poke Ball to the field.

Once the Pokemon had entered the field, Gary then paled.

" Thundurus!" Skyla shouted.

Thundurus is a blue, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. It is a male-only species with no female counterpart. On its head is a single, long, sharp, purple horn. Thundurus has white, zigzagging and jutting styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed blue ears on either side of its head. Its eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Thundurus' body is covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. Its broad chest consists of two joined, purple, rounded-diamond shaped pectorals and its shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. It has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. Its lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a thick, long, curling, purple, cable-like tail. Spanning the length of its tail, Thundurus has several ball-like structures. They are a dark grey color, and each has a long, sharp spike on one side.

" How did she catch not only Tornadus, but Thundurus as well?" Luciana asked.

In the corner, Hilbert hid behind Nate and Hugh.

" She might as well have a Landorus" Mike said.

Hilbert then hid behind a tree while Nate and Hugh blocked his cover.

" Hey Hilbert" Hilda called as Hilbert was magically leaning on a tree.

" Yeah what is it?" Hilbert asked as he looked at his hand.

" I do WONDER how your girlfriend managed to catch both Tornadus and Thundurus" Hilda said as she emphasize on the word "wonder".

" Hehe, I don't know cause she's good?" Hilbert responded while sweating.

Mei then leaned towards Hilbert's ear.

" Just admit it, Hilbert. Or I'll show that picture that Hilda showed me that day" Mei threatened as Hilbert froze.

" Fine, fine" Hilbert said as he joined the group.

" Actually…." Hilbert tried to catch the group's attention which worked.

" I gave them to her"

Everyone was then shocked at what the brunette had said.

" WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

" Yeah I gave them to her as a gift and she rarely uses it unless she finds a tough opponent" Hilbert explained.

" Wait you mean she didn't use them against me because I'm not a tough opponent?" Mike asked.

" No, of course not. You see nobody else except me and my sister knows about me giving her those Pokemon so we told her not to use them at all times, and also for safety she gives them back to me since I was the one who originally caught them" Hilbert explained as everyone nodded their heads, showing that they understood.

" But it looks like Gary's going to have a fun time out there" Ash said as everyone nodded their heads as Melanie clasped her hands together in worry.

' Please win, Gary' Melanie thought in worry.

" Electivire Vs Thundurus! Let the battle begin!"

" Electivire use **Thunder**!"

Electrivire then generated electricity in his body before shooting a massive bolt of thunder at Thundurus.

" Thundurus dodge and use **Focus Blast**!"

Thundurus avoided the attack by moving to the left as he then puts his hands together in front of him and forms a light blue orb of energy in between them. He then raises his hands above his head and the orb grows as big as his own body. Thundurus then throws the orb at Electivire.

The orb then exploded at Electivire as the Thunderbolt Pokemon fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

" Electivire is unable to battle! Gary please send out your next Pokemon!"

Gary smiled as he returned his Electric Type back to his Poke Ball.

" Thanks for your hard work Electivire, you made me proud" Gary said as he clipped the Poke Ball back to his belt.

" I choose you Dragonite!" Gary said as he called out his orange Dragon.

" Dragonite Vs Thundurus! Let the battle begin!"

 _ **With Alessandra**_

Everyone looked at the man with black hair.

" Okay then, Christian, who are you?" Wes asked.

" I am an Aura Guardian from the Kingdom of Rota. I am also the personal bodyguard and escort of the Queen" Christian explained as everyone was shocked to know that there were in the presence of an Aura Guardian.

" Wait if you are an Aura Guardian and the Queen's bodyguard, what are you doing here?" Michael asked.

" Is it so wrong for an Aura Guardian to visit his home region?" Christian asked.

" Oh no, we just never expect to see an Aura Guardian here, that's all" Rui quickly said.

Christian just sighed as he looked at Alessandra whom was looking at the Chamber.

" What's wrong with her?' Christian asked the four.

" Oh, she is just worried about Christopher" Prof. Krane said.

" Ahh, is he the child of Nagura that I have heard so much about?" Christian asked.

" Well yes" Prof. Krane responded.

" I see, well should we enter?" Christian asked.

" No, Chris said we can't enter and it'll stay that way!" Alessandra said as Christian just looked at her bored.

" And the fact that this so called Team Cipher wants to destroy this Chamber along with him in it still won't make you move?" Christian asked.

" Well YOU have the button now" Alessandra retorted as Christian kept quiet.

" And what makes you think that I won't destroy the chamber myself?" Christian asked with no emotion in his voice.

" You don't dare" Alessandra said.

" Try me" Christian responded as he held the button.

" Christopher Nagura is a boy who ran away from his home and suddenly returned, and it is my duty as an Aura Guardian to decide if he is working with any evil organisation or not" Christian replied.

" He is not" Alessandra said as Christian just looked at her before sighing.

" And why are you defending him so much? Are you his sister or something?' Christian asked.

" No, I'm his friend" Alessandra responded.

" Exactly! You are just his friend, friends hide things from each other, didn't you know that?" Christian asked.

" Chris won't join any evil organisation! He hates them!" Alessandra yelled.

" And where is that proof?" Christian asked.

" Ugh" a voice said from behind Christian who turned back and saw a Cipher Member getting back up.

" You have messed with Team Cipher for the last time!" the Cipher Member yelled out in rage as he took out a button from his hand.

" Say goodbye to your friend!" the Cipher Member said with an evil smile on his face.

 _ **With Chris**_

Chris was shocked at what he was seeing in front of him.

In front of him were ghostly figures of his parents.

" T-this can't be real, right?" Chris stuttered as he rubbed his eyes and saw that he wasn't dreaming or imagining it.

" The first thing you say to us after how many years is " This can't be real"? Aren't you happy to see your parents, Chris?" Charles said in a teasing tone as tears then filled the black haired male's eyes.

" Dad, mum, I missed you two so much" Chris said as tears fell freely from his eyes.

His parents smiled as they then walked towards the black haired male and hugged him, much to his shock.

" We missed you as well, Chris" Heather said in a loving tone as she hugs her son tighter.

" It's been a very long time since we all had a family hug" Charles said as both he and Heather released their grips on their son.

" Not all of us" Chris said as he wiped the tears on his face before throwing the Poke Ball that contained his 'brother'.

Once the Fire Type Starter from Sinnoh appeared, he then shouted out his cry before looking around.

His eyes then stopped as he looked at the two ghostly figures.

"( Mum? Dad?)" Infernape said in shock as both Heather and Charles smiled.

Infernape then rushed towards them and hugged them, the hug was quickly returned by the two as Charles and Heather smiled.

" The both of you have grown up so well to be the wonderful boys we always wanted you two to be" Heather said as a tear fell from her eye.

" Don't cry mom, we didn't upset you before and we won't start" Chris said as Heather giggled.

" I'm glad to have such a caring son" Heather said as she wiped the tear away from her face.

" But you know I am disappointed at how you interact with females" Heather said as Chris was confused.

" We were able to watch over you, Chris. The two of us made a wish to watch over you in your travels without us in your life and we can say that you are living quite well" Charles said.

" So when mom said how she was disappointed with how I was interacting with females" Chris started as Charles nodded his head.

" We were watching over you already. Actually we were already watching over you when you caught your first Pokemon" Charles explained as Chris nodded his head in understanding with a smile on his face.

" Charles you better hurry up" Kuraganei said as Chris turned to him in confusion.

" Why? What's wrong?" Chris asked.

" Someone is attempting to destroy the chamber" Kuraganei said in a serious tone as everyone was shocked at what they heard.

" What?!" Chris yelled as Kuraganei then gave him a small camera and Chris took a look and saw a familiar logo.

" Team Cipher" Chris growled.

" Alright it looks like you have to get up there and protect the chamber" Charles said.

" Wait dad, my friend is guarding the chamber, it'll be fine" Chris said as Charles looked at his son's eyes.

Charles then sighed.

" Alright since you trust our friend so much. " Charles said

" But just in case, Infernape go and check out what is happening, and make sure you are not detected" Chris said as Infernape nodded before running outside. Kuraganei then left the room as well.

" Now, there's a reason why we are here, Chris" Charles said as Chris listened.

" Since you were able to defeat Kuraganei, you truly proved your strength, Chris. That is why I am going to tell you a story" Charles said as Chris was confused.

" A story? What kind of story are you talking about?" Chris asked.

" A story about the time before Orre"

 _ **With Gary**_

" Dragonite use **Ice Punch**!"

" Thundurus stop him with **Thunderbolt**!"

Dragonite then charged towards Thundurus with his fist surrounded with blue, cold aura.

Thundurus then shot out electricity that was emitted in his body before shooting it at Dragonite's direction.

Dragonite then cancelled the move as he had to dodge the Electric Type Attack.

" Dragonite use **Ice Beam**!"

" Thundurus use **Thunderbolt** to counter!"

A light blue ball forms at Dragonite's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Thundurus.

Thundurus then shot out electricity that was emitted in his body before shooting it at Dragonite.

The two attacks then collided, creating an explosion. Smoke then filled the field.

Once the smoke had cleared, everyone saw Dragonite and Thundurus grabbed each other's hands while trying to get the upper hand on each other.

" Dragonite use **Ice Beam** now that you are close!"

" Don't let him! Thundurus use **Thunderbolt** on yourself quickly!"

A light blue ball started forming at Dragonite's mouth.

Thundurus then started charging energy as he then shot out electricity at himself, hurting him and Dragonite in the process.

Dragonite then gritted his teeth as he felt the electricity enter his body.

" Dragonite use **Ice Punch**!"

Dragonite then struggled to lift his hand as his fist was surrounded by blue, cold air.

Dragonite then sent a powerful punch at Thundurus, sending the Bolt Strike Pokemon back.

Dragonite quickly retreated back in order to rest a little.

Both Pokemon then looked at each other before they smirked.

" A Pseudo Legendary taking on a Legendary. This will prove to be one heck of a battle" Hilbert said.

" With what we saw already, no kidding" Nicolas said.

" Thundurus use **Thunderbolt**!"

" Dragonite counter with **Ice Beam**!"

A light blue ball forms at Dragonite's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Thundurus.

Thundurus then shot out electricity that was emitted in his body before shooting it at Dragonite.

The two attacks then collided, creating an explosion. Smoke then filled the field.

" Use **Ice Punch**!"

Dragonite then charged towards Thundurus with his fist surrounded with blue, cold aura. Dragonite then slammed his fist at Thundurus, sending the Bolt Strike Pokemon back.

" Use **Payback**!"

Thundurus quickly charges towards Dragonite as he was surrounded by a menacing aura before he blast a powerful force at the Dragon Pokemon.

Dragonite then cried in pain as he was crashing towards the ground.

" Now use **Thunderbolt**!"

Thundurus then shot out electricity that was emitted in his body before shooting it at Dragonite.

Dragonite quickly avoided by flying to the other side.

" Now use **Thunderbolt** again!"

" Counter it with **Ice Beam**!"

Thundurus then shot out electricity that was emitted in his body before shooting it at Dragonite.

A light blue ball forms at Dragonite's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Thundurus.

The two attacks collided yet again as everyone was watching the match with excitement.

" Damn both Pokemon are equally strong" Nate said as he covered his eyes from the smoke.

" Yeah but who can last longer?" Eva said as she looked at the field as the smoke had cleared.

Everyone then looked at the field only to notice that Dragonite has disappeared.

" Wait where did Dragonite go?" Mike asked as he looked around.

An orange blur then appeared from above Thundurus as Dragonite slammed his fist at the Bolt Strike Pokemon.

Thundurus groaned as he then shot out electricity that was emitted in his body at Dragonite.

Dragonite then flinched from the Electric Type attack.

" Dragonite use **Dragon Dance**!" Gary said.

" Thundurus stop him with **Taunt**!" Skyla said.

Dragonite was then surrounded by red aura but Thundurus then appeared in front of the Dragon Pokemon.

"( How can a weak Pokemon like you be considered a Pseudo Legendary)?" Thundurus mocked.

"( What was that)?!" Dragonite roared.

" Dragonite don't fall for his taunts!" Gary cried but he was ignored by the dragon.

"( Are you sure you are a Dragonite? I have many in my past before and you are by far the weakest)" Thundurus said in a cocky tone as Dragonite growled.

"( I'll show you)!" Dragonite roared as he then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at the Bolt Strike Pokemon.

" Thundurus dodge it!" Thundurus then dodged the attack easily.

" Dragonite use **Ice Beam**!"

A light blue ball forms at Dragonite's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Thundurus.

" Thundurus-"

" Now use **Flamethrower** , Dragonite!" Gary quickly said, interrupting Skyla.

Dragonite then shot out a torrent of red-orange flames from his mouth at the Bolt Strike Pokemon.

This caused mist to surround the field.

" Wait what's happening?" Arctic asked.

" I don't know! The mist is covering our vision from the battle!" Victor said.

" I'm sure Gary and Skyla are dealing with the same thing" Ash said .

But the Pokemon didn't seem to be bothered with it as everyone could hear cries of pain in the mist.

" Dragonite!" Gary shouted

" Thundurus!" Skyla shouted.

Once the mist had cleared, everyone saw Dragonite and Thundurus covered with bruises on their bodies as both Pokemon were panting quite heavily.

" Thundurus use **Thunderbolt**!"

Thundurus then shot out electricity that was emitted in his body before shooting it at Dragonite.

Dragonite then yelled in pain as the electricity started limiting his movements.

" He's paralyzed!" Hilbert shouted.

" Thundurus use **Thunderbolt** again!"

Thundurus then generated electricity in his body before shooting it at Dragonite.

Dragonite then yelled out in pain as he couldn't move at all.

" Thundurus end it with **Thunder**!"

" Dragonite dodge it!" Gary cried but it was to no avail as Dragonite couldn't move a muscle.

Thundurus then generated electricity in his body before shooting a massive bolt of thunder at Dragonite.

Dragonite then cried out in pain as he then crashed to the ground.

Everyone then saw swirls in the Dragon Pokémon's eyes.

" Dragonite is unable to battle! Gary please send out your next Pokemon!"

Gary then returned the Dragon Pokemon back to his Poke Ball as the brunette mumbled a few words of thanks to his Dragon Type.

" I won't lose!" Gary declared determinedly as he threw another Poke Ball to the field.

The Pokemon then cried out as soon as it entered the field.

It was a quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long, tapering tail. It is primarily blue with a gray lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There are red markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, and stripes on the inner surface of its legs. Additionally, there are raised red ridges above its eyes. Three flat fins protrude from either side of its head. It has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of its short legs has three claws.

It was a Salamance. But unlike its normal kind, this Salamance was much bigger than normal.

The Dragon Pokemon then roared as it then glared at the Legendary Pokemon.

" Woah! Look at the size of that Salamance!" Luciana said in awe.

" It is huge!" Hilda said in awe as well.

" Salamance Vs Thundurus! Let the battle begin!"

 _ **With Chris**_

" A story before Orre?" Chris said in a confused tone.

" You see in the past Orre wasn't this wasteland that it is today. It used to be one of the most beautiful places in the world" Heather explained as Chris was shocked.

" Really?" Chris asked in a shocked tone.

" Yes. You see my father and mother told me the exact same thing and believe me, I had the same expression as you" Charles said.

" So this story was passed down?" Chris asked as Charles nodded his head.

" Yes, my parents told me that this story needs to be passed down" Charles said.

" And why is that?" Chris asked his father.

" It is because, this story can and will change the future of Orre" Charles said as Chris then gripped his hands.

" Well let us begin the story" Charles said as he sucked in some air.

" In the past, there were many Pokemon living in the lush forest of the region. Many humans lived alongside their Pokemon, working together, playing together and developing a bond between one another. It was peaceful in the region of Orre." Charles started.

" But one day, a man in a hood arrived to this region, no one knows who he was or what his intentions he had but no one questioned him and continued living the same way they always did. But that was their biggest mistake, the man with the help of his Pokemon, managed to rule this region as no one was strong enough to take him on."

" Orre had to endure a few years under the man's control, and over the years the man had an army under his control, the land of Orre started turning to the vision of the man, a complete wasteland, and to the people of Orre, all hope was lost. But one day, the man's army started dropping one by one, and in a few months time, the man's army had been destroyed leaving only the man left."

" With that, a battle had begun at the man's headquarters, everyone could only hope that their evil ruler would fall just like his comrades. The battle raged on for a few hours before the man's final Pokemon had fainted, and peace had fallen in Orre. After his defeat, the man had mysteriously disappeared, no one knew where he had disappeared to, he disappeared as if he were a shadow. But none of that mattered as Orre started becoming the same beautiful region it was before"

" But in a few years time, an evil force took over the land again, and people hoped for their hero to return in order to protect the land. A hero then appeared and managed to beat the evil force, bringing peace to the land yet again. This action had happened every time in Orre. Every time there will be an evil force that ruled the land before a hero saves the land again. And legends have said that in a thousand years, the moon, the sun and the earth will align in a straight line and all the evil in Orre will finally be eradicated."

" And…." Charles then looked at Chris.

" That year is now. Chris, you and your friends will protect this region and save Orre" Charles said as Chris was shocked at what his father said.

" Me and my friends? We'll protect Orre?" Chris asked as Charles and Heather nodded their heads.

" Chris, you are a Nagura, although it doesn't mean that you will protect this region by yourself, you need friends and we had watched you before and noticed that you like to do things yourself. This time you need help, and you already have help" Charles explained as Chris nodded his head.

" But do you really think that I can do it?" Chris asked as Heather smiled.

" We believe in you Chris, we always had, and besides you have your Pokemon and friends with you, you can do it" Heather said as she smiled.

" Chris, let me tell you something, do you know why Pokemon start returning back to Orre?" Charles asked as Chris shook his head.

" It is because there had been no evil organisation that ruled over Orre. Orre starts regaining its beauty by feeling the feelings of the residents of the things that live here."

" So you're saying-"

" Yes, if there is no evil organisation ruling over Orre then Orre will become the beauty it was before."

Chris nodded his head. Chris then realized something.

" Wait but what is the Nagura Treasure? I came all the way down but I don't see anything that can be considered a treasure" Chris said as both Heather and Charles smiled.

" You can ask Kuraganei once you deal with the people attempting to destroy this place" Heather said as she smiled.

Charles then looked up before looking back at Chris.

" It looks like our time is running up" Charles said as Chris eyes widened.

Both Chares and Heather's hands started disappearing as Chris eyes widened.

" Wait! Don't go! I still have so many things I want to tell!" Chris yelled as tears started filling his eyes.

Both Charles and Heather then smiled at him.

" We love you, Chris" The two of them said as they disappeared.

The tears on Chris's eyes then fell freely as he then quickly wiped the tears from his face.

' I have to protect this region, I just have to!' Chris thought determinedly.

Chris then turned around and saw Infernape.

" So what you got?" Chris asked his 'brother'.

"( Team Cipher are really planning to destroy the Chamber with us in it. What are we going to do)?" Infernape asked.

Chris smiled and placed a hand on the Fire Type's shoulder.

" Do you trust me on this one?" Chris asked as Infernape was shocked at the question, but the Flame Pokemon then became serious again.

"( Of course I do)" Infernape said as he nodded his head.

" Alright, this will plan will be dumb so hear it is" Chris then whispered into Infernape's ear as the Flame Pokémon's eyes widened.

 _ **With Alessandra**_

Everyone went wide eyed as they saw the Cipher member holding another button in his hand.

" Once I push this button, your friend will be six feet under!" The Cipher member yelled with a crazy look on his face.

" Then what's the point with that button?" Christian asked as he waved the button in his hand.

" That was merely a fake one!" The Cipher member laughed as Christian pressed the button but nothing had happened.

" This is the real button, so goodbye to your friend!" The Cipher Member shouted.

" You know, I won't die that easy you know" a voice said as everyone turned around and saw Chris.

" Chris!" Alessandra said in relief.

" So you want to destroy this chamber, eh?" Chris asked.

" Yeah! You got a problem with that?!" The Cipher member shouted.

Chris then smirked at him.

" Then do it" Chris said as everyone was shocked at what he said.

" W-what?" The Cipher member said in shock.

" I said do it then, what are you, a pussy?" Chris taunted as the Cipher member growled.

" Don't tempt me, Nagura!" The Cipher member growled.

" Chris, what are you doing? You asked us to protect it and now you want him to destroy it?" Alessandra asked as Chris turned o her and gave her a smile.

Chris then turned his attention back to the Cipher member.

" See I knew you can't do it, you're all talk and no bite" Chris said as the Cipher Member growled.

" Fine if you think I'm lying then-" The Cipher member was then cut off as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

" Wait what happened?" Wes asked as an Infernape then appeared.

" Wait is that the same Infernape that is trapped?" Michael asked as Rui shook her head.

" No this Infernape doesn't have any dark aura surrounding it" Rui stated.

Chris then sighed in relieve as he walked over to Infernape and patted his back.

" Now that was close there Infernape" Chris said as Infernape sighed.

"( Yeah well it was your plan)" Infernape said.

" Doesn't mean it will work" Chris said as he rubbed the back of his head.

" So you're the Nagura that everyone was talking about, eh?" Christian said as he approached Chris.

" Yeah, what of it?" Chris asked.

" Nothing, just wondering if you are working with any evil organisation" Christian said.

" And why on earth would I do that? I would rather die than working with one of them" Chris said as Christian looked at the black haired male in the eye.

Christian continued to look before sighing.

" Looks like your friend is right, you are not working for any evil organisation" Christian said as Chris was confused.

" What are you talking about?" Chris asked as Alessandra then pushed the Aura Guardian away.

" Nothing, anyways, what is the Nagura Treasure?" Alessandra asked curiously as Chris smiled.

" I don't have it with me" Chris said.

" Really? Then what took you so long down there?" Alessandra questioned as Chris just looked away.

" Nothing, but I don't regret going down there. It wasn't a complete waste of time" Chris said as Alessandra was confused but she shook her head off that.

" Alright, let's go back to the Research Lab" Michael said as everyone nodded their heads.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Everyone was then in the living room except Chris.

" What is that asshole doing?" Wes grumbled annoyingly.

" I'll go and check" Alessandra said as she then got up and walked to Chris's room.

" Hey Chris are you ready?" Alessandra asked and saw Chris, prepared and he was carrying a sling bag over his shoulder.

" Oh you're already prepared, everyone's waiting for you" Alessandra said as Chris then looked away.

" Look Alessandra, I actually have something that I want to do" Chris said.

" Well what is it? We can all-"

" Alone"

" What?" Alessandra asked in confusion.

" I said I need to do it alone" Chris said.

" Wait why? What do you have to do that makes you want to do it alone?" Alessandra asked.

" It's private" Chris said.

" Then tell me what is so private that makes you want to do it alone?" Alessandra asked again as her anger started boiling.

" It's none of your business" And that was when Alessandra snapped.

" What do you mean that it is none of my business?!"

" I mean that this is something that I am going to deal alone without you" Chris said as Alessandra then gripped her hands.

" So you wanted to leave quietly and make us worry about you?" Alessandra asked.

" You could have left without-" Chris was then silenced as Alessandra had slapped him.

Chris then touched the place he was slapped as he then looked at Alessandra with an angered look on his face.

" What the hell was that-" Chris couldn't finish his sentence when he saw Alessandra crying.

" You know, I thought that we had no more secrets between each other, and yet you're still keeping secrets. I thought you changed Chris" Alessandra said as tears were falling from her face.

" Tell me, is it so wrong for me to worry about you? Is it wrong for me to hang out with you? Answer me!" Alessandra yelled as Chris looked down.

" Alessandra I'm-" Chris was yet again cut off by Alessandra who held her hand up.

" I'm going out for some air" Alessandra said as she then turned around and ran away.

Chris then looked at the ground with regret.

Alessandra then ran past the group as everyone looked at the retreating figure of Alessandra.

They wondered what had happened.

 _ **With Alessandra**_

' What an idiot! Is it so wrong for me to worry about him? That guy is an idiot! I hate him!' Alessandra thought as she was walking in the forest that surrounds the Pokemon Research Centre.

Alessandra then sighed.

' I can never stay angry with him for so long , I just can't, so why do I even bother?' Alessandra thought as she was about to turn back but a rustling sound made her turn back.

Alessandra then saw a few Cipher members standing in front of her.

" Cipher!" Alessandra yelled as she was about to get her Poke Balls but a dart was then shot at her as she now could now move.

" What the!" Alessandra said in shock.

" We have paralyzed you. Now we're going to bring you back to our base and hold you hostage and bring out that Nagura kid" the Cipher member said as Alessandra's eyes widened.

" Now, night, night" the Cipher member said as a Haunter then appeared in front of her.

Haunter's eyes glow red and it waves its hands back and forth.

Alessandra then started feeling drowsy and was about to sleep but before she did, she was able to shout.

" CHRIS! HELP ME!"

The Cipher member then smirked as he quickly wrote on a piece of paper before dropping it.

He then placed Alessandra in a large bag before zipping the bag up.

" Now let's roll out of here" the Cipher member said.

 _ **With Chris**_

Chris then walked towards the group who looked at him.

" Alright idiot what did you do?" Wes asked as Chris sighed.

" Where did she go?" Chris asked.

" She just ran, I don't know" Wes replied.

" Chris what happened?" Rui asked.

Chris sighed again and told them what happened.

" You should be more considerate next time" Christian said as Chris just nodded his head.

" Yeah I know-"

" CHRIS! HELP ME!"

Chris's eyes widened in shock as he quickly jumped out of his seat and ran towards the sound.

Everyone then looked at each other before following after Chris.

Chris then reached the place where he heard the sound as he looked around.

' That voice belonged to Alessandra, but where is she?' Chris thought as he looked around before his eyes caught sight of a small piece of paper on the ground.

Chris then picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Nagura,_

 _We have captured your friend, and if you want her back then go to Gateon Port where we will wait for you._

 _Signed,_

 _Cipher._

Chris then growled as he looked at the sky.

' Don't worry Alessandra, I'm coming for you' Chris thought.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The sixth chapter!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Wow I really hope Gary loses.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: What will happen to Alessandra? Who will win, Gary or Skyla? Find all that out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Ash's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pikachu, Venasaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Primeape, Snorlax, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : Meganium, Feraligator, Donphan**_

 _ **Hoenn : Sceptile**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Garchomp, Gliscor, Lucario, Infernape, Torterra**_

 _ **Unova : Krookodile, Serperior, Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : Currently unknown**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Two Legendary Pokemon and all of his previous Pokemon and also some of the betrayers Pokemon**_

 _ **Gary's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Blastoise, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Darmanitan**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Paul's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Nidoking, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Tyranitar, Ursaring**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Arctic's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : IceBurn the Charizard, Cold the Pikachu, Frost the Ninetails**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glacier the Garchomp, Ice the Glaceon, Winter the Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Hail the Espeon, Ryu the Shadow Mew**_

 _ **Chris's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pidgeot, Pikachu, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Infernape, Garchomp, ?**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A temporary Treeko, a temporary Aerodactyl.**_

 _ **Mike's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Hitmonlee**_

 _ **Johto : Houndoom**_

 _ **Hoenn : Flygon**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Infernape, Lucario, Rhyperior**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Medicham, Deoxys**_

 _ **Victor's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blaziken, Metagross**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Kyurem**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Barbaracle**_

 _ **Eva's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glaceon, Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Diancie, Aegislash, Greninja, Talonflame, Aurorus**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Mawile**_

 _ **Alessandra's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blade the Sceptile, Wind the Altaria, Melody the Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : IceLady the Glaceon**_

 _ **Unova : Lilly the Stoutland, Ace the Meinshao**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Keldeo, An Eevee that will evolve into a Sylveon, A Shinx that will evolve into a Luxray**_

 _ **Argo's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Scyther, Hitmonchan, Shiny Gengar**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Palkia**_

 _ **Unova : Samurott**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Luxray**_

 _ **Nicolas's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Vaporeon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Gardevoir**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Staraptor, Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Glalie, Yveltal**_

 _ **Luciana's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Jolteon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance, Absol, Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Delphox**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Xerneas, Serperior**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the seventh chapter of Book 2: Rising of Master's**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: What's up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So I'm sorry about the lack of updates for this story, but I have been very busy and it is keeping me from trying to update.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: Both Gary and Skyla continue their match as Alessandra then meets a Pokemon she never thought she will meet and Ash is brought to the back of Kiou Island by someone from Team Revenge, who will he meet?**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the chapter summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the seventh chapter! Christopher Dragkrow does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. He owns his OC's and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read on to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please. Please ask any questions if you have any and we'll be sure to answer you soon.**_

 _ **And to answer the question of ASD Pokemon Fan:**_

 _ **Answer: I managed to keep tracks by looking back at the previous chapters to see if I had managed to miss out any characters. Also I had written the story recommendation list not because of updates but because of how good the story is, if you want to complain about it; don't complain to me, complain to the writer of the story. Also Ash is still the protagonist, just wait for the later chapters! It's still early in the story!**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

 _In the last Chapter of The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: Rising of Master's:_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Alessandra**_

" _W-what?" another Team Cipher member said before he then fell to the ground, unconscious._

" _I don't know what's happening!" The Cipher member then looked at the button on the ground._

" _But you're not going to get that button!" the Cipher member then made a dash towards the button._

 _But as it look like the Cipher member was about to grab the button, he was then chopped at the back of his neck and fell to the ground, unconscious._

 _Everyone was shocked at what happened as they saw who the attacker was._

 _It was a man with black hair, grey eyes with reddish hue, he has light tanned skin, he looked around 5'11, he was with fair amount of muscles. He was wearing a black hoodie with a red zipper, he was also wearing a black military fatigue and combat boots._

" _Who are you?" Wes asked._

" _My name is Christian Blaze, but you can call me Chris." The man now identified as Christian said._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Ugh" a voice said from behind Christian who turned back and saw a Cipher Member getting back up._

" _You have messed with Team Cipher for the last time!" the Cipher Member yelled out in rage as he took out a button from his hand._

" _Say goodbye to your friend!" the Cipher Member said with an evil smile on his face._

 _ **With Gary**_

" _Let the battle between Gary and Skyla begin!" Latias said._

" _Electivire Vs Tornadus! Let the battle begin!"_

" _It's time to end it! Use your_ _ **Thunder**_ _on Tornadus!"_

" _Tornadus don't let it end like this! Use_ _ **Focus Blast**_ _on Electivire!"_

 _Electrivire then generated electricity in his body before shooting a massive bolt of thunder at Tornadus._

 _Tornadus puts his hands together in front of him and forms a light blue orb of energy in between them. He then raises his hands above his head and the orb grows as big as his own body. Tornadus then throws the orb at_ _Electivire._

 _The two attacks then passed each other before they hit their respective targets._

 _Both Pokemon then cried out in pain as smoke then covered the entire field._

 _Everyone was waiting for the smoke to clear to see what has happened._

 _Once the smoke had cleared, both Tornadus and Electivire had many bruises on their bodies as the two of them were struggling to stay awake._

 _And soon, the winner was known as the other Pokemon fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes._

 _The Pokemon that was on the ground was…_

 _Tornadus._

" _Tornadus is unable to battle! Skyla please send out your next Pokemon!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" Electivire Vs Thundurus! Let the battle begin!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Electivire use_ _ **Thunder**_ _!"_

 _Electrivire then generated electricity in his body before shooting a massive bolt of thunder at Thundurus._

" _Thundurus dodge and use_ _ **Focus Blast**_ _!"_

 _Thundurus avoided the attack by moving to the left as he then_ _puts his hands together in front of him and forms a light blue orb of energy in between them. He then raises his hands above his head and the orb grows as big as his own body. Thundurus then throws the orb at_ _Electivire._

 _The orb then exploded at Electivire as the Thunderbolt Pokemon fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes._

" _Electivire is unable to battle! Gary please send out your next Pokemon!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Dragonite Vs Thundurus! Let the battle begin!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Thundurus use_ _ **Thunderbolt**_ _!"_

 _Thundurus then shot out electricity that was emitted in his body before shooting it at Dragonite._

 _Dragonite then yelled in pain as the electricity started limiting his movements._

" _He's paralyzed!" Hilbert shouted._

" _Thundurus use_ _ **Thunderbolt**_ _again!"_

 _Thundurus then generated electricity in his body_ _before shooting it at Dragonite._

 _Dragonite then yelled out in pain as he couldn't move at all._

" _Thundurus end it with_ _ **Thunder**_ _!"_

" _Dragonite dodge it!" Gary cried but it was to no avail as Dragonite couldn't move a muscle._

 _Thundurus then generated electricity in his body before shooting a massive bolt of thunder at Dragonite._

 _Dragonite then cried out in pain as he then crashed to the ground._

 _Everyone then saw swirls in the Dragon Pokémon's eyes._

" _Dragonite is unable to battle! Gary please send out your next Pokemon!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Salamance Vs Thundurus! Let the battle begin!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Chris**_

" _But we have to live like this. Although, I wish we can just see and talk to them for another time" Chris said as Infernape nodded his head._

 _Chris then smiled as he then returned his Fire Type back to his Poke Ball._

" _But you can see us one more time, Chris" a voice behind him said._

 _As he turned around he was shocked for the second time this day._

 _In front of him were his parents but they were very pale._

" _M-mum? D-dad?" Chris stuttered as he rubbed his eyes and saw that he wasn't seeing things._

" _Nice to see you again, Christopher" Heather said with a sweet smile._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Chris was shocked at what he was seeing in front of him._

 _In front of him were ghostly figures of his parents._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Now, there's a reason why we are here, Chris" Charles said as Chris listened._

" _Since you were able to defeat Kuraganei, you truly proved your strength, Chris. That is why I am going to tell you a story" Charles said as Chris was confused._

" _A story? What kind of story are you talking about?" Chris asked._

" _A story about the time before Orre"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _In the past, there were many Pokemon living in the lush forest of the region. Many humans lived alongside their Pokemon, working together, playing together and developing a bond between one another. It was peaceful in the region of Orre." Charles started._

" _But one day, a man in a hood arrived to this region, no one knows who he was or what his intentions he had but no one questioned him and continued living the same way they always did. But that was their biggest mistake, the man with the help of his Pokemon, managed to rule this region as no one was strong enough to take him on."_

" _Orre had to endure a few years under the man's control, and over the years the man had an army under his control, the land of Orre started turning to the vision of the man, a complete wasteland, and to the people of Orre, all hope was lost. But one day, the man's army started dropping one by one, and in a few months time, the man's army had been destroyed leaving only the man left."_

" _With that, a battle had begun at the man's headquarters, everyone could only hope that their evil ruler would fall just like his comrades. The battle raged on for a few hours before the man's final Pokemon had fainted, and peace had fallen in Orre. After his defeat, the man had mysteriously disappeared, no one knew where he had disappeared to, he disappeared as if he were a shadow. But none of that mattered as Orre started becoming the same beautiful region it was before"_

" _But in a few years time, an evil force took over the land again, and people hoped for their hero to return in order to protect the land. A hero then appeared and managed to beat the evil force, bringing peace to the land yet again. This action had happened every time in Orre. Every time there will be an evil force that ruled the land before a hero saves the land again. And legends have said that in a thousand years, the moon, the sun and the earth will align in a straight line and all the evil in Orre will finally be eradicated."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _It is because there had been no evil organisation that ruled over Orre. Orre starts regaining its beauty by feeling the feelings of the residents of the things that live here."_

" _So you're saying-"_

" _Yes, if there is no evil organisation ruling over Orre then Orre will become the beauty it was before."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

' _I have to protect this region, I just have to!' Chris thought determinedly._

 _ **With Alessandra**_

 _The Cipher member said as Alessandra's eyes widened._

" _Now, night, night" the Cipher member said as a Haunter then appeared in front of her._

 _Haunter's eyes glow red and it waves its hands back and forth._

 _Alessandra then started feeling drowsy and was about to sleep but before she did, she was able to shout._

" _CHRIS! HELP ME!"_

 _The Cipher member then smirked as he quickly wrote on a piece of paper before dropping it._

 _He then placed Alessandra in a large bag before zipping the bag up._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Chris**_

' _That voice belonged to Alessandra, but where is she?' Chris thought as he looked around before his eyes caught sight of a small piece of paper on the ground._

 _Chris then picked it up and read it._

 _Dear Nagura,_

 _We have captured your friend, and if you want her back then go to Gateon Port where we will wait for you._

 _Signed,_

 _Cipher._

 _Chris then growled as he looked at the sky._

' _Don't worry Alessandra, I'm coming for you' Chris thought._

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Chris**_

Chris then heard noises from behind of him and turned his head to see the group running towards him.

" Chris, what's wrong? And where is Alessandra?" Rui asked in between pants which already told Chris that they chased after him.

Chris just kept quiet before throwing the paper he took at Rui.

Everyone except Chris walked towards Rui in order to read the message.

Everyone then read the message before Wes growled.

" Cipher again?!" Wes growled before he was punched at the back of his head by Rui.

" That's not the important thing you idiot" Rui growled as Wes then grumbled under his breath as he tended to his bruised head.

" Right now, what's important is getting Alessandra back and how we are going to get her back from Cipher" Christian said as everyone except Chris nodded their heads.

Chris then started walking as Michael took notice of that.

" Hey Chris, where are you going?" Michael asked curiously.

" Where else do you think I'm going? I'm going to save Alessandra of course" Chris said as everyone was shocked at what he said.

" What how are you going to save her if you don't know where she is?" Rui asked as Chris smirked before bringing out his Lucario.

" With him of course" Chris said as Lucario nodded his head.

Chris then took the paper and handed it to Lucario.

' So you know the situation that we're in don't you, son?' Chris asked.

' **Yes, of course father, I'll find her as soon as I can** ' Lucario responded as he closed his eyes and the silver appendages on his head then started sensing the aura left from the paper.

Lucario then pointed at a direction as Chris smirked.

" Well let's go and save Alessandra" Chris said as everyone just shrugged their shoulders and followed him.

 _ **With Gary**_

" Salamance charge in with **Dragon Claw**!"

Salamance's hand then took a green aura and took the form of a large claw as he then flew downwards towards Thundurus.

" Thundurus use **Thunderbolt**!"

Thundurus then generated electricity in his body before shooting it at Salamance.

Salamance then ducked under the electricity before he then slashed Thundurus directly, sending the Bolt Strike Pokemon back.

" Now end it with **Dragon Rush**!"

Salamance releases a dragon-shaped energy that covers its body. He then slams into Thundurus at full force.

Thundurus then fell to the ground with a thud as Latias took notice the swirls in his eyes.

" Thundurus is unable to battle! Skyla please send out your next Pokemon!" Latias announced as Skyla smiled as she returns the Bolt Strike Pokemon back to his Poke Ball.

" Time to battle Braviary!"

Skyla's Braviary then appeared on the field with a loud squawk as it then started flapping its wings.

" Salamance Vs Braviary! Let the battle begin!"

" Salamance use **Dragon Claw**!"

Salamance's hand then took a green aura and took the form of a large claw as he then flew towards Braviary.

" Braviary use **Air Slash** to stop him!"

Braviary's wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at Salamance's direction.

Salamance then ignored the blades as he managed to slash Braviary, making the Valiant Pokemon cry out in pain.

" Braviary use **Aerial Ace**!"

Braviary then started flying back as it then flies at Salamance; Braviary then dives down at Salamance, its body becoming surrounded by white streaks.

Braviary then disappeared from sight; shocking Salamance as it then reappeared behind the Dragon Pokemon before directly attacking him from behind.

Salamance then cried out in pain as he glared at the Valiant Pokemon.

" Salamance use **Flamethrower**!"

Salamance then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Braviary.

" Braviary use **Air Slash**!"

Braviary's wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at Salamance's direction.

The two attacks collided as it then exploded.

" Salamance use **Dragon Claw**!"

" Braviary use **Aerial Ace**!"

Salamance's hand then took a green aura and took the form of a large claw as he then flew towards Braviary.

Braviary then started flying back as it then flies at Salamance; Braviary then dives down at Salamance, its body becoming surrounded by white streaks.

When it seemed the two Pokemon was about to collide with one another, Braviary then disappeared.

" Salamance behind you!" Gary shouted out but it was too late as Salamance couldn't dodge the attack and got attacked directly.

Salamance then flinched from the attack as he then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Braviary's direction.

Braviary managed to avoid the torrent of flames easily.

" Salamance go in with **Dragon Claw**!"

Salamance's hand then took a green aura and took the form of a large claw as he then flew towards Braviary.

" Braviary use **Aerial Ace**!"

Braviary then started flying back as it then flies at Salamance; Braviary then dives down at Salamance, its body becoming surrounded by white streaks.

Braviary then disappeared in front of Salamance before it reappeared behind the Dragon Pokemon.

" Now!" Gary shouted as Salamance then turned around before he then slashed the Valiant Pokemon directly, causing it to cry out in pain.

" Now use **Dragon Rush**!"

Salamance releases a dragon-shaped energy that covers its body. He then slams into Braviary at full force.

Braviary then coughed out some saliva; Braviary was then falling towards the ground because of the Dragon Type attack.

" Braviary get up and use **Air Slash**!"

Braviary then managed to get control of itself and started flapping its wings to regain control. Braviary's wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at Salamance's direction.

Salamance then cried out in pain when he was hit by the blades.

" Now use **Brave Bird**!"

Braviary then flies straight into the air and its body becomes surrounded in red fire, it then flies straight at Salamance and the fire around its body turns into a light blue; Braviary then slams into Salamance before flying away as sparks covered its body.

Salamance then growled in pain as marks and bruises could be seen on his body.

" Salamance shoot out your **Flamethrower** around you!"

Salamance complied with the request and then shot out a torrent of flames as he started spinning around.

" Braviary use your wings to blow the flames away!"

Braviary started flapping its wings causing strong winds to start blowing the fire away.

But as soon as the fire was completely gone, Salamance then appeared in front of Braviary as it releases a dragon-shaped energy that covers its body. He then slams into Braviary at full force.

Braviary then squawked in pain as it crashed to the ground.

" Finish it with **Flamethrower**!"

Salamance then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Braviary.

" Braviary use **Superpower** on the ground!"

Braviary was then surrounded by blue aura as it then used its wings to destroy the ground as was able to fly away thanks to the space it had.

" Use **Air Slash**!"

Braviary's wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at Salamance's direction.

" Salamance dodge it!"

Salamance then flew downwards in order to dodge but Salamance then cried out in pain before he crashed to the ground.

" What happened?" Gary asked as Skyla smiled.

" It's quite a shame that you couldn't see an invisible blade head Salamance's way" Skyla said as Gary gritted his teeth.

' Okay, Braviary used **Superpower** just now, which means its Defence is lowered, so all I have to do is attack physically' Gary thought.

" Salamance use **Dragon Claw**!"

Salamance's hand then took a green aura and took the form of a large claw as he then flew towards Braviary.

" Braviary use **Aerial Ace**!"

Braviary then started flying back as it then flies at Salamance; Braviary then dives down at Salamance, its body becoming surrounded by white streaks.

The two Pokemon then collided with one another as the two Pokemon then charged at each other again.

Both Pokemon then stopped their attacks and everyone noticed that both Pokemon were panting heavily and that the next attack would end the game.

" Salamance now use **Dragon Rush**!"

" Braviary use **Brave Bird** to counter!"

Salamance releases a dragon-shaped energy that covers its body. Salamance then flies towards Braviary.

Braviary then flies straight into the air and its body becomes surrounded in red fire, it then flies straight at Salamance and the fire around its body turns into a light blue. Braviary then flies towards Salamance.

The two Pokemon then gave off a cry as they neared each other.

" GO!" Both Gary and Skyla shouted as both Pokemon collided with each other.

The collision then caused smoke to engulf the entire field again as everyone was forced to cover their eyes from the amount of smoke.

Once the smoke had cleared everyone saw both Salamance and Braviary on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

" Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Both trainers have lost three Pokemon each. We will now have a short break before we head to the next field" Latias said as Gary and Skyla both returned their Pokemon back to their Poke Balls.

 _ **With Alessandra**_

Alessandra then started groaning as she then got up and was then greeted by darkness.

" Where am I?" Alessandra asked to no one in particular as she looked around the place that she was in.

" You're in our jail cell" a voice said from behind her as she turned around to see a metal door and on the top was a see through glass and a Cipher member.

" Now you won't be able to escape since we locked this door tight" the Cipher member said with an evil grin on his face.

" Let me out!" Alessandra yelled as the Cipher Member then started laughing.

" If we let you out then what's the point of capturing you anyways?" the Cipher member asked.

Alessandra then attempted to grab her Poke Balls but realized that it was not there.

" Looking for this?" The Cipher member then showed her six Poke Balls that were inside a bag.

" My Poke Balls!" Alessandra yelled as she quickly rushed to the door. Alessandra then started punching the glass but it wouldn't break.

" Yup, these are your Poke Balls and inside them are your Pokemon. Be grateful because Master Ardos said that we can turn your weak Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon" the Cipher member laughed as Alessandra's eyes widened in horror.

" You won't!" Alessandra said as the Cipher member looked at her with a challenging grin.

" Try us" The Cipher member responded as he then threw the bag to the ground.

" Now shut up and lay down"

" Chris will save me" Alessandra said as the Cipher member stopped walking before he looked at her.

" I know" the Cipher member said which confused Alessandra.

" What do you mean?" Alessandra asked in a confused tone.

" I mean that we know that the Nagura kid is headed here right now, we know that he wants to save you that's why we're going to offer him a trade. His service to Team Cipher for you" the Cipher member said before he left as Alessandra's eyes widened in shock.

' I have to get out of here before Chris meets them!' Alessandra thought as she then attempts to kick the door but it didn't even make a dent in it.

" I have to get out of here! I need to stop Chris!" Alessandra said as she continues on kicking the door, but the metal door did not budge one bit.

Alessandra then slumped down as she started panting.

She then looked around the room and noticed that there were a lot of metal cages in it.

' Maybe I could use these to break the door?' Alessandra thought as she then walked towards the metal cages.

But before she was able to get close to the metal cages, she then saw a large torrent of water headed her way.

Alessandra quickly dodged to the right in order to avoid the water.

' Where did that come from?' Alessandra thought before she saw a figure in front of her.

She then looked up and her eyes quickly widened in shock at what she saw.

In front of her was a quadruped, colt-like Pokémon with a cream-colored body. It has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils, and blue eyes. It has a large, feathery red mane, long, dark blue, ridged eyebrow-like protrusions, and a single cream-colored horn that curves slightly. The back of its head, as well as its neck, is covered with fluffy, light blue fur. It has blue hooves, its tail is light blue with white spots and resembles an elaborate feather in a cap.

It was a Keldeo.

" N-no way" Alessandra said as the Keldeo glared at her before crying out loud.

Keldeo then shot out a torrent of water at Alessandra.

Alessandra quickly ducked under the water to avoid the attack.

But Keldeo didn't stop there as he charged towards her.

Alessandra quickly rolled out of the way in order to dodge.

" Why are you attacking me?" Alessandra yelled but she was ignored as Keldeo charged at her again.

Alessandra managed to dodge the attack as Keldeo growled at her.

"( It's all because of you)!" Keldeo shouted in rage as he charged towards her.

" Please stop" Alessandra begged but Keldeo kept charging at her.

But just as Keldeo was about to hit her, Keldeo then cried out in pain before he fell to the ground while he flinched in pain.

" Wait what's wrong?" Alessandra then looked around his body and noticed a few scars on his body.

" Are you alright, Keldeo?" Alessandra then attempted to walk towards him but Keldeo slowly got up before he shot out a torrent of water at her.

Alessandra then ducked under to avoid the attack as Keldeo then cried out in pain before he fell to the ground with him clenching his eyes in pain.

Alessandra then slowly walked towards Keldeo as she touched the place with the scars as Keldeo cried in pain.

" Ssh, it's alright, please I won't hurt you at all, I promise" Alessandra said as Keldeo looked at her and saw her smiling at him.

Keldeo then felt as he could believe her as he then placed his head on the ground again.

" Thank you" Alessandra said as she looked around the room and saw a medical kit inside.

' Jackpot!' Alessandra thought as she then rushed to the medical kit and opened it to see there were a few potions and a roll of bandage.

" This'll do" Alessandra said as she took the potions and bandage before running towards Keldeo.

" Now this'll hurt a bit" Alessandra said as Keldeo groaned in response as Alessandra then sprayed the potion on Keldeo's body as the Colt Pokemon then cried out in pain as it started trashing about as Alessandra was having difficulty in holding him down.

" Please stop it, Keldeo. This is good for you, it'll help you recover" With that said Keldeo then stopped moving about, Alessandra smiled as she then sprayed the potion on the bandages before she then wrapped the bandages around Keldeo's body.

Keldeo then looked as it was about to be unconscious as Alessandra smiled.

" You should take a rest Keldeo, the potion will start taking effect soon, so you should replenish your energy" Alessandra said as Keldeo looked at her curiously before following at what she said as he reluctantly closed his eyes as sleep took over him.

Alessandra then took one more look at the sleeping form of Keldeo before she then looked at the metal door.

' Please Chris, you have to hurry' Alessandra thought as she hoped to see the black hair male soon.

 _ **With Gary**_

Gary and Skyla stood at opposite ends of the ice field as everyone was watching from the side.

" Darmanitan let's go!" Gary then threw the Poke Ball in the air as the Blazing Pokemon then cried out as soon as he entered the field.

" I choose you Crobat!" Skyla then threw the Poke Ball in the air as Crobat started flapping its wings as soon as it entered the field.

Crobat is a purple, bat-like Pokémon. Crobat has a stubby pair of feet, and has developed a second pair of wings with greenish-blue undersides and two stubby 'fingers'. Crobat's pointed ears are long, and appear to lack insides. Crobat's mouth is small and appears to have its teeth constantly bared. Crobat's eyes are yellow with red pupils.

" Darmanitan Vs Crobat! Let the battle begin!"

" Darmanitan use **Flare Blitz**!"

" Crobat use **Air Slash**!"

Darmanitan then attempted to run, but because of how slippery the ice was, Darmanitan fell to the ground face first.

Crobat's wings then glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at Darmanitan.

Darmanitan then looked up to see the blades headed for him, but he couldn't move so he took the full force of the attack.

Gary then gritted his teeth at his luck.

' I can't break the ice if not Darmanitan is standing on water! Looks like I have to fight like this' Gary thought to himself.

" Use **Flamethrower**!"

Darmanitan then shot out a torrent of flames at Crobat.

" Dodge it!"

Crobat gracefully dodge the attack by moving to the left.

" Use **Sludge Bomb**!"

Crobat then fires a stream of dark brown sludge from its mouth at Darmanitan.

" Darmanitan jump in the air to dodge!"

Darmanitan then jumped in the air as the Poison Type attack then exploded on the ground.

" Now use **Air Slash**!"

Crobat's wings then glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at Darmanitan.

Since Darmanitan was in the air, the Blazing Pokemon was unable to dodge and he fell to the ground in pain.

" Crobat use **Sludge Bomb**!"

Crobat then fires a stream of dark brown sludge from its mouth at Darmanitan.

" Darmanitan counter it with **Flamethrower**!"

Darmanitan then shot out a torrent of flames at Crobat.

The two attacks then collided but the Flamethrower easily burned the poison as the fire then hit Crobat as the Bat Pokemon cried out in pain when it felt the fire touch its body.

" Crobat use **Whirlwind**!"

Crobat then started flapping its wings as it created a large hurricane as it blows the flame away.

" Now use **Air Slash**!"

Crobat's wings then glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at Darmanitan.

' Damn what can I do to stop her double attack? There must be a way to burn away the poison like before.' Gary thought before his eyes widened in realisation.

' Of course!'

" Darmanitan jump up to dodge!" Gary said as Darmanitan then jumped as he avoided the blades.

" Crobat use **Sludge Bomb**!"

Crobat then fires a stream of dark brown sludge from its mouth at Darmanitan.

" Now use **Flamethrower** on the on the ground!"

Darmanitan then shot out a torrent of flames at the ground as it sent him upwards.

" Now use **Flare Blitz**!"

Darmanitan's body becomes surrounded in a light blue flame and it then shoots himself like a missile at Crobat, slamming into the Bat Pokemon. As he fired himself at Crobat, a stream of light blue flame was left behind him.

Crobat then cried out in pain as it started crashing.

Darmanitan then touched the ground as Gary was shocked when he looked at the field.

It was perfectly fine considering he had Darmanitan shot out flames at the ice.

Gary then looked at Arceus for an explanation.

" You see the ice was made by Regice, so no matter how hot the fire is, or no matter how strong the attack is, the ice will be kept in place" Arceus said as Gary then smirked.

" Good to know" Gary said as Crobat then took to the air again.

" Darmanitan control your flames to your legs and charge at Crobat!"

Darmanitan then followed Gary's words as he controlled the flames to his legs as Darmanitan then started running towards Crobat.

" Now use **Flare Blitz**!"

" Crobat use **Substitute**!"

Darmanitan's body becomes surrounded in a light blue flame and it then shoots himself like a missile at Crobat, as he fired himself at Crobat, a stream of light blue flame was left behind him.

Crobat then creates an afterimage of itself as Darmanitan shot himself at the afterimage.

" Now use **Sludge Bomb**!"

Crobat then fires a stream of dark brown sludge from its mouth at Darmanitan.

Darmanitan then cried out in pain as it fell to the ground.

" Crobat use **Sludge Bomb** again!"

Crobat then fires a stream of dark brown sludge from its mouth at Darmanitan.

" Use **Flamethrower** to counter!"

Darmanitan then shot out a torrent of flames at Crobat.

The two attacks then collided as it then created an explosion.

" Darmanitan use **Flare Blitz**!"

Darmanitan's body becomes surrounded in a light blue flame and it then shoots himself like a missile at Crobat, as he fired himself at Crobat, a stream of light blue flame was left behind him.

" Crobat dodge it!"

Crobat then waits until Darmanitan was close before the Bat Pokemon then moved over to the left.

" Now use **Sludge Bomb**!"

Crobat then fires a stream of dark brown sludge from its mouth at Darmanitan.

" Darmanitan switch your directions!" Gary said.

Darmanitan then turned around as he dodged the sludge before slamming himself at Crobat.

Crobat then cried out in pain as it was crashing.

" Now use **Flamethrower** to end it!"

Darmanitan then shot out a torrent of flames at Crobat.

Crobat then cried out in pain as the flames consumed the Bat Pokemon..

' Alright she has 2 Pokemon left' Gary thought but to his shock, Crobat was still flying.

" But how?!" Gary shouted before he realized it.

' Damn she must have asked Crobat to use **Substitute** '

" Darmanitan use **Flamethrower**!"

Darmanitan then shot out a torrent of flames at Crobat.

" Crobat counter it with **Sludge Bomb**!"

Crobat then fires a stream of dark brown sludge from its mouth at Darmanitan.

The two attacks then collided as it then created an explosion.

" Darmanitan use **Flare Blitz**!"

" Crobat counter with **Brave Bird**!"

Darmanitan's body becomes surrounded in a light blue flame and it then shoots himself like a missile at Crobat, as he fired himself at Crobat, a stream of light blue flame was left behind him.

Crobat then flies straight into the air and its body becomes surrounded in red fire, it then flies straight at Darmanitan and the fire around its body turns into a light blue. Crobat then flies towards Darmanitan.

The two Pokemon then gave out a loud cry as the two Pokemon then collided with one another.

" Go!" Both Gary and Skyla shouted as both Pokemon's attack then increased before the two created a loud explosion.

Everyone then covered their eyes from the explosion as they all were wondering which Pokemon won?

Once the smoke had cleared everyone saw Darmanitan panting heavily as his hands were holding the ground for support while Crobat was on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

" Crobat is unable to battle! Skyla please send out your next Pokemon!"

Skyla smiled as she returned the Bat Pokemon back to its Poke Ball as she gave her thanks to it.

" Swanna I choose you!"

Skyla's Swanna then appeared on the field as it then squawked.

" Darmanitan do you want to continue?" Gary asked as Darmanitan turned to him and nodded his head.

" Alright then"

" Darmanitan Vs Swanna! Let the battle begin!"

" Darmanitan use **Flamethrower**!"

" Swanna use **Scald**!"

Darmanitan then shot out a torrent of flames at Swanna.

Swanna then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Darmanitan.

The water quickly extinguishes the flames as the water was heading towards Darmanitan.

Darmanitan had no time to dodge as he took the attack directly; Darmanitan then fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

" Darmanitan is unable to battle! Gary please send out your next Pokemon!"

Gary then recalled the Blaze Pokemon back to his Poke Ball as he muttered his thanks to him.

" Umbreon I choose you!"

Gary's Dark Type Eeveelution appeared on the field as he cried out his name.

" Umbreon Vs Swanna! Let the battle begin!"

" Umbreon start it off with **Shadow Ball**!"

Umbreon then opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Umbreon then fires it at Swanna.

" Swanna dodge it!"

Swanna then dodged the attack gracefully.

" Swanna use **Scald**!"

Swanna then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Umbreon.

" Umbreon use **Shadow Ball** to counter!"

Umbreon then opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Umbreon then fires it at Swanna.

The two attacks then collided as it created a small explosion in the middle.

" Umbreon use **Iron Tail**!"

Umbreon's tail then turned metallic as it then shot his self into the air.

" Now use **Shadow Ball**!"

" Swanna use **Whirlwind**!"

Umbreon then opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Umbreon then fires it at Swanna.

Swanna then starts flapping its wings as a strong wind then blew the **Shadow Ball** away at Umbreon's direction.

The ball then sent Umbreon flying downwards but Umbreon managed to get on all fours.

' Luckily it wasn't super effective' Gary thought.

" Umbreon use **Swift**!"

" Swanna counter it with **Scald**!"

Umbreon's tail glows yellow and it releases multiple yellow stars from its mouth and shot it at Swanna.

Swanna then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Umbreon.

The Swift attack was easily overpowered as the water was then headed towards Umbreon.

" Umbreon dodge it quick!" Gary cried out but because of the ice, Umbreon tripped and was hit directly by the hot water.

Umbreon then cried out in pain when he was hit but he was still able to stand again.

" Umbreon use **Shadow Ball**!"

" Swanna counter it with **Scald**!"

Umbreon then opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Umbreon then fires it at Swanna.

Swanna then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Umbreon.

The two attacks then collided as it created a small explosion in the middle.

" Now use **Iron Tail**!"

Once the smoke cleared, Umbreon appeared in front of Swanna before he swung his metallic tail at it, sending it crashing to the ground.

" Umbreon use **Shadow Ball**!"

Umbreon then opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Umbreon then fires it at Swanna.

Swanna then cried out in pain as it quickly shot up to the skies.

" Swanna use **Scald**!"

" Umbreon jump up to dodge!"

Swanna then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Umbreon.

Umbreon then jumped upwards as the steaming hot water then touched the ice as Umbreon then touched the ground only to fall down.

Gary then noticed what was going on.

' Oh no the water made the ice more slippery, Umbreon's going to have a much harder time to move around the ice now. I have to defeat Swanna without having Umbreon to move.' Gary thought.

" Umbreon use **Shadow Ball**!"

Umbreon then opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Umbreon then fires it at Swanna.

" Swanna dodge it and the use **Scald**!"

Swanna then evades the attack before it then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Umbreon.

" Umbreon counter it back with **Shadow Ball**!"

Umbreon then opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Umbreon then fires it at Swanna.

The two attacks then collided as it created a small explosion in the middle.

" Umbreon use **Swift**!"

Umbreon's tail glows yellow and it releases multiple yellow stars from its mouth and shot it at Swanna.

Swanna then cried out in pain but it was still able to continue battling.

" Swanna use **Scald**!"

Swanna then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Umbreon.

" Umbreon use **Swift** to counter!"

Umbreon's tail glows yellow and it releases multiple yellow stars from its mouth and shot it at Swanna.

The two attacks then collided as it created a small explosion in the middle.

Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the smoke at Umbreon as the Moonlight Pokemon could do nothing to dodge as he was then sent back across the ice by the attack.

" Swanna use **Scald**!"

Swanna then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Umbreon.

Umbreon then cried out in pain when he felt the steaming water touched his skin.

" Swanna use **Ice Beam**!"

A light blue ball forms at Swanna's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot at Umbreon.

The attack then hit the Moonlight Pokemon directly as the White Bird Pokemon then landed on the ice field.

Once the smoke cleared everyone could see Umbreon shivering uncontrollably.

" Umbreon! Are you okay?" Gary asked in worry as Umbreon slowly turned his head to the brunette before he nodded his head.

" Alright then, hit them with a **Shadow Ball**!"

Umbreon then opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Umbreon then fires it at Swanna.

" Swanna dodge it!"

Swanna then evaded the attack elegantly but was then shocked when it saw the Moonlight Pokemon in front of it.

Umbreon then swung his tail at the White Bird Pokemon, as it then sent it into the air.

" Now use **Shadow Ball**!"

Umbreon then opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Umbreon then fires it at Swanna.

Swanna then cried out in pain as it started to descend to the ground before it got its momentum in the air as it then started flapping its wings again.

Everyone noticed how both Pokemon were panting heavily and knew that the outcome of the battle was going to be soon.

" Umbreon use **Shadow Ball**!"

" Swanna use **Scald**!"

Umbreon then opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Umbreon then fires it at Swanna.

Swanna then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Umbreon.

The two attacks then collided as it created a small explosion in the middle.

" Man even until here, the two of them are still equal with each other" Mike said as he covered his eyes from the smoke.

" But one of them will run out of steam very soon" Arctic said as he narrowed his eyes at the field once the smoke cleared.

" Umbreon!"

" Swanna!"

" Use **Shadow Ball** at max power!"

" Use **Scald** with all that you've got!"

Umbreon then opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Umbreon then fires it at Swanna.

Swanna then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Umbreon.

The two attacks started colliding with one another before but then created a huge explosion that engulfed the two Pokemon.

Once the smoke then cleared, everyone saw both the Moonlight Pokemon and the White Bird Pokemon on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

" Both Umbreon and Swanna are unable to battle! Gary and Skyla please send out your final Pokemon!" Latias said as Gary and Skyla then returned their Pokemon back to their Poke Balls.

" Wait!" Arceus said as everyone turned their attentions to her.

" What is it, Arceus?" Ash asked.

" Why don't we take a lunch break? It's already 2 and we all didn't eat yet" Arceus said as everyone then felt their stomach grumbling as they all agreed.

As they started walking Ash then turned back and Serena took notice of this.

" Ash, what's wrong?" the honey blonde female asked with worry in her tone.

Ash just looked back at her with a smile.

" Yeah, I'm fine" Ash responded as Serena just nodded her head but the worry in her didn't decrease one bit.

" Alright" Serena then walked towards the group as Ash quickly ran the other direction, into the forest.

Ash gritted his teeth as he continued running.

' Why did I feel another dark presence in this island!? Is Team Revenge here again?' Ash thought as he saw a bright light at the end of the forest.

Ash then arrived at the end of the forest and noticed a figure wearing a robe that covers his entire body, looking on as the waves crashed into the rocks.

" This place is really serene, isn't it?" The figure asked in a masculine voice.

Ash then glared at the man.

" Who are you and how did you manage to get to this place?" Ash asked as the figure then chuckled.

" How could you have forgotten all about me so easily, Ash? I thought we developed a strong bond in the past" the figure said as he ripped the robe off of his body.

The figure has brown spiky hair, black eyes and he was wearing a long green trench coat with the Team Revenge symbol on it, a black undershirt and blue jeans.

Ash's eyes then widened in shock as he recognized who the man in front of him was.

" No way" Ash said in shock as the figure smiled at him.

" Long time no see Ash!" the figure said cheerfully.

" Tyson…." Ash said as he clenched his hands tightly as the man now known as Tyson smiled.

" What are you doing here, Tyson?" Ash yelled out in rage as Tyson then looked at him seriously.

" You know why I'm here, Ash. Just get out of my way. Let me get all of the Wild Pokemon that lives here on this island and we'll just go back to the way it used to be" Tyson said in a serious tone.

" So you're working with Team Revenge?" Ash theorized as Tyson smirked evilly at him.

" Not just me, the people you knew, the rivals you had, most of them are working for Team Revenge now" Tyson said as Ash's eyes widened in shock before he narrowed his eyes at the brown haired male.

" Well that's too bad then" Ash said as he took a Poke Ball from his belt.

" If you want to get all the Pokemon in this island, you're going to have to go through me!" Ash yelled as he pointed the Poke Ball at Tyson.

" Alright then, if that's what you want" Tyson said as he then walked back as the field that they stood suddenly glowed brightly as a rocky field was now present.

" This will be a full 6 on 6 battle, both of us are able to switch out our Pokemon at any time. Do you agree with this rule?" Tyson asked as Ash just nodded his head.

" Alright then" Tyson started as he took out a Poke Ball from his belt.

" Let the battle begin!" Tyson concluded as the wind then started blowing much harder than it used to.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The seventh chapter!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Wow so the people I lost against are all working for Team Revenge?**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: I won't spoil that much! Now will Ash be able to take on Tyson? What about Alessandra? Will she be alright? Find all of that out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Ash's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pikachu, Venasaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Primeape, Snorlax, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : Meganium, Feraligator, Donphan**_

 _ **Hoenn : Sceptile**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Garchomp, Gliscor, Lucario, Infernape, Torterra**_

 _ **Unova : Krookodile, Serperior, Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : Currently unknown**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Two Legendary Pokemon and all of his previous Pokemon and also some of the betrayers Pokemon**_

 _ **Gary's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Blastoise, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Darmanitan**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Paul's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Nidoking, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Tyranitar, Ursaring**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Arctic's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : IceBurn the Charizard, Cold the Pikachu, Frost the Ninetails**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glacier the Garchomp, Ice the Glaceon, Winter the Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Hail the Espeon, Ryu the Shadow Mew**_

 _ **Chris's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pidgeot, Pikachu, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Infernape, Garchomp, ?**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A temporary Treeko, a temporary Aerodactyl.**_

 _ **Mike's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Hitmonlee**_

 _ **Johto : Houndoom**_

 _ **Hoenn : Flygon**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Infernape, Lucario, Rhyperior**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Medicham, Deoxys**_

 _ **Victor's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blaziken, Metagross**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Kyurem**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Barbaracle**_

 _ **Eva's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glaceon, Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Diancie, Aegislash, Greninja, Talonflame, Aurorus**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Mawile**_

 _ **Alessandra's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blade the Sceptile, Wind the Altaria, Melody the Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : IceLady the Glaceon**_

 _ **Unova : Lilly the Stoutland, Ace the Meinshao**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Keldeo, An Eevee that will evolve into a Sylveon, A Shinx that will evolve into a Luxray**_

 _ **Argo's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Scyther, Hitmonchan, Shiny Gengar**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Palkia**_

 _ **Unova : Samurott**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Luxray**_

 _ **Nicolas's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Vaporeon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Gardevoir**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Staraptor, Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Glalie, Yveltal**_

 _ **Luciana's Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Jolteon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance, Absol, Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Delphox**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Xerneas, Serperior**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**

 **Passion**

 **By Alycks**

 **Summary:** **How do you rekindle a fire that has gone out? Having achieved his dream once, he looks for an answer in Unova.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the eight chapter of Book 2: Rising of Master**_ _ **'**_ _ **s**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: What**_ _ **'**_ _ **s up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m sorry about the lack of updates for this story, but I have been very busy and it is keeping me from trying to update.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: Ash and Tyson starts off their battle as Chris and the rest reached Gateon Port and a battle starts there, Alessandra managed to get Keldeo's trust but will they be able to break through the prison?**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the chapter summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let**_ _ **'**_ _ **s get on with the seventh chapter! Christopher Dragkrow does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. He owns his OC**_ _ **'**_ _ **s and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read on to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please. Please ask any questions if you have any and we**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll be sure to answer you soon.**_

' _Thoughts_ _'_

" _Speaking_ _"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)_ _"_

' _T_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

" _**Moves/Attacks**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Also I have a poll on my profile, please vote on it.**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Brawl at Gateon Port and Ash Vs Tyson Part 1**_

 _In the last Chapter of The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: Rising of Master_ _'_ _s:_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Chris**_

' _So you know the situation that we_ _'_ _re in don_ _'_ _t you, son?_ _'_ _Chris asked._

' _**Yes, of course father, I'll find her as soon as I can**_ _' Lucario responded as he closed his eyes and the silver appendages on his head then started sensing the aura left from the paper._

 _Lucario then pointed at a direction as Chris smirked._

" _Well let_ _'_ _s go and save Alessandra_ _"_ _Chris said as everyone just shrugged their shoulders and followed him._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Gary**_

" _Salamance now use_ _ **Dragon Rush**_ _!"_

" _Braviary use_ _ **Brave Bird**_ _to counter!"_

 _Salamance releases a dragon-shaped energy that covers its body. Salamance then flies towards Braviary._

 _Braviary then flies straight into the air and its body becomes surrounded in red fire, it then flies straight at Salamance and the fire around its body turns into a light blue. Braviary then flies towards Salamance._

 _The two Pokemon then gave off a cry as they neared each other._

" _GO!_ _"_ _Both Gary and Skyla shouted as both Pokemon collided with each other._

 _The collision then caused smoke to engulf the entire field again as everyone was forced to cover their eyes from the amount of smoke._

 _Once the smoke had cleared everyone saw both Salamance and Braviary on the ground with swirls in their eyes._

" _Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Both trainers have lost three Pokemon each. We will now have a short break before we head to the next field_ _"_ _Latias said as Gary and Skyla both returned their Pokemon back to their Poke Balls._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Alessandra**_

' _Maybe I could use these to break the door?_ _'_ _Alessandra thought as she then walked towards the metal cages._

 _But before she was able to get close to the metal cages, she then saw a large torrent of water headed her way._

 _Alessandra quickly dodged to the right in order to avoid the water._

' _Where did that come from?_ _'_ _Alessandra thought before she saw a figure in front of her._

 _She then looked up and her eyes quickly widened in shock at what she saw._

 _In front of her was a_ _quadruped, colt-like Pokémon with a cream-colored body. It has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils, and blue eyes. It has a large, feathery red mane, long, dark blue, ridged eyebrow-like protrusions, and a single cream-colored horn that curves slightly. The back of its head, as well as its neck, is covered with fluffy, light blue fur. It has blue hooves, its tail is light blue with white spots and resembles an elaborate feather in a cap._

 _It was a Keldeo._

" _N-no way_ _"_ _Alessandra said as the Keldeo glared at her before crying out loud._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Now this_ _'_ _ll hurt a bit_ _"_ _Alessandra said as Keldeo groaned in response as Alessandra then sprayed the potion on Keldeo_ _'_ _s body as the Colt Pokemon then cried out in pain as it started trashing about as Alessandra was having difficulty in holding him down._

" _Please stop it, Keldeo. This is good for you, it_ _'_ _ll help you recover_ _"_ _With that said Keldeo then stopped moving about, Alessandra smiled as she then sprayed the potion on the bandages before she then wrapped the bandages around Keldeo_ _'_ _s body._

 _Keldeo then looked as it was about to be unconscious as Alessandra smiled._

" _You should take a rest Keldeo, the potion will start taking effect soon, so you should replenish your energy_ _"_ _Alessandra said as Keldeo looked at her curiously before following at what she said as he reluctantly closed his eyes as sleep took over him._

 _Alessandra then took one more look at the sleeping form of Keldeo before she then looked at the metal door._

' _Please Chris, you have to hurry_ _'_ _Alessandra thought as she hoped to see the black hair male soon._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Gary**_

" _Darmanitan Vs Swanna! Let the battle begin!_ _"_

" _Darmanitan use_ _ **Flamethrower**_ _!"_

" _Swanna use_ _ **Scald**_ _!"_

 _Darmanitan then shot out a torrent of flames at Swanna._

 _Swanna then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at_ _Darmanitan._

 _The water quickly extinguishes the flames as the water was heading towards Darmanitan._

 _Darmanitan had no time to dodge as he took the attack directly; Darmanitan then fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes._

" _Darmanitan is unable to battle! Gary please send out your next Pokemon!_ _"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Umbreon!_ _"_

" _Swanna!_ _"_

" _Use_ _ **Shadow Ball**_ _at max power!"_

" _Use_ _ **Scald**_ _with all that you've got!"_

 _Umbreon then opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Umbreon then fires it at Swanna._

 _Swanna then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at_ _Umbreon._

 _The two attacks started colliding with one another before but then created a huge explosion that engulfed the two Pokemon._

 _Once the smoke then cleared, everyone saw both the Moonlight Pokemon and the White Bird Pokemon on the ground with swirls in their eyes._

" _Both Umbreon and Swanna are unable to battle! Gary and Skyla please send out your final Pokemon!_ _"_ _Latias said as Gary and Skyla then returned their Pokemon back to their Poke Balls._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Ash**_

" _Long time no see Ash!_ _"_ _the figure said cheerfully._

" _Tyson_ _…_ _._ _"_ _Ash said as he clenched his hands tightly as the man now known as Tyson smiled._

" _What are you doing here, Tyson?_ _"_ _Ash yelled out in rage as Tyson then looked at him seriously._

" _You know why I_ _'_ _m here, Ash. Just get out of my way. Let me get all of the Wild Pokemon that lives here on this island and we_ _'_ _ll just go back to the way it used to be_ _"_ _Tyson said in a serious tone._

" _So you_ _'_ _re working with Team Revenge?_ _"_ _Ash theorized as Tyson smirked evilly at him._

" _Not just me, the people you knew, the rivals you had, most of them are working for Team Revenge now_ _"_ _Tyson said as Ash_ _'_ _s eyes widened in shock before he narrowed his eyes at the brown haired male._

" _Well that_ _'_ _s too bad then_ _"_ _Ash said as he took a Poke Ball from his belt._

" _If you want to get all the Pokemon in this island, you_ _'_ _re going to have to go through me!_ _"_ _Ash yelled as he pointed the Poke Ball at Tyson._

" _Alright then, if that_ _'_ _s what you want_ _"_ _Tyson said as he then walked back as the field that they stood suddenly glowed brightly as a rocky field was now present._

" _This will be a full 6 on 6 battle, both of us are able to switch out our Pokemon at any time. Do you agree with this rule?_ _"_ _Tyson asked as Ash just nodded his head._

" _Alright then_ _"_ _Tyson started as he took out a Poke Ball from his belt._

" _Let the battle begin!_ _"_ _Tyson concluded as the wind then started blowing much harder than it used to._

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Ash**_

" Butterfree stand by!" Ash said as he threw the Poke Ball in the air as a Butterfly-like Pokemon appeared.

Butterfree is resembles a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly with a purple body. Unlike true insects, it only has two body segments and four light blue legs. Butterfree has two black antennae, a light blue snout with two fangs underneath, and large, red compound eyes. Its two pairs of veined wings are white with black accents

" A Butterfree, eh? Interesting" Tyson mumbled to himself as he took out a Poke Ball from his belt.

" Let's go, Meowth!" Tyson said as he threw his Poke Ball at the field.

Meowth is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. But this Meowth is wearing a hat and boots.

Ash then noticed the dark aura surrounding Meowth.

Ash then looked at Tyson who was grinning evilly.

" I know you can use Aura, Ash. I also know that you can tell my Pokemon is a Shadow Pokemon" Tyson said as Ash glared at him.

" How could you turn your Meowth into a Shadow Pokemon!?" Ash shouted out in rage.

" When I first joined Team Revenge, I thought I could be a higher ranking member even without Shadow Pokemon but I was proved wrong by Tobias who crushed my entire team with a Darkrai and even though it was hard for me to accept it for the first time, I knew it was worth it. And it was" Tyson said.

" How could you think that?!" Ash shouted in rage as Tyson just looked at him.

Tyson just shook his head at Ash.

" You wouldn't understand it at all, Ash" Tyson said as Ash was glaring at Tyson even more.

" You cared for Meowth, you trained him and raised him when he was injured, how could you do that to him?!" Ash shouted in rage.

Tyson just ignored him by looking away which raged Ash even more.

" Butterfree let's beat this asshole!" Ash said as Butterfree then cried out before he started flying towards Meowth.

" Meowth use **Thunderbolt**!"

" Butterfree use **Psychic**!"

Meowth then shot out electricity that was generated in its body at Butterfree.

Butterfree's eyes then turned blueish as it then controlled the Electric Type attack.

" Now send it back at him!" Ash called out.

Butterfree then controlled the electricity and sent it towards Meowth.

" Meowth dodge it!" Tyson called out.

Meowth wordlessly dodged the attack by jumping in the air to dodge the Electric Type attack.

" Butterfree use **Bug Buzz**!"

Red waves then came out from Butterfree's antennas as it headed towards Meowth's direction.

Meowth didn't even flinch when it got hit directly from the attack.

" Meowth charge using **Quick Attack** then attack by a close range **Thunderbolt**!" Tyson said.

Meowth then started running, but as he ran, white light appeared behind the Scratch Pokemon.

Meowth then appeared in front of Butterfree, shocking the Butterfly Pokemon in the process before the Scratch Pokemon then shot out electricity that was generated in its body at Butterfree.

Butterfree then cried out in pain when it was struck by the Super Effective move but quickly shot out the red waves from his antennas at Meowth.

Meowth was sent back by the attack.

" Meowth go in with **Iron Tail**!"

" Butterfree stop him with **Psychic**!"

Butterfree's eyes then turned blueish as it then controlled the Scratch Cat Pokemon.

The Scratch Cat Pokemon was then surrounded by light blue aura.

" Now use **Thunderbolt**!" Tyson said with a smirk.

Meowth then shot out electricity that was generated in its body at Butterfree, who was unable to dodge as he was controlling Meowth.

Butterfree then cried out in pain as it then started to fall.

" Butterfree! No!" Ash cried out as Butterfree opened one eye and saw Ash's face filled with worry.

' Have I failed you, Ash?' Butterfree thought.

" Butterfree you can do it! I believe in you!" Ash shouted as Butterfree's eyes widened in shock.

' He believes in me?' Butterfree thought as it then regained control and managed to stay in the air.

' If Ash believes in me then, I'll show him that I can do it!' Butterfree thought determinedly.

" Alright! Butterfree use **Bug Buzz**!"

Red waves then came out from Butterfree's antennas as it headed towards Meowth's direction.

Meowth was then sent back from the attack.

" Butterfree use **Giga** **Drain**!"

Butterfree then flies towards Meowth as it then circles around the Scratch Cat Pokemon, his body glows green, leaving behind a turquoise trail of energy that forms a ring. Once the ring is completed, Butterfree's eyes glow red, and green static from the circle then hits Meowth, draining its energy and recovering Butterfree's health.

Meowth was then panting as his eyes then turned red.

" Now use **Shadow Trash**!"

Meowth then run towards Butterfree before he then jumped into the air and pushes the Butterfly Pokemon down to the ground. Butterfree then cries out in pain as it crashed to the ground.

But the Scratch Pokemon wasn't done as he then started slashing the Butterfly Pokemon continuously as Butterfree cries out in pain.

' I'm such a useless Pokemon even though my Trainer believes in me' Butterfree thought sadly.

" Butterfree stay strong!" Ash cries out in worry.

Butterfree then looks at Ash and a memory then started playing in his head.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Butterfree then started flapping his wings as he had some berries wrapped by some leaves as he was heading home._

 _When the Butterfly Pokemon was nearing his home, he heard some sort of moaning noises._

' _Probably some Pokemon mating' Butterfree thought as he ignored the sound but every time he gets closer to his home, the moaning noises got louder._

' _( Honey, I'm-)" Butterfree then stopped his sentence as he dropped the berries to the ground._

 _His mate was currently mating with another Butterfree._

 _The two Butterfree's must have heard him as they stopped and turned to him._

 _The pink Butterfree then looked horrified and guilty while the other Butterfree looked annoyed._

" _( Look asshole will you leave? I'm currently having a mating session with MY mate)" the male Butterfree said in an annoyed tone as Butterfree then growls._

" _( How long?)" Butterfree asked in a low tone as the male Butterfree heard what he said._

" _( How long have we been doing this? We've already been mating for over six months)" the Butterfree said as Butterfree then glared at his used to be mate._

" _( You've cheated on me for six months?!)" Butterfree yelled out in rage as the pink Butterfree then looked at Butterfree with a bored look._

" _( All you care about was finding food and never spend time with me, what do you think I would do?)" The pink Butterfree said as Butterfree then turned around._

" _( Wait where are you going?)" The pink Butterfree asked._

 _Butterfree then looked at her before turning back._

" _( I'm going back to my Trainer)" Butterfree said._

" _( What makes you think he'll accept you back?)" The male Butterfree asked as Butterfree then stopped._

" _( What?)" Butterfree asked as he turned back._

" _( Your Trainer could catch any other Pokemon that's stronger. There are over 700 Pokemon in the world, more maybe. What makes you think he would want a weak Bug Type Pokemon in his tea-)" The male Butterfree was then sent crashing into a tree by Butterfree's_ _ **Psychic**_ _._

" _( Shut your mouth! Ash is not like that! He may be cocky, overconfident and dumb but he has a love for his Pokemon!)" Butterfree yelled out, defending his ex-Trainer._

" _( I'm leaving)" Butterfree said as he heard his ex-mate treat her new mate._

 _ **Flashback End**_

' I want to be stronger, I want to help Ash and nothing will stop me!' Butterfree thought as he then used **Psychic** on Meowth, stopping the Scratch Cat's Pokemon attacks on the Butterfly Pokemon.

This shocked everyone as Butterfly then headed airborne again.

" Awesome work, Butterfree!" Ash praised.

" Now use **Giga Drain** to regain some of your health back!"

Butterfree then flies towards Meowth as it then circles around the Scratch Cat Pokemon, his body glows green, leaving behind a turquoise trail of energy that forms a ring. Once the ring is completed, Butterfree's eyes glow red, and green static from the circle then hits Meowth, draining its energy and recovering Butterfree's health.

Meowth then fell forward to the ground with swirls in his eyes as Butterfree then flew back towards Ash.

Tyson looked shocked at first before he recalled the Scratch Cat Pokemon back to his Poke Ball.

" Not bad Ash, not bad. But this is just the beginning" Tyson said as he threw a Poke Ball to the ground.

Out came out was a huge, bipedal, dark blue-green Pokémon with a cream-colored face, belly, and feet. Its body is composed of mostly its belly, where most of its fat reserves accumulate. Its head is large, with small, pointed ears and two pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw. It has large, hind feet with three claws and a circular brown paw pad, and its arms and five fore claws are short.

It was a Snorlax. And just like Meowth, it was a Shadow Pokemon.

" Snorlax start it off with **Shadow End**!"

Snorlax then started running towards Butterfree as he was surrounded by the purple energy before he then slams himself at Butterfree, sending the Butterfly Pokemon back.

Butterfree looked as if he was fighting to stay conscious.

" Snorlax end it with **Flamethrower**!"

" Butterfree use **Psychic** to stop it!" Ash said.

Snorlax then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at the Butterfly Pokemon.

Butterfree's eyes then turned blueish as it then controlled the Fire Type attack.

" Now send it back at him!"

" Snorlax charge towards the flame!"

Butterfree then shot the flames towards Snorlax who then ignored the flames as he then slams itself at Butterfree, causing the Butterfly Pokemon to be sent to the ground.

Ash then noticed the swirls in his Pokemon's eyes as he recalled him back to his Poke Ball, mumbling a few words of thanks to him.

" Snorlax time to dance!" Ash then threw the Poke Ball at the field as Ash's Snorlax entered it.

Tyson then smirked as both Snorlax's glared at one another.

" Snorlax use **Shadow End**!"

" Snorlax use **Double Edge**!"

Tyson's Snorlax then started running towards Ash's Snorlax as he was surrounded by the purple aura.

Ash's Snorlax then started running towards Tyson's Snorlax as he was then surrounded by white aura.

The two Snorlax's then crashes into one another as they were both sent back by the impact.

" Snorlax use **Hyper Beam**!" Ash called out.

" Snorlax dodge it!" Tyson called out.

Snorlax then shot out an orange beam of energy from his mouth at Tyson's Snorlax but he managed to dodge the attack by moving to the other side.

" Snorlax use **Crunch**!" Tyson called out.

Tyson's Snorlax then charges towards the other Sleeping Pokemon's teeth then glowed white before he then bites down at Snorlax's hand.

Ash's Snorlax then cried out in pain as he then slammed his fist at Tyson's Snorlax, sending his opponent back.

Both Snorlax then charged at one another with a roar.

The two Snorlax then sent punches, kicks and head butts at one another, but neither one of them were backing down.

" Snorlax use **Ice Punch**!"

" Snorlax counter it with your **Ice Punch**!"

Both Snorlax's fist was then surrounded by cold aura as they slammed their fist at each other, sending each other back.

" Snorlax use **Shadow End**!"

" Snorlax use **Double Edge**!"

Tyson's Snorlax then started running towards Ash's Snorlax as he was surrounded by the purple aura.

Ash's Snorlax then started running towards Tyson's Snorlax as he was then surrounded by white aura.

The two Snorlax's once again slams themselves at one another, sending each other back as Ash's Snorlax quickly shot out an orange beam from his mouth, sending a direct hit on Tyson's Snorlax.

Tyson's Snorlax then glared at Ash's Snorlax as Tyson's Snorlax then started running towards Ash's Snorlax as he was surrounded by the purple aura.

Tyson's Snorlax then slammed himself at Ash's Snorlax, sending the Sleeping Pokemon back.

" Snorlax use **Ice Punch**!"

" Snorlax use **Shadow End**!"

Ash's Snorlax then started charging towards his opponent with his fist surrounded by cold aura.

Tyson's Snorlax then started running towards Ash's Snorlax as he was surrounded by the purple aura.

The two Sleeping Pokemon look as they were evenly matched but Ash's Snorlax was starting to lose energy before the Sleeping Pokemon was then sent back by the force of Tyson's Snorlax.

" Snorlax counter back with **Hyper Beam**!" Ash called out.

Snorlax then shot out an orange beam of energy from his mouth at Tyson's Snorlax.

Tyson's Snorlax managed to take the hit before the Sleeping Pokemon then jumped in the air before slamming his hands on the ground, sending a powerful force to the ground, creating an earthquake.

Ash's Snorlax then flinched when he felt the power from the earthquake attack.

" Snorlax use **Double Edge**!"

Ash's Snorlax then started running towards Tyson's Snorlax as he was then surrounded by white aura.

Tyson said nothing as he looked on at the field.

As Ash's Snorlax neared his own Snorlax, Tyson then smirked darkly.

" Snorlax dodge it!"

Tyson's Snorlax then moved over to the side, dodging Snorlax's attack and shocking both Ash and his Pokemon.

" Now use **Shadow End**!"

Tyson's Snorlax then slams himself at Ash's Snorlax, sending the Sleeping Pokemon to the ground.

Tyson's Snorlax then towered over Ash's Snorlax.

" Snorlax end it with **Ice Punch**!" Tyson said.

Tyson's Snorlax's hand was then surrounded by cold aura as he then attempts to punch Ash's Snorlax in the face.

" Snorlax!" Ash cries out in worry for his Pokemon.

Snorlax then shocks everyone by moving his head to the side, dodging the attack.

Ash's Snorlax's hand was then surrounded by red aura as it then punched his opponent's gut, sending him back.

Ash recognizes the move as **Power up Punch**.

" Snorlax use **Power Up Punch** again!"

Ash's Snorlax's hand was then surrounded by red aura.

" Snorlax counter it with **Ice Punch**!"

The two Snorlax's then blocked each other's attack because they collided their fist together as Ash's Snorlax's hand was then incased in ice.

Ash then smirked at that.

" Snorlax go with **Ice Punch**!" Ash said.

As Ash's Snorlax ran, the Sleeping Pokemon's hand that was incased with ice was surrounded by cold aura.

Ash's Snorlax then slammed his fist at Tyson's Snorlax, breaking the ice and sending the Sleeping Pokemon flying towards Tyson.

Snorlax then crashed right in front of Tyson with swirls in his eyes as Ash's Snorlax walked towards his Trainer with a smile on his face.

Tyson growled a bit as he recalls his Sleeping Pokemon back to his Poke Ball.

" Hydreigon time to battle!"

Tyson's Brutal Pokemon then appeared on the field with a loud roar as Ash and Snorlax was not affected by that.

And Ash sensed no weird aura surrounding the Hydreigon so Ash realized that Tyson was bringing in a normal Hydreigon.

What caught Ash's curiosity was the familiar aura that surrounded Hydreigon.

" Can you see it, Ash? Can you see who Hydreigon killed?" Tyson asked with a malicious grin.

Ash wasn't shocked when he heard the word "Kill" but was trying to remember whose aura it was.

Ash's eyes widened in shock when he recalled whose aura it belonged to.

" James" Ash whispered but Tyson managed to hear it and started laughing.

" That's right, Ash. You're so called spy is now dead and the other two he had with him are also dead!" Tyson smirked darkly as Ash was trying his hardest to not lose control.

" I'm actually shocked that you had those three losers working for you. Oh they were oh so loyal to you. When we asked them who they worked for, they kept quiet. Even when Hydreigon murdered that blue haired idiot, the other two wouldn't tell. Isn't it such a shame that we had to go for desperate measures and it still doesn't work, right?" Tyson asked with a dark grin.

Ash then shot out an Aura Sphere that he had created at Tyson who easily dodged the attack.

" We're having a Pokemon Battle Ash, not a real life fight" Tyson taunted as Ash then kept himself calm as he turned t his Snorlax who was feeling the same as him.

" Snorlax go in with **Ice Punch**!" Ash shouted.

Snorlax then started running towards Hydreigon with a cold aura surrounding his fist.

" You're making this way too easy for me, Ash" Tyson said.

When it seemed that Snorlax would hit Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokemon then moved over to the side, avoiding the attack.

All three heads of Hydreigon then shot out a shock wave generated from its mouth at Snorlax.

Snorlax was then sent back from the attack but then he saw Hydreigon opens his mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. He then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside his mouth at Snorlax.

Snorlax was then sent back from the attack as it then crashed into a tree.

Ash then runs towards his Sleeping Pokemon and noticed that his eyes were now swirls.

Ash smiled as he recalled his Pokemon back to his Poke Ball.

" Gliscor time to battle!" Ash then throws the Poke Ball at the field.

Out came out was a large, mainly blue-purple vampire bat-like Pokémon. Its legs have two toes and a slightly darker circular coloration on the underside, and its tail has two barbs, giving its tail the resemblance of a vampire's fangs. Its arms are red with thin striations, and are completely detached from its black wings, and each are ended with large pincers. Its ears have discernible, red, chambered ear insides, and its eyes are yellow. It has six visible fangs in its mouth, and its waist, like its arms, is red and striated. It's body resembles an open mouth, with the pointed protrusions coming from its upper torso resembling fangs, further illustrating its vampiric qualities. But unlike its kind this Gliscor's teeth was sharper and its wings are bigger and wider.

" Gliscor use **X-Scissor**!"

Gliscor's claws then glow light blue and it swipes them in an 'X'-like fashion, firing an 'X' shaped light blue energy at Hydreigon.

Hydreigon then cried out in pain as it glared at Gliscor.

" Use **Dark Pulse**!" Tyson called out.

Hydreigon opens his mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. He then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside his mouth at Gliscor.

" Dodge it!" Gliscor then easily moves to the side, avoiding the attack.

Just then a shock wave was then shot towards Gliscor as the Fang Scorpion cried out in pain and was then sent back by the attack.

" Gliscor use **Ice Fang**!"

Gliscor then flies towards Hydreigon with his mouth covered with cold aura as he then bites down Hydreigon's tail, causing the Brutal Pokemon to cry out in pain from the Super Effective move. 

" Hydreigon use **Flamethrower**!"

Hydreigon then turned around to shoot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Gliscor.

Gliscor was then sent back from the Fire Type attack.

" Gliscor use **X-Scissor**!"

Gliscor's claws then glow light blue and it swipes them in an 'X'-like fashion, firing an 'X' shaped light blue energy at Hydreigon.

" Hydreigon counter it with **Dark Pulse**!"

Hydreigon opens his mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. He then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside his mouth at Gliscor.

The two attacks then collided with one another, causing an explosion.

But in the smoke, Hydreigon had shot a torrent of flames from his mouth at Gliscor who then crashed to the ground from the attack.

" Gliscor!" Ash cried out in worry.

Gliscor, hearing the voice of his Trainer quickly got up and went airborne.

" Gliscor can you continue?" Ash asked and Gliscor turned to Ash and nodded his head with a smile.

" Alright then, use **Stone Edge**!"

Gliscor's eyes glow white and two light blue rings appear around its body. The rings then glow white and form into white stones that spin around Gliscor's body. The white glow then fades into gray rocks. Gliscor then shot it at Hydreigon.

" Hydreigon dodge it!" Tyson called out.

But although he managed to avoid some of the rocks, the Brutal Pokemon was unable to dodge all of the rocks and was sent back.

" Gliscor use **X-Scissor**!"

Gliscor's claws then glow light blue and it swipes them in an 'X'-like fashion, firing an 'X' shaped light blue energy at Hydreigon.

Hydreigon then cried out in pain as it then started descending before it managed to keep himself in the air.

" Hydreigon use **Flamethrower**!"

Hydreigon then shot out a torrent of flames at Gliscor who was not able to dodge.

Gliscor then cried out in pain as flames then erupted from his body before it stopped.

Ash then gritted his teeth at that.

' Damn Gliscor is burned' Ash thought.

" Hydreigon use **Dark Pulse**!"

" Gliscor counter it with **X-Scissor**!"

Hydreigon opens his mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. He then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside his mouth at Gliscor.

Gliscor's claws then glow light blue and it swipes them in an 'X'-like fashion, firing an 'X' shaped light blue energy at Hydreigon.

The Dark Type attack easily broke through the Bug Type attack and was heading towards Gliscor.

" Gliscor!" Ash called as Gliscor quickly understood what Ash wanted and spun around with his claws glowing as he then blocked the Dark Type move away from him, much to the shock of Tyson.

" Gliscor now use **Stone Edge**!"

Gliscor's eyes glow white and two light blue rings appear around its body. The rings then glow white and form into white stones that spin around Gliscor's body. The white glow then fades into gray rocks. Gliscor then shot it at Hydreigon.

Hydreigon then cries out in pain as it was panting heavily.

" End it with **Ice Fang**!"

Gliscor then flies towards Hydreigon with his mouth covered with cold aura as he then bites down Hydreigon's tail, making the Brutal Pokemon to cry out in pain as it then fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

" Alright! Good work Gliscor-" Ash was cut off as Gliscor then cries out in pain and faints to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

' Looks like the burn really took its toll on Gliscor' Ash thought.

Ash and Tyson then recalled their Pokemon back to their Poke Ball.

" We both lost three Pokemon, what else do you have, Ash?" Tyson asked as Ash then glared at him.

" Like I would tell you!" Ash shouted out in anger as Tyson smirked.

" Alright then, then prepare to lose, Ash!" Tyson said confidently as the air around them changed.

" Nidoking time to battle!"

Tyson's Poison/Ground Type Pokemon then appeared on the field with a loud cry as it prepared for battle.

" I am done playing games with you, Tyson! It's time to end you!" Ash said as he threw the Poke Ball at the field.

The Pokemon then cried out as the trees then started blowing as the leaves started flying away.

The leaves started creating a tornado of winds in the field.

And once the leaves disappeared a Pokemon was in the middle of the field with a glare on its face.

It was a Torterra.

Torterra then let out a loud cry as the ground started shaking.

The Nidoking started taking steps back in fear before it looked at it with an angry look on his face.

" Nidoking use **Poison Jab**!"

Nidoking's hand then glowed purple as he ran towards Torterra.

Ash just looked bored as he looked at his Torterra.

" Use **Earthquake**!"

Torterra then raises one foot before slamming it at the ground, creating a massive earthquake.

" Nidoking dodge it!" Nidoking then jumped in the air to avoid the attack but vines then erupted from the ground before it pulled the Drill Pokemon to the ground, making it feel the Super Effective move.

The vines then headed back to the ground as Nidoking was on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Tyson was shocked at what had just happened as he looked at Ash.

" Like I said, I'm no longer playing around. I'm going to kick you off of this island one way or another" Ash said in a cold tone.

 _ **With Chris**_

Chris was currently walking with everyone when he suddenly stopped.

" Chris? What's wrong?" Rui asked.

Chris then looked at Rui and everyone else.

" We need to separate from here on" Chris said as everyone else looked at him.

" Why?" Michael asked curiously.

" Well we need to find Alessandra and take down Cipher at the same time, so we'll split up into two groups" Chris explained as everyone nodded their head in agreement.

" I'll take on Cipher, I still want to kick that Ardos's ass!" Wes said as he punched his fist into his palm.

" I'll go to Gateon Port as well, I am curious to seeing the Leader of this Cipher group" Christian said.

" Well they want me in Gateon, it's no question I'm going, even though I want to save Alessandra." Chris said as he then looked at Michael and Rui.

" I'll go and find Alessandra" Rui said as she looked at Michael.

" I'll accompany her, after all besides Wes, I'm a top notch Trainer in Orre" Michael said proudly as Wes scoffed.

" Alright then, take Lucario with you. He already found her and its easier that way" Chris said as Michael and Rui nodded their heads.

' **Do whatever you want to help and save her, Lucario** ' Chris said as Lucario nodded his head before he ran into the forest with Michael and Rui behind him.

Chris then turned to both Wes and Christian.

" Shall we?" Chris asked and the two nodded their heads at him.

 _ **With Alessandra**_

Alessandra then yawned as she opened her eyes to see that she was still in the same cell she was in yesterday and Keldeo was still asleep beside her.

' It looks like I fell asleep' Alessandra thought she then frowned when she didn't feel her Poke Balls around her waist.

She then wondered what time it was, seeing as she was so tired.

She then walked towards the door and started shaking the bars on the door, causing a loud sound as it had shocked Keldeo from his slumber.

Alessandra then realized that she had awoken the Colt Pokemon from his sleep.

" Sorry about that Keldeo. I didn't mean to wake you up" Alessandra said sheepishly as Keldeo just eyed her.

Alessandra was confused until she realized that he was wondering what she was doing.

" Oh I was just trying to break the door, I need to get out of here to my friends, but I guess that you need to leave as well" Alessandra said as Keldeo just shook his head.

"( It is pointless to do so)" Keldeo said as Alessandra was shocked when she heard Keldeo speak.

" What do you mean it's pointless?" Alessandra asked.

"( I mean that there is no point in trying to break the door, I have attempted in doing so multiple times and it has not work)" Keldeo said sadly.

" But we can't just give up! We need to try harder and we'll be able to escape!" Alessandra said as she then kicks the door again and Keldeo looked at her with a curious look on his face.

' Why is she trying so hard even if it's impossible?' Keldeo thought as he watched Alessandra kick the door again.

After a few more attempts, Alessandra then sighed as she fell to her butt, panting slightly.

" Damn this thing is really hard, I hurt my foot because of it" Alessandra complained as Keldeo then walked over to her.

"( Why do you try so hard to leave even when I, a Legendary Pokemon, is unable to break this door?)" Keldeo asked curiously.

Alessandra then smiled at him.

" Well I want to go home and see my parents again, I want to see my friends, I want to travel with my Pokemon, battle with them and train them again and I want to see the person who has captured my heart." Alessandra said in a soft tone.

Keldeo was very shocked when he heard her say those things.

He had never encountered a human that was like her before, a human that cares for her friends and Pokemon.

Keldeo then remembered the words from Arceus.

" Your Trainer will be a female named Alessandra Cesarini. A female with brown hair and brown hair"

"( Tell me, are you Alessandra Cesarini?)" Keldeo asked as Alessandra was shocked before she nodded her head.

' Looks like I was right' Keldeo thought.

" How do you know my name?" Alessandra asked curiously.

When Keldeo was about to answer, the door then opened which caught both of their attention.

In front of them was a Cipher Grunt and he had a malicious grin on his face.

" Looks like you have befriended this Pokemon but who cares, we're going to turn it into a Shadow Pokemon anyways" the Cipher Grunt said as he then walked towards Keldeo but Alessandra stopped him.

" Move out of the way, girl" the Cipher member growled but Alessandra didn't move one bit.

" Don't make me use force" the Cipher member threatened but once again Alessandra didn't move.

The Cipher member then growled as he then back handed Alessandra, sending her to the side.

Alessandra then flinched from the contact as Keldeo's eyes widened before he then glared at the Cipher grunt in rage.

"( How dare you!)" Keldeo shouted out in rage as he was then surrounded by blue energy.

Both Alessandra and the Cipher grunt was shocked as Keldeo then took a new appearance.

It was the same as before but the dark blue protrusions become shorter and lighter in color, resembling ears. Its horn becomes dark blue, and grows larger and ridged. On the side of its head are three feathers colored aqua blue, green and orange.

It was now in his Resolute Forme.

The Keldeo then cried as it then charged towards the Cipher grunt, his body then glows yellow, and a giant yellow blade of energy forms from its horn. Keldeo then uses the blade to slice the Cipher grunt.

The Cipher grunt was then sent flying into a wall, unconscious.

Alessandra then looked at Keldeo who quickly rushed towards her.

"( Are you alright?)" Keldeo asked as Alessandra smiled at him.

" I am" Alessandra said as loud steps could be heard as she then turned to the door and saw Chris's Lucario, Rui and Michael.

" You guys!" Alessandra said happily when she saw her friends.

" Alessandra you're safe" Rui said in relieve as she walked towards the brunette, the Colt Pokemon then stopped her as he glared at Rui.

" Um, Alessandra, what Pokemon is this? And why does it seem like it wants to attack me?" Rui asked nervously as Alessandra chuckled.

" This is Keldeo, a Legendary Pokemon in the Unova Region. I met him in the same cell as me" Alessandra said as Keldeo nodded his head.

" Wow, a Legendary Pokemon? So cool!" Michael said with stars in his eyes.

" By the way where's Chris and the others?" Alessandra asked.

" They went over to Gateon Port, wanting to face Cipher there" Rui said as Alessandra nodded her head.

" Alright we have to go as well!" Alessandra said as Keldeo then nudged her shoulder.

" Um what is it Keldeo? You're free to go now" Alessandra said as the Colt Pokemon shook his head.

"( I want to accompany you, Alessandra)" Keldeo said as everyone was shocked when they heard that.

" You want to come with me?" Alessandra asked.

"( Yes I would like to join you on your journey as your Pokemon. Please say yes)" Keldeo said as he even bowed his head at her.

Alessandra was shocked when she heard a Legendary Pokemon asking her to capture him much less bow to her.

" Alright then, are you sure?" Alessandra asked as Keldeo nodded his head.

" Alright then, Poke Ball go!" Alessandra then threw the red and white ball at the Colt Pokemon who didn't even struggle to break free from the Poke Ball.

The ball shook once, twice, thrice before it then clicked, signaling a successful capture.

" Alright now that, that's out of the way let's go and help the others" Rui said but Alessandra's eyes widened in horror.

" Oh no!" Alessandra shouted which caught everyone's attention.

" Alessandra what's wrong?" Michael asked.

" Team Cipher took my Pokemon and are probably going to turn them into Shadow Pokemon, I need to go get them" Alessandra said as Rui and Michael looked at each other.

" Alright we'll follow you" Michael said as the brunette shook her head.

" You go to Gateon Port" Alessandra said.

" But what about-" Michael was cut off when Alessandra took out the Poke Ball containing Keldeo.

" I still got him to help me" Alessandra said and Lucario then walked up to her.

"( I will help you as well. I made a promise to my father to protect you)" Lucario said as Alessandra smiled.

" See I got Lucario as well. I'll be fine. You two go and help the others"

Both Rui and Michael then nodded their heads.

" Good luck, Alessandra" Rui said as the two took off.

Alessandra then watched as the two figures started to disappear before she looked at Lucario.

" Let's go" Lucario then nodded his head.

 _ **With Gary**_

Currently everyone was eating lunch while Serena still had a look of worry on her face.

" Serena?" a voice called out to her and she turned around to see her teammate and sister, Amanda, looking at her quite worried.

" Are you alright?" Amanda asked as Serena smiled as she nodded her head.

" I am, don't worry about me" Serena said as Amanda then sat beside her.

" I'm sure Ash will be fine. He's taken on harder things than this before" Amanda said as Serena looked at Amanda in shock who then just winked at her sister.

Eva was currently feeding her Diancie who then smiled at her gratefully as the Jewel Pokemon started eating her food. Paul and Luciana then walked towards her as the black haired female smiled when she saw them.

Mike and Arctic were having a warm up battle to test out their Pokemon.

Gary and Melanie were having a chat with the black haired female blushing from time to time.

Argo, Victor and his Blaziken were enjoying the view that they were seeing from the island.

Nicolas and Leona was talking about the skills their Pokemon were still able to learn with both disagreeing and agreeing at some point.

While everyone was resting, the girls that managed to get Ash to say those three words to them were worrying.

" Where do you think he is?" Hilda asked as everyone shrugged.

" He could be anywhere, this IS a huge island" Mei said with a frown.

" Don't worry, we can only hope that he'll be fine" Iris said as everyone nodded their heads.

 _ **With Chris**_

Chris, Wes and Christian managed to reach Gateon Port which was a seaport near the seaside.

Chris then looked around and noticed a man with blue hair having the same logo as the Cipher grunts. Beside him were two people, one of them was a male and the other was a female.

" Is that him?" Chris whispered to Wes who turned around before he growled.

" Yeah that's him" Wes said in a growl as he walked towards them.

Both Chris and Christian then looked at each other and sighed before they followed the sand coloured hair male.

Ardos seemed to have noticed Wes as he then smirked darkly.

" Ah Mr. Nagura thank you for coming" Ardos said as he turned around to face the three males.

Chris then glared at the blue haired male.

" Where's Alessandra?" Chris asked angrily.

Ardos then smirked.

" Why don't you give us the Nagura Treasure and then we'll tell you where she is" Ardos smirked.

" Go to hell" Chris growled as he took out a Poke Ball.

Wes and Christian did the same.

Ardos then sighed as he looked at his two admins.

" Well I didn't want to do this, but it looks like we are forced to battle you" Ardos said as he and his two admins then took out their Poke Balls from their belts.

The battle at Gateon Port was about to begin.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The eighth chapter!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Wow my Torterra is a power house, will I beat Tyson with just Torterra?**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: I won**_ _ **'**_ _ **t spoil that much! Now will Ash be able to beat Tyson? What about Alessandra? Will she be able to rescue her Pokemon? Find all of that out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also the next update will be tomorrow for Christmas, which means it will be a holiday chapter not a real chapter.**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also like I have stated on the top of the chapter, there is a poll in my profile so please vote on it.**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pikachu, Venasaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Primeape, Snorlax, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : Meganium, Feraligator, Donphan**_

 _ **Hoenn : Sceptile**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Garchomp, Gliscor, Lucario, Infernape, Torterra**_

 _ **Unova : Krookodile, Serperior, Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : Currently unknown**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Two Legendary Pokemon and all of his previous Pokemon and also some of the betrayers Pokemon**_

 _ **Elite Team: Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeot, ?, ?, ?**_

 _ **Gary**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Blastoise, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Darmanitan**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Paul**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Nidoking, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Tyranitar, Ursaring**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Arctic**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : IceBurn the Charizard, Cold the Pikachu, Frost the Ninetails**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glacier the Garchomp, Ice the Glaceon, Winter the Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Hail the Espeon, Ryu the Shadow Mew**_

 _ **Chris**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pidgeot, Pikachu, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Infernape, Garchomp, ?**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A temporary Aerodactyl.**_

 _ **Mike**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Hitmonlee**_

 _ **Johto : Houndoom**_

 _ **Hoenn : Flygon**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Infernape, Lucario, Rhyperior**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Medicham, Deoxys**_

 _ **Victor**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blaziken, Metagross**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Kyurem**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Barbaracle**_

 _ **Eva**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glaceon, Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Diancie, Aegislash, Greninja, Talonflame, Aurorus**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Mawile**_

 _ **Alessandra**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blade the Sceptile, Wind the Altaria, Melody the Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : IceLady the Glaceon**_

 _ **Unova : Lilly the Stoutland, Ace the Meinshao, Keldeo**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : An Eevee that will evolve into a Sylveon, A Shinx that will evolve into a Luxray**_

 _ **Argo**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Scyther, Hitmonchan, Shiny Gengar**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Palkia**_

 _ **Unova : Samurott**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Luxray**_

 _ **Nicolas**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Vaporeon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Gardevoir**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Staraptor, Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Glalie, Yveltal**_

 _ **Luciana**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Jolteon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance, Absol, Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Delphox**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Xerneas, Serperior**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pok**_ _ **é**_ _ **mon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**

 **Passion**

 **By Alycks**

 **Summary:** **How do you rekindle a fire that has gone out? Having achieved his dream once, he looks for an answer in Unova.**


	9. Christmas Special

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Merry Christmas to everyone reading this special chapter.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Merry Christmas everyone!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hope you all enjoy this special chapter!**_

 _ **The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: The Rising of Master's Holiday Chapter**_

Ash then yawned as he then stretched his body. Ash then got out from bed and got ready for the day.

He then walked down and saw Gary, Paul, Chris and Arctic already decorating the house with green plants and other Christmas ornaments.

" Wow guys, you sure woke up early" Ash commented as the four then turned to him.

" Unlike you" Paul said as he went back to decorating the house.

" Hurry up and help us, Ash" Arctic said as Ash nodded his head and walked towards his friends and helped them decorate their house.

After all, everyone else was coming to their house later on so they want to prepare their house for the Christmas party.

" Have you guys bought any gifts yet?" Chris asked as everyone froze.

They had completely forgotten about that.

" Why, have you bought the gifts yet, Chris?" Ash asked as he quickly regained his composure.

Chris sighed as he shook his head.

" I just remembered now, do you expect me to know now?" Chris asked in annoyance.

The living room was then quiet as it was then broken by a loud sigh.

It looks like they have to do some Christmas gift shopping later on.

 _ **Later**_

The four then walked over to a huge mall called the Shopping Mall Nine in the Unova Region. They were deciding which was better, the Celadon City Department store in Kanto, the Lilycove Department store in Hoenn or the mall that they were currently in.

They decided to head over to the current mall since it was closer to their house.

" We better hurry up before we meet anyone we know" Ash said as they all nodded.

" Ash is that you?" a voice said as Ash then slowly turned around and saw Hilda.

Ash then gulped as he turned around to ask his friends for help but saw that they had all ran away.

' Damn them' Ash thought as he faked a smile and turned to Hilda.

" Hey there Hilda, what are you doing here?" Ash asked as Hilda giggled.

" Probably the same reason you're here. To buy a Christmas present" Hilda said as Ash blushed.

" So you haven't bought one yet as well?" Ash asked as Hilda shook her head.

" I haven't bought one since today is Christmas almost everything is 50% off" Hilda said as Ash nodded.

" Let me guess, you're here to buy a Christmas present was because you forgot, am I right?" Hilda teased as Ash looked away from her.

Hilda then giggled as she then placed a kiss on his cheek.

" I'll see you later tonight then, Ash" Hilda said as she waved at him.

Ash then watched as her figure started to disappear.

" * sigh * somehow she can read right through me" Ash sighed as he then walked towards an aisle.

 _ **With Chris and Gary**_

Chris and Gary were currently walking in a gift shop, wondering what they should get for their friends.

" Wait do we have to get a present for everyone?" Gary asked as Chris wondered as well.

" Well I think that we're going to leave our presents by the Christmas tree and everyone has to see which present has their name so which means that we have to get everyone a present" Chris said as Gary sighed.

" But that'll take so much time! And we haven't finished decorating out house yet!" Gary complained.

" Yeah, that's why we should hurry up and finish this so that we can go home and finish decorating" Chris said as Gary grumbled.

 _ **With Arctic and Paul**_

Currently the two males were walking in a different gift store considering the mall was huge.

" So what should we get for everyone?" Arctic asked.

" Well we definitely can't get them all the same thing, we're placing all of the presents by the Christmas tree and everyone has to see which present has their name so we have to get different things for others" Paul stated as Arctic sighed.

" Paul?" a voice said as said male then froze.

The purple haired male then turned around to see none other than Eva.

" Hey there, Eva" Paul greeted with a smile as Eva then walked towards him.

" What are you guys doing here?" Eva asked curiously.

" Well we wanted to buy some presents for tonight" Paul explained as Eva smiled.

" I see, well I can't wait to see what you got me!" Eva said in a cheerful tone as Paul blushed a bit.

" Y-yeah" Paul stuttered as Arctic then snickered from behind of him.

Paul then glared at Arctic who then started whistling innocently.

" Well I'll see you later tonight Paul! Bye!" Eva waved as her figure then disappeared.

Paul then turned back and cracked his knuckles at Arctic.

Arctic then started sweating a bit.

 _ **Later**_

Ash, Chris and Gary was outside of the mall, each of them holding a huge bag in their hands.

" Where are those two? We still have to decorate the house" Gary said annoyance.

And just when he had said that, both Paul and Arctic exited the mall.

" There you are- Wait Arctic what happened to you?" Ash asked.

Arctic had a bump on his head and he now had a black eye.

It was very fortunate for Paul that Arctic had left Winter back at home if not he would get the beating not Arctic.

" Anyways, shall we head on home?" Chris asked as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

 _ **Later**_

After a few more hours of decorating the house with ornaments and other things and preparing the food as well as other things for the party.

The four males had finally finished.

All four of them high fived one another after they had finally finished everything after so long.

Ash then took a look at the clock and noticed that it was 6.30 P.M.

Everyone will be arriving at 7.00 P.M.

So they only had 30 more minutes to get ready.

" Hey everyone, why don't we get ourselves ready?" Ash asked and everyone noticed the sweat from their clothes and body as they nodded their heads in agreement.

 _ **30 Minutes later**_

" They should be arriving soon" Ash said as he looked at his watch.

Ash was wearing a normal black suit with a black tie and a white undershirt, Paul was wearing a blue coloured suit with a black tie and a white undershirt, Gary was wearing a green suit and black tie and a white undershirt, Chris was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt without a tie and Arctic was wearing a white suit and black tie with a black undershirt.

Currently they were waiting for everyone to arrive.

A ring then caught all four males attention as they all smiled.

Their guest has arrived.

The four then got up and Ash opened the door.

" Merry Christmas!" All four males said happily to their guest who all smiled.

The guests consisted of Team Kalos, some from Team Unova namely Iris, Nicolas and Luciana, some from Team Unova 2 namely Hilda, Mei, and Team Goddess, there were also some others such as Relen, Clair and Ursula.

" Merry Christmas" They all replied as Ash welcomed all of them in the house.

Everyone was shocked at how big the house was compared to how it looks.

And when they took a good look in the house, they were even more shocked and some were amazed.

It was decorated with Christmas lightings, some wreaths and garlands, Christmas stockings and a large Christmas tree in the middle that was filled with many ornaments and there were also logos of Team Kalos, Team Unova, Team Unova 2 and Team Goddess on the tree. On top of the tree was a huge star.

There were also speakers at the end of the living rooms

" Wow this is amazing!" Alessandra said in awe and the four males felt pride when they heard that.

" Thanks!" Ash said happily.

Everyone then walked to the living room and everyone started talking with one.

 _ **With Paul**_

" Wait who invited you? Not to be rude or anything" Paul asked Clair and Ursula.

Clair was wearing a black coloured dress which suits her very well while Ursula was wearing a lavender coloured dress.

" You don't even know who your friend invited? Well Argo invited me here" Clair said.

" And Victor invited me here" Ursula said as Paul nodded his head.

' I didn't know that Argo and Victor hung around these girls' Paul thought as he excused himself and began to talk to Eva and Luciana.

Luciana was wearing a long blue dress that fits her body and really compliments her looks while Eva was wearing a green coloured dress that also compliments her looks.

" Wow you guys managed to decorate your house into this?" Luciana asked as Paul nodded his head.

" Yeah took a lot of time and energy too" Paul said.

" Wow that's awesome!" Luciana said as Paul smiled.

" So Paul" Eva started as Paul and Luciana turned to her.

" What did you get for us?" Eva asked as Paul smiled at her.

" It's a surprise" Paul said in a teasing tone as Eva pouted.

" Fine" Eva said as Paul and Luciana laughed at their friend.

 _ **With Gary**_

Gary was sitting on the couch alone but then Melanie then suddenly sat beside him.

Gary then looked over and saw the black haired female wearing a red dress that suits her entirely.

Gary blushed when he realized that he was staring at Melanie.

" So what are you doing here?" Gary asked, wanting to start a conversation.

Melanie then started fidgeting, clearly not used to wearing a dress.

" Well I saw that you were alone and I wanted to join you" Melanie said softly as Gary blushed lightly.

" Well now I'm not alone, thanks to you" Gary said with a smile and this time it was Melanie's turn to blush.

 _ **With Arctic**_

Arctic was sitting by the fire with Winter beside him.

" You know this day really reminds me when I met you, Winter" Arctic said as Winter tilted her head in confusion.

"( Why?)" Winter asked.

" It's because people loves this day" Arctic said as Winter blushed a bit as she then placed a kiss on Arctic's cheek.

Arctic then blushed a bit as Winter giggled.

 _ **With Victor**_

Victor was currently eating some food as someone then sat beside him.

" Hey there Victor" Ursula greeted as Victor smiled brightly at her.

" Hi there Ursula!" Victor said in a cheerful tone.

The two then started talking as Ursula suddenly smiled brightly which caught Victor's attention.

" What is it?" Victor asked curiously.

" I just remembered the time we met, where you saved me and how timid you were" Ursula laughed as Victor blushed.

" It's not my fault for being shy" Victor said softly as Ursula giggled.

" Which is why I think that part of you is really cute" Ursula said as Victor's blush intensify.

 _ **With Argo**_

Argo was talking with Nicolas as Clair suddenly pulled him back.

" Why didn't you tell your friends that you brought me along?" Clair asked as Argo then smiled.

" I just wanted to surprise them, that's all. Is that wrong?" Argo asked as Clair shook her head.

" I just wanted to know that's all" Clair said as Argo smiled and shocked her by placing a kiss on her cheek.

Clair then squeaked in shock as her face then resembles a tomato.

Argo then chuckled at her reaction.

 _ **With Mike**_

Mike was by the Christmas tree, admiring it.

" It's beautiful isn't it?" Relen asked as she stood beside him.

Mike smiled at her as he nodded his head.

" Yeah it is. I'm actually in awe that those four could do something like that" Mike said.

Relen then joined hands with Mike as she smiled softly at him.

" I'm glad that I can spend this moment with you" Relen said with a blush as Mike blushed as well.

The two then held hands as they admired the Christmas tree.

 _ **With Nicolas**_

After Argo was pulled by Clair, Nicolas was in the house alone as someone then placed a hand on his shoulder.

Nicolas turned back and saw Leona.

Leona was wearing a purple coloured dress that suited her figure.

" Hey" Nicolas greeted as Leona smiled at him.

" Hey" Leona greeted back.

The two then walked over to the living room and started a conversation about the weaknesses of their Pokemon.

" My Gardevoir IS able to damage the opponent with her high Special Attack but she can't take Physical attacks well" Nicolas said as Leona then pondered about it.

" I too have a Gardevoir with the same problem, Gardevoir's aren't meant to be able to take strong hits relatively well, but maybe if you teach her **Torment** so your opponent won't use the same move over again?" Leona said as Nicolas shook his head.

" But what if the opponent has more than one strong attacks?" Nicolas said.

" Well your Gardevoir is fast so you don't have to worry so much about Physical moves" Leona smiled.

" Yeah you're right" Nicolas smiled as he then tripped on his own foot and was about to fall.

" Don't worry I got-" Leona then held onto Nicolas's hand but it wasn't enough as Nicolas then fell with Leona on top of him.

Both of them then blushed as they were so close to one another.

Leona quickly got off of him as Nicolas helped her up.

" I-I'm sorry" Nicolas said as he rubbed his head.

" N-no it's my fault" Leona said as she looked down, not wanting Nicolas to see the blush on her face.

But they both can agree that the feeling that they have was amazing. To have each other so close to each other made their heart pound.

 _ **With Chris**_

Chris was resting on the couch as he watched everyone interact.

" Hey Chris" a voice said as Chris turned around to see none other than Alessandra.

Chris smiled as Alessandra sat beside him.

" Hey there" Chris greeted back.

" So how do I look?" Alessandra asked as Chris got a good look at her.

She was wearing a black dress that really suits her.

Chris had to close his eyes to prevent himself from staring. She looked beautiful as always.

" You look good" Chris said as Alessandra smiled as a small blush formed on her face.

" You look good as well" Alessandra said as Chris opened his eyes again and smiled at her.

" Thanks" Chris said as the two then started a conversation.

 _ **With Ash**_

Ash was currently sitting with Hilda, Candice and Sabrina.

" So Ash have you really bought something for everyone?" Hilda asked curiously as Ash nodded his head.

" I did" Ash said as he looked at the older brunette.

" What about you guys, have you three bought something for everyone?" Ash asked curiously.

" I have" Hilda said.

" I sure did!" Candice said cheerfully.

" It was hard but I did too" Sabrina said with a sigh

Ash nodded his head and saw Arceus standing by the stairs all by herself.

Ash then excused himself and walked towards Arceus.

" Hey" Ash greeted as Arceus was shocked when she saw Ash in front of her.

" Hi there" Arceus greeted back as Ash sat on the stairs as did Arceus.

" So what are you doing all by yourself in this huge party?" Ash asked as Arceus frowned.

" Well this is the first party that I have ever been to" Arceus said as tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

" For my whole life, I've only been alone. The only times I was in the presence of others were during the Legendary meeting which starts only once a year." Arceus said as a lone tear then fell from her eyes.

Ash then hugged the white haired Goddess as she was shocked.

" Don't worry, you're not alone anymore. This time you have everyone with you, your teammates, you have me" Ash said softly into her ear as Arceus stopped crying.

Ash then wiped the tears from her face as he leaned over towards her.

Arceus understood as she leaned in as well.

The two then kissed one another as the people who noticed this, smiled.

 _ **Later**_

Everyone was currently in the living room as Ash was in the front.

" So I would like to thank everyone for coming today" Ash said as everyone clapped their hands.

Once they stopped, Ash then got a cup filled with wine and lifted it up, everyone then followed him as they lifted their respective cups.

" I am glad to have spend my Christmas with the people I care for and the people that I trust. This will truly be an amazing Christmas. Cheers!" Ash then drink the wine and everyone followed what he had done.

" So to celebrate this moment we shall have a dance!" Ash said happily as some cheered while others kept silent.

Ash then walked to the speakers and started the music.

It was playing a very famous Christmas song called " All I Want For Christmas Is You" by a singer named Mariah Carey

Everyone then found a partner as Ash was currently dancing with Amanda. Paul was dancing with Eva who switches with Luciana at times, Gary was dancing with Melanie, Chris with Alessandra, Arctic with Winter, Victor and Ursula, Argo and Clair, Mike and Relen and Nicolas and Leona.

~I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree~

~I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.~

At this point, Amanda then swapped with Serena who was overjoyed by this.

~I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree~

~I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day~

Serena then swapped with Hilda who was a bit shy but she was still excited.

~I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby~

~Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe~

Hilda then swapped with Mei who had a smile on her face since it started.

~I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click~

~'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby~

Mei then swapped with Candice who smiled at Ash who responded with a smile on his face.

~Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air~

~And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?~

~Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door~

Ash then swapped with Arceus who was blushing but with a smile on her face nevertheless.

~Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby~

~All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby~

Ash then leaned in for a kiss as Arceus smiled as she felt Ash's lips on hers.

Everyone then cheered when they saw Ash and Arceus kissing.

Ash and Arceus then separated as the second song started to play and Lyra then pulled him towards her for the dance,

 _ **Later**_

After a few hours of dancing with each other, everyone then started to tire as they all sat down to relax.

It was very funny that their Pokemon were outside in the island celebrating Christmas among each other.

Arceus then got up and held a microphone in her hands.

" Now I would like to say something right now" Arceus said as they all paid attention to her.

" I have set up a few mistletoes on the ceiling since the party had started you see" Arceus said with a mischievous look on her face as everyone was shocked at what they heard.

" And now, let's see who the lucky couples are" Arceus then snapped her finger and a mistletoe appeared over a few group.

Paul, Eva and Luciana,

Gary and Melanie,

Chris and Alessandra,

Arctic and Winter,

Victor and Ursula,

Argo and Clair,

Mike and Relen,

Nicolas and Leona

And lastly, it was Ash and the rest of the females that included Arceus.

Everyone then blushed as they looked at one another.

" Now it's time to do what you should do under a mistletoe" Arceus said as Paul blushed a bit when he looked at Eva before he slowly pecked her lips, causing the black haired female to blush. Paul then looked at Luciana who blushed when she looked at him. Paul then leaned towards her as Luciana met him halfway as their lips came in contact.

The two then parted ways with all three of them having huge blushes on their faces.

It was not any better for Gary and Melanie as both were too nervous to move and could not even look at each other. And when they did they quickly look away.

Gary decided that he needed to hurry it up and got her attention by touching her shoulder. Gary then pressed his lips onto hers as Melanie's eyes widened in shock as Gary parted away from her with the biggest blush on his face while steam was coming out from Melanie's ears.

Chris then blushed when Alessandra looked at him as she leaned towards him. Chris closed his eyes as his lips met hers. The two shared their kiss before parting for air. Chris had a huge blush on his face while Alessandra had a huge smile on her face.

Arctic showed no emotion on his face as Winter then pounce onto him, placing her lips on his. And the funny thing was that Arctic didn't even try to get her off of him.

Victor was blushing uncontrollably as was Ursula but her face was not nearly as red as Victor's. She then placed a hand on his cheek, making him look at her. Ursula then leaned forward as Victor closed his eyes. Ursula then pecked Victor's lips as steam then erupted from the white haired male's ears.

Argo kept silent from all this as Clair slowly leaned towards him.

" Don't get the wrong idea, this is just for the party" Clair whispered with a blush on her face. Argo smiled as he captured her lips as the two had o part because of air.

Mike was showing signs of excitement yet his body was shaking all over. Relen giggled at Mike before she caught his lips, catching him off guard. Relen then moved back as Mike was unmoving before he fell back with a huge blush on his face.

Nicolas was probably the one who was the least excited for this from his face but it all changed when he saw how close Leona was to him.

Leona then leaned in as Nicolas was unsure of what to do but to follow his heart as he slowly leaned back.

And yet again, Nicolas tripped on himself and fell on top of Leona with his lips on hers.

Ash then looked from one girl to another as his brain was trying to process of what was currently happening. He had to kiss 11 girls. It felt like a dream come true to him.

Ash was then brought back to reality by Amanda who placed her hand on his cheek. Amanda then leaned in for a kiss as Ash quickly leaned back and the two shared a kiss.

Once they parted, Sabrina was next to look at him, Ash smiled as he leaned in towards her. Sabrina closed her eyes as a small blush formed on her face.

Ash slowly placed his lips onto hers as Sabrina's blush turned brighter than before.

A line of saliva could be seen as the two parted.

Ash was quickly turned around be none other than Korrina as she placed her lips on his as she placed both of her hands on his cheek.

The two then parted as a Psychic force then made him turn around as a soft lip met his. It was none other than Latias as she enjoyed the taste of the man she has a crush on for years.

Once the two parted, Ash saw Lyra in front of him as she was looking down, hiding her blush.

Ash smiled at her and placed a hand on her chin, lifting her head up. Ash then kissed her as Lyra's eyes widened in shock before she melted in to the kiss.

Ash then parted from her as Lyra blushed a deep crimson red as steam erupted from her ears.

Ash then saw both Hilda and Mei together as Ash smile at them.

Hilda was the first to make her move as she placed a warm kiss on his cheek before moving towards his lips.

Hilda then kissed the man she loved as Ash started sucking her mouth like a vacuum, making Hilda moan.

The two then parted as Mei quickly kissed Ash, not giving him time to breathe.

Ash was alright with that as he allowed her to suck his mouth.

Mei started panting as a blush was formed on her face.

Ash chuckled a bit as Iris then moved towards him.

Iris then smirked seductively at him as Ash smirked back at her as he then traced a finger on her cheek, making her blush a bit as Ash quickly placed his lips on hers.

Iris moaned a bit as Ash started using his tongue as he explored her mouth.

The two then parted as Iris had a blush on her face.

Candice was next as she then jumped onto Ash and started kissing him. Candice then sucked on his lips as Ash moaned a little. How she was good at this, he would not now but he wasn't complaining.

Once they parted Candice had a blush on her face as Ash smiled at her.

Arceus then walked towards Ash who smiled, this was indeed her plan after all.

Arecus then sat on his lap as Ash smiled.

Arceus leaned in slowly as Ash leaned in as well and the two started making out.

Once the two parted both Ash and Arceus started panting. The two had kissed for as long as two minutes,

Arceus smiled happily as she got off of him.

" Ash" a voice said as Ash turned around and saw Serena.

Among everyone in the party, he couldn't get his eyes off of her the most.

Serena shyly walked towards Ash as she looked down to hide her blushing face.

Ash then lifted her chin, revealing her beautiful blue eyes that made Ash recognize her beauty.

Serena closed her eyes and leaned towards him, Ash smiled as he leaned towards her.

The two then shared a kiss as confetti was then shot from the cannons that nobody expected.

Everyone then started clapping as Ash and Serena parted.

Both of them smiled at each other with a blush on their faces.

" Merry Christmas Ash" Serena whispered.

" Merry Christmas Serena" Ash whispered back.

" Alright now that, that's done, it's time to see the presents that each of you has received" Arceus said as everyone cheered.

On a day that everyone was meant to be happy.

This group of people were not happy, they were overjoyed.

Overjoyed that they could spend such an amazing day with each other, overjoyed that they are spending it with the people that they love and care about.

And lastly, there are overjoyed that they were able to express their feelings to one another.

It was truly an amazing Christmas for all of them.

 **The End**

 **Ash and the rest of the characters from the story stood out as they all held hands.**

 **Everyone: We all wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the ninth chapter of Book 2: The Rising of Master's**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: What's up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So the thing I can say about this story's update, I can only say that I can update this at least once or twice a month.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: Ash's and Tyson's battle has finally reached to the final point of the match, who will win? Alessandra attacks the base of Cipher to save her Pokemon, can she do it and who she meet in the base? And Chris and the others face Team Cipher at Gateon Port.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the ninth chapter! Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Pokemon or any of its characters and most OC's, but he does own his own OC's and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read the story to find out what happens! Review,**_ _ **Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames. Please ask any questions that you have and we'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter.**_

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

"( Pokemon Speaking)"

' **Telepathy** '

" **Moves/Attacks** "

 _ **Also I have a poll on my profile, PLEASE vote on it.**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Ash Vs Tyson, Brawl at Gateon Port Part 2**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: The Rising of Master's:_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Ash**_

' _I want to be stronger, I want to help Ash and nothing will stop me!' Butterfree thought as he then used_ _ **Psychic**_ _on Meowth, stopping the Scratch Cat's Pokemon attacks on the Butterfly Pokemon._

 _This shocked everyone as Butterfly then headed airborne again._

" _Awesome work, Butterfree!" Ash praised._

" _Now use_ _ **Giga Drain**_ _to regain some of your health back!"_

 _Butterfree then flies towards Meowth as it then circles around the Scratch Cat Pokemon, his_ _body glows green, leaving behind a turquoise trail of energy that forms a ring. Once the ring is completed, Butterfree's eyes glow red, and green static from the circle then hits Meowth, draining its energy and recovering Butterfree's health._

 _Meowth then fell forward to the ground with swirls in his eyes as Butterfree then flew back towards Ash._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Butterfree use_ _ **Psychic**_ _to stop it!" Ash said._

 _Snorlax then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at the Butterfly Pokemon._

 _Butterfree's eyes then turned blueish as it then controlled the Fire Type attack._

" _Now send it back at him!"_

" _Snorlax charge towards the flame!"_

 _Butterfree then shot the flames towards Snorlax who ignored the flames as he then slams himself at Butterfree, causing the Butterfly Pokemon to be sent to the ground._

 _Ash then noticed the swirls in his Pokemon's eyes as he recalled him back to his Poke Ball, mumbling a few words of thanks to him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Snorlax use_ _ **Power Up Punch**_ _again!"_

 _Ash's Snorlax was then surrounded by red aura._

" _Snorlax counter it with_ _ **Ice Punch**_ _!"_

 _The two Snorlax's then blocked each other's attack because they collided their fist together as Ash's Snorlax's hand was then incased with ice._

 _Ash then smirked at that._

" _Snorlax go with_ _ **Ice Punch**_ _!" Ash said._

 _As Ash's Snorlax ran, the Sleeping Pokemon's hand that was incased with ice was surrounded by cold aura._

 _Ash's Snorlax then slammed his fist at Tyson's Snorlax, breaking the ice and sending the other Sleeping Pokemon towards Tyson._

 _Tyson's Snorlax then crashed in front of Tyson with swirls in his eyes as Ash's Snorlax walked towards his Trainer with a smile on his face._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Snorlax go in with_ _ **Ice Punch**_ _!" Ash shouted._

 _Snorlax then started running towards Hydreigon with a cold aura surrounding his fist._

" _You're making this way too easy for me, Ash" Tyson said._

 _When it seemed that Snorlax would hit Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokemon then moved over to the side, avoiding the attack._

 _All three heads of Hydreigon then shot out a shock wave generated from its mouth at Snorlax._

 _Snorlax was then sent back from the attack but then he saw Hydreigon opens his mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. He then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside his mouth at Snorlax._

 _Snorlax was then sent back from the attack as it then crashed into a tree._

 _Ash then runs towards his Sleeping Pokemon and noticed that his eyes were now swirls_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Gliscor now use_ _ **Stone Edge**_ _!"_

 _Gliscor's eyes glow white and two light blue rings appear around his body. The rings then glow white and form into white stones that spin around Gliscor's body. The white glow then fades into gray rocks. Gliscor then shot it at Hydreigon._

 _Hydreigon then cries out in pain as it was panting heavily._

" _End it with_ _ **Ice Fang**_ _!"_

 _Gliscor then flies towards Hydreigon with his mouth covered with cold aura as he then bites down Hydreigon's tail, making the Brutal Pokemon to cry out in pain as it then fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes._

" _Alright! Good work Gliscor-" Ash was cut off as Gliscor cried out in pain and faints to the ground with swirls in his eyes._

' _Looks like the burn really took its toll on Gliscor' Ash thought._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Nidoking use_ _ **Poison Jab**_ _!"_

" _Nidoking's hand then glowed purple as he ran towards Torterra._

 _Ash just looked bored as he looked at Torterra._

" _Use_ _ **Earthquake**_ _!"_

 _Torterra then raises one foot before slamming it at the ground, creating a massive earthquake._

" _Nidoking dodge it!" Nidoking then jumped in the air to avoid the attack but vines then erupted from the ground before it pulled the Drill Pokemon to the ground, making it feel the Super Effective move._

 _The vines then headed back to the ground as Nidoking was on the ground with swirls in his eyes._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With Chris**_

" _I'll take on Cipher, I still want to kick Ardos's ass!" Wes said as he punched his fist into his palm._

" _I'll go to Gateon Port as well, I am curious to seeing the Leader of this Cipher group" Christian said._

" _Well they want me in Gateon, it's no question I'm going, even though I want to save Alessandra" Chris said as he then looked at Rui and Michael._

" _I'll go find Alessandra" Rui said as she looked at Michael._

" _I'll accompany her, after all besides Wes, I'm a top notch Trainer in Orre" Michael said proudly as Wes scoffed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With Alessandra**_

 _" Um what is it Keldeo? You're free to go now" Alessandra said as the Colt Pokemon shook his head._

 _"( I want to accompany you, Alessandra)" Keldeo said as everyone was shocked when they heard that._

 _" You want to come with me?" Alessandra asked._

 _"( Yes I would like to join you on your journey as your Pokemon. Please say yes)" Keldeo said as he even bowed his head at her._

 _Alessandra was shocked when she heard a Legendary Pokemon asking her to capture him much less bow to her._

 _" Alright then, are you sure?" Alessandra asked as Keldeo nodded his head._

 _" Alright then, Poke Ball go!" Alessandra then threw the red and white ball at the Colt Pokemon who didn't even struggle to break free from the Poke Ball._

 _The ball shook once, twice, thrice before it then clicked, signaling a successful capture._

 _" Alright now that, that's out of the way let's go and help the others" Rui said but Alessandra's eyes widened in horror._

 _" Oh no!" Alessandra shouted which caught everyone's attention._

 _" Alessandra what's wrong?" Michael asked._

 _" Team Cipher took my Pokemon and are probably going to turn them into Shadow Pokemon, I need to go get them" Alessandra said as Rui and Michael looked at each other._

 _" Alright we'll follow you" Michael said as the brunette shook her head._

 _" You go to Gateon Port" Alessandra said._

 _" But what about-" Michael was cut off when Alessandra took out the Poke Ball containing Keldeo._

 _" I still got him to help me" Alessandra said and Lucario then walked up to her._

 _"( I will help you as well. I made a promise to my father to protect you)" Lucario said as Alessandra smiled._

 _" See I got Lucario as well. I'll be fine. You two go and help the others"_

 _Both Rui and Michael then nodded their heads._

 _" Good luck, Alessandra" Rui said as the two took off._

 _Alessandra then watched as the two figures started to disappear before she looked at Lucario._

 _" Let's go" Lucario then nodded his head._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _With Chris_**

 _Chris then glared at the blue haired male._

 _" Where's Alessandra?" Chris asked angrily._

 _Ardos then smirked._

 _" Why don't you give us the Nagura Treasure and then we'll tell you where she is" Ardos smirked._

 _" Go to hell" Chris growled as he took out a Poke Ball._

 _Wes and Christian did the same._

 _Ardos then sighed as he looked at his two admins._

 _" Well I didn't want to do this, but it looks like we are forced to battle you" Ardos said as he and his two admins then took out their Poke Balls from their belts._

 _The battle at Gateon Port was about to begin._

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Ash**_

Tyson then recalled his Nidoking back to his Poke Ball as he then silently threw another Poke Ball to the field.

Out came out was a large, avian Pokémon with orange or golden plumage. It has a long, flowing head crest and a billowing tail, both made of flames. Additionally, its wings are also shrouded in fiery plumage. Its straight, pointed beak is brown, as are its anisodactyl feet. It has short talons.

It was one of the Legendary Bird's of Kanto, Moltres

Ash noticed the purple aura surrounding the Legendary Bird and growled.

He expected this but it doesn't mean he likes it.

" Torterra use **Stone Edge**!"

" Moltres dodge it!"

Two blue rings surround Torterra's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Torterra's body. Torterra's eyes then glow green and it fires the stones at Moltres.

Moltres just moves to the side, avoiding the rocks that were headed towards it.

" Moltres use **Shadow Fire**!"

Moltres then shot out a shadowy flame from its mouth at Torterra.

Torterra then took the attack before two blue rings surround Torterra's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Torterra's body. Torterra's eyes then glow green and it fires the stones at Moltres.

Moltres was then sent back from the Super Effective attack as it shook his head.

" Moltres use **Fire Spin**!"

Moltres then shot out a spiraling fire from its mouth at Torterra.

" Torterra use **Stone Edge** to counter!"

With a loud cry of his name, two blue rings surround Torterra's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Torterra's body. Torterra's eyes then glow green and it fires the stones at Moltres.

The two attacks then collided with one another, creating a small explosion in the middle.

" Torterra use **Solar Beam**!"

The tree on Torterra's back started glowing white before he then shot out a large white beam of energy from his mouth at Moltres.

Moltres couldn't react as it was then shot down by the powerful Grass Type attack.

" Moltres get back up and use **Shadow Fire**!"

Moltres then regained its momentum in the air before it then shot out a shadowy flame from its mouth at the Continent Pokemon.

" Torterra use **Stone Edge**!"

Two blue rings surround Torterra's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Torterra's body. Torterra's eyes then glow green and it fires the stones at Moltres.

The two attacks collided, creating huge explosion but Moltres then shot out a spiraling fire from its mouth at Torterra before he could lose his sight on the Continent Pokemon.

Torterra then flinched from the attack as Torterra was surrounded by a vortex of flames.

" Torterra use **Stone Edge**!"

Two blue rings surround Torterra's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Torterra's body. Torterra's eyes then glow green and it fires the stones at Moltres.

" Moltres dodge it!" Tyson said.

Moltres easily dodged the attack as Torterra was hurt by the vortex of flames.

" Moltres use **Shadow Fire**!"

Moltres then shot out a shadowy flame from its mouth at Torterra.

Torterra then took the attack, flinching in pain before the vortex of flames started hurting him more.

Ash then gritted his teeth.

Torterra is going to get hurt after every turn because of the Fire Spin and add the fact it also limits his movements and gives Moltres chances to land Super Effective moves on Torterra.

Ash was then struck with an idea.

" Moltres end that Torterra with **Shadow Fire**!"

" Torterra take the hit!" Ash said as Tyson was shocked at what Ash said before a dark smile appeared on his face.

" Well since you've given up your Torterra then why not just end it!" Tyson shouted as Moltres then shot out a shadowy flame from its mouth at Torterra.

Torterra then stood his ground, believing in his Trainer.

Ash just closed his eyes wanting to believe his idea.

When the attack was closing in on Torterra, the Continent Pokemon braced himself before Ash opened his eyes.

" Torterra open your mouth!" Ash said as Torterra followed his Trainer's words and opened his mouth.

The fire then entered the Continent Pokemon's body as Torterra screamed out in pain as it crashed to the ground.

" Torterra calm yourself, you can take the flames, you can do it, I know you can do it!" Ash shouted out as Torterra then opened an eye.

' Yes, I believe in you, Ash. If you are confident that I am able to do so then I know I can!' Torterra thought as he slowly started to stand up, shocking Tyson in the process.

" No way" Tyson said in shock as he looked on to see Torterra standing on his feet as it then roared out.

" Impossible! How can a Grass Type Pokemon eat flames?" Tyson asked as Ash smirked at him.

" If you and your Pokemon has a special bond that seems unbreakable then your Pokemon would even do the impossible." Ash said as Torterra cried, agreeing with his Trainer.

After that, Torterra then started to glow, shocking both Ash and Tyson.

Once the light died out, the tree on Torterra's back turned from green to red.

Ash was shocked when he felt the aura from the tree.

He felt a strong fire aura combined with the grass aura that surrounded the tree.

" Alright Torterra, use **Leaf Storm**!" Ash said.

The leaves on the tree on Torterra's back start to glow light green, and it releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from the tree towards Moltres. But as the leaves were headed towards Moltres, it started becoming on fire.

Moltres was then sent back from the attack as both Trainers and Pokemon were shocked.

" The leaves went on fire?" Tyson said in shock as Ash looked at his Torterra who was in shock as much as he was.

' I see so that's why I could sense some fire aura around Torterra's tree because he is now able to use fire' Ash thought.

" Torterra use **Earthquake**!"

Torterra then raises one foot before slamming it at the ground, creating a massive earthquake.

" Not again! Moltres burn the vines from the ground once you see them!" Tyson shouted.

Moltres then started being cautious as it looked around the field.

But just then flames then shot out from the ground, catching Moltres off guard as the flames were actually vines that were coated by flames as it then pulled Moltres to the ground.

Moltres was then hit by the powerful Earthquake as Moltres cried out in pain.

Once the vines headed back to the ground, Moltres quickly took to the skies before shooting out a shadowy flame from its mouth at Torterra.

Torterra then took the attack and didn't look like it had hurt him at all.

" Torterra end it with **Stone Edge**!"

Two blue rings surround Torterra's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Torterra's body. Torterra's eyes then glow green and it fires the stones at Moltres.

Moltres was hit directly by the stones as it then fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Tyson was shocked by this.

He had caught the Legendary Bird of Kanto in the cold mountains of Mt. Silver resting and was barely able to catch it with only his Shadow Meowth remaining and here is the Trainer he had beaten long ago, beating the Legendary Bird of Kanto with a Pokemon that is weak to Fire and Flying Type moves.

Tyson then looked down as Ash was feeling a dark aura being emitted by Tyson.

Ash quickly turned to Tyson who's face showed pure anger on his face.

" I am not going to lose! I am going to prove that you are a weakling and not a threat to Team Revenge!" Tyson then threw a Poke Ball to the field as the entire field was clouded by darkness.

The entire field was then covered with darkness, blocking anyone from seeing the field.

Ash was barely able to catch sight of Tyson's Pokemon but when he heard the cry of pain from his Torterra, the darkness then disappeared and Torterra was on the ground.

Ash quickly rushed towards his Torterra and noticed the marks on him on his shell and the Continent Pokemon now had swirls in his eyes.

Ash quickly recalled his Torterra before looking at the field, trying to see the Pokemon that managed to knock out his Torterra.

But the darkness was blocking Ash's ability to see and for some strange reason he couldn't sense the Pokemon behind the darkness's aura.

" It's time for you to feel useless, Ash! I will beat you!" Tyson shouted as the darkness then disappeared, allowing Ash to look at Tyson's Pokemon.

It was a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch.

It was a Sceptile. It was also a Shadow Pokemon.

" Now face the true strength of my Pokemon! Sceptile, Demon Evolution!"

A dark light then surrounded Sceptile and when the dark light died down it then took a new appearance.

Its face now had black markings on it as its back now had black seeds, its tail managed to grow sharper and the leaves on its hand were also sharper and was black in colour.

" Say goodbye Ash! Because this Pokemon will send you to the afterlife, say hello to those three idiots for me!" Tyson shouted as Ash then grabbed a Poke Ball from his belt.

 _ **With Chris**_

" Aerodactyl come out" Ardos said as he threw the Poke Ball at the field.

" Alakazam come out!" Jack said as he threw the Poke Ball at the field.

" Gardevoir it's time for battle" Jasmine said as she threw the Poke Ball at the field.

Ardos's Pokemon is a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon with large, membranous wings. It has sharply pointed ears and a fierce expression with intense eyes. Its snout is ridged, with a gaping mouth and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. Its body is covered in light violet-gray skin with violet wings. Aerodactyl's wings consist of a membrane running from the side of the body to the tip of an elongated finger. The clawed hands at the bend of each wing allow it to grasp objects. A hump-like ridge grows from its back and it has a strong, arrow-tipped tail.

The prehistoric Pokemon then flew into the air with a emotionless look on its face.

Jack's Alakazam then appeared on the field as it started levitating and just like Aerodactyl, it had an emotionless look on its face.

Jasmine's Pokemon then appeared with a small cry, the Pokemon was a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. It has long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, and green hair that curls down the sides of its head. There are spikes on the side of its face, resembling a masquerade mask. It has green arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves. A red fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the centremost horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms.

It was a Gardevoir and when it appeared on the field, both Ardos and Jack glared at Jasmine.

" I thought I told you to leave that Pokemon with the Cipher members" Ardos shouted at the black haired female who flinched.

" And I even told those idiot grunts to not give it back to you! You must have taken it back!" Jack roared as Jasmine looked down.

" I-I'm sorry" Jasmine said sadly as the three males looked on and felt a tiny bit sorry.

" Lapras come out!" Chris then threw his Poke Ball at the field as the Transport Pokemon appeared with a beautiful cry as she entered the field.

" Metagross show them your strength!" Wes then threw his Poke Ball at the field as the Iron Leg Pokemon cried out its name when it appeared.

" Flareon time to burn these criminals!" Christian then threw his Poke Ball at the field as a Pokemon then appeared.

Flareon is a quadruped Pokémon with three small toes and a yellow paw pad on each foot. It has long ears, dark eyes, and a small black nose. Its body is covered in reddish-orange fur. However, its bushy tail, fluffy collar, and a tuft of fur on its head are yellow.

Flareon then growled out when he saw the other three Pokemon and got into his battle stance.

" Lapras use **Ice Beam** on Aerodactyl!"

" Metagross use **Meteor Mash** on Alakazam!"

" Flareon use **Flamethrower** on Gardevoir!"

A light blue ball forms at Lapras's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Aerodactyl.

Metagross's hand then glows white and charges towards Alakazam.

Flareon then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Gardevoir.

" Aerodactyl dodge it" Ardos said as Aerodactyl then flew over to the side, dodging the attack.

" Alakazam stop him by using **Shadow Ball**!"

" Gardevoir use **Psychic** to stop the flames!"

Alakazam then shot out a black and purple ball of energy create in between his hands as he shot it at Metagross.

Metagross was then sent back from the attack as it cried out in pain.

Gardevoir's eyes then turned blueish as the flames were then surrounded by a blueish aura.

" Now shoot it at Lapras!"

Gardevoir then controlled the flames before she shot it at Lapras.

Lapras was not expecting it as she was sent back by the flames.

Chris, Wes and Christian were shocked that they were having such a bad start to the match.

" Looks like we need to work together on this one" Chris said as the other two males nodded their heads.

" Lapras use **Blizzard**!"

Lapras then opens her mouth and the insides of them starts to glow light blue. He then releases a powerful blizzard from her mouth at the tree Cipher Pokemon.

" Gardevoir set up a **Light Screen**!"

Gardevoir then placed her hands in front as she created a psychic barrier and managed to protect all three Pokemon from the Ice Type attack.

Once the Ice Type attack was finished, Gardevoir lowered her hands as the **Light Screen** was gone.

Just then Metagross appeared in front of the Embrace Pokemon shocking her in the process.

Metagross's hand then glows white and punches Gardevoir, sending her back.

" Gardevoir" Jasmine cried out in worry.

Flareon then appeared behind of Alakazam as he then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at the Psi Pokemon.

Alakazam then attempted to block the Fire Type attack with his hands but was then sent back from the attack.

" Lapras now use **Hydro Pump** on Aerodactyl!"

Lapras then shot out a torrent of water from her mouth at the prehistoric Pokemon.

Aerodactyl then cried out in pain as it crashed to the ground.

All three males then cheered, the plan had worked.

" What a good plan you three had came up with, you used **Blizzard** , a move that can hit all three of our Pokemon so we would go to the defensive and took that opportunity to attack us at close range. Clever I must say" Ardos said as he smirked darkly.

" But it is not over yet! Aerodactyl use **Shadow Rock**!"

Aerodactyl then flew up into the air and then cries out as it created rocks that were surrounded by purple aura before it then shot it at Lapras.

" Lapras counter it with **Ice Beam**!"

A light blue ball forms at Lapras's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at the rocks.

But to his and Lapras's shock, the beams just passed through the rocks before it then slammed at the Transport Pokemon.

Lapras then cried out in pain as the rocks then headed towards Flareon and Metagross.

" Dodge it!" Both Wes and Christian called out as both Pokemon then jumped to the other side in hopes of dodging the Shadow attack.

But the rocks just slammed into Metagross and Flareon, sending both Pokemon back from the attack.

" What?!" Both males shouted in shock as Ardos then laughed.

" My new and improved Shadow Pokemon are also trained to learn new moves that never misses and no matter what you do, my Pokemon's moves will hit its target!" Ardos said with a dark smile on his face.

" Lapras quickly use **Hydro Pump** at Aerodactyl!"

Lapras then shot out a torrent of water from her mouth at the prehistoric Pokemon.

" Gardevoir stop it with **Psychic**!" Jasmine said.

Gardevoir's eyes then turned blueish as the water was then surrounded by a blueish aura.

" Now shoot it at Flareon!"

Gardevoir then controlled the water and shot it towards Flareon.

" Flareon!" Christian called out in worry as the Flame Pokemon closed his eyes shut.

The Flame Pokemon then opened his eyes to see why he never felt any pain yet and saw Lapras in front of him.

" Thanks for the extra health" Chris smirked.

" Metagross use **Bullet Punch** on Gardevoir!"

Metagross's arms glow red and then disappears from sight before reappearing in front of Gardevoir, shocking the Embrace Pokemon in the process.

But before the Iron Leg Pokemon could attack Gardevoir, Alakazam shot out a black and purple ball of energy in between his hands at Metagross.

Metagross then cried out in pain as Flareon shot out a torrent of flames at Alakazam, causing the Psi Pokemon to teleport away to safety.

" Lapras use **Blizzard**!"

Lapras then opens her mouth and the insides of them starts to glow light blue. He then releases a powerful blizzard from her mouth at the tree Cipher Pokemon.

Aerodactyl managed to fly to safety but Alakazam and Gardevoir were unable to protect themselves and were hit directly.

" Aerodactyl use **Shadow Rock**!"

Aerodactyl then cries out as it created rocks that were surrounded by purple aura before it then shot it at the three male's Pokemon.

" Flareon use **Quick Attack**!"

Flareon then started running but as he ran, white light appeared behind the Flame Pokemon.

The rocks then collided with him but the Flame Pokemon managed to endure the hit and continued running towards Aerodactyl.

Ardos was shocked by this and was about to call out a move for Aerodactyl but the Flame Pokemon was suddenly lifted into the air and was surrounded by blue aura.

Ardos turned to see Jack with a smirk on his face.

" Alakazam end that Flareon with **Shadow Ball**!"

As the Psi Pokemon still had his control on the Flame Pokemon, he then charged a black and purple ball of energy in between his hands.

" Metagross now use **Bullet Punch**!"

Metagross's arms glow red and then disappears from sight before reappearing behind Alakazam. Metagross then slams its fist at Alakazam, causing the Psi Pokemon to drop Flareon.

" Aerodactyl use **Shadow Rock** on Metagross!"

" Lapras go and help Metagross!" Chris called out.

" You too, Flareon!" Christian said.

" No you don't! Gardevoir use **Hyper Voice**!"

Gardevoir then sucks in some air before she lets out a loud scream that caused both Lapras and Flareon to cry out in pain as well as the three male trainers'.

" Damn that was loud" Wes commented as he rubbed his ears.

But a loud cry from his Pokemon caught the sandy haired male's attention.

" Metagross!" Wes cried out in worry. Said Pokemon opened an eye before it barely stood up.

" Lapras give cover for Metagross! Use **Blizzard**!"

Lapras then opens her mouth and the insides of them starts to glow light blue. He then releases a powerful blizzard from her mouth at the tree Cipher Pokemon.

" Gardevoir set up a **Light Screen**!"

Gardevoir then placed her hands in front as she created a psychic barrier and managed to protect all three Pokemon from the Ice Type attack.

Once the barrier dropped down, the three Cipher members noticed that Metagross had managed to retreat back to its Trainer.

" Alakazam use **Shadow Strike**!"

Alakazam's eyes then glow a dark purple as Lapras, Metagross and Flareon was then lifted into the air as they were being surrounded by purple aura. The three Pokemon were then slammed into one another as they all crashed to the ground.

" Lapras/Metagross/Flareon!" all three Trainers cried out for their respective Pokemon.

" Aerodactyl end it with **Shadow Rock**!"

" Lapras use **Blizzard**!"

Aerodactyl then cries out as it created rocks that were surrounded by purple aura before it then shot it at the three male's Pokemon.

Lapras then opens her mouth and the insides of them starts to glow light blue. He then releases a powerful blizzard from her mouth at the ground.

This created ice pillars to appear on the ground as the rocks then slammed into the ice, destroying it in the process. But the rocks from Aerodactyl were also destroyed.

" Lapras use **Hydro Pump**!"

Lapras then shot out a torrent of water from her mouth at the prehistoric Pokemon.

Aerodactyl then cried out in pain and crashed to the ground, with swirls in his eyes.

" Alright, Snag Ball go!" Wes then charged up a Poke Ball in his hand before throwing it at the fallen prehistoric Pokemon.

The ball then hit Aerodactyl, sucking the prehistoric Pokemon in as the ball shook once, twice, thrice before the Poke Ball then clicked, signaling a successful capture.

" Oh?" Christian then looked at Wes who smirked at his capture.

" Alright! Aerodactyl you've been snagged!"

Ardos then growled in anger.

" Alakazam use **Shadow Strike**!"

Alakazam's eyes then glow a dark purple as Lapras, Metagross and Flareon was then lifted into the air as they were being surrounded by purple aura. The three Pokemon were then slammed into one another.

" Metagross use **Meteor Mash** on Flareon!"

As the three Pokemon were falling downwards, Metagross's hand then glows white and then punches Flareon who had extended his legs before the Flame Pokemon was shot towards Alakazam.

Jack was shocked by this and was unable to call out commands for his Alakazam and the Psi Pokemon was then sent back by Flareon who attacked it.

" Lapras end that Alakazam with **Hydro Pump**!"

Lapras then shot out a torrent of water from her mouth at the Psi Pokemon.

" Gardevoir stop it with **Psychic**!"

Gardevoir's eyes then turned blueish as the water was then surrounded by a blueish aura.

" Gardevoir now use **Hyper Voice**!"

Gardevoir then sucks in some air before she lets out a loud scream that caused all three Pokemon to cry out in pain.

" Now shoot the water at Flareon!"

Gardevoir then controlled the water before shooting it at the Flame Pokemon.

" Flareon you have to dodge it!" Christian cried out but Flareon couldn't hear his trainer's voice, because of the attack.

" Metagross go and block the attack!" Wes called out as Metagross then charges towards Flareon and blocked the Water Type attack from Flareon.

" Lapras use this chance for a **Hydro Pump** on Alakazam!"

Lapras then shot out a torrent of water from her mouth at the Psi Pokemon.

Alakazam then cried out in pain as it was sent back before it then fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

" Snag Ball go!" Wes then charged up a Poke Ball in his hand before throwing it at the fallen Psychic Type Pokemon.

The ball then hit Alakazam sucking the Psi Pokemon in as the ball shook once, twice, thrice before the Poke Ball then clicked, signaling a successful capture.

" Alright! Alakazam you've been snagged!" Wes cheered.

" Gardevoir use **Hyper Voice**!"

Gardevoir then sucks in some air before she lets out a loud scream that caused all three Pokemon to cry out in pain.

Flareon was barely standing while Metagross and Lapras still had energy to continue.

" Metagross use **Meteor Mash**!"

Metagross's hand then glows white and then charges towards Gardevoir.

" Gardevoir teleport away!" Jasmine cried out as Gardevoir then closes her eyes and teleported from her current spot.

Gardevoir then teleported somewhere else as a torrent of water was then shot at her.

" Oh no, Gardevoir!" Jasmine cried out.

" Flareon end it with **Quick Attack**!"

Flareon then started running but as he ran, white light appeared behind the Flame Pokemon.

Flareon then tackled the Embrace Pokemon as Gardevoir cried out in pain as she then fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

" Alright! Snag Ball go!"

Wes then charged up a Poke Ball in his hand before throwing it at the fallen Embrace Pokemon.

But as the ball hit Gardevoir, it then bounced off.

" What?" Wes said in shock as Jasmine quickly recalled her Embrace Pokemon.

" My Gardevoir is not a Shadow Pokemon you thief!" Jasmine sneered at Wes.

" But it will be soon" Ardos said as Jasmine quickly looked at her leader.

" Hand me that Poke Ball" Ardos said as Jasmine looked down.

" Give me the Poke Ball" Ardos said again in a harsher tone but Jasmine did not reply yet again.

" I said give me that Poke Ball!" Ardos shouted out in rage as Jasmine looked up slowly.

" I'm sorry, Master but I can't, Gardevoir is a Pokemon I had since I was young, I can't turn her into a Shadow Pokemon" Jasmine said as tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

" You dare tell me no?!" Ardos shouted as he walked towards her as he was about to hit her.

" Lapras **Ice Beam** on the ground!"

A light blue ball forms at Lapras's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at the ground.

Chris then jumped on Lapras's shell as she then rides on the ice.

Chris then jumped off Lapras's shell and punched Ardos in the face, sending the blue haired male back before he could hit the female Cipher Admin.

Ardos then stumbled back as blood started flowing from his nose. The blue haired male then glared at Chris.

" How dare you!" Ardos yelled as Jack was forced to pull his Leader back.

" A man shouldn't hit a girl, even if he is a Leader" Chris said as he glared back at Ardos.

Christian and Wes then ran up to Chris and stood beside him.

Ardos then glared at the three males before he then looked away.

" Transport us back to base" Ardos said through gritted teeth as all three Cipher members were then glowing.

" Mark my words, Nagura. You and your friends will fall to Cipher" Ardos said as they all disappeared.

Once the three males made sure that Cipher were no longer in Gateon Port, they sighed and fell to the ground.

" Damn that was tough" Wes said as he pushed his hair back with one hand.

" No kidding" Chris agreed.

" Wait, where is the people of this town?" Christian asked.

" We were wondering that as well" a voice said behind them as the three males turned around and saw Michael and Rui.

" Rui, Michael! You're alright" Christian said as the two nodded their heads.

" We are" Michael said as Chris looked around.

" Where's Alessandra and Lucario?" Chris asked as Rui looked at him.

" Cipher took her Pokemon so she wanted to get them back" Rui explained as Chris nodded his head.

" But asking my question again, where is the citizens of this town? I can't sense anyone in this towm" Christian asked as everyone then looked around and noticed that nobody was around.

" Maybe they are at home? Usually at this time, they are a lot of people" Michael commented.

" You don't think that Cipher must have done something to the citizens do you?" Rui asked.

" It's a possibility but we can't just jump into conclusions, we need to investigate more" Christian said as he then turned towards Wes.

" But I have a question for you, Wes" Christian said as he looked at Wes.

" Sure, what is it?" Wes asked.

" Tell me how you managed to capture those "Shadow Pokemon" from Team Cipher?" Christian asked as he glared at Wes.

Wes then gulped in fear before he sighed.

" Alright well I'll just tell you everything" Wes sighed as he began explaining everything to Christian.

After Wes had finished explaining everything to Christian, the Aura Guardian nodded his head in understanding.

" I see, so in the past you were working with another evil organization known as Team Snagem ad you stole this machine from them because you were sick of them stealing Pokemon, and you used this machine to save the Orre Region" Christian said, repeating what Wes had just told him.

Wes then nodded his head.

" Well if that's the case then don't worry about it" Christian said as Wes sighed in relieve.

" But now let us prioritize about the citizens of this town" Christian said.

" Wait" Chris called out as everyone turned to him.

" We should go with Alessandra, after all we need to investigate as a group. And Lucario is one of my strongest Pokemon in my team, we should go to Cipher's base" Chris suggested as everyone nodded their heads, having no reason to disagree.

The group then walked with Rui and Michael leading the way.

 _ **With Alessandra**_

" Lucario use **Aura Sphere**!"

Lucario then puts his two hands together and creates a blue ball of energy. Lucario then fires it at a Cipher grunt's Torkoal who then fainted.

The Cipher grunt then ran away as Alessandra then growled in annoyance.

" I have faced so many Cipher grunts that I don't even think I'm close to where my Poke Balls are" Alessandra said as a Cipher grunt then fell from the ceiling.

" I can't let you move any further" the Cipher grunt said as Alessandra glared at him.

' I fear the lives of these criminals if they send anymore at her' Lucario thought as he charged up another Aura Sphere before shooting it at Alessandra's opponent, knocking it out.

The Cipher grunt then ran away as Lucario's appendages then started sensing aura and felt Alessandra's aura surrounding an area.

"( Over there!)" Lucario said, pointing at a direction as Alessandra's eyes widened.

" You found them?" Alessandra asked as Lucario nodded his head before he then started running at the direction he spoke off as Alessandra followed the Aura Pokemon.

When they arrived at a room, Lucario then growled angrily as a man who looked around 30 was standing alone.

" Ah it looks like you've reached me" the man said as the lights suddenly turned on, making Alessandra's vision clearer as she got a better look on the man.

He had short hair while he had a long hair sticking out, he was wearing a lab coat that reached his knees and was also wearing sunglasses.

" Who are you?" Alessandra asked as the man smirked cruelly.

" My name is Ein, I am the original creator of Shadow Pokemon" the man now revealed as Ein said in a dark tone.

" Where are my Pokemon?" Alessandra asked as she glared at Ein.

Ein then chuckled as he threw a belt that contained Poke Balls at her.

Alessandra quickly caught it.

She asked Lucario to sense their auras and the Aura Pokemon nodded his head.

" You have strong Pokemon, girl. We have already tried to turn them into Shadow Pokemon" Ein said as Alessandra's eyes widened in shock and worry.

" But we were unable to turn them into Shadow Pokemon, these Pokemon have such a good bond with their Trainer that it was almost immune to it" Ein said as Alessandra sighed in relief.

Her Pokemon were fine.

" That's why" Ein said again as Alessandra looked at him.

" I will crush your Pokemon and turn them into Shadow Pokemon" Ein said with a dark smile as he took out two Poke Balls from his belt.

Alessandra then wrapped the belt around her waist and took out a Poke Ball from her belt.

" Are you ready, Lucario?" Alessandra asked as Lucario nodded his head.

The battle between the two were about to begin.

 _ **With Ash**_

" I choose you, Feraligatr!" Ash said as he threw the Poke Ball at the field.

Feraligatr is a bulky, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon that is primarily blue with accents of red and yellow. A notable feature of Feraligatr is its large, powerful jaws that are able to bite and lock down on opponents. Three pointed teeth are visible when Feraligatr closes its mouth, two from the lower jaw and one from the upper. Feraligatr has three sets of spikes on its body. The one on its back appears particularly prominent, due to its size and the bulk of Feraligatr's shoulders. It has a bisected, V-shaped yellow pattern between its thighs. Feraligatr also has large scales on its arms, tail, and legs.

Feraligatr then roared out once it appeared on the field.

Tyson then smirked when he saw the Big Jaw Pokemon on the field.

" It looks like you've given up, Ash. Sending out a Water Type to face a Grass Type" Tyson said as Ash ignored him.

" Feraligatr use **Aqua Jet**!"

Feraligatr's body becomes surrounded by water and it shoots himself like a rocket at Sceptile.

" Sceptile block it" Tyson said in a bored tone.

Sceptile then raised a hand and blocked the attack.

" Now Feraligatr use **Aqua Tail**!"

Water then surrounded Feraligatr's tail as the Big Jaw Pokemon then twisted his body as he slammed his tail at Sceptile, sending the Forest Pokemon back.

" Heh, not bad" Tyson smirked.

" Feraligatr use **Substitute**!"

Feraligatr then creates an afterimage of himself.

" Sceptile don't let him! Use **Leaf Blade**!"

The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and form into two. Sceptile then slices the Feraligatr afterimage, only to realize that the Big Jaw Pokemon was surrounded by red aura and was doing some sort of dance.

" Sceptile stop him with **Leaf Blade**!"

The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and form into two. Sceptile then charges towards Feraligatr.

" Feraligatr use **Ice Punch**!"

Cold aura then surrounded the Big Jaw's Pokemon fist as he then sent a fast punch at the Forest Pokemon, sending it back.

Tyson was shocked as Sceptile then shook his head as he gave Feraligatr an emotionless look.

" Sceptile go in with **Leaf Blade**!"

The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and form into two. Sceptile then charges towards Feraligatr.

" Feraligator counter back with **Ice Punch**!"

Cold aura then surrounded the Big Jaw's Pokemon fist as he then sent a fast punch at the Forest Pokemon.

" Sceptile catch it!" Tyson said as Sceptile then caught the fist with one of his hands, shocking both Ash and Feraligatr.

" Now use **Leaf Blade**!"

The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and form into two. Sceptile then slams it at Feraligatr.

The Big Jaw Pokemon was then sent back as he then fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Ash was shocked when he saw the swirls in his Pokemon's eyes and was brought back to reality by Tyson laughing.

" I warned you about Sceptile's power, Ketchum. It's time for you to accept your fate to me" Tyson said with a dark smirk as silence was then filling the area.

But Ash then broke the silence with his soft chuckles and soon his chuckles became much louder before the black haired male started laughing.

" And what's so funny?" Tyson asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Ash then stopped laughing as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Ash then gave Tyson a dark glare.

" You expect me to give up? After what you've done to my Pokemon? After hearing that you killed my friends? Don't think that you're strong Tyson. I'll show you why" Ash said as he threw a Poke Ball to the field.

Once the Pokemon arrived on the field, the entire ground started shaking as grass then started sprouting from the field as Tyson was shocked by this.

The Pokemon looked like a Sceptile but its head crests become more pointed and a round portion missing from the middle. Red marking surrounds its eyes, which become smaller and narrower. The yellow seeds down its back grow larger. The last pair of seeds turns red, while the pair above it turns orange. Red stripes encircle the base of its tail and run across its lower belly. The leaves on its wrists become more pointed, and the upper ones have red tips and half-circles cut out of the middles. Covering its chest and shoulders are plates of leaves similar to those that form its tail. Mega Sceptile's tail grows longer and develops a red stinger at the tip.

It was a Mega Sceptile.

Sceptile then roared as green aura surrounded both Ash and Sceptile.

Tyson then glared at Ash as the wind started blowing the leaves across the field.

The battle was coming to a conclusion, and both Trainers are determined to win.

But which one will pull out victorious?

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The eighth chapter!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Wow it's a Demon Evolved Sceptile Vs a Mega Evolved Sceptile, will mine be the victor?**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: I won**_ _ **'**_ _ **t spoil that much! Now will Ash be able to beat Tyson? What about Alessandra? Will she be able to rescue her Pokemon? Find all of that out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also the next update will be tomorrow for Christmas, which means it will be a holiday chapter not a real chapter.**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also like I have stated on the top of the chapter, there is a poll in my profile so please vote on it.**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pikachu, Venasaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Primeape, Snorlax, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : Meganium, Feraligator, Donphan**_

 _ **Hoenn : Sceptile**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Garchomp, Gliscor, Lucario, Infernape, Torterra**_

 _ **Unova : Krookodile, Serperior, Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : Currently unknown**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Two Legendary Pokemon and all of his previous Pokemon and also some of the betrayers Pokemon**_

 _ **Elite Team: Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeot, ?, ?, ?**_

 _ **Gary**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Blastoise, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Darmanitan**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Paul**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Nidoking, Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Tyranitar, Ursaring**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

 _ **Arctic**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : IceBurn the Charizard, Cold the Pikachu, Frost the Ninetails**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glacier the Garchomp, Ice the Glaceon, Winter the Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Hail the Espeon, Ryu the Shadow Mew**_

 _ **Chris**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Pidgeot, Pikachu, Lapras**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Infernape, Garchomp, ?**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : A temporary Aerodactyl.**_

 _ **Mike**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Hitmonlee**_

 _ **Johto : Houndoom**_

 _ **Hoenn : Flygon**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Infernape, Lucario, Rhyperior**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Medicham, Deoxys**_

 _ **Victor**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Dragonite**_

 _ **Johto : Umbreon**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blaziken, Metagross**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Electrivire**_

 _ **Unova : Kyurem**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Barbaracle**_

 _ **Eva**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Glaceon, Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Diancie, Aegislash, Greninja, Talonflame, Aurorus**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Mawile**_

 _ **Alessandra**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : None**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Blade the Sceptile, Wind the Altaria, Melody the Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : IceLady the Glaceon**_

 _ **Unova : Lilly the Stoutland, Ace the Meinshao, Keldeo**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : An Eevee that will evolve into a Sylveon, A Shinx that will evolve into a Luxray**_

 _ **Argo**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Scyther, Hitmonchan, Shiny Gengar**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : None**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Lucario, Palkia**_

 _ **Unova : Samurott**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Luxray**_

 _ **Nicolas**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Charizard, Vaporeon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Gardevoir**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Staraptor, Lucario**_

 _ **Unova : Zoroark**_

 _ **Kalos : None**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Glalie, Yveltal**_

 _ **Luciana**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Kanto : Jolteon**_

 _ **Johto : None**_

 _ **Hoenn : Salamance, Absol, Milotic**_

 _ **Sinnoh : Gallade**_

 _ **Unova : None**_

 _ **Kalos : Delphox**_

 _ **Future Pokemon : Xerneas, Serperior**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pok**_ _ **é**_ _ **mon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**

 **Passion**

 **By Alycks**

 **Summary:** **How do you rekindle a fire that has gone out? Having achieved his dream once, he looks for an answer in Unova.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the tenth chapter of Book 2: The Rising of Master's**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: What's up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So the thing I can say about this story's update, I can only say that I can update this at least once or twice a month.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: Ash's and Tyson's battle has finally reached to the final point of the match, who will win? Alessandra attacks the base of Cipher to save her Pokemon, can she do it and who she meet in the base?**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the ninth chapter! Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Pokemon or any of its characters and most OC's, but he does own his own OC's and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read the story to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames. Please ask any questions that you have and we'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter.**_

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

"( Pokemon Speaking)"

' **Telepathy** '

" **Moves/Attacks** "

 _ **Chapter 9: Ash Vs Tyson Finale, Alessandra Vs Ein**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: The Rising of Master's:_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Ash**_

 _" Torterra take the hit!" Ash said as Tyson was shocked at what Ash said before a dark smile appeared on his face._

 _" Well since you've given up your Torterra then why not just end it!" Tyson shouted as Moltres then shot out a shadowy flame from its mouth at Torterra._

 _Torterra then stood his ground, believing in his Trainer._

 _Ash just closed his eyes wanting to believe his idea._

 _When the attack was closing in on Torterra, the Continent Pokemon braced himself before Ash opened his eyes._

 _" Torterra open your mouth!" Ash said as Torterra followed his Trainer's words and opened his mouth._

 _The fire then entered the Continent Pokemon's body as Torterra screamed out in pain as it crashed to the ground._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _" Torterra end it with_ _ **Stone Edge**_ _!"_

 _Two blue rings surround Torterra's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Torterra's body. Torterra's eyes then glow green and it fires the stones at Moltres._

 _Moltres was hit directly by the stones as it then fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Ash quickly recalled his Torterra before looking at the field, trying to see the Pokemon that managed to knock out his Torterra._

 _But the darkness was blocking Ash's ability to see and for some strange reason he couldn't sense the Pokemon behind the darkness's aura._

 _" It's time for you to feel useless, Ash! I will beat you!" Tyson shouted as the darkness then disappeared, allowing Ash to look at Tyson's Pokemon._

 _It was a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch._

 _It was a Sceptile. It was also a Shadow Pokemon._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Chris**_

 _" Lapras use_ _ **Hydro Pump**_ _!"_

 _Lapras then shot out a torrent of water from her mouth at the prehistoric Pokemon._

 _Aerodactyl then cried out in pain and crashed to the ground, with swirls in his eyes._

 _" Alright, Snag Ball go!" Wes then charged up a Poke Ball in his hand before throwing it at the fallen prehistoric Pokemon._

 _The ball then hit Aerodactyl, sucking the prehistoric Pokemon in as the ball shook once, twice, thrice before the Poke Ball then clicked, signaling a successful capture._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Lapras use this chance for a **Hydro Pump** on Alakazam!"

Lapras then shot out a torrent of water from her mouth at the Psi Pokemon.

Alakazam then cried out in pain as it was sent back before it then fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

" Snag Ball go!" Wes then charged up a Poke Ball in his hand before throwing it at the fallen Psychic Type Pokemon.

The ball then hit Alakazam sucking the Psi Pokemon in as the ball shook once, twice, thrice before the Poke Ball then clicked, signaling a successful capture.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _" Flareon end it with_ _ **Quick Attack**_ _!"_

 _Flareon then started running but as he ran, white light appeared behind the Flame Pokemon._

 _Flareon then tackled the Embrace Pokemon as Gardevoir cried out in pain as she then fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes._

 _" Alright! Snag Ball go!"_

 _Wes then charged up a Poke Ball in his hand before throwing it at the fallen Embrace Pokemon._

 _But as the ball hit Gardevoir, it then bounced off._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _" But now let us prioritize about the citizens of this town" Christian said._

 _" Wait" Chris called out as everyone turned to him._

 _" We should go with Alessandra, after all we need to investigate as a group. And Lucario is one of my strongest Pokemon in my team, we should go to Cipher's base" Chris suggested as everyone nodded their heads, having no reason to disagree._

 _The group then walked with Rui and Michael leading the way._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Alessandra**_

 _" I will crush your Pokemon and turn them into Shadow Pokemon" Ein said with a dark smile as he took out two Poke Balls from his belt._

 _Alessandra then wrapped the belt around her waist and took out a Poke Ball from her belt._

 _" Are you ready, Lucario?" Alessandra asked as Lucario nodded his head._

 _The battle between the two were about to begin._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _" Feraligator counter back with_ _ **Ice Punch**_ _!"_

 _Cold aura then surrounded the Big Jaw's Pokemon fist as he then sent a fast punch at the Forest Pokemon._

 _" Sceptile catch it!" Tyson said as Sceptile then caught the fist with one of his hands, shocking both Ash and Feraligatr._

 _" Now use_ _ **Leaf Blade**_ _!"_

 _The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and form into two. Sceptile then slams it at Feraligatr._

 _The Big Jaw Pokemon was then sent back as he then fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _It was a Mega Sceptile._

 _Sceptile then roared as green aura surrounded both Ash and Sceptile._

 _Tyson then glared at Ash as the wind started blowing the leaves across the field._

 _The battle was coming to a conclusion, and both Trainers are determined to win._

 _But which one will pull out victorious?_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Alessandra**_

" Go Wind and Melody!" Alessandra called out as she threw the Poke Ball that contained her two Pokemon.

Both Pokemon then cried out as they were released from their Poke Balls.

" Hmm interesting Pokemon you have, they would be perfect if they were turned into Shadow Pokemon" Ein commented as Alessandra and her two Pokemon glared at him.

" It is no matter, all of your Pokemon will be turned into Shadow Pokemon soon. Crobat and Rhyperior come out for battle!"

Crobat is a purple, bat-like Pokémon. This Pokémon's pointed ears are long, and appear to lack insides, while its mouth is small and usually has its teeth bared. Crobat's eyes are red with yellow sclera. It has two pairs of wings; one smaller pair is located near its stubby feet, and a second pair on its shoulders has greenish-blue undersides and two stubby 'fingers'. The hind pair of wings developed from legs, and can still function as such.

Rhyperior is a large, brownish-gray Pokémon with two horns: one on its nose, and another one above it. The upper horn is smaller on a female Rhyperior. It has a club-like tail and its hide is partially covered by orange, rocky plates. It has blade-like protrusions on its elbows and has holes in the palms of its hands which works as a cannon or a gun.

" Wind use **Dragon Pulse** on Crobat! Melody use **Hydro Pump** on Rhyperior!"

" Rhyperior use **Dig** to dodge the attack! Crobat use **Double Team**!"

Wind then shot out a shockwave that was generated in his mouth at Crobat who then creates a few afterimages of himself and managed to dodge the attack.

Rhyperior dug a hole and managed to avoid the torrent of water that was shot out by Melody.

" Melody use **Hydro Pump** in that hole! Wind use **Dragon Pulse** on all of the Crobat!" Alessandra said.

" Crobat use **Confuse Ray** on both of her Pokemon!" Ein called out.

Crobat's eyes then glowed purple as Melody and Wind stopped performing their attacks before their eyes turned purple as well.

Melody and Wind then attacked one another.

" Oh no! Melody, Wind, return" Alessandra then took out Melody's and Wind's Poke Ball but before she could call her Pokemon back, Crobat's eyes then turned red and soon Melody's and Wind's body turned red, blocking the red beam from the Poke Balls.

Alessandra then gasped in horror as she realized what happened before turning to Ein.

" That was clever, using **Confuse Ray** and then **Mean Look** to prevent me from getting rid of their confusion." Alessandra commented as Ein chuckled.

" Everything to ensure my victory! Rhyperior now!" with those words said, Rhyperior then shot from the ground and slammed into Melody, sending the Tender Pokemon back.

' What can I do to get rid of their confusion faster?' Alessandra thought to herself before an idea struck her.

" Wind, Melody start shaking your heads!" Alessandra shouted to her two Pokemon who heard her and started doing so.

' What is she planning?' Ein thought in slight worry.

" Crobat use **Sludge Bomb** on that Milotic, Rhyperior use **Rock Polish**!"

" Wind use **Steel Wing** to block the attack, Melody use **Hydro Pump** on Rhyperior!"

Wind's wing then started turning metallic as Crobat then shot out a huge sludge from his mouth at Wind who blocked the attack with his wings.

Melody then shot out a torrent of water at Rhyperior who cried out in pain and was not able to use his move.

" Wind use **Dragon Pulse** on that Crobat now!"

Wind then shot out a shockwave that was generated in his mouth at Crobat who was unable to dodge the attack and cried out in pain.

Crobat then fell to the ground before it then managed to fly upwards.

" Rhyperior use **Megahorn** now on Milotic!"

Rhyperior's drill then started moving as he rushed towards Melody.

" Melody use **Dragon Tail** to shoot yourself upwards!"

Melody's tail then glowed white as she then slammed her tail to the ground, sending her upwards, dodging Rhyperior's attack.

" Wind catch Melody quick!" Alessandra said as Wind rushed over to Melody and caught her with his legs.

" Melody use **Blizzard**!"

Melody then opens her mouth as small snowflakes was then shot out of it as it directly hit both Rhyperior and Crobat.

The two Pokemon then fell forward to the ground with swirls in their eyes after being hit by the Super Effective attack

Ein then hummed as he recalled his two Pokemon back to their respective Poke Balls.

" Interesting" Ein mumbled to himself before he threw two more Poke Balls at the field.

One was a bipedal, beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton. There is a long, pronged horn on its forehead. The horn ends in a cross. On either side of the horn is a short antenna with a spherical tip. It has oval, yellow eyes. Its forearms have a pair of spikes near the wrists, while its thighs have a single spike each. It has two claws on its hands, and a single long claw on each foot. There is a single pair of wings covered by is carapace.

It was a Heracross

And the other was a large, bipedal creature with a thick tail. It has a brown hide with several raised patches, and a cream-colored belly. On top of its head is a black patch, and it has large cream-colored ears and red eyes. Its snout is short and rounded with two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. There are epaulette-like growths over its shoulders and a row of spikes down its back. It has three clawed digits on each hand and foot. In the pouch on its belly, it carries a baby. Unlike its parent, the baby is light purple and has smooth skin.

It was a Kangaskhan.

" Melody use **Blizzard**!"

"Kangaskhan use **Fake Out**!"

Before Melody was able to open her mouth, Kangaskhan appeared before the Tender Pokemon and slammed her two hands at Milotic, flinching the Tender Pokemon.

"Heracross use **Rock Blast**!"

The horn on Heracross started glowing bright orange as it then fired two silver, spinning energy from his horn at Wind.

Wind was unable to dodge the attack as it was hit directly at his chest; the Humming Pokemon then fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Alessandra then recalled her Pokemon back to his Poke Ball, muttering a few words of thanks to him.

"Lilly I need your help!" Alessandra said while throwing a Poke Ball that contained her Big Hearted Pokemon.

Lilly then appeared with a cry of her name.

"Lilly use **Fire Fang** on Heracross, Melody give cover for Lilly with **Blizzard**!"

Lilly then started running towards Heracross with her fangs covered with flames, Melody then opens her mouth as small snowflakes was then shot out of it.

Heracross and Kangaskhan were both forced to cover themselves from the snowflakes as Lilly appeared and bit Heracross's hand.

Heracross then cried out in pain as he slammed a right hook at Lilly, sending her back.

"Melody use **Ice Beam** at Kangaskhan!"

A white ball forms in front of Melody's mouth. She then releases multiple white beams with light blue outlines at Kangaskhan.

"Kangaskhan use **Sucker Punch**!"

Kangaskhan then suddenly appeared before Melody before she was able to use her attack, Kangaskhan struck the Tender Pokemon hard.

Melody then cried out in pain as she fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Lilly use **Fire Fang** on Heracross quick!" Alessandra called out.

"Heracross counter it with **Close Combat**!"

Lilly's mouth was then surrounded by flames as Heracross was running towards the Big Hearted Pokemon.

The two Pokemon then truck each other as they were sent back at the opposite direction.

The two Pokemon then fell with swirls in their eyes as Alessandra was shocked.

"How were you able to knock Lilly in one hit?" Alessandra asked as Ein chuckled while returning his Pokemon.

"It is a real good thing that my Heracross has a useful ability called **Moxie** " Ein said with a small smirk on his face.

Alessandra then cursed under her breath as she recalled her two Pokemon back to their Poke Ball.

Just as Alessandra was about to take out another Poke Ball from her belt, Lucario jumped to the field with a glare towards Ein.

"Lucario?"

"(I would like to battle this man)" Lucario said as he continued glaring at Ein.

Alessandra looked on to see Lucario getting to his battle stance.

"Alright then, let's give you a battle partner, go Keldeo!" Alessandra then threw the Poke Ball that contained her newest Pokemon.

Keldeo then cried out once it entered the field and when he saw Ein, he was glaring angrily at the Cipher scientist.

Ein looked shocked when he saw the Colt Pokemon on the field.

"So you have caught the Legendary Pokemon" Ein commented.

"Yeah, and by the way. That was really smart of you to place me in the same cell as Keldeo" Alessandra commented as Ein shook his head.

"We never expect this Keldeo to open up to you, so we placed this Keldeo in the cell with you in order to spend more of your time in that cell so that we are able to turn your Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon" Ein explained.

Alessandra said nothing more as she looked as Ein clipped up the final Poke Ball on his belt.

"I never expect to use my final Pokemon now, but what's done is done. Prepare to face the wrath of my final Pokemon!" Ein yelled out as he threw the Poke Ball at the field.

Once it appeared, it roared out loudly as Alessandra looked at it in shock.

"No way.." Alessandra said in shock.

The top-half of its body is spherical and gray with a black stripe running down its "face". Its face consists of seven red dots in a hexagonal formation. It has black arms with three fingers each and cylindrical legs.

It was a Registeel.

Both Lucario and Keldeo then glared at the Legendary Pokemon in front of them.

"Meet my strongest Pokemon in my team, the Shadow Registeel! Prepare to face its wrath!" Ein yelled out maniacally as Alessandra gripped her hands tight.

This was going to be tough.

"Keldeo go into your Resolute Form!"

With a cry of its name, Keldeo was then surrounded by bright light and once the light died, it had a brand new look.

The dark blue protrusions become shorter and lighter in color, resembling ears. Its horn becomes dark blue, and grows larger and ridged. On the side of its head are three feathers colored aqua blue, green and orange.

"Lucario use **Close Combat** on Kangaskhan!"

Lucario then rushed towards Kangaskhan before sending multiple kicks and punches at the Parent Pokemon who was sent flying to a wall, with swirls in her eyes.

Ein then recalled the Parent Pokemon back to her Poke Ball.

"Lucario use **Aura Sphere** on Registeel! Keldeo use **Scald** on Registeel!"

Lucario then placed his two hands together as a blue aura surrounded his hands. Lucario then shot out a blue ball of energy from his hands at Registeel.

Keldeo then shot out a torrent of steaming hot water from his mouth at Registeel.

The two attacks struck Registeel directly but the Steel Type Pokemon doesn't seem affected by it.

"Registeel use **Shadow Crescent**!"

Registeel was then covered with dark aura as it then fired crescent blades from its hands at the two Pokemon.

"Keldeo and Lucario dodge it!" Alessandra called out.

Both Pokemon then jumped out of the way but the blades followed them and struck their backs.

Alessandra was shocked by this as Ein laughed.

" **Shadow Crescent** is a move that will never miss" Ein explained.

"Lucario use **Extreme Speed** , Keldeo use **Secret Sword**!"

Lucario then disappeared from sight before he reappeared in front of Registeel as the Aura Pokemon slammed his fist at Registeel, pushing it back.

Keldeo's body glows yellow, and a giant yellow blade of energy forms from its horn. Keldeo then sliced Registeel before jumping back to Alessandra.

Registeel grunted in pain but it still looked fine.

"Registeel use **Shadow Crescent** once more!"

"Lucario use **Aura Shield**!"

Lucario then placed his hands on the ground and a blue wall made out of aura shot up from the ground, protecting Lucario and Keldeo.

"What!" Ein shouted in shock.

"Lucario **Aura Sphere** , Keldeo use **Secret Sword**!"

Lucario then placed his two hands together as a blue aura surrounded his hands. Lucario then shot out a blue ball of energy from his hands at Registeel.

Keldeo's body glows yellow, and a giant yellow blade of energy forms from its horn. Keldeo then sliced Registeel.

The two Fighting Type attacks made Registeel cry out in pain as it fell to the ground.

"Registeel get back up and use **Shadow Mace**!"

Registeel then got back up before he shot out black aura from its hand and managed to get a hold of both Fighting Type Pokemon.

"Quickly use **Shadow Crescent**!"

Registeel was then covered with dark aura as it then fired crescent blades from its hands at the two Pokemon.

Both Fighting Type Pokemon then cried out in pain as the aura that held them disappeared.

"Keldeo use **Scald** , Lucario use **Aura Phoenix Blade**!"

Keldeo then shot out a torrent of steaming hot water from his mouth at Registeel.

Lucario then puts his two hands together as he fires a small ball of energy before the ball of energy took the form of a phoenix at Registeel.

"Registeel block it now!"

Registeel then dug his hands into the ground before pulling it upwards, using parts of the ground to block the attacks.

"Registeel use **Shadow Impact**!"

Registeel was then surrounded by dark aura as it then slammed itself at Keldeo, sending it back crying in pain.

"Registeel use **Shadow Crescent**!"

Registeel was then covered with dark aura as it then fired crescent blades from its hands at the two Pokemon.

Both Pokemon then cried out in pain as they fell to the ground.

Ein then laughed.

"Now do you see the difference in our strength? My Shadow Pokemon is too strong and soon, your Pokemon will be turned into Shadow Pokemon as well! Haha!" Ein laughed maniacally.

Alessandra's bangs then covered her eyes as her hands tightened.

"Never give up and always believe in your Pokemon, that'll help you in your desperate times in battle" a voice said in her mind.

'That's right, all my friends wouldn't give up no matter what, so neither will I!' Alessandra thought determinedly.

"Lucario use **Heal Pulse**!"

Lucario's hands were then surrounded by pink aura as both he and Keldeo were healed.

"Lucario go in with **Close Combat**! Keldeo back Lucario with **Scald**!"

Keldeo then shot out a torrent of steaming hot water from his mouth at Registeel.

Registeel then blocked the attack with his hands before Lucario appeared and sent multiple kicks and punches at Registeel.

Registeel then roared out in pain.

"Keldeo use **Secret Sword**!"

Keldeo's body glows yellow, and a giant yellow blade of energy forms from its horn. Keldeo then sliced Registeel, sending it flying back.

Smoke then covered Registeel as both Keldeo and Lucario were panting.

Ein had a surprised look on his face.

'Those two Pokemon managed to knock Registeel to his feet?' Ein thought in shock before he felt a powerful dark aura at where Registeel was.

'No! It managed to reach to that stage!' Ein thought in horror.

Once the smoke disappeared, Registeel stood up before it roared, dark purple aura could be seen around Registeel.

Registeel then started charging towards Lucario and Keldeo as both Pokemon jumped out of the way to dodge.

Registeel roared again as it slammed its fist at Keldeo who was sent flying into a wall.

"Keldeo!" Alessandra shouted in worry as she looked to Ein who was not doing anything.

"What are you doing?" Alessandra shouted at Ein.

"I can't do anything" Ein admitted as he looked down.

"What do you mean, you can't do anything? It's your Pokemon!" Alessandra yelled out.

"It's in Hyper Mode, it won't respond to me or anyone. In other words, it's out of control." Ein explained.

Alessandra then turned to the field as Lucario shot out an Aura Sphere at Registeel but it didn't do anything as Registeel's focus was now on Lucario.

Keldeo then shot out a torrent of steaming hot water from his mouth at Registeel, bringing its attention back to Keldeo.

'Wait a minute' Alessandra thought to herself as she was noticing a pattern in the match.

"Lucario, Keldeo take turns firing your attack at Registeel!" Alessandra called out as the two Pokemon looked at her before doing what she told.

Lucario then fired off an **Aura Sphere** , making Registeel chase after him before Keldeo struck him from behind with a **Secret Sword**.

Ein watched the battle with interest.

'She managed to find a way to fight the Hyper Mode, this girl is impressive' Ein thought to himself.

It took a few more minutes before Registeel finally fell to the ground, exhausted and unconscious.

Ein quickly recovered his fallen Shadow Pokemon as he looked at Alessandra.

"That was very impressive girl. Although I have lost, I have learned something from this, so let me warn you. Our current leader is not Ardos. Our leader is a person that is much more dangerous and scary than him" Ein said as his body glowed before he disappeared from sight.

Alessandra was left alone with Keldeo and Lucario beside her.

'Their leader is NOT Ardos? When we met him, he told us that he was the leader. What does this mean?' Alessandra thought to herself.

"Alessandra!" a voice shouted out to her, snapping her back to reality.

She then turned to see Chris and the others.

"Guys!" Alessandra shouted back in joy, happy to see her friends again.

"Alessandra are you alright?" Rui asked her in worry as Alessandra smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine" Alessandra said.

"Woah, what kind of Pokemon is that?" Wes asked in awe as he looked at Keldeo.

"That's a Keldeo, a Legendary Pokemon in the region of Unova" Christian told.

"So cool! I know you I saw you caught it, but it's still so cool!" Michael said with stars in his eyes.

Chris then walked towards Alessandra who looked at him.

"Hey there" Chris said as he looked away from the brunette.

"Hi" Alessandra greeted back as Lucario then touched his Poke Ball before entering into his spherical home, wanting to leave his father alone with Alessandra.

"Look I just wanted to say that I'm…." Chris started as no words were able to come out from there.

"Say what?" Alessandra asked as she looked at him expectantly.

Chris then turned back and saw everyone nodding their heads at him. Chris then sighed as he turned to the brunette.

"I'm sorry Alessandra for what I said to you at the lab" Chris said.

"I knew that I shouldn't have said it, but I just didn't want you all to get hurt because of-" Chris was cut off when Alessandra rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can never stay mad with you for so long Chris. I've already forgiven you back at the lab" Alessandra said with a smile.

"How? How can you forgive after what I said?" Chris asked as Alessandra then got up as she flashed him a smile.

"It's because you were always the person who wanted to do things by himself, so it was to be expected. You were never the type to let your friends help you after all." Alessandra explained.

'It was also one of the things that made me fall in love with you' Alessandra thought.

Chris smiled as he brought the girl into a hug, a hug which she quickly returned as their friends smiled from behind.

 _ **With Gary**_

"Now let the final battle between Gary and Skyla will now begin!" Latias said.

"Blastoise, it's all on you!" Gary said as he threw the Poke Ball that contained his starter.

Blastoise then appeared on the field with a loud roar and a look of confidence could be seen on his face.

"Landorus I need your help!" Skyla said as she threw a Poke Ball and the Abundance Pokemon appeared on the field with a loud roar.

Landorus is an orange, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. It is a male-only species with no female counterpart. On its forehead are three, sharp, pink horns arranged in a slight, upwards arch. Landorus has a white protrusion shaped like a short log on top of its head, a jagged white mustache and two pointed orange ears on either side of its head. Its eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Landorus' body is covered in dark pink spots; most of them shaped like diamonds, pebbles and raindrops. Its broad chest consists of two joined, dark pink diamond shaped pectorals and its shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with designs resembling raindrops. It has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. Its lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a long, curling, brown, branch or root-like tail. Landorus' tail has various flat protrusions running its span, each spotted in dark pink on their edge surface.

"Blastoise Vs Landorus! Let the battle begin!"

"Blastoise start it out with **Rain Dance**!" Gary called out.

Blastoise was then surrounded by blue aura as it shot out a blue spheres from his cannon into the air before it exploded and rain was falling from the sky.

"Landorus use **Earth Power**!"

"Blastoise shoot out a **Hydro Pump** at the ground!"

Blastoise then looked downwards as he shot out a torrent of water from his cannons to the ground, shooting him into the air.

"What the!" Skyla said in shock as this was the first time she saw something like that.

"Blastoise use **Hydro Pump** on Landorus!"

While he was still in the air, Blastoise then fired torrents of water from his cannons at Landorus who cried out in pain.

Blastoise then landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Landorus use **Earth Power** again!"

Landorus was then surrounded by yellow aura as it then slammed its fist to the ground, creating cracks that are headed for Blastoise.

Blastoise then grunted in pain from the attack.

"Landorus keep up the attack with **Sludge Wave**!"

Landorus then shot out a stream of black sludge from its mouth at Blastoise.

"Blastoise hide in your shell!" Gary shouted.

Blastoise quickly hid in his shell, as the black sludge made contact with Blastoise.

Blastoise then grunted in pain as purple clouds could be seen on Blastoise's body.

'Oh no! He's Poisoned' Gary thought in horror.

"Landorus quickly use **Earth Power**!"

Landorus was then surrounded by yellow aura as it then slammed its fist to the ground, creating cracks that are headed for Blastoise.

"Blastoise hide in your shell again!" Gary cried out desperately as Blastoise hid in his shell taking the full damage of the attack.

'Damn what can I do? I can't let Blastoise take any more damage' Gary thought as he shut his eyes.

A drip of water then fell on his nose, as Gary realized that the rain was still present.

'That's it! I can use this to my advantage!' Gary thought.

"Blastoise use **Hydro Pump** now!"

Blastoise then fired torrents of water from his cannons at Landorus.

"Landorus dodge it now!"

Landorus then moved to the side in order to avoid the attack, and when he looked forward, Blastoise was no longer in view.

'The rain is covering him, this is bad' Skyla thought.

"Landorus watch out, use **Sludge Wave** if you can feel Blastoise's presence!" Skyla told her Abundance Pokemon who nodded its head.

Landorus then looked around, trying to catch any signs of Blastoise being close to him.

Landorus's eyes then widened in shock when he felt pain from the back of him.

Landorus then turned back to see Blastoise, before the Shellfish Pokemon disappeared from sight.

"We can't let them keep attacking us like this! Landorus use **Sludge Wave** around you!" Skyla called out as

Landorus then shot out a stream of black sludge from its mouth at every direction.

Landorus was looking around before the Shellfish Pokemon appeared in front of him and sent a punch that was surrounded by cold aura at Landorus.

Landorus then grunted in pain as it crashed to the ground.

Landorus quickly got up to avoid another attack from Blastoise before it shot out a stream of black sludge at the Shellfish Pokemon.

Blastoise then cried out in pain as it got back. The Shellfish Pokemon then grunted in pain as the poison hurt him.

Both Pokemon were panting heavily and it seemed like the next attack would decide it all.

Gary and Skyla then looked at each other and smirked.

"Ready to finish this?" Gary asked.

"I'm ready!" Skyla replied with a determined tone in her voice.

"Blastoise/Landorus!"

"Use **Hydro Cannon** / **Hyper Beam**!"

Blastoise was surrounded by blue aura as it then shot out a massive torrent of water from his cannons at Landorus; Landorus then charged up an orange beam at its mouth before firing it at Blastoise.

The two attacks then collided with one another as both Pokemon were giving it their all to not be outdone.

Just a few seconds later, Landorus started losing energy and his Hyper Beam was losing power before the strongest Water Type attack overpowered the attack and was headed towards Landorus.

Landorus then shut his eyes as the Water Type attack engulfed him.

Landorus then crashed to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Blastoise then roared before he too fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Latias used her Psychic powers to determine if they were still able to battle and once she got her answer she made her call.

"Both Blastoise and Landorus are unable to battle, which means this match is a draw!"

"I think I lost the battle since Landorus fell first but I can take a draw" Skyla smiled as she recalled her fallen Pokemon to its Poke Ball.

"Nevertheless it was an amazing battle!" Gary said as he recalled his Blastoise before walking over to Skyla and shook hands with her.

The two were then praised by their friends as Mike and Cilan got ready for their battle.

Mike was feeling excited because during the Master Tournament, Cilan was able to fight Alessandra's Blade and almost beat it in his Mega form, so he was excited to see what he can do against him.

"The battle between Mike Shamrock and Cilan Clive is about to begin" Latias called out as Mike and Cilan stood at the end of the field.

"Good luck to you dude" Mike said.

"To you too, my friend" Cilan responded.

"Now let the battle begin!"

 _ **With Ash**_

Tyson growled when he saw that both Ash and Sceptile glowed green.

Tobias had told him to be careful if any of Ash's Pokemon are in their Mega Forms since Ash said it was permanent.

"Sceptile use **Leaf Blade**!" Tyson said.

"Sceptile counter it back with **X-Scissor**!" Ash called out.

The leaves on Tyson's Sceptile's hands glowed dark green as it ran towards Ash's Sceptile.

Ash's Sceptile started charging forward at a very fast speed as his hands glowed green before making an 'X' shape with his hands, overpowering Tyson's Sceptile.

Tyson's Sceptile grunted before he started slashing at Ash's Sceptile.

Ash's Sceptile gracefully dodged every slash that Tyson's Sceptile sent before he struck the Demon Sceptile at the chest with his **X-Scissor**.

Tyson's Sceptile then coughed out before he sent an angry glare at Ash's Sceptile who was calm and ready for battle.

Tyson then growled as he realized that Ash was also calm just like his Pokemon.

"Sceptile use **Shadow Bloom**!" Tyson said

Tyson's Sceptile then placed his hands on the ground as dark vines then appeared from the ground and held Ash's Sceptile by the hands and legs.

"Sceptile now use **Leaf Blade**!" Tyson shouted.

"Sceptile use **Leaf Blade** to cut the vines!" Ash said.

Tyson's Sceptile then started running towards Ash's Sceptile with both of the leaves on his hands glowing green as they extended into blades.

Ash's Sceptile attempted to move his hands but was unable to as he was struck directly by Tyson's Sceptile.

Ash's Sceptile then cried out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Sceptile use **Shadow Bloom** again!" Tyson said.

"Not this time! Sceptile jump up and use **Dragon Fusion**!"

Ash's Sceptile then jumped up high, avoiding the vines before he was surrounded by red and green aura. Ash's Sceptile then extended his hands as a ball of red and green energy could be seen on Ash's Sceptile's hands.

Ash's Sceptile then released the ball of energy from his hands at Tyson's Sceptile.

The demonic Sceptile was unable to dodge the attack as it cried out in pain before it shot out a beam of energy from his mouth at Ash's Sceptile, shooting him from the sky.

'That was a **Solar Beam** , but that's impossible, there's no sun here' Ash thought as he looked around.

Ash's Sceptile got up from the ground as the two Sceptile's look at each other before they ran towards each other.

"Sceptile use **Leaf Blade**!" Tyson said.

"Sceptile counter with your **Leaf Blade**!" Ash said.

The two Sceptiles' leaves on their hands glowed green as it extended into blades.

They then started slashing at each other, but each attack were blocked out by their attacks.

"Sceptile use **Iron Tail**!" Ash said.

Ash's Sceptile's tail then turned metallic as it blocked Tyson's Sceptile attack.

"Now use **Dragon Claw**!"

Ash's Sceptile hands then glowed red as Ash's Forest Pokemon quickly turned around and swiped at Tyson's Sceptile, sending him back.

Ash then noticed that his Sceptile was losing health although he was dealing more damage to his opponent.

He then used his aura to see and he was shocked to see seeds absorbing Sceptile's health on the back of his body.

'Is that **Leech Seed**? No, **Leech Seed** doesn't work on Grass Types. Then what is it?' Ash thought to himself as he gritted his teeth.

"Sceptile use **Blooming Forest**!"

Ash's Sceptile then jumped back as he was suddenly glowing green and he was gaining his health back.

"Sceptile use **Shadow Bloom**!"

Tyson's Sceptile then placed his hands on the ground as dark vines then appeared from the ground and held Ash's Sceptile by the hands and legs.

"Sceptile, get out of it!" Ash cried put desperately as his Forest Pokemon struggled to move.

"Sceptile use **Shadow Absorb**!"

Tyson's Sceptile then stood in front of Ash's Sceptile who then cried out in pain as the seeds from his back started sucking out his health and recovering Tyson's Sceptile.

"Sceptile shoot your tail at him!" Ash shouted out as Sceptile gave out a cry as it shot his tail towards Tyson's Sceptile, sending the Demon Forest Pokemon back.

"Sceptile use this chance to cut the vines!" Ash said with a determined voice as Sceptile, with a newfound strength, managed to break free from the vines.

"Let's show them how well we work together, Sceptile!" Ash said as both he and Sceptile smirked at this.

Both of them were glowing green as Sceptile was suddenly surrounded by a leaf tornado.

Sceptile had a different look as the leaves on his hands were covered with blue aura, his tail became wider as it gained spikes. The top of Sceptile's head now has a red star and it was now covered with blue armor.

Tyson was shocked by this.

"What is this?" Tyson shouted in shock as Ash and Sceptile looked at their opponents.

"Sceptile use **Leaf Blade**!" Tyson said

"Sceptile counter it back with **X-Scissor**!" Ash said as Sceptile then ran towards Tyson's Sceptile at a very fast speed that normal eyes can't follow it.

Both Sceptiles' then slammed at each other with Ash's Sceptile easily overpowering Tyson's Sceptile, sending him back into a tree.

Tyson was shocked by this new Sceptile who is easily showing his strength compared to his Demon Sceptile.

"Sceptile get up now!" Tyson roared out as the Demon Sceptile was slowly getting up.

"Sceptile end it now with **Frenzy Plant V2**!" Ash said as Sceptile roared out loud.

Ash's Sceptile then started running towards Tyson's Sceptile with his entire body surrounded by green aura. As Sceptile was halfway from Tyson's Sceptile, a tornado of leaves surrounded Sceptile's entire body as the Forest Pokemon slammed himself at Tyson's Sceptile, causing the Demon Forest Pokemon cry out in pain as he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Ash's Sceptile then roared as he glowed green and returned to a normal Mega Sceptile.

Tyson stared at his fallen demon Pokemon in shock and in anger.

'How could I lose?' Tyson thought enraged as he clenched his fist tightly.

Ash congratulated his Forest Pokemon as the two walked towards Tyson.

"I won, now get out of here Tyson!" Ash thought as his aura was overflowing.

Tyson growled at Ash before he was glowing and disappeared from sight.

Ash looked at his Sceptile who was panting heavily so the raven haired male returned his Pokemon back to his Poke Ball, thanking him for his work.

Ash then started walking back to the field where everyone currently was.

After a few minutes of walking, Ash managed to arrive at his destination and saw Mike's Rhyperior taking on Cilan's Simisage.

Serena then ran towards him in worry as soon as she saw him.

"Ash are you okay?" Serena asked in worry as Ash smiled softly at her.

"Don't worry I'm fine" Ash replied as Serena held his hand.

"Please Ash, tell me" Serena asked in a begging tone as Ash immediately felt guilty.

"Alright, let's go to my tent" Ash said as Serena just nodded her head as the two were walking towards Ash's tent.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The tenth chapter!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Wow that was an epic battle, can we expect more epic battles?**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Of course! Anyways will Chris and the others will find about the people of Gateon Port. Find all of that out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also the next chapter is a…..Lemon Chapter!**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also like I have stated on the top of the chapter, there is a poll in my profile so please vote on it.**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 _ **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**_

 _ **By TulipsRule**_

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Pokémon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the eleventh chapter of Book 2: The Rising of Master's**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: What's up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So the thing I can say about this story's update, I can only say that I can update this at least once or twice a month.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: Chris and the others found out about the disappearance of the city as Mike and Cilan continued their battle. And Ash and Serena get closer with each other by 'bonding'.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the eleventh chapter! Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Pokémon or any of its characters and most OC's, but he does own his own OC's and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read the story to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames. Please ask any questions that you have and we'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter.**_

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

"( Pokémon Speaking)"

' **Telepathy** '

" **Moves/Attacks** "

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Love Through Actions**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: The Rising of Master's:_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Alessandra**_

 _It took a few more minutes before Registeel finally fell to the ground, exhausted and unconscious._

 _Ein quickly recovered his fallen Shadow Pokemon as he looked at Alessandra._

" _That was very impressive girl. Although I have lost, I have learned something from this, so let me warn you. Our current leader is not Ardos. Our leader is a person that is much more dangerous and scary than him" Ein said as his body glowed before he disappeared from sight._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With Gary**_

" _Both Blastoise and Landorus are unable to battle, which means this match is a draw!"_

" _I think I lost the battle since Landorus fell first but I can take a draw" Skyla smiled as she recalled her fallen Pokemon to its Poke Ball._

" _Nevertheless it was an amazing battle!" Gary said as he recalled his Blastoise before walking over to Skyla and shook hands with her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With Ash**_

" _Let's show them how well we work together, Sceptile!" Ash said as both he and Sceptile smirked at this._

 _Both of them were glowing green as Sceptile was suddenly surrounded by a leaf tornado._

 _Sceptile had a different look as the leaves on his hands were covered with blue aura, his tail became wider as it gained spikes. The top of Sceptile's head now has a red star and it was now covered with blue armor._

" _Sceptile end it now with_ _ **Frenzy Plant V2**_ _!" Ash said as Sceptile roared out loud._

 _Ash's Sceptile then started running towards Tyson's Sceptile with his entire body surrounded by green aura. As Sceptile was halfway from Tyson's Sceptile, a tornado of leaves surrounded Sceptile's entire body as the Forest Pokemon slammed himself at Tyson's Sceptile, causing the Demon Forest Pokemon cry out in pain as he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _After a few minutes of walking, Ash managed to arrive at his destination and saw Mike's Rhyperior taking on Cilan's Simisage._

 _Serena then ran towards him in worry as soon as she saw him._

" _Ash are you okay?" Serena asked in worry as Ash smiled softly at her._

" _Don't worry I'm fine" Ash replied as Serena held his hand._

" _Please Ash, tell me" Serena asked in a begging tone as Ash immediately felt guilty._

" _Alright, let's go to my tent" Ash said as Serena just nodded her head as the two were walking towards Ash's tent._

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Chris and Alessandra**_

Chris and Alessandra were currently at the Gateon Port with Wes, Michael and Rui.

"So how are we going to find them?" Michael asked as Wes looked around.

"Since Cipher has been here before that just means they were responsible for it" Wes stated, trying to look for anything suspicious.

"You can't just assume them just because they're an evil organization!" Rui said as Wes was about to retort but was interrupted by Christian.

"Can you two stop acting like an old married couple and help us search for clues?" Christian said to them which they responded by shouting with a "we're not married!" and with both of them having a red face similar to that of a tomato.

Chris stood near the port and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze as Alessandra stood by him.

"What is it?" the brunette asked as Chris smiled.

"Nothing. It's just that it has been a while since I could go near to the sea and enjoy the cool wind" Chris responded and Alessandra smiled back.

"I'm going to stop Team Cipher Neo from takin Orre. As long as I'm here, they'll never touch it again" Chris said determined as Alessandra placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And we'll be there to help you, all the way" Alessandra said as Chris smiled.

"And I wouldn't have it, any other way" Chris responded as the two enjoyed the silence as the wind stated blowing.

Chris then saw a flier and he caught it.

"What's that?" Alessandra asked as she took a look at the flier.

 **Pokémon Gym in Orre! Try it now and test out your skill!**

 **Location: Mt. Battle**

"That's weird, Mt. Battle is an active volcano where battle takes place, there's no need for a gym there" Chris said to himself as he placed a hand on his chin and closed his eyes.

He then opened his eyes and snapped his fingers.

"That's it!" Chris said in realization as Alessandra looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Alessandra asked as Chris took out his Xtranceiver and showed Mt. Battle and the details of it to the brunette.

"Mt. Battle is a place where trainers can fight one another to train their Pokemon, and the entire place is too small for a gym to be held there since the area has a volcano there, where the battle takes place. So?" Chris asked the brunette who started to think.

"If it's too small, then there would not really be a gym there" Alessandra said before she realized it as well.

Chris nodded his head and walked towards the group.

Something was happening at Mt. Battle, and they were definitely going to stop it.

 _ **With Mike**_

"Rhyperior use **Rock Wrecker**!"

Rhyperior puts its hands together and small chunks of grey stones came out of the holes on Rhyperior's hands and form together into a large grey rock that is outlined in red. The red outline then fades and Rhyperior throws the rock at the Thorn Monkey Pokémon.

"Simisage dodge it and then use **Energy Ball**!" Simisage then jumped to the side in order to dodge the attack before it then charged a green ball of energy and launched it at the Drill Pokémon.

"Rhyperior duck!" Mike called out as the Drill Pokémon did as he was told and ducked under the ball of energy.

"Great! Now use **Rock Polish**!" Mike said as Rhyperior then slams its fist together and the orange plates all around its body glow red.

"Rhyperior let's use **Rock Wrecker** again!"

Rhyperior puts its hands together and small chunks of grey stones came out of the holes on Rhyperior's hands and form together into a large grey rock that is outlined in red. The red outline then fades and Rhyperior throws the rock at the Thorn Monkey Pokémon.

"Simisage use **Double Team** to avoid it then use **Nasty Plot**!" Cilan said without worry.

Simisage then made multiple illusions of itself as it avoided the attack before it was then surrounded by a bright red aura.

"Simisage use **Energy Ball** again!" the Thorn Monkey Pokémon then charged a green ball of energy and launched it at the Drill Pokémon.

Rhyperior then took the hit directly and cried out in pain as it was sent back.

"Damn that was a direct hit. Rhyperior can you still go on?" Mike asked as Rhyperior roared, signaling it could still go on.

"Alright then, let's use **Giga Impact**!"

Rhyperior was then surrounded by an invisible energy. A bright light of yellow light appears in front of its face and it then shoot itself towards Simisage and an orb of light purple energy with spiralling light yellow streaks around it appear around Rhyperior's body.

Simisage then cried out in pain from the attack as it was having trouble getting up after taking the strong attack directly.

"Simisage use **Energy Ball** now that it can't move!"

The Thorn Monkey Pokémon then charged a green ball of energy and launched it at the Drill Pokémon.

Mike then smirked when he heard that.

"Rhyperior show him that we're not normal! Dodge it!" Mike called out as Rhyperior moved its entire body to the right, shocking Cilan and his Pokemon.

"Rhyperior end it with **Rock Wrecker**!"

Rhyperior puts its hands together and small chunks of grey stones came out of the holes on Rhyperior's hands and form together into a large grey rock that is outlined in red. The red outline then fades and Rhyperior throws the rock at the Thorn Monkey Pokémon.

"Simisage, dodge it!" Cilan cried out as the Thorn Monkey Pokemon tried to move but it could not move before it was then sent flying by the rock.

"Simisage!"

Simisage then dropped to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Simisage is unable to battle! Cilan please send out your next Pokémon" Latias said as Cilan returned his Pokemon back.

"A splendid performance, Simisage" Cilan said as he clipped Simisage's Poke Ball back to his belt before taking another one out.

"Crustle it's time for you to shine!" Cilan said as he threw the Poke Ball containing the Stone Home Pokemon.

Crustle is an orange Pokémon resembling an insect or crustacean. Its most distinguishing feature is its enormous shell, which resembles a cut-away block of sediment with multiple layers and strata visible. The tips of its pincers and six feet are dark gray. It has two glaring yellow eyes.

"Wait, aren't you the Grass Elite Four of Unova? Why do you have other Pokémon types like Crustle with you?" Mike asked as Cilan smiled at him.

"This Crustle is actually part of my other team, the one that's not involved in the Elite Four. Besides, what kind of trainer am I if I just released my Pokemon to the wild just because I have another team?" Cilan explained and Mike smiled.

"Well good for you but we're still going to win this! Rhyperior use **Rock Wrecker**!"

Rhyperior puts its hands together and small chunks of grey stones came out of the holes on Rhyperior's hands and form together into a large grey rock that is outlined in red. The red outline then fades and Rhyperior throws the rock at the Stone Home Pokémon.

"Crustle take it then use **Shell Smash**!"

Crustle then took the attack head on and cried out in pain but it then shook it off as it then broke the rock on its back as it was surrounded by red aura.

"Great, now use **Rock Wrecker** as well!"

Crustle puts its claws together in front of it and a small gray stone with a red aura around it forms in between them. The rock then grows larger until it is as large as Crustle itself. Crustle then fires the giant rock at Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior dodge it!" Mike cried out, however even if the Drill Pokemon heard the cry of his Trainer, he was still unable to move and took the attack head on, sending him flying back.

Rhyperior then dropped to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! Mike please send out your next Pokémon" Latias said as Mike returned his Pokemon back to his Poke Ball.

"You were amazing out there, Rhyperior, I'm proud of you" Mike said as he took out another Poke Ball from his belt.

"Hitmonlee, it's time for battle!" Mike said as he threw a Poke Ball at the field and out came out was a humanoid Pokémon with an ovoid body. Lacking a distinct neck and head, its upper torso has almond-shaped eyes with black rings around them and appears to lack a nose and mouth. Primarily brown, it has cream-colored, segmented arms and legs, with three fingers and three clawed toes respectively. The soles of its feet and its ankles have circular, yellow markings.

It was Mike's Hitmonlee.

Hitmonlee then gave a cry of his name as he got into a battle stance and was jumping small steps back and forth.

"Hitmonlee let's start it off with **Fake Out**!"

Hitmonlee then sped towards Crustle at a very fast speed and used its hands to slap Crustle's face, catching the Stone Home Pokemon off guard.

"Great! Now use **Rolling Kick**!" Hitmonlee swings its leg around towards Crustle.

"Crustle dodge by heading underground!" Cilan called out as Crustle then began digging underground, dodging the attack from the Kicking Pokemon.

"Now come back out and use **X-Scissor**!"

Crustle jumps into the air and both of its claws glow light blue. It then puts its claws together in front of it and a light blue 'X' like energy with a magenta outline appears in front of its claws and it falls forward, slamming into Hitmonlee.

Hitmonlee was then sent back by the attack.

"Hitmonlee get back at it with **Rolling Kick**!"

Hitmonlee swings its leg around towards Crustle and the Stone Edge Pokemon was then struck directly and was sent flying.

"Crustle roll in the air!" Cilan called out as Crustle then rolled in the air and slowed down, allowing the Stone Home Pokemon to land safely on the ground.

"Nice move" Mike praised and Cilan smiled.

"We have more where that came from! Use **Rock Wrecker**!"

Crustle puts its claws together in front of it and a small gray stone with a red aura around it forms in between them. The rock then grows larger until it is as large as Crustle itself. Crustle then fires the giant rock at Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee break that rock!" Mike called out as Hitmonlee then broke the rock by kicking it and Crustle appeared in front of it shocking Hitmonlee and Mike.

"Crustle use **X-Scissor**!"

Crustle jumps into the air and both of its claws glow light blue. It then puts its claws together in front of it and a light blue 'X' like energy with a magenta outline appears in front of its claws and it falls forward, slamming into Hitmonlee.

Hitmonlee then cried out in pain as it dropped to the ground.

"Hitmonlee, are you alright?" Mike called out in worry and Hitmonlee instantly got back up.

"Great now send Crustle flying!" Hitmonlee then stretched his legs and shot it at Crustle and sent then Stone Home Pokémon back.

"Great now use **High Jump Kick**!"

Hitmonlee jumps into the air and lands in front of Crustle who landed on the ground. He then jumps up and knees the Stone Home Pokémon with one of his knees.

Crustle then cried out in pain as it then crashed to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Crustle is unable to battle! Cilan please send out your next Pokémon" Latias said as Cilan returned his Pokémon back.

"You were splendid in that battle, Crustle. I couldn't be any more proud" Cilan said to his fallen Pokémon as he took out another Poke Ball from his belt.

"Stunfisk it's your turn to shine!" Cilan said as he threw the Poke Ball containing the Trap Pokémon.

Stunfisk then appeared on the field and cried out its name.

Stunfisk is a flat, fish-like Pokémon with a broad, mud-brown body. At the base of its yellow tail is a yellow marking shaped like an exclamation mark when seen from behind. It has small, horizontal, oval-shaped eyes, white with a tiny black pupil and no irises. Almost exactly between these two eyes lies its mouth, which is comprised of two thick gray lips. It has two small, flimsy fins at the sides of its body; each with two lobes.

"Alright Hitmonlee let's knock it out quickly! Use **High Jump Kick**!"

"Stunfisk, fly away!" Cilan said, shocking everyone as Stunfisk then jumped in the air and started slapping its fins on the side of its body, causing it to stay in the air as Hitmonlee crashed into the ground after missing his target.

"Hitmonlee no!" Mike cried out.

"Great, now use **Thundershock**!" Stunfisk then shot out a small amount of electricity from its body at Hitmonlee, causing him to cry out in pain and drop to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Mike please send out your next Pokémon" Latias said as Mike returned his Pokemon back to his Poke Ball.

"You were great out there buddy, you deserve a good rest" Mike said as he took out another Poke Ball from his belt.

"Lucario, I choose you!"

Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. He possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on His chest. He has a long snout and ears. When His mouth is open, he has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. He possesses cream-colored fur on His torso, and blue fur on his thighs that resembles shorts. He has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. He stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head.

Lucario then cried out its name when it appeared on the field and he instantly got into a battle stance when he saw Stunfisk.

"Lucario let's get the first hit, **Aura Sphere**!"

Lucario then puts his two hands together and creates a blue ball of energy. Lucario then fires it at Stunfisk.

Stunfisk then cried out in pain when it was struck by the attack and was sent back.

"Stunfisk use **Mud Bomb**!"

Stunfisk jumps into the air and takes in a deep breath. It then releases a ball of brown mud from its mouth at Lucario.

"Lucario dodge it!" Lucario then jumped in the air to avoid the attack.

"Now use **Dark Pulse**!"

Lucario puts his hands together and creates a ball of black and purple circles. He then fires the circles as a beam of circles at Stunfisk while still being in the air.

"Dodge it and use **Thundershock**!" Cilan cried out as Stunfisk then leaped into the air Stunfisk then shot out a small amount of electricity from its body at as Lucario landed on the ground. Lucario then rolled over to dodge the attack.

"Stunfisk use **Mud Bomb** once again!"

Stunfisk then releases a ball of brown mud from its mouth at Lucario.

"Lucario dodge it!" Mike called out as Lucario dodge the Ground Type attack as Cilan hid a smirk at that.

"Keep on using **Mud Bomb**!" Cilan said as Stunfisk continuously fired balls of brown mud from its mouth at Lucario.

As Lucario was running around the field in order to dodge the attacks, he suddenly stops, shocking Mike before it took a direct hit by Stunfisk's **Mud Bomb**.

"Lucario!" Mike cried out in worry as smoke covered the field.

Once the smoke passed, Lucario could be seen standing but electricity could be seen coursing through his body.

"Wait, you're paralyzed?" Mike said in shock as he turned to Cilan who was smiling.

"When Stunfisk was using **Thundershock** it was not intended for your Lucario, it was used as a trap, to paralyze your Pokemon." Cilan smiled as Mike gritted his teeth.

This wasn't going well.

"Stunfisk use **Mud Bomb** once again!"

Stunfisk then releases a ball of brown mud from its mouth at Lucario, causing the Aura Pokemon to cry out in pain as the attack struck him directly.

"Lucario!" Mike cried out in worry as Lucario slowly got up, but the paralysis was still present.

'I got to do something, but what?' Mike thought as he knocked his head with his fist.

Victor noticed this and he smiled which went unnoticed by Paul and Gary.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked.

Victor then pointed at his friend.

"Mike's going to be fine" Victor said as the two males were confused but just went along with it.

'Lucario's speed was lowered because of that but what can I do to make sure that Lucario can get around Stunfisk?' Mike thought and then he remembered a certain move his Lucario learned during the Master's Tournament.

"Alright, Lucario use **Aura Sphere**!"

Lucario then puts his two hands together and creates a blue ball of energy. Lucario then fires it at Stunfisk.

"Stunfisk dodge it and use **Mud Bomb**!"

Stunfisk then releases a ball of brown mud from its mouth at Lucario.

Mike then smirked.

"Lucario use **Extreme Speed** to get behind Stunfisk!"

Lucario then disappeared from his current position before reappearing behind Stunfisk.

"Alright now end it with **Aura Sphere**!"

"Stunfisk use **Mud Bomb**!"

Both Pokemon then fired off their attacks as the two attacks collided before a small explosion engulfed the two Pokemon.

"Lucario!"

"Stunfisk!"

Both trainers shouted in worry as they waited for the smoke to pass.

Once the smoke passed, everyone saw both Pokemon on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle and now we will have a short break for the two trainers to prepare and call in Nate and Nicolas" Latias said as Mike and Cilan returned their Pokemon.

Both Trainers then praised each other as they walk towards the rest.

Everyone then began telling them about how great the battle was as Nicolas and Nate walked towards the same field that Mike and Cilan just battled in.

Arctic then looked around confused.

"Wait, where's Ash?" Arctic asked and everyone began looking around for the raven haired leader.

"Serena's not here as well" Sabrina said as well in her monotone tone.

"Hey there guys" a voice said and everyone turned to find Eva, having woken up from her slumber.

"So is it my turn to battle yet?" Eva asked and she noticed everyone looked a bit off.

"What's wrong?" the black haired female from Team Kalos asked.

"We were just wondering where Ash and Serena went" Argo stated and Eva made an 'o' face.

"When I was coming here I saw the two of them head into Ash's tent, Ash looked really pissed for some reasons" Eva said and Paul, Arctic and Paul shared a look together.

"Alright, well that solved our problem" Gary said with a smirk.

"So let's just continue the matches now" Paul agreed with a nod and Luciana looked at him weirdly.

Why wasn't he concern about Ash?

"So let's get the show on the road!" Arctic said as Nicolas and Nate threw their respective Poke Ball's on the field and out came out their respective Pokemon.

 _ **With Chris**_

Chris and Alessandra ran towards Wes and the group, explaining the situation before the group began flying towards Mt. Battle.

'I can't believe they're going to use Mt. Battle as a way to steal Pokemon from Trainer's" Wes growled as he and Rui were on his bike.

Michael, Christian, Chris and Alessandra were all riding on their Flying Type Pokemon.

For Michael, it was his Flygon. For Christian, it was his Charizard. For Chris it was his Pidgeot and for Alessandra it was her Altaria, Wind.

"I would have expected them to use Citadark Isle again and not Mt. Battle" Michael said.

'It doesn't matter now" Christian said.

"I see Mt. Battle!" Chris called out and everyone looked ahead and saw the massive volcano up ahead.

"Well, let's go!" Wes then increased the speed on his bike as the four trainers above told their Pokemon to go faster as well.

 _ **With Ash**_

Ash was currently in the tent with Serena with the blonde haired beauty looking at Ash with a worried look.

"So Ash, what's wrong?" Serena asked and Ash sighed.

"Well when I left before, I felt the same evil force in the island similar to Tobias's but just slightly weaker and when I arrive there I saw my rival and friend from Hoenn, Tyson. He told me that everyone I met in my journey, all the friend's I made all joined Team Revenge" Ash said and Serena gasped in horror.

"That's terrible" Serena said.

Ash then shook his head.

"Actually it's not" Ash said, confusing Serena.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked and Ash smiled.

"I already given up my past life and I'm currently living an amazing one with people I truly can trust" images of Team Kalos, Team Goddess and Team Unova were present in his head.

"However I am upset about one thing considering all my friends are now my enemies." Ash said as Serena looked at him.

"And what is that?" Ash then moved turned his head upwards.

"There was actually a girl that I befriended during my journey at Kalos with Gary and the others." Ash stated, trying his best to remember her features but for some reasons he could only remember the long blonde hair and her beautiful blue eyes.

Serena continued to listen as she began to remember something.

"She travelled with us for a while at the end of our journey and man was she a tough opponent, I faced her in the finals of the Pokemon League" Ash chuckled as Serena's eyes widened.

"I really fell for her, she was nice, beautiful, nice to her Pokemon and so much more that I can't describe. And the shit part is that I don't know her name. So yeah" Ash said.

"Serena" Ash hen turned to her.

"What?"

"I said the girl's name is Serena" Serena stated and Ash turned to her in shock.

"Wait that was you?" Ash asked in shock and Serena nodded her head as Ash's eyes finally opened his eyes and saw the similarities between the two.

They both had blonde hair, they both had blue eyes and their nice, kind to their Pokemon and based on what everyone in Team Goddess had stated, she was a talented Trainer as well.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you instantly" Ash said in shock as Serena moved closer towards him.

"It's okay Ash, but at least you returned my feelings" Serena smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

 _ **Lemon Warning**_

Ash and then leaned in as well and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Serena then moaned as Natsu started using his tongue to massage hers while sucking her mouth like a vacuum.

Serena then started kissing back as she placed her hands behind Ash's head to deepen the kiss.

The two shared a kiss before separating in need of air.

Both were panting and Serena whispered to Ash's ear.

"Let me relieve you of your stress, Ashy~" Serena whispered sexily, making Ash shiver before he smirked at her.

"I'll hold you up to that" Ash whispered back.

Serena then got up and then she slowly undid the button to her jeans and just as slowly pulled down the zipper, giving Ash a tiny peek at the black lace panties she was wearing, before turning around and beginning to play with the hem of her shirt. With a painfully slow pace she hiked the shirt higher and higher, revealing her smooth, toned back to her lover, and, eventually, the strap of the matching black lace bra she was wearing.

She pulled the shirt off fully and threw it to the side of the tent, not caring where it landed, turning to face Ash again. She let her hands wander up and down her chest, lightly toying with her breasts, noticing the tent in Ash's pants.

Meanwhile, Ash couldn't stop himself from subconsciously biting his lip as hard as he could as his erection throbbed in his pants. Serena then smiled at him as she knelt down in front of him and his eyes widened in surprise as her hands made their way up his legs to the zipper of his jeans. Was she really going to do that now? Already?

She unzipped them, and unbuttoned them, and pulled them down. His erection was free and he let out a sigh of contentment at that fact.

Serena stared lustfully at the form of his hardness through his boxers, she couldn't hide her arousal and even licked her lips when she saw Ash's rock hard 'Diglett'. She brought her hand to it immediately, and Ash tensed up, groaning in pleasure.

She slowly rubbed his hardened member through his boxers, enjoying the sounds coming from Ash's mouth, before she rose from her crouched position, never stopping the movements of her hand, and kissed him lovingly on the lips. The kiss was far more passionate than their previous one, and Serena moaned happily as Ash's tongue touched her lower lip.

She immediately opened her mouth and met his, carefully exploring tongue with hers, her hand slipping beneath his boxers, feeling the texture of his hardened shaft in her hands.

Ash gasped into the kiss at the even more intense feeling of pleasure Serena's hand was giving him, now that his boxers were no longer in the way. There was definitely something different about having someone else touch you down there that Ash couldn't exactly figure out, it felt much better than when he did it himself though, although that much was obvious.

He put his hands to her hips again, and she voiced her pleasure through even more moaning, and by intensifying the kiss. Her hand continued working his shaft slowly, but she occasionally sped up to which he responded positively. When she pulled away from the kiss she noticed the panting, and the throbbing in her hand seemed to indicate that he was very nearly finished.

She stopped and he couldn't help but feel a bit sad that the pleasure he was feeling disappear, but then she kissed him again to assure him that they weren't through yet.

She was going to relieve his stress no matter what.

Her hands went to her back and soon her black lace bra was thrown to the side just like her shirt had. Ash couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight of Serena's bare breasts, his mouth almost watering at the prospect of getting to touch them. He was oblivious to how his staring was affecting Serena, or at least until he brought his hands up to feel her perky breasts in his palms, the moan his actions caused making him raise his head to look at Serena's pleasure stricken face.

The blonde then gave Ash the motion to continue as Ash started squeezing Serena's breast slightly bit harder than before and that caused Serena to moan.

Ash could feel her nipples get hard under his palm as he began playing with it.

Ash then removed one hand from her left breast and before he started licking it while massaging her right breast with his other hand and that caused Serena to moan loudly.

She never expected Ash to do something like that, but she definitely was not complaining.

Ash then stopped licking and took her left breast to his mouth and he immediately began to suck on it. Hard.

Serena's moan began to grow louder as Ash continued to suck on her left breast and he then pinched her nipple on the right breast and Serena began moaning louder than ever before.

"A-Ash I'm going to-" and before she could say anything else, she climaxed.

Both Serena and Ash began to pant as the raven haired male was pleased with what he done but he was shocked when Serena pushed him to the ground of the tent.

Serena then grinned at him.

"This is revenge" And with that said, she pulled his boxers down, and she looked at the 9-inch penis that Ash had. Serena then licked her lips at that.

Ash started worrying as to what Serena would do to him

She grabbed her breasts and placed his dick between them that caused Ash to groan when her soft breast touched his dick. Serena felt happy at the sound he made on contact.

Serena knew she didn't have the biggest breasts in the world, or in her own team, but with how perfectly Ash's cock fitted between them, she would never ask for a larger or smaller pair. Fighting back the urge to take the head in her mouth, she slowly started to rub her breasts up and down on his throbbing member, increasing her pace bit by bit at the sounds coming from Ash's mouth.

Ash began moaning at the pleasure he was feeling and at that moment, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

'Remind me to do this again' Ash thought to himself as Serena began to increase her pace again and Ash felt that he was about to release.

"Shit! Serena, I'm about to cum!" Ash groaned out between moans. Serena only smiled and opened her mouth, feeling delighted as Ash came with one final groan, his hips thrusting with his orgasm. Strings of milky white cum shot out from his shaft, landing on her face, her breasts, and in her waiting mouth.

Ash then turned to her and he felt his dick hardened yet again once he looked at her.

Serena had her tongue out, and the cum on her tongue was dripping down her chin and her neck, though a large string of it mixed with saliva was falling onto her breasts with the rest of it.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

Serena then looked at her body before she started licking the cum from her hands greedily before swallowing it all.

 _ **Lemon End**_

Serena then moved closer to Ash and hugged him.

"I hope that I was able to relieve your stress" Serena said and Ash pulled her closer.

"If I ever feel stress again, make sure to remind me that you're there" Ash said and Serena giggled as the two shared another passionate kiss in Ash's tent as Pikachu stood outside of it face palming as he was told by Ash to not let anyone in.

But he would rather not hear his best friend/ Trainer and his mate relieving their stress through mating.

Oh well, he would do plenty of things for his friend but ask him to do this again, and that raven haired trainer would receive a **Thunderbolt** to the face.

 _ **Chapter End**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The Eleventh chapter!**_

 _ **Gary Oak: Ashy-Boy is not here cause he's currently meeting up with Serena. However, the battles are just warming up, will we see more heated battles?**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Of course! Anyways Who will win in the next battle? Nicolas or Nate? Which member of Team Revenge will Ash meet? And what is happening a Mt. Battle? Find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also like I have stated on the top of the chapter, there is a poll in my profile so please vote on it.**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Pokémon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the twelfth chapter of Book 2: The Rising of Master's**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: What's up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So the thing I can say about this story's update, I can only say that I can update this at least once or twice a month.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: Nate and Nicolas, Mike and Cilan continue their battles as Ash will meet yet another Team Revenge Admin, one in the form of his former rival and best friend from the Hoenn Region. Chris and Alessandra will have to face Jack and Ardos to regain control of Mt. Battle.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the eleventh chapter! Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Pokémon or any of its characters and most OC's, but he does own his own OC's and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read the story to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames. Please ask any questions that you have and we'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter.**_

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

"( Pokémon Speaking)"

' **Telepathy** '

" **Moves/Attacks** "

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Raging Battles!**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: The Rising of Master's:_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Chris and Alessandra**_

' _I can't believe they're going to use Mt. Battle as a way to steal Pokemon from Trainer's" Wes growled as he and Rui were on his bike._

" _I see Mt. Battle!" Chris called out and everyone looked ahead and saw the massive volcano up ahead._

" _Well, let's go!" Wes then increased the speed on his bike as the four trainers above told their Pokemon to go faster as well._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Mike**_

" _Alright now end it with_ _ **Aura Sphere**_ _!"_

" _Stunfisk use_ _ **Mud Bomb**_ _!"_

 _Both Pokemon then fired off their attacks as the two attacks collided before a small explosion engulfed the two Pokemon._

" _Lucario!"_

" _Stunfisk!"_

 _Both trainers shouted in worry as they waited for the smoke to pass._

 _Once the smoke passed, everyone saw both Pokemon on the ground with swirls in their eyes._

" _Both Pokemon are unable to battle and now we will have a short break for the two trainers to prepare and call in Nate and Nicolas" Latias said as Mike and Cilan returned their Pokemon._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Ash**_

 _Serena then moved closer to Ash and hugged him._

" _I hope that I was able to relieve your stress" Serena said and Ash pulled her closer._

" _If I ever feel stress again, make sure to remind me that you're there" Ash said and Serena giggled as the two shared another passionate kiss in Ash's tent_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Nicolas**_

As the Poke Ball touched the ground a blue quadruped landed on the ground as it licked its paw.

It was a composite creature sharing physical traits of aquatic and land animals. It is a quadruped with three small toes on each foot and dark blue paw pads on the hind feet. It's body is light blue with dark blue marking around its head and a ridge down its back. This Pokémon has a split tailfin. It has a white ruff around its neck, and three fins around its head made of cream-colored webbing.

It was Nicolas's Vaporeon who cried out its name when she saw the opposing Pokemon in front of her as she got into a battle stance.

Vaporeon's opponent was a quadruped, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It has diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind its knees and around its ankles. Its underside is black, and it has a billowing, beige tail that is bent in the middle. Each paw has three toes and a round, pink pad.

It was Nate's Arcanine.

'My opponent is one of the 5 Unova Champions which consists of Alder, N, Hilbert, Iris and him' Nicolas thought in his head as he knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight despite his Pokemon having a Type advantage.

"Battle begin!" Latias called out and Nicolas instantly called out his Pokemon to attack.

"Vaporeon use **Hydro Pump**!"

Vaporeon then shot out a massive torrent of water from her mouth at Arcanine.

"Arcanine dodge it and then use **Wild Charge**!"

Arcanine then jumped to the side in order to dodge the Water Type attack before it then started running towards Vaporeon. Its body then becomes surrounded by yellow electricity, while covered in electricity, Arcanine's body looks gold and white before the Legendary Pokemon then tackles Vaporeon, sending the Bubble Jet Pokemon back.

'Damn, I should have realized that he would give his Pokemon moves that can counter their weaknesses' Nicolas thought.

"Alright Vaporeon use **Hydro Pump** once again!"

Vaporeon then shot out a massive torrent of water from her mouth at Arcanine.

"Arcanine dodge it again!" Nate called out as Arcanine jumped towards the left as the water struck the ground.

Nicolas was slightly worried.

'Does he know that the Hydro Pump wasn't meant for him?' Nicolas thought.

"Arcanine use **Wild Charge**!"

Arcanine then jumped to the side in order to dodge the Water Type attack before it then started running towards Vaporeon. Its body then becomes surrounded by yellow electricity, while covered in electricity, Arcanine's body looks gold and white.

"Vaporeon dodge it and then use **Acid Armor**!" the Bubble Jet Pokemon barely avoided the attack before she started raising her defenses.

"Alright now let's use **Ice Beam**!" Nicolas called out as a light blue ball forms at Vaporeon's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at the ground where the water puddle was.

"Hey, your opponent is right here!" Nate pointed at his Arcanine as Nicolas smiled.

"So that's what he was planning" Luciana commented as Paul turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Well, I was on the same team with Nicolas and I wondered why Iris was so desperate to have him on the team so I battled him. And it was safe to say, he was one of the best trainers ever" Luciana said as Paul motioned for her to explain.

"His thinking abilities are spot on and he can make use of his Pokemon's move sets and even the battlefield he is battling on. Nate has to get his act together otherwise Nicolas is going to run over his team" Luciana said as Paul nodded his head and turned back towards the match where he saw the part of the ground turned to ice.

'Alright, so he doesn't know what I'm planning' Nicolas thought with a smirk on his face.

"Well, since you missed your attack, I might as well take the opportunity! Arcanine use **Extreme Speed** and then **Wild Charge**!"

Arcanine then disappeared from sight as he then struck Vaporeon, sending her back from the force of the attack before the Legendary Pokemon reappeared behind the Water Type Pokemon as Arcanine becomes surrounded by yellow electricity, while covered in electricity, Arcanine's body looks gold and white before the Legendary Pokemon then tackles Vaporeon, causing the Water Eeveelution to cry out in pain as it was sent towards a rock, breaking it in the process.

"Vaporeon!" Nicolas cried out in worry as Vaporeon slowly started to get up as it started panting.

"We have to recover your health use **Hydro Pump** and then use **Wish**!"

"Don't let them Acanine! Use **Wild Charge** to finish it!"

Vaporeon then shot out a massive torrent of water from her mouth at Arcanine.

Arcanine then jumped in order to avoid the attack as Arcanine's body was surrounded by electricity before it then tackled Vaporeon.

Vaporeon then laid on the ground, motionless.

"Vaporeon is-" Latias was about to call Vaporeon off before she sensed movement from Vaporeon and she was right as the Bubble Jet Pokemon slowly got up and she was then covered by a bright flash light, signaling that she is using **Wish**.

"Damn, your Vaporeon sure is bulky and with the Acid Armor it just boosted her defense even more" Nate commented.

"It's got nothing to do with that at all, my Vaporeon is strong and she's going to show you just how strong she is! Vaporeon jump on that rock and with the aerial advantage use **Hydro Pump** all over the field!"

With the **Wish** restoring her health, Vaporeon then did as Nicolas said as she jumped on the rock before jumping once more before she fired a massive torrent of water from her mouth at the field.

"Arcanine you have to avoid the water somehow!" Nate said in worry as Arcanine was then covered in red hot flames as it somewhat protected the Legendary Pokemon from the full brunt of the super effective attack. Steam was then emitted from Arcanine's body who was panting as Vaporeon landed on the ground safely.

"Wow that was smart of his to use **Flare Blitz** as a way to minimize the damage of that **Hydro Pump** " Argo commented as Victor, who was nearby him, heard what he said and nodded.

"Well, Nate isn't one of the Champions of Unova for nothing" Victor stated as Argo nodded his head.

"You shouldn't count Nicolas out of it just yet" Gary stated as the two turned to him.

"I'm sure he'll pull something off, just wait and see" Gary said to his team mates and the two responded with a nod.

"Arcanine are you alright?" Nate asked in worry and Arcanine turned to him with a smile, saying that he was fine. Nate smiled back at his Pokemon.

"Alright then let's finish this once and for all! Arcanine use **Wild Charge**!"

"Not so fast! Vaporeon use **Ice Beam** on the ground!"

A light blue ball forms at Vaporeon's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at the ground, causing the ground to turn to ice.

"Oh no! Arcanine stop quickly!" Nate cried out, however it was too late as Arcanine lost control of its motion and fell to the ground.

"And this is checkmate, Vaporeon use **Hydro Pump** to end it!"

Vaporeon then shot out a massive torrent of water from her mouth at Arcanine.

Arcanine then cried out in pain as it was sent flying into a rock as it fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Arcanine is no longer able to battle! Nate please send out your next Pokemon!" Latias said as Nate recalled the Legendary Pokemon.

"Thank you for your hard work, Arcanine" Nate thanked his Fire Type as he took out another Poke Ball from his belt.

"Reuniclus I need your help!" Nate said as he threw a Poke Ball and Reuniclus appeared on the field after crying out her name.

Reuniclus is a pale green Pokémon surrounded by a blob of translucent, green gelatinous substance. It has a large, round head with a thin stripe down the center. Its eyes are black and oval, while its mouth is red and triangular. Its body is small with stubby arms and legs. However, there are several round objects floating next to its arms. These objects increase in size and darken in color the further they are from the body and form arm-like appendages. The gel around these appendages forms three-fingered hands. Above its head, two rounded, triangular objects are suspended in the gel, giving the impression of horns or ears. The gel forms a stubby, round tail at the base of Reuniclus's body.

'Vaporeon can't take much more, might as well damage that thing so my next Pokemon can end it' Nicolas thought.

"Vaporeon use **Hydro Pump**!"

"Reuniclus use **Calm Mind** and then use **Focus Blast**!"

Vaporeon then shot out a massive torrent of water from her mouth at Reuniclus as the Multiplying Pokemon closed her eyes before she was surrounded by red aura before the torrent of water struck her.

Reuniclus then opened her eyes before she then forms a blue orb of energy before she then shot it at Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon dodge it quick!" Nicolas said in worry, however it was too late as the orb struck Vaporeon who then fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Vaporeon is not able to battle! Nicolas please send out your next Pokemon!" Latias said as Nicolas recalled the Bubble Jet Pokemon back to her ball.

"Thank you for your hard work, Vaporeon. I won't let it be for waste" Nicolas said as he placed Vaporeon's Poke Ball into his belt and then taking out another Poke Ball before throwing it onto the field.

"Gardevoir I need your help!" Nicolas said as Gardevoir appeared on the field out from her Poke Ball as she cried out her name.

Gardevoir is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon whose body resembles a flowing gown. Most of its body is white, but its hair, arms, and the underside of its gown are green. Its hair curls over its face and down the sides of its head. Behind its red eyes are short spikes, resembling a masquerade mask. It has long arms with three fingers on each hand and slender white legs. A red, fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the center of the front horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms.

"Alright Reuniclus let's use **Focus Blast**!"

Reuniclus then forms a blue orb of energy before she then shot it at Gardevoir.

"Dodge it!" Nicolas called out as Gardevoir then moved to the side and dodged the attack.

"Keep on the attack Reuniclus and use **Focus Blast**!"

Reuniclus then forms a blue orb of energy before she then shot it at Gardevoir multiple times.

"Gardevoir dodge all of them!" Nicolas called out as Gardevoir avoided all of the slow attacks by moving to the side.

'Hmm that's weird, why isn't Gardevoir just teleporting away to avoid the attacks?' Nate thought but just brushed it off.

"Now it's our turn! Gardevoir use **Dark Pulse**!"

"Wait, but Gardevoir can't use **Dark Pulse** " Nate said, thinking it was a bluff.

Gardevoir then puts its hands together in front of its chest and fires a beam of black and purple or dark blue circles from in between them at Reuniclus, showing Nate that it wasn't a lie as the Multiplying Pokemon cried out in pain.

"Wait what?!" Nate said in shock as Luciana smirked.

"He doesn't even realize the special ability of a certain Pokemon that lives in his home region" Luciana said and instantly Paul knew what Pokemon was in play as Ash had used Nicolas's tactic in the Master League against Iris as well.

"Reuniclus use **Psychic**! Send her away!"

Reuniclus's eyes then turned blue as a light blue energy surrounded Gardevoir however, it immediately broke and Gardevoir started changing.

Its appearance changed and everyone except a few was shocked by it as Nicolas smirked.

The new Pokemon's appearance was a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has red claws on its hands and feet. Its eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises.

It was a Zoroark.

The Illusion Fox Pokemon then cried out as its true form was revealed.

"It was a Zoroark all along?" Nate said in shock as he cursed himself.

'That was the reason it dodged physically and was able to use **Dark** **Pulse** ' Nate cursed himself for not figuring it sooner.

"Well that's not going to stop me from winning! We still have a move that's able to beat Dark Types! Reuniclus use **Focus Blast**!"

Reuniclus then forms a blue orb of energy before she then shot it at Zoroark.

"Zoroark dodge it and then use **Dark Pulse**!"

The Illusion Fox Pokemon then jumped out of the way from the orb. Zoroark then puts its hands together in front of its chest and fires a beam of black and purple or dark blue circles from in between them at Reuniclus.

The two attacks collided midway before it then caused a massive explosion.

"Use **Calm Mind**!"

"Use **Nasty Plot**!"

Both Pokemon closed their eyes as they were surrounded by red aura.

"Reuniclus use **Focus Blast**!"

"Zoroark counter with **Dark Pulse**!"

Reuniclus then forms a blue orb of energy before she then shot it at Zoroark.

Zoroark then puts its hands together in front of its chest and fires a beam of black and purple or dark blue circles from in between them at Reuniclus.

The two attacks collided once again but it created a bigger explosion that engulfed both Pokemon.

No one could see what happen and the two Trainers could only hope that everything went well.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone saw Zoroark and Reuniclus still standing however, both Pokemon looked tired.

"Reuniclus end it with **Focus Blast**!"

"Zoroark end it with **Dark Pulse**!"

Reuniclus then forms a blue orb of energy before she then shot it at Zoroark.

Zoroark then puts its hands together in front of its chest and fires a beam of black and purple or dark blue circles from in between them at Reuniclus.

The two attacks passed each other as the attacks struck their targets directly and both Pokemon then dropped to the ground, both with swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" Latias said as the two Trainers then recalled their Pokemon and were about to send another one.

"Wait" Arceus called out as the two males turned to her.

"What is it?" Nicolas asked.

"We should let Mike and Cilan finish their battle before you continue yours" Arceus said as both Nicolas and Nate didn't attempt to fight back as they nodded and walked down as Mike and Cilan congratulate them as they were walking up towards the field.

"The second half between Mike and Cilan shall now begin! Trainers please send out your Pokemon!" Latias said as both Trainers took out a Poke Ball from their belt before throwing it at the field.

"Let's go, Houndoom!"

"I need your assistance, Lilligant!"

Houndoom is a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns

Lilligant dons a scarlet flower with white spotted petals upon its head; said flower has golden filaments with red anther, resembling a crown. It possesses dark green, linear leaves under the flower, and light green, linear leaves underneath the darker leaves. One of the light green leaves, on the back of its head, is about as long as its body and resembles hair. Two light green leaves loosely hang down from its head. Its head and abdomen are white and its eyes, which resemble seeds, are a light shade of scarlet. It has dark green, linear leaves for arms, and a golden sepal under its neck. It wears a large, light green, tulip shaped collection of leaves, resembling a dress. There are two long, dark green, linear leaves coming from its back to around the bottom of its "dress". It also possesses another golden, sepal-shaped extension underneath its "dress", resembling feet.

"Houndoom let's go on the attack! Use **Flamethrower**!"

Houndoom then shot out a torrent of flames at Liligant.

"Lilligant dodge it and then use **Sleep Powder**!"

Lilligant then moved to the side before the Flowering Pokemon released sores into the air towards Houndoom.

"Burn the spores away! Use **Flamethrower**!"

Houndoom then shot out a torrent of flames at the spores headed for him.

As the spores were burnt away, Mike and Houndoom saw Lilligant doing a small dance.

'Oh shoot, that's **Quiver Dance**!' Mike realized as he was starting to get worried because of it.

"Houndoom use **Nasty Plot**!"

"If that's the case, use **Quiver Dance** again, Lilligant!"

Both Pokemon then raised their stats as they looked at each other.

"Houndoom get in close and then use **Flamethrower**!" Houndoom then jumped towards Lilligant who jumped back.

"Lilligant use **Sleep Powder** if it gets close to you!" Cilan called out as Lilligant was on the back foot of things as she had to jump back while Houndoom was jumping after her.

Lilligant then released spores, unknown to Houndoom only for the Dark Pokemon to feel woozy before he then fell asleep.

"Oh no, Houndoom!" Mike called out.

"Now set up more **Quiver Dances** "

Lilligant started doing her dance as the Flowering Pokemon was raising her stats even more than before.

"Houndoom you have to wake up!" Mike called out, however it was futile as the Dark Pokemon was having an enjoyable sleep.

"Alright, guess it's time to attack. Lilligant use **Petal Dance**!"

Lilligant then releases a storm of pink petals at the sleeping Houndoom, sending the Dark Pokemon flying away.

Houndoom then awoke after feeling the pain from the attack.

"Houndoom, you're awake. That's great!" Mike exclaimed.

'However, what can I do to help me win this battle? Lilligant already maxed out her specials and speed' Mike began thinking before he saw a familiar bracelet that he hadn't use in a long time.

"Alright, it looks like we're going to have to do it! Houndoom, it's time!" Mike called out to his Dark Pokemon who nodded back to him as he took out a necklace with a stone in the middle of it.

Cilan noticed it and realized what it was.

"A Mega Stone" Cilan whispered as Mike touched the key stone.

"Key Stone that responds to my heart! It's time to go beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!" Mike said as Houndoom was surrounded by a pink light.

And once the pink light died down, Houndoom had a new look.

The ridges on its back thicken, and it gains additional, bone-like rings around the base of its tail. The rings on its tail have small spikes on top, causing them to resemble vertebrae. The ridge at the base of Mega Houndoom's neck is longer and curves forward towards its shoulders. Instead of a band with a skull pendant, there is a large, toothed structure around its neck. This bone-like formation has two large spikes on either side and three pointed teeth on the bottom. Mega Houndoom's horns now point straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle. The two bands on its hind legs have vanished, and those on its forelegs are broken in the front. Its claws are a dark red. Finally, the tip of its tail is now split down the middle.

Mega Houndoom then roared out as it glared at Lilligant.

"Alright, it's time for a counter attack! Use **Flamethrower**!"

Mega Houndoom then released a massive torrent of flames at Lilligant.

"Lilligant you have to avoid it!" Cilan cried out as Lilligant did her best to avoid the Fire Type attack with her speed. However, the Flowering Pokemon wasn't able to detect the Dark Pokemon who was now in front of her.

"Now use **Fire Fang**!"

Mega Houndoom's fangs were covered in flames as the Dark Pokemon then bit Lilligant's body.

Lilligant then cried out in pain as The Dark Pokemon had a tight grip on the Flowering Pokemon with his bite.

"Lilligant use **Petal Dance** again!" Cilan said in worry

Lilligant then releases a storm of pink petals at Mega Houndoom up close.

Mega Houndoom was sent back from the attack and everyone could see that he was tired after taking two direct hits from the **Petal Dance**.

'We have to end this quickly!' Mike thought.

"Houndoom use **Flamethrower** on the ground!"

Mega Houndoom then shot out flames from his mouth at the ground, causing fire to appear on the rocks.

'What is he planning?' Cilan thought as he noticed the fire started getting bigger, creating a massive fire wall.

"Woah, now that's cool" Arctic commented in awe as everyone else agreed.

"Lilligant something's going to happen so watch out!" Cilan said, getting a nod from the Flowering Pokemon.

Both Trainer and Pokemon were looking at the fire cautiously and after a while, Mega Houndoom then appeared from the fire wall and bit Lilligant with his fangs on fire.

"Lilligant get him off!"

"Houndoom bite her even harder!"

The two Pokemon were doing to go with their respective Trainer's command, however, it was proving to be a much harder challenge than they had originally thought.

However, it soon ended with both Pokemon dropping to the ground as Houndoom returned to normal and both Pokemon had swirls in their eyes.

Both Trainers recalled their Pokemon and smiled at each other.

It looks like this battle is starting get even more heated.

 _ **With Chris**_

As soon as the group arrived at Mt. Battle they saw grunts from Team Cipher Neo all around the area.

"I'll deal with them, you guys go ahead" Michael said as he took out two Poke Balls from his belt.

"Are you sure?" Wes asked as the younger hero of Orre nodded his head.

"Alright then, let's go!" Chris said as the group ran passed a few grunts.

"Wait, get them!" one grunt said.

"Hey!" Michael shouted, getting their attention.

"Your opponent is me" Michael said with a smile on his face.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Alessandra asked as they were running up the stairs.

"He managed to save the region from them before, I'm sure a few grunts wouldn't bother him" Christian said in response as Chris suddenly stopped, causing the group to stop as well.

"What is it, Chris?" Alessandra asked and Chris pointed up front and they saw two familiar admins.

Jack and Jasmine.

"So you're here, like we expected" Jack said as Jasmine kept quiet behind him.

"You're not going to win" Christian stated as Jack and Jasmine both took out a Poke Ball.

"Yeah, well prove it" Jack said and Wes was about to take out a Poke Ball when Chris stopped him.

"You go on forward" Chris said as Wes was shocked.

"What?"

"They're not the real leaders behind this, so you have to move forward and stop the real leader" Chris stated as he took out a Poke Ball as well.

"I'll help Chris out, you three go on ahead" Alessandra said as she stood beside Chris.

"Alright, let's go!" Wes said as he, Rui and Christian ran ahead.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it?" Chris said as he and Alessandra held a Poke Ball in their hands.

"You mean the time we faced Team Galactic admins, Mars and Saturn?" Alessandra asked and Chris smiled.

"Yeah, it was probably one of the best times of my life" Chris said.

"And why's that?" Alessandra asked in curiosity.

"Because, you were with me in that battle" Chris smiled and that caused his female companion to blush.

"Are you done flirting, because I'm already sick of it" Jack said, interrupting the moment.

All four Trainers then threw their Poke Balls at the field.

 _ **With Wes**_

Wes then ran up the stairs and he stopped when he saw none other than Ein waiting for him.

"Ah, it's so good to see you again, Wes" Ein sneered at the snagger who glared at him.

"Ein, I thought you were smart and ran away" Wes said as Christian stopped Wes from going any further.

"It looks like you brought some friends. Good, cause now I can kill you both here!" Ein said as he threw his Poke Balls.

Wes and Christian did the same thing as Rui watched from the side until she saw a grunt coming their way and sent out her Plusle.

 _ **With Ash**_

Ash then woke up as he turned to see Serena's sleeping form beside him.

Ash then smiled as he had a blast. Although he didn't go all the way with her, he still had a blast with the blonde haired beauty.

Ash then kissed her head as he put on his pants and headed outside.

And immediately, he was greeted with a powerful **Thunderbolt** by his starter.

Ash then flinched a bit as he raised an eyebrow, questioning his partner's reasons for attacking him.

"(That was for making me listen to all of that)" Pikachu said as Ash smiled and picked up his partner, giving him a pat.

"Sorry about that buddy, just got a little carried away, is all" Ash said as Pikachu smiled and rubbed his cheeks on his partner's.

"(It's fine. As long as you don't make me do that again)" Pikachu said and Ash nodded.

"I promise" Ash said as he started walking towards the field where everyone was,

"So who do you think is-" Ash stopped as he felt a familiar presence nearby.

"Not again" Ash cursed as he ran towards the woods with Pikachu hanging on to his Trainer.

Ash then reached the area and he was shocked when he saw a familiar face.

He had red fiery hair that was tied as a small ponytail, he was wearing a red kimono and he had a belt wrapped around his waist. And on his kimono had the familiar Team Revenge emblem.

"Morrison" Ash called out as the figure known as Morrison turned to face Ash and his eyes widened.

"Ash! So it is true" Morrison mumbled under his breath, however Ash still heard him.

"What's true?" Ash asked as Pikachu jumped down as blue electricity could be seen from the Electric Mouse's cheeks.

"That you killed your own mother and left your precious Pokemon because they were weak!" Morrison shouted and Ash's eyes widened before he narrowed them.

"Who said that?" Ash asked as his hands glowed blue, without him knowing.

Morrison did not pay any attention to that and responded.

"Every single person I've met since joining Team Revenge said it, including Trip and the others" Morrison said and Ash's eyes glowed blue because of that.

"So you came here to defeat me?" Ash asked in a soft tone however Morrison could still hear it.

"You bet I will, and I even had modifications on my Pokemon before coming here" Morrison said as he took out a Poke Ball.

"Pikachu stay here, I'm going to use you later on" Ash said as he took out a Poke Ball as well.

Although they were once friends, the two enemies now meet each other in battle once again. But this time, who's going to win?

 _ **Chapter End**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The Twelfth chapter!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: And I'm back. Also, will the next chapter be filled with battles?**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Of course! Anyways Who will win in the next battle? Mike or Cilan? Will Ash be able to beat Morrison? And what about the events in Mt. Battle? What's happening there?**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also like I have stated on the top of the chapter,**_ _ **I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Pokémon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Thirteenth chapter of Book 2: The Rising of Master's**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: What's up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So the thing I can say about this story's update, I can only say that I can update this at least once or twice a month.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: Mike and Cilan finishes their battle with only one being the victor, Chris and Alessandra takes on the two Cipher admins. Ash then faces Morrison but will it really be a battle?**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the Thirteenth chapter! Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Pokémon or any of its characters and most OC's, but he does own his own OC's and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read the story to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames. Please ask any questions that you have and we'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter.**_

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

"( Pokémon Speaking)"

' **Telepathy** '

" **Moves/Attacks** "

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Raging Battles!**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: The Rising of Master's:_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Mike**_

" _Lilligant get him off!"_

" _Houndoom bite her even harder!"_

 _The two Pokemon were doing to go with their respective Trainer's command, however, it was proving to be a much harder challenge than they had originally thought._

 _However, it soon ended with both Pokemon dropping to the ground as Houndoom returned to normal and both Pokemon had swirls in their eyes._

 _Both Trainers recalled their Pokemon and smiled at each other._

 _It looks like this battle is starting get even more heated._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Chris**_

" _Because, you were with me in that battle" Chris smiled and that caused his female companion to blush._

" _Are you done flirting, because I'm already sick of it" Jack said, interrupting the moment._

 _All four Trainers then threw their Poke Balls at the field._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Ash**_

" _So you came here to defeat me?" Ash asked in a soft tone however Morrison could still hear it._

" _You bet I will, and I even had modifications on my Pokemon before coming here" Morrison said as he took out a Poke Ball._

" _Pikachu stay here, I'm going to use you later on" Ash said as he took out a Poke Ball as well._

 _Although they were once friends, the two enemies now meet each other in battle once again. But this time, who's going to win?_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Mike**_

"Infernape I need your help!" Mike said as he threw the Poke Ball that contained the final evolved form of the fire starter in Sinnoh. Infernape then appeared on the field and cried out as the flames on its head flared up.

Infernape is a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon that is primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head, and lower legs. Several gold markings adorn its body: swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands, and a stripe around its back that forms two swirls on its chest. On top of its head is a large flame, which is never extinguished. Infernape has an orange, rounded muzzle, long, round ears with blue inside, and a red ridge over its eyes. The eyes themselves are blue with yellow sclera. There are five blue digits on both its feet and hands, and it has a long tail.

"Roserade I require your assistance!" Cilan said as he threw the Poke Ball to the field as Roserade did a small backflip and landed perfectly on the field, looking at her opponent.

Roserade is a bipedal Pokémon with an appearance that incorporates features of roses and masquerade attire. It has hair made of white rose petals, and a leafy, green cape with a yellow, collar-like bangle on its neck. The cape pattern reaches toward the back of its head, in spiky, sepal-like extensions on the hair. It has a dark-green mask over its red, yellow-lidded eyes. The lower portion of its face is light green, and it holds a bouquet in each hand. It has a red in its right hand and blue in its left. Its limbs and underside are light green. Its feet end with yellow tips.

"Infernape let's start it off with **Swords Dance**!" Mike said.

"If that's the case then we shall limit your movement. Roserade use **Toxic Spikes**!"

Infernape then did a small dance as it was surrounded by red aura, as it increased its attack stat while Roserade then shot out purple colored spikes from her hands all around Infernape.

"That's a really good move for Cilan" Amanda said as everyone turned to her.

"How? Mike has a Flygon so it won't get poisoned from the toxic spikes" Victor stated.

"Well, it is just as Cilan said. The toxic spikes were sot out not just one area. But it covered the entire area, and Infernape isn't immune to it, so during the battle Infernape could get poisoned from the spikes, while Roserade is able to move wherever she like considering the fact its part Poison" Amanda explained and everyone turned to field and saw Infernape carefully walking pass the spikes while the Bouquet Pokemon eyed it carefully.

'Damn Infernape doesn't have that much space to move' Mike thought as he bit his teeth in frustration.

"We can't let them just ease carefully! Roserade use **Sludge Bomb**!"

Roserade then pointed her bouquets at Infernape as she then shot out black sludges from her bouquets at Infernape.

"Infernape you have to dodge it!" Mike cried out as Infernape then jumped out of the way and flinched when it landed on some toxic spikes as purple energy covered Infernape's body as the Flame Pokemon cried out in pain and dropped to on knee.

"Oh, no! Infernape!" Mike cried out as the Flame Pokemon turned to him and gave him a small smile and a thumbs up, signaling his Trainer that he could still carry on and battle.

'If Infernape haven't given up yet, and as his Trainer I can't give up easily!' Mike thought determinedly.

"Infernape, I'll fight you until the end!" Mike shouted determined as Infernape's flame intensified as Roserade took a step back in fear at the flames.

"Infernape since you're already poisoned, there's no need to be scared about the **Toxic Spikes**! Let's go on the offensive! Use **Flare Blitz**!"

Infernape's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at the opponent like a missile, as its charging at the opponent, the fire around it turns light blue. Infernape then slammed into Roserade at full force, sending the Bouquet Pokemon was sent flying into the field as red sparks surround Infernape's body as it takes recoil damage.

"That's got to hurt!" Mike cheered as he snapped his fingers as Roserade slowly got up in pain.

"Roserade, although it was a direct hit, you did well setting up the plan" Cilan praised his Pokemon who smiled back at him as Mike was confused.

'Plan? What plan did he do?' Mike thought to himself as he saw Infernape then dropped to the ground, panting hard.

"Infernape are you okay? Is the poison too much?" Mike asked his Pokemon who shook his head and Mike noticed the seeds wrapped around Infernape's back and he instantly recognized what it was.

' **Leech Seed**!' Mike thought in alarm.

'Cilan must have asked Roserade to use Leech Seed on us while we used Flare Blitz to get close to them' Mike thought as he realized it was going against him at this moment.

"(Mike)" Infernape called out to him and he instantly turned to face the Flame Pokemon who smiled at him.

Mike understood what that meant and nodded his head.

"Alright then, Infernape let's take out our opponent along with us! Use **Flare Blitz**!"

Infernape's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at the opponent like a missile, as its charging at the opponent, the fire around it turns light blue.

"Roserade you have to dodge it!" Cilan cried out, however it wasn't enough as

Infernape then slammed into Roserade at full force, sending the Bouquet Pokemon was sent flying into the field as red sparks surround Infernape's body as it takes recoil damage.

Both Infernape and Roserade then fell forward to the ground with swirls in their eyes, signaling that they were knocked out.

"Both Infernape and Roserade are unable to battle! Trainers, please send out your final Pokemon!" Latias said as both Mike and Cilan recalled their Pokemon, thanking them for their hard work.

'Damn, I guess the poison and Leech Seed, really took a toll on Infernape's energy' Mke thought as he looked at Infernape's Poke Ball before clipping it on his belt before taking another Poke Ball out.

"I guess this is it" Mike said as he held the Poke Ball of his strongest Pokemon.

"That's right, this will decide who the winner is. And I have to say that the battle has been extremely wonderful with you unveiling your truly fascinating battling style" Cilan complimented Mike who blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks, you're a strong Trainer too, I can see why you're in the Elite Four" Mike said as Cilan took out a Poke Ball.

"Well just know that I do not intend to lose this" Cilan said, getting ready to throw it as Mike smirked and did the same.

"Ditto" Mike said as the two threw their Poke Balls and two Pokemon appeared on the field.

For Mike it was a Pokemon resembles a slightly insectoid, bipedal dragon. It is primarily light green and has a pair of large rhombus-shaped wings with a red trim, toeless hind legs, and skinny arms with three-clawed hands. Its tail has several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes with red trims at the end. It has large eyes, and a pair of green antennae that point back.

It was a Flygon.

And for Cilan it was a squat, quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, blue-green skin. It has small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw and four in the lower jaw. On top of its head are small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. It has three clawed toes on each foot. The bud on its back has bloomed in a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower is supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds.

It was a Venusaur.

"Alright Flygon, let's not give him any chance at this!" Mike called out as Flygon cried out in agreement to his trainer.

"Venusaur, let us show them that we are not to be underestimated" Cilan said calmly as Venusaur stomped the ground in agreement as the two Pokemon smiled at one another.

"This is going to be intense" Victor said, already feeling the pressure at just watching the battle from up close.

"The two showed that they are not Trainers that were lucky to be in their respective teams of the Master League. They are showing their class in battle now" Argo stated as he watched the grin on his longtime friend's face.

'Haven't seen him this excited in a long time' Argo thought as he looked at Iris who was cheering her friend on from the side.

'She's the current Unova Champion, I better bring out my A-Game out when I face her' Argo thought to himself as he polished Palkia's Poke Ball and had it as a necklace.

 _ **With Chris and Alessandra**_

The four Pokemon then appeared on the field and two cried out while the other two remained silent.

In front of Chris was a large sea creature that resembles a plesiosaur. It has a spotted, blue hide with a cream underside. Its neck is long, and it has large black eyes. There is a short horn in the middle of its forehead and curled ears placed farther back on its head. Instead of legs, it has four flippers with the foremost pair being larger than the hind. On its back is a heavy, gray shell covered in blunt knobs. It was his Lapras.

In front of Alessandra was a blue, avian Pokémon. Its body and cloud-like wings are covered in fluffy, white feathers. It often folds its wings behind it, obscuring its back. Two long, blue plumes extend like streamers from the back of its head. It has a short, hooked beak and prominent cheek patches, both of which are white. Additionally, it has beady, black eyes. It has a long neck and short legs protruding from its fluffy body. The feet are blue with four toes, three claws forward and one backward. The tail is made up of five feathers, the outer two being longer than the inner ones. It was her Altaria, Wind.

In front of Jack was a humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes. It appears to lack a neck, and has red eyes, a black spot on its forehead, and a pair of antennae with bulbous tips. A pattern on its back resembles an electric outlet. The fur on its cheeks and shoulders is spiky and ruffled. Its two black tails have red tips. It has black feet with three, clawed toes, and five black fingers on each of its hands. It was an Electivire and it had an emotionless look on its face.

In front of Jasmine was a purple, bipedal, bulldog-like Pokémon. It has a prominent lower jaw with two long, fang-like growths. Its upper jaw has two small fangs. The jaws are so heavy that the Pokémon has trouble keeping its head up. On the sides of its head are flat, curved ears, and its small nose is black. There is a black collar around its neck with two small white markings on it. Around its wrists are two black band markings, and it has a short tail. It was a Granbull and just like Electivire, it has an emotionless look on its face.

"Are those two Pokemon, Shadow Pokemon?" Alessandra asked and Chris looked intensely and noted the emotionless look on their faces and could only nodded.

"We can also see by the battle, if they use any Shadow Type moves, then they are" Chris stated as Alessandra looked worried.

"And what if they are? We don't have the Snag Machine, Chris"

"I know that" Chris responded calmly.

"So what do we do? We can't catch them without Wes or Michael" Alessandra said as Chris smiled at her.

"Who said we needed to catch them?" Chris said as he turned to the battle

"All we need to do is beat them and stall time for Wes and Christian to win! Lapras use **Hydro Pump** on that Granbull!" Chris said as Lapras then shot out a torrent of water from her mouth at the Fairy Pokemon.

Granbull just stood there, taking the Water Type move, without moving a single muscle. It just stood there, with its emotionless face.

"Electivire use **Thunderbolt** on that Lapras!"

"Wind use **Dragon Rush** on that Electivire!"

"Granbull protect Electivire! Ump in front of the attack!"

"Oh no you don't! Lapras send that Granbull back with **Ice Beam**!"

Instructions were called as Granbull started running towards Electivire's direction, whom was charging up its electricity as a light blue ball forms at Lapras's mouth as multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Granbull. Making it block the attack with its arms, stopping the Fairy Pokemon in its tracks

Streams of bright blue aura start to form around Altaria's body and then they grow and cover most of his body, with a black shadowy aura inside the bright blue aura as it grows. He then charged towards Electivire and slammed it, sending it back as it fired electricity from its body at Lapras who flinched from the attack.

"We can't let them have that now can we? Lapras use **Blizzard**!"

Lapras then opens her mouth and the insides of them starts to glow light blue. She then releases a powerful blizzard from her mouth at the two Pokemon who flinched from the attack.

As soon as the blizzard cleared, Altaria appeared in front of the two with his wings in silver before he slammed his wings at the two, sending the two Pokemon back.

"Alright Lapras use **Surf**!" Lapras then created a massive wave as it rides on top of the wave before she slams it on Electivire and Granbull as Wind flies in the air, unaffected by it.

"Alright" Chris and Alessandra cheered as the two Pokemon slowly got up and instead of the emotionless look they had on their faces before, it was now replaced by looks of anger.

"Jasmine get your shit together!" Jack shouted as Jasmine flinched.

"I-I'm sorry" Jasmine apologized before turning back to the field.

"Electivire use **Discharge**!"

"Granbull use **Play Rough**!"

Electivire then roared as it then shot out electricity from its body at all three Pokemon in the field, however Granbull was the only Pokemon not affected by the attack as it then jumped at Wind, sending the Humming Pokemon to the ground as a thick white smoke surrounded by stars covered them. It then attacks the opponent multiple times with its fist.

"Wind!" Alessandra cried out in worry as Granbull jumped back and just in time as Electivire was surrounded by a dark purple aura before it slammed itself into Lapras. Causing the Transportation Pokemon to cry out in pain.

"Lapras!" Chris shouted in worry as both Lapras and Wind cried out to their Trainers, stating that they were fine.

"Well that was a **Shadow Rush** attack, it has to be a Shadow Pokemon. Both of them are." Chris stated as he narrowed his eyes at Jack who was smirking victoriously.

"Now you know our true power! Team Cipher Neo will rule Orre and then the entire Pokemon world!" Jack laughed as Chris gritted his teeth.

"Not going to happen while we're here!" Lapras once more use **Ice Beam** to **Hydro Pump** on that Electivire!"

"Wind let's show them a move no one's seen before! Use **Dragon Wing**!"

A light blue ball forms at Lapras's mouth as multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Electivire before she then fired a torrent of water from her mouth at the Thunderbolt Pokemon.

Electivire then crossed its hands to block the attack only for his hands to be frozen before the blast of water shot him back.

Wind then flew towards Granbull with his wings covered in blue and silver colour as he then spun around and struck the fallen Electivire to the ground, making it unconscious.

"Granbull use **Giga Impact** on Altaria quickly!"

Granbull was surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and it faces towards the opponent. It then shoots itself at the opponent and an orb of light purple energy with spiralling light yellow streaks around it appear around Granbull's body and it slams itself at Altaria, or so it thought.

Lapras stood in front of Wind and took the attack, although it was hit directly by the attack it could still battle as it shot out a torrent of water from her mouth and shot the Fairy Pokemon into the air.

"Wind finish it now with **Steel Wing**!"

Wind's wings were then coated with iron as he spun around and struck Granbull like a drill, sending the Fairy Pokemon crashing to the ground, with swirls in its eyes.

Both Admins returned their Pokemon and while Jack's eyes held anger, Jasmine's eyes held sadness and relief?

"This is not the end of us, just you wait!" Jack roared in rage as he and Jasmine were covered in a bright light, and a second later they were gone.

Chris and Alessandra recalled their Pokemon and smiled at each other.

"That was nice, we should do more Double Battles" Alessandra suggested and Chris nodded his head in agreement.

"Agreed" Chris said and not a second later they heard an explosion up the stairs.

"Let's go" Chris said as Alessandra nodded her head and the two started running towards the stairs, to check up on their friends.

 _ **With Mike**_

"Flygon go in and use **Flamethrower**!"

Flygon then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Venusaur.

"Venusaur, use **Protect** and the charge up your **Solarbeam**!"

Venusaur then created a bright green shield surrounding its entire body, protecting it from the Fire type attack as the flower on its back started absorbing the sunlight as it glowed.

"Flygon, we can't let them charge it up! Use **Earthquake**!" Flygon then flew downwards and stomped the ground, creating an earthquake, causing Venusaur to flinch in pain, however, the flower on its back glowed brightly as Venusaur shot the beam of light at Flygon who was sent back by the powerful attack. Flygon then landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Flygon are you alright?" Mike asked in worry and Flygon smiled as it got up.

"Alright now let's go for another **Flamethrower** attack!"

"Venusaur use **Protect** once more and then charge up your **Solarbeam** again!"

"We're not falling for that trick again! **Flamethrower** once the **Protect** drops!"

Venusaur then created a bright green shield surrounding its entire body, protecting it from the Fire type attack once again. However, Flygon continued firing the Fire Type attack at Venusaur, who was sweating, at being able to putting up the shield in front of it.

Venusaur has no time to dodge, and had to drop the shield as it was struck by the Fire Type attack as Venusaur cried out in pain.

"Venusaur use **Leech Seed**!"

"We're not going to fall for the same kind of tactic again! Flygon use **Flamethrower**!"

Venusaur then fired small green seeds from its back at Flygon who burnt it all away with his Flamethrower sttsck.

"Now **Solarbeam**!"

"They need time to charge it up! Don't let them!" Mike called out as Flygon then flew towards Venusaur who then launched a powerful beam of light at Flygon who was shocked as he crashed to the ground.

"But how? Solarbeam needs to charge!" Mike shouted as he noticed water dropping to the ground and realized that he was sweating.

'How am I sweating? And is it just me, or has it gotten hotter?' Mike thought as he wiped away his sweat with his arm until his eyes widened in realization.

"That's right, I had Venusaur use Leech Seed as a distraction so that it could use Sunny Day. And with it, comes Venusaur's ability, Chlorophyll!" Cilan said as Venusaur roared and it charged at Flygon at a fast speed.

"Well, Fire Type attacks are boosted from the sun as well! So, Flygon make use of it and use **Flamethrower**!"

Flygon then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at the Seed Pokemon who dodged it by jumping to the side before jumping in the air and slammed itself at Flygon.

"That was **Body Slam** " Mike said as Flygon slowly got up and shot a **Flamethrower** at Venusaur who dodged the attack.

"This just got a whole lot harder" Mike whispered as he looked at the sky and realized the sun was still up.

"Flygon into the air!" Mike instructed as Flygon then took flight.

"That won't help you! Venusaur use **Solarbeam**!" Venusaur then fired a beam of light at Flygon who dodged by moving over to the right.

"(Mike, I can't keep doing this forever!)" Flygon told his Trainer as he dodged another beam of light.

"I know, but what can I do? The sun hasn't left the field yet and we don' have moves like **Rain Dance** to counter the sun" Mike said as he gritted his teeth as he watched Flygon dodge another **Solarbeam** attack.

Mike then realized something as he recalled Ash's battle style.

"Alright, Flygon fly towards Venusaur!" Mike shouted and the Mystic Pokemon looked at his Trainer as if he was crazy, however the look on his face states that he has a plan and he was going to follow it.

Flygon then started flying towards Venusaur.

"Venusaur use **Solarbeam** straight at Flygon!"

Venusaur then fired a beam of light at Flygon as Mike narrowed his eyes.

'Wait for it, wait for it….Now!' Mike though as he told Flygon to dodge at the last second as Flygon turned his entire body to the right and avoided the attack.

"Now use a full powered **Flamethrower**!" Mike flicked his fingers in joy as Flygon then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Venusaur who watched the flames in fear as it closed its eyes and was struck directly as smoke covered the Seed Pokemon.

Flygon then landed safely on the ground, in front of Mike as the smoke cleared, revealing Venusaur who had swirls in its eyes, signaling that it was unable to battle.

"Venusaur is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon and that means the match goes to Mike!" Latias called out as Mike and Flygon cheered and Cilan smiled as well as he recalled his Pokemon, thanking it for its hard work.

"Congratulations Mike, you truly have a delicious battle style" Clan commented and Mike sweat dropped at that but smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks!"

The two then shared a handshake and walked down the stairs as Nicolas and Nate looked at each other and smirked.

Looks like the second round between the two shall soon begin.

 _ **With Ash**_

Ash then threw the Poke Ball and out came out was a large, bipedal tortoise-like Pokémon. Its body is dark blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a pale yellow underside and a white ridge encircling its arms and separating the upper and lower halves. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top sides of its shell. These cannons can be extended or withdrawn and can be used to assist in high-speed charges. Its head has triangular ears that are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms are thick and striated with three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. It has a stubby tail. It was also wearing a thick shades with sharp ends as it roared out.

It was Ash's Blastoise.

"So is that one of the Pokemon you stole?" Morrison asked with a growl as Ash ignored him.

"Ignore me all you want, I'll come out victorious!" Morrison said as he threw a Poke Ball and out came out was a hoofed quadruped Pokémon with a long neck. There is a white blaze on its muzzle, which ends with its round, pink nose. It has two horns with bulbous tips on top of its head. Its front half is yellow with black spots, while its back half is black with yellow spots. There are many triangular, pink spikes along its back. It was also wearing an emotionless look on its face. It was Morrison's Girafarig and Ash could sense the dark purple aura surrounding it.

"So is that another Shadow Pokemon that Team Revenge gave you?" Ash asked and Morrison smirked.

"That's right it is" Morrison smiled, proudly as Ash growled.

"You should know what they're doing is bad Morrison! You love your Pokemon more than anything! How could you let this happen to your own Pokemon?" Ash shouted in rage as Morrison clenched his fists.

"Don't you dare lecture me!" Morrison shouted back.

"You know I wouldn't do anything like that, Morrison. You have to believe me!" Ash cried out as he wanted to gain back his one friend from Hoenn. His rival that made his blood boil in that region.

"Shut up! Girafarig use **Thunderbolt**!"

"Blastoise counter it with **Rapid Spin**!"

Girafarig then shot out electricity from its body at Blastoise who entered his shell again and started spinning, sending the Thunderbolt away.

Morrison growled and Ash's words started appearing in his head.

" _You know I wouldn't do anything like that!"_

'No, it's a lie! Ash must have done it, that's why he ran away' Morrison thought.

"Girafarig use **Shadow Bolt**!"

"Blastoise counter it with **Razor Wave**!"

Girafarig was then surrounded by dark purple aura as it then shot out purple electricity that was headed towards Blastoise.

Blastoise then took off his shades and it was then covered in water as he threw it towards the electricity and it easily broke through it and struck Girafarig directly as the shades then headed back towards Blastoise who put it back on.

"Blastoise use **Hydro Pump**!"

Blastoise then lowered his cannons before he then shot off blasts of water from his cannons at Girafarig who cried out in pain from the attack.

"Girafarig no!" Morrison cried out as an ear piece in his ear started buzzing.

"Morrison" the person on the other line called out as Morrison listened intently.

"Yes sir?" Morrison responded.

"Use the move **Shadow Detonation**. It is a brand new move that will ensure the defeat of your opponent" the person said as Morrison nodded his head.

"Girafarig use **Shadow Detonation**!"

Girafarig started glowing brightly as it then exploded, engulfing Blastoise in the process as a everyone from the battlefield turned to see a massive explosion.

"What's that?" Arctic asked in shock as he pointed at it.

"I don't know but we have to check it out!" Amanda said and everyone agreed to it and started running towards the explosion.

Ash held Pikachu tight in his arms as he opened his eyes and saw Blastoise on the ground, burnt from the explosion as his shades was shattered.

Girafarig on the other hand, had massive burnt marks and Ash looked and noticed the internal wounds because of the attack.

Ash then grew angry and recalled his Pokemon.

Morrison on the other hand was on the verge of tears, his Pokemon. He never wanted that to happen at all.

Ash was about to yell at the red head but noticed that even he was shocked by the attack.

"You see Morrison!" Ash called out as Morrison turned to him, tearfully.

"Do you think Team Revenge is such a good organization after what they made you do?" Ash shouted at him as everyone appeared.

"Ash!" Gary called out his childhood friend who smiled at him and told him not to interfere.

"I never wanted this to happen" Morrison whispered as he held Girafarig tight.

Ash then walked towards him as everyone were beginning to worry that Morrison would attack him, but they just have to trust him for now.

"I don't know what Team Revenge told you, but I can say that it was all a lie. They thought of me as a threat, and they lied to all of you to attack me" Ash explained as Morrison finally let the tears come out.

After everything, they had lied to him? About his best friend? And he actually believed their lies?

"Join me, Morrison" Ash said as he extended a hand towards him as Morrison looked at it.

"I can't. I betrayed your trust" Morrison whispered as Ash smiled at him.

"Then start gaining back your trust by joining me" Ash said again and this time the red haired male smiled and was just about to accept his friend's hand until a beeping sound could be heard.

Morrison's eyes widened in horror as he pushed Ash back.

"Stay back!" Morrison shouted as he started gasping for air.

"What's happening?" Argo asked as he saw Morrison chocking himself.

"Find them and destroy them for me. My friend" Morrison said to Ash with tears in his eyes as he slowly closed them and an explosion covered the area as smoke appeared as soon as the explosion did.

"Ash!" everyone shouted in worry as the smoke cleared to see Ash on the ground with a horrified look on his face and they could see why as they too had horrified looks on their faces.

In front of them was Morrison, or what used to be Morrison as his entire being was gone and the only thing remaining of him, was his clothes. His entire body was destroyed.

Tears then started falling from Ash's face as aura surrounded him as he shouted to the sky in rage.

"TEAM REVENGE! WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!" Ash shouted to the sky in rage as he clenched his fist so heard, blood was falling from his hands. Pikachu placed a comforting hand on his 'brother' as everyone ran towards him, to comfort him as well.

This truly was a dark day for the main hero.

 _ **Chapter End**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The Thirteenth chapter!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: And I'm back. Also, that was a really dark chapter.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: It was, but it was meant to happen for Ash to remember that he can't save everyone. But what happened to Wes and Christian? Did they win or lose? Also, Ash's first Legendary Pokemon will be seen as everyone heads to Team Revenge's base.**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also like I have stated on the top of the chapter,**_ _ **I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Pokémon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Fourteenth chapter of Book 2: The Rising of Master's**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: What's up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So the thing I can say about this story's update, I can only say that I can update this at least once or twice a month.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: Wes and Christian face Ein in a battle as everyone tries their best to forget the events that happened to Morrison and continue their small tournament as Ash begins his raid on one of Team Revenge's hideout.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the Fourteenth chapter! Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Pokémon or any of its characters and most OC's, but he does own his own OC's and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read the story to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames. Please ask any questions that you have and we'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter.**_

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

"( Pokémon Speaking)"

' **Telepathy** '

" **Moves/Attacks** "

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 _ **Chapter 14: Raid on Team Revenge's base!**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: The Rising of Master's:_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Mike**_

" _Now use a full powered_ _ **Flamethrower**_ _!" Mike flicked his fingers in joy as Flygon then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Venusaur who watched the flames in fear as it closed its eyes and was struck directly as smoke covered the Seed Pokemon._

 _Flygon then landed safely on the ground, in front of Mike as the smoke cleared, revealing Venusaur who had swirls in its eyes, signaling that it was unable to battle._

" _Venusaur is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon and that means the match goes to Mike!" Latias called out as Mike and Flygon cheered and Cilan smiled as well as he recalled his Pokemon, thanking it for its hard work._

 _ **With Chris and Alessandra**_

" _Wind finish it now with_ _ **Steel Wing**_ _!"_

 _Wind's wings were then coated with iron as he spun around and struck Granbull like a drill, sending the Fairy Pokemon crashing to the ground, with swirls in its eyes._

 _Both Admins returned their Pokemon and while Jack's eyes held anger, Jasmine's eyes held sadness and relief?_

" _This is not the end of us, just you wait!" Jack roared in rage as he and Jasmine were covered in a bright light, and a second later they were gone._

 _ **With Ash**_

" _Find them and destroy them for me. My friend" Morrison said to Ash with tears in his eyes as he slowly closed them and an explosion covered the area as smoke appeared as soon as the explosion did._

" _Ash!" everyone shouted in worry as the smoke cleared to see Ash on the ground with a horrified look on his face and they could see why as they too had horrified looks on their faces._

 _In front of them was Morrison, or what used to be Morrison as his entire being was gone and the only thing remaining of him, was his clothes. His entire body was destroyed._

 _Tears then started falling from Ash's face as aura surrounded him as he shouted to the sky in rage._

" _TEAM REVENGE! WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!" Ash shouted to the sky in rage as he clenched his fist so heard, blood was falling from his hands. Pikachu placed a comforting hand on his 'brother' as everyone ran towards him, to comfort him as well._

 _This truly was a dark day for the main hero._

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Everyone**_

 _ **Location: Kiou Island**_

Everyone were currently at the campsite, a thick silence surrounded the group, no one said a single thing, nor could they even say a single thing after what had happened right in front of their eyes.

They then saw Serena walk towards them, a sad look could be seen on her face.

"How is he?" Gary asked and Serena shook her head.

"He wants to be left alone" Serena said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I don't blame him, after everything that had happened to his friend?" Hilbert said as he clenched his fists, Skyla then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he started shaking, when he felt the soft touch from his girlfriend, he immediately calmed himself down.

"Team Revenge won't get away with this" Arctic growled as he punched his fist to the palm of his hand.

"And they won't" Arceus stated as she stood up.

"However, all of us aren't strong enough to take down their organization, so that means, we all need to get stronger, and the only way to do that is by, continuing our little tournament" Arceus finished as everyone looked uncertain.

"Are you sure we should continue it, even after everything we had witnessed?" Eva asked as Paul held both Luciana and her in his arms.

"I'm sure all of us are feeling the same thing. Anger and sadness, am I right?" Arceus asked and everyone nodded their heads at the white haired female.

"We all want Team Revenge to pay for what they did to Morrison, and like what I said before, all of us, Ash included aren't strong enough to take on Team Revenge by ourselves. So, I shall say this again, we need to get stronger and to do that, we need to continue the battle again" Arceus explained and everyone was in deep thought as Latias smiled.

"Well, you got me, milady" Latias said to her creator who smiled at her in appreciation.

"I don't want Ash to do this alone, that's why I want to grow stronger and help Ash!" Latias said with determination, the people that knew Ash a lot was shocked to see that she almost had the same determination just like Ash himself.

With that, Sabrina, Korrina and Lyra all stood up as well.

"I agree with Latias" Sabrina said.

"We want to become stronger as well" Lyra added.

"We want to help Ash in his revenge as well" Korrina finished.

"You've got me too" Serena said as she clenched her fist when she recalled the look of despair and sadness that Ash had on his face.

"I don't ever want to see Ash like that again, so I want to help him as much as I can" Serena said with determination.

"We can't let the girls have all the fun, now can we?" Gary joked as he, Arctic and Paul stood up.

"Yeah, we want to kick Team Revenge's ass too!" Arctic smirked and Paul nodded.

"Besides, we spent three whole years with Ash, and brothers will stick together" Paul finished for the three.

"Hey, hey, just because you three lived with him for three years, doesn't mean you can steal all the fun away! We're all a team, and teams stick together." Mike said as everyone from Team Kalos got up which consisted of, him, Victor, Eva and Argo.

"That's right! If our leader wants to go off fighting, he'll need people to help him, and we're here!" Argo said determined.

"Yeah, just don't forget about us" Iris winked as she and Cilan stood up as well.

"We weren't able to help Ash with the betrayal, but now that we're here, we're going to help him, no matter what!" Iris shouted.

"Although she could have said that with a bit more flavour, she's right." Cilan said beside the Champion.

"Heh, you're not the only one from Unova that wants to help out, you know?" Hilbert said, as the entire Team Unova 2 stood up.

"That's right, we care for Ash just as much as the other guy!" Hilda said.

"Exactly, just don't forget that we're part of the five Champions of Unova, so you know we're more than a pretty face" Mei winked.

With that, everyone else stood up as well, the sorrow they felt before, disappeared as if it was never there, instead determination replaced it all.

"Alright, with that, let us finish the battle between Nicolas and Nate" Arceus said and the two males stood up.

"Let's finish this" Nate said with an excited smile on his face.

Nicolas nodded to that and added "May the best trainer win"

With that said, the two boys walk towards the field to finish their battle.

 _ **With Ash**_

 _ **Location: Campsite**_

Ash was currently in his tent, his cap covering his eyes as his cheeks were red in colour, saying that he had been crying.

Pikachu who was standing right beside him was looking at his best friend in worry.

"(Ash)" Pikachu said softly as Ash shifted to the side.

Memories of Morrison's death kept flashing in his mind.

 _An explosion covered the entire area and engulfed Morrison as smoke appeared as soon as the explosion did, his entire being was gone and the only thing remaining of him, was his clothes. His entire body was destroyed by the blast of explosion._

'Damn it all' Ash thought as another tear fell from his eye.

He had never felt this weak before since the time he lost to Paul in Lake Acuity. The pain he was feeling was the exact pain he felt when he realized his mother had died. Except this time, it was much worse. He had witnessed the death of his friend, right in front of his eyes. And he was unable to do anything but just watch.

"(Ash, you have to pull yourself together)" Pikachu said to his Trainer but Ash didn't respond to the yellow mouse who was forced to shoot out electricity from his body at Ash who blocked it with his aura.

"Please, Pikachu. Leave me alone" Ash said in a soft tone and Pikachu almost cried because of it.

He almost spoke in such a way for so long, it just went to show just how hurt the raven haired Trainer is.

Pikachu then walked out of the tent, leaving Ash alone.

"(How is he?)" A voice asked and Pikachu turned around and saw a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-pointed star, which resembles a shuriken. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Its feet are webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It has eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe runs down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around its neck and extends outward behind its head.

It was Ash's Greninja, the second most loyal Pokemon Ash has on his team, only behind Pikachu. Greninja was also one of the Pokemon in Ash's ultimate team.

The yellow mouse sighed and shook his head.

"(As expected, he's still upset and traumatized by it. He hasn't seen anything like this before and right in front of his eyes. What's worse was the fact it was one of Ash's closest friends)" Pikachu explained and Greninja nodded his head in understanding.

"(Blastoise looked horrible when he returned back home but he didn't even look concerned over himself, he was more concerned of Ash and by the way your saying, it's really bad)" Greninja said in sadness, after all he was connected with his Trainer.

Pikachu silently nodded his head. The two Pokemon sat in silence, not knowing what to do as their Trainer sat in his tent, unable to hold back his tears any longer.

'I'm so sorry' Ash thought as he cried, the memories of everyone's death suddenly flashed in his mind, causing him to hold his body closer.

Unknowing to everyone, two Pokemon stood close to Ash's tent, their eyes glowed a light blue and the two Pokemon had wicked grins on their faces.

One is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that has yellow skin. It has two triangular, ears on the top of its head and two sleepy looking eyes with a large nose underneath. On its neck, it has a ruff of white fur. Hypno has five fingers on each hand and holds a pendulum in its left. There are three toes on each of its feet, which have a pink pad on the undersides. It was a Hypno.

The other was a dark purple, bipedal Pokémon with a roundish body. It has red eyes and a wide mouth that is usually curled into a sinister grin. Multiple spikes cover its back, and it has large pointed ears. Its arms and legs are short with three digits on both its hands and feet. It also has a stubby tail. It was a Gengar.

"(You know I would have expected more from an Aura Guardian)" Hypno commented.

"(But remember an Aura Guardian has the powers to protect the body and I'm pretty sure this kid's not even a full-fledged Aura Guardian, I'm sure he only knows how to defend and attack. Otherwise it would have been much harder)" Gengar stated.

"(You speak as if you have dealt with Aura Guardians before)" Hypno said and Gengar nodded its head.

"(I certainly have, and it was definitely fun)" Gengar said in a wicked smile.

All of a sudden a bright light appeared behind the two Pokemon who turned back before they were knocked out.

"(What's truly foolish is speaking right in front of your enemy)" the voice said as its eyes glowed blue as it looked at Ash's condition in the tent, and when he realized that the raven haired Trainer was fine, he sighed in relief and smiled.

"(Now to deal with these two Pokemon)" the Pokemon said as its eyes glowed blue one again as the Hypnosis Pokemon and the Shadow Pokemon were covered in blue energy as well before they disappeared from sight.

Pikachu and Greninja ran towards the direction where they had saw the light and were shocked at the Pokemon that was in front of them.

It was a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. It was none other than Mewtwo.

"(Haven't seen you in a while)" Greninja commented as he wrapped his hands.

Mewtwo then chuckled softly.

"(Forgive me but I have been busy scouting the remains of any Rockets and I can safely say that there are no longer any members of Team Rocket anymore)" Mewtwo said as Pikachu nodded his head and looked around, noticing the slightly burnt grass.

"(What happened)?" Pikachu asked and Mewtwo began explaining what had happened and Ash's two Pokemon were furious.

"(Do you think it was Team Revenge that sent them)?" Pikachu asked and Mewtwo nodded.

"(There would be no other that would send their Pokemon after Ash)" Mewtwo said before he smirked.

"(And I just so happen to know where their base is)" Mewtwo said and Greninja smirked as well.

"(I guess it's time for some revenge)" Greninja joked.

"(We'll have to wait for Ash first)" Pikachu pointed out.

"(We won't have to wait long)" Mewtwo stated as he pointed at a certain direction and everyone saw Ash getting out of the tent, yawning as if he had just woken up after a long sleep.

Ash then blinked as he turned to where his three Pokemon were and smiled widely at them.

"Hey there guys!" Ash grinned at them as Pikachu and the others were relieved that Ash was smiling again. Ash then noticed the Genetic Pokemon and was shocked.

"Mewtwo, what are you doing here?" Ash asked and Mewtwo began explaining everything that had happened to Ash and it was safe to say that he was pissed.

"So they got me when I was at my most vulnerable, eh?" Ash whispered angrily.

"Not only did they kill one of their members but they act like his death didn't even matter!" Ash shouted in rage as he was covered in blue aura.

"(Ash calm down for a second)" Mewtwo said and Ash breathe in some air as his raven bangs covered his eyes.

As he looked at the Genetic Pokemon, his eyes burned with passion and determination.

"Mewtwo, you said you know where their base is, right?" Ash asked and Mewtwo smirked and nodded his head.

"Good, looks like it's time for us to storm their base" Ash said, getting cheers from the three Pokemon.

"But first" Ash looked at Mewtwo before he took out a Poke Ball from his pocket.

"My offer has been given for over 1 year now, I think I need an answer" Ash asked as he held the Poke Ball in front of Mewtwo.

Mewtwo answered it by touching the Poke Ball, thus getting sucked into it as the Poke Ball shook three times before it clicked, signaling a successful capture.

Ash then looked at his two most loyal Pokemon and smiled at them.

"Looks like we have a new member in our team" Ash said and they cheered together, just like in the good old days.

When life was great for Ash and his Pokemon. When he lived a life full of joy, the only worries were his opponents in the Pokemon League, not needing to worry about his friends betraying him.

'Well I definitely don't need to worry about that anymore' Ash thought with a chuckle as he held the Poke Ball in his hand tightly.

 _ **With Chris and Alessandra**_

 _ **Location: Mt. Battle**_

Chris and Alessandra were running up the steps where they saw Rui and beside her was a cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with red markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored plus sign in the middle of its circular red cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly red. Its limbs are stubby and digitless, and it has red front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a red plus sign. It was a Plusle.

Both of them looked worn out and Rui gave a smile when she saw the two.

"Chris! Alessandra! You're here" Rui said as she collapsed on Alessandra.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked in worry and Rui looked at them and shook her head.

"I'm not who you should be worried for, it's Wes and Christian, they're up against Ein, he was the one who invented Shadow Pokemon" Rui exclaimed shocking Chris and Alessandra, for different reasons of course.

For Chris, it was because he discovered who invented the Shadow Pokemon in the first place, while for Alessandra, it was because Ein was the one she faced and she was surprised that he was here.

"You need to help them" Rui said before she passed out.

Chris then saw more grunts coming up the steps.

"Chris, go ahead. I'll take them on." Alessandra said and Chris looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked and Alessandra smiled at him and nodded his head at him as Chris ran up the stairs.

"Now to deal with you all" Alessandra said as she took out a Poke Ball from her belt and threw it to the ground.

 _ **With Nicolas**_

 _ **Location: Rocky field**_

Currently the Trainer from Team Unova was standing on the rock field yet again, and in front of him was one of the 5 Unova Champions, Nate.

They had both lost two of their six Pokemon and this time, they're going to finish their battle.

"Staraptor, I need your assistance" Nicolas said as he threw a Poke Ball at the field and out came out was a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon similar to a large bird of prey. It has small, red eyes and a thin, yellow beak with a black tip. There is a circular white patch on its forehead, which is smaller on the female. Larger white markings cover the front of its throat and chest, separated by a black ruff encircling the shoulders. A red-tipped, black crest extends over its head, nearly reaching the tip of its beak.

It was a Staraptor.

"Nice choice there, I guess my counter is going to be Krookodile!" Nate said as he threw a Poke Ball that contained the Intimidation Pokemon.

Krookodile then appeared on the field with a roar as it glared at his opponent in the sky.

Krookodile has a thick maroon-colored body, black back, and white stomach. It has five triangular spikes on its back: four around the middle of its back, and one large one at the beginning of its tail. Each of the smaller spikes on its back are linked to black, triangular spikes that reach around to its front, slightly overlapping its white stomach. The largest spike sits at the beginning of its long thick tail, which has three, thick, black stripes. The last stripe covers the tip of the tail. Its legs are very short and directly attached to its feet. The feet are wrapped in black and have three white claws facing forward. Krookodile's arms are short and thin with a black stripe around the elbow. Its long, thin fingers are each tipped with a white claw.

Its head is slightly pointed and contains a distinctive black membrane that surrounds both eyes. The outline of the membrane angles upward sharply, coming to points above the top of Krookodile's head. Its other notable feature is its long snout, containing a black stripe around the bridge, and large pointed nostrils on the end. Four of its rear and two of its front teeth slightly overlap its lower jaw

"Alright Staraptor let's go in with **Quick Attack**!"

Staraptor then begins flapping his wings as he then flew towards Krookodile, but as he was flying towards Krookodile, a white light appeared behind the Predator Pokemon.

Nate didn't say anything as Staraptor slammed into Krookodile, who didn't even flinched at the attack.

"Krookodile grab it and use **Stone Edge**!"

Krookodile then grabbed Staraptor and held it tightly as Krookodile's body becomes surrounded in white. The white energy then comes off Krookodile's body and forms into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around its body. The white light then fades around the orbs and they form into multiple gray rocks. Krookodile then fires the rocks at Staraptor who cried out in pain at being struck by the Super Effective attack.

"Staraptor get out of there with **Close Combat**!" Nicolas cried out as Staraptor then began kicking and striking Krookodile with his wing, Krookodile then cried out in pain, thus causing the grip on the Predator Pokemon to loosen and it was just enough for Staraptor to fly away.

Staraptor was already panting because of the attack and Nicolas flinched at that.

'I can't let Staraptor go in close like that again' Nicolas thought.

"We can't let them think of a strategy Krookodile! Use **Stone Edge** once more!"

Krookodile's body becomes surrounded in white. The white energy then comes off Krookodile's body and forms into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around its body. The white light then fades around the orbs and they form into multiple gray rocks. Krookodile then fires the rocks at Staraptor.

"Staraptor dodge it with **Quick Attack** and use **Steel Wing** to destroy some as well!" Nicolas called out as a white light appeared behind Staraptor as his wings turned metallic as it cut through the rocks headed towards him.

'Alright, hopefully we raised our defenses using this attack' Nicolas thought.

"Alright then if that's the case, Krookodile use **Stealth Rocks**!"

Multiple glowing rocks rise in front of Krookodile's body and then stop and turn into grey rocks. The rocks then get fired towards Staraptor and land in the ground around the Predator Pokemon.

'Well damn it, we don't have **Defog** to get rid of it' Nicolas thought as he looked around to see what he could use.

'What if I use the combination of **Aerial Ace** and **Quick Attack**? Yeah, that might work' Nicolas then snapped his fingers at that.

"Staraptor use **Aerial Ace** and **Quick Attack** at the same time!" Staraptor didn't even question his Trainer's thinking as it had helped them in the past so he did what he was told as a white light appeared behind the Predator Pokemon as it headed towards Krookodile.

"Catch it once more!" Nate said as Krookodile waited for the right time to grab it, only to grab air as the Intimidation Pokemon looked around and there was no Predator Pokemon in sight.

"Behind you, Krookodile!" Nate cried out a bit too late as Staraptor pulls in its wings and dives down at the opponent like a missile, its body bursting into flames. Then, it pulls out its wings, its body becomes surrounded by a blue aura, and it slams into Krookodile, causing the Intimidation Pokemon to cry out in pain and drop forward.

"End it with Close Combat!"

Staraptor made use of his Quick Attack to move towards Krookodile at a faster speed as it appeared in front of it before sending a barrage of kicks and punches at it.

Krookodile then gasped out in pain before it then fell forward, dropping to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Krookodile is no longer to battle! Nate please send out your next Pokemon!"

 _ **With Ash**_

 _ **Location: Forest nearby Kiou Island**_

Ash was currently on his Charizard's back as they flew over a small building in the middle of the forest.

"Alright, just drop us off over there" Ash guided Charizard who nodded his head in understanding as they flew towards an area nearby the building.

Ash then got off Charizard and thanked the Flame Pokemon and recalled him back to his Poke Ball before releasing the newly caught Mewtwo from his Poke Ball. Pikachu's head then popped up from Ash's bag as it climbed out of the bag and walked towards Ash's shoulder.

"Is this it?" Ash asked and Mewtwo nodded.

"(That's right, there is something inside that enables them to enter Kiou Island, but I don't know what it is)" Mewtwo stated and Ash nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright then, Pikachu I need you to shock the guards in front of the building. We'll give them one hell of a greeting" Ash smirked and Pikachu nodded his head in understanding and walked towards the building, looking like an innocent wild Pokemon.

A few seconds later, Pikachu came back with a proud look on his face.

"I'll take it that it was successful?" Ash asked and Pikachu nodded his head and climbed up the Trainer's shoulder again.

"Alright let's go!" Ash said as he released the rest of his Pokemon.

It's time for a greeting like no other"

 _ **Location: Team Revenge hideout**_

"Sir, the guards located in section 2 are knocked out" one Team Revenge grunt said as a man wearing dark clothes and a hat that had the Team Revenge logo on it walked towards the grunt.

"And tell me who knocked them out?" the man asked and just a few seconds later the wall then exploded, creating a massive shockwave that sent the grunts falling to the ground.

"What happened? Was there a gas leak or something?" the man asked as he got back up and the answer as two grunts then fell from the hole to the ground.

"Knock, knock! We're coming in!" a voice sounded from outside of the hole as everyone saw a man who looked around the age of 21 with black hair and on his shoulder was a Pikachu who was emitting blue electricity from his cheeks. And behind him were a Mega Charizard X, a Mega Sceptile, a Mewtwo, a Greninja and a Pokemon they could not really see in the smoke.

"Thanks for the welcome party" the man said with a grin on his face.

Looks like the party has started.

 _ **Chapter End**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The Fourteenth chapter! Forgive me for the short chapter but I'm trying to give you as much as I can.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: And I have to say that it's alright.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: It was. But what happened to Wes and Christian? Did they win or lose? Who will win? Nicolas or Nate? And what will Ash find in Team Revenge's hideout? Find all of the answers in the next chapter!**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also like I have stated on the top of the chapter,**_ _ **I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Pokémon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Fifteenth chapter of Book 2: The Rising of Master's**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: What's up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So the thing I can say about this story's update, I can only say that I can update this at least once or twice a month.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: Chris runs over and helps out Wes and Christian as they fight a Pokemon that could rival any of theirs, will they win? And Nicolas and Nate finally finished their battle, who will pull out victorious? And Ash's raid on the Team Revenge base allows him to fight someone who was the cause of the problems, Trip.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the Fifteenth chapter! Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Pokémon or any of its characters and most OC's, but he does own his own OC's and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read the story to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames. Please ask any questions that you have and we'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter.**_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

"(Pokémon Speaking)"

' **Telepathy** '

" **Moves/Attacks** "

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 _ **Chapter 15: Ash Vs Trip!**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: The Rising of Master's:_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Ash**_

" _Knock, knock! We're coming in!" a voice sounded from outside of the hole as everyone saw a man who looked around the age of 21 with black hair and on his shoulder was a Pikachu who was emitting blue electricity from his cheeks. And behind him were a Mega Charizard X, a Mega Sceptile, a Mewtwo, a Greninja and a Pokemon they could not really see in the smoke._

" _Thanks for the welcome party" the man said with a grin on his face._

 _Looks like the party has started._

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Nicolas**_

"Lucario I need your assistance!" Nate said as he threw the Poke Ball containing the Aura Pokemon.

It was a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head.

'A Fighting Type Pokemon? What is his plan?' Nicolas wondered.

"Staraptor, can you keep going?" Nicolas asked and all he got was a nod from the Predator Pokemon before he said Pokemon squawked loudly. This caused Nicolas to smile.

"Alright then buddy, I trust that you'll be able to pull through! So let's go on the attack! Staraptor use **Quick Attack**!"

Staraptor then begins flapping his wings as he then flew towards Lucario, but as he was flying towards the Aura Pokemon, a white light appeared behind the Predator Pokemon.

"Dodge it and use **Aura Sphere**!" Lucario rolled out of the way as he puts its hands together and creates a blue ball of energy. Lucario then fires it at Staraptor, causing a small explosion in the middle of the field as Staraptor fell from the air and into the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Nicolas, please send out your next Pokemon!" Latias called out as Nicolas recalled his unconscious Pokemon back to his Poke Ball as he smiled at it.

"Awesome job Staraptor! Take a nice and long rest." And with that, Nicolas placed the Poke Ball back to his belt before pulling out another Poke Ball.

"Gardevoir, I need your help!" Gardevoir appeared on the field with a soft and gentle cry as she faced Lucario.

Gardevoir is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon whose body resembles a flowing gown. Most of its body is white, but its hair, arms, and the underside of its gown are green. Its hair curls over its face and down the sides of its head. Behind its red eyes are short spikes, resembling a masquerade mask. It has long arms with three fingers on each hand and slender white legs. A red, fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the center of the front horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms.

"Gardevoir use **Shadow Ball**!"

Gardevoir forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it. She then fires the ball at Lucario.

"Lucario block it and then use **Flash Cannon**!" Lucario crossed his arms in an "X" fashion as he held one arm out and closed his eyes as he fired a silver beam from his hand at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir teleport out of the way before using **Moonblast**!" Gardevoir then disappeared from her original position, avoiding the attack as she reappeared behind Lucario and started gathering energy from the moon. She then forms an orb of pink energy in front of her hands, and fires it at Lucario's direction.

"Lucario, counter it with **Flash Cannon**!" Lucario quickly turned back and fired a silver beam from his arm at Gardevoir.

The two attacks collided midway and created a small explosion.

"This won't deter you Lucario! Use **Flash Cannon** once again!"

In the smoke, Gardevoir looked around cautiously, knowing that an attack could come from anywhere at any time and just then she saw a beam headed towards her direction, but she couldn't react fast enough and was struck directly as she fell to the ground and once the smoke cleared everyone saw Gardevoir slowly getting up.

"Gardevoir, are you okay?" Nicolas asked in worry as the Embrace Pokemon got up and nodded her head.

"Awesome! Now let's go on the counter attack! Fire multiple **Shadow Balls** at Lucario!" Gardevoir then created multiple dark balls with energy, levitating them in the air before firing them at Lucario.

"Lucario use **Close Combat**!" Lucario then started kicking and punching the balls that headed his way with ease as he sent one last kick at a Shadow Ball, sending it at Gardevoir's direction.

Neither Gardevoir nor Nicolas expected that as Gardevoir cried out in pain as she was struck directly by the attack.

"Two super effective attacks struck Gardevoir already. Just how much more will she be able to take?" Mike asked and Victor shrugged.

"After using **Close Combat** , Lucario's defenses are weakened, so, it'll be close to say the least." Victor responded.

"Gardevoir use **Moonblast**!" Gardevoir began gathering energy from the moon as she then forms an orb of pink energy in front of her hands, and fires it at Lucario's direction.

"Lucario dodge it and end it with **Flash Cannon**!" Lucario avoided the attack by jumping up as he fired a silver beam from his hand at Gardevoir, only for her to disappear and a bunch of Shadow Balls were levitating in the air as Nate's eyes widened in horror.

"Lucario, get out of there quickly!"

"It's too late! Fire!" Nicolas said as Gardevoir fired the Shadow Balls at Lucario who cried out in pain after each ball struck him directly as the Aura Pokemon fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Nate, please send out your next Pokemon!" Nate recalled his Pokemon and thanked him.

'I've already lost four of my Pokemon….I guess that it comes to this!' Nate thought.

"Emboar, let's show them what we've got!" Nate said as his longtime companion appeared on the field with a loud roar.

Emboar are bulky, bipedal Pokémon with pig-like features. It has a red nose, large bushy black eyebrows, and two tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Constantly burning flames cover the front of its neck and shoulders. It has short legs and thick arms. Its arms have orange upper portions while the legs have red upper portions. The all limbs have black lower portions with thin yellow lines where the upper and lower colors meet. These lines are straight on the arms and spiked on the legs. The arms have red lines around the wrists and tufts of fur on the elbows. The hands are tipped with three claws, while the feet have two claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of Emboar has swirled yellow markings. Its small tail ends in a tuft of hair.

"Now, the real match starts." Hilbert commented and the brunette could feel Bo's Poke Ball shake.

"Gardevoir use **Psychic**!" Gardevoir's eyes began to glow blue but before she could execute the move, Emboar appeared before the Embrace Pokemon and slammed his fist at her, causing Gardevoir to cry out in pain as she dropped to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle! Nicolas please send out your next Pokemon!" Nicolas recalled his Gardevoir, thanking her as he thought back to the short battle.

'That was….a **Sucker Punch**?' Nicolas cursed his luck, realizing that Vaporeon was already knocked out.

"Lucario, I need your help!"

Nicolas's Lucario appeared on the field with a backflip.

'A Steel type Pokemon? Is he out of options?' Nate thought but shook his head. He knew better than to underestimate his opponent.

"Emboar use **Earthquake**!"

"Lucario use **Extreme Speed** and **Close Combat**!" Lucario then ran as fast as he could and reappeared in front of Emboar and before the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon could execute his move, Lucario then stated dishing out punches and kicks at Emboar who cried out in pain.

"That won't stop my Emboar!" Nate shouted and Emboar roared, the fire around his neck intensified as Emboar raised his foot high before slamming it to the ground, causing Lucario to cry in pain, getting hit directly from the super effective attack.

"Lucario, we got to do as much damage as we possibly can dish out! Use **Aura Sphere**!" Lucario then puts his hands together and creates a blue ball of energy. Lucario then fires it at Emboar who flinched when the attack struck him directly.

"Now, run around him with **Extreme Speed**!" Lucario began running around the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon, causing the Fire Starter to look around cautiously.

"Now, keep firing **Aura Spheres** at him!" Multiple blue balls of energy was fired at Emboar who could only defend himself by crossing his arms from the attack.

Nate looked calm as this was happening as he flicked his fingers.

"Use **Earthquake** once more!"

"Lucario, jump out of the way!" Lucario then jumped up and Nicolas's eyes widened in horror after seeing the smirk in Emboar's face.

"Now, grab him!" Nate called out and Emboar went up to grab the Aura Pokemon before slamming said Pokemon to the ground.

"End it with **Heat Crash**!" Emboar then jumps high into the air and surrounds its body in a sphere of yellow-orange flames. Emboar then falls on top of Lucario, crushing the Aura Pokemon as Emboar got up from the jackal-like Pokemon who had swirls in his eyes.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Nicolas, please send out your final Pokemon."

"He's down to his last Pokemon already?" Argo said in shock and Gary, who was standing beside him, shook his head.

"Even if he's down to his last Pokemon, he's down to his strongest Pokemon, remember that." Gary said as Nicolas recalled his Pokemon, thanking him for his hard work.

"You're my last hope, so burn a path of victory for us buddy!" And out from the Poke Ball was Nicolas's starting Pokemon, Charizard.

Charizard appeared on the field with a roar as he glared at the Unova Fire Starter.

"Charizard, let's show him our burning passion!" Charizard shot out flames into the sky in agreement.

"Alright use **Flamethrower**!"

Charizard then shot out a torrent of flames at Emboar who looked unfazed from the attack.

"Now use it again!"

"What's the point of this? Use **Sucker Punch**!"

Before Charizard could execute his attack, Emboar disappeared before reappearing before Charizard punching him in the gut, sending it back but Charizard executed his attack and it wasn't the one Nicolas had called out.

Charizard started flapping his wings and blades of wind were shot at Emboar who cried out in pain.

"Great! Now end it with **Dragon Claw**!" Charizard's hands becomes surrounded in a light green, claw shaped energy. He then struck Emboar with it as said Pokemon fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Emboar is unable to battle! Nate please send out your final Pokemon!"

"One to one. This is intense." Arctic smiled, feeling excited.

"You've really pushed me all the way, eh? Well, I'll reward you by showing you the strongest Pokemon in my team!" Nate said as he pulled out an Ultra Ball and those that knew Nate, were all equally shocked.

"He's going to send it out?" Hilbert said in shock.

"You sent out Zekrom in the Master's Tournament, you're not one to talk." Hilda deadpanned and Hilbert pouted while everyone was confused.

'What Pokemon could it be?'

"Kyurem, I choose you!" Nate said as he threw the Ultra Ball at the field and the ball capsule opened and revealed the Legendary Dragon of Ice.

As soon as Kyurem entered the field, it roared out loud.

Kyurem is a gray and blue, bipedal Pokémon of indefinable but seemingly draconic basis. Kyurem has a blue head and snout and has yellow eyes without pupils, has a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull. Three pointed teeth jut out the bottom of either side of its jaws, which are frozen shut by the ice covering its head. Its long, gray neck has lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail. It has two arms, each with its own claw and each arm is jointed together from its oddly shaped blue wings, which are believed to be used for flying and storing cold air. Each wing has two spikes of ice. The ice covering the wings can break, revealing gray tendril-like appendages on Kyurem's back. The right side of its body seems to be damaged in some way, as the wing and horn on its head on that side are shorter; the right side of its head also has a spiked edge near its jaw hinge that is absent from its left. Its legs are somewhat slender, and has three sharp ice-like claws on each enormous foot. Its tail has three blue conical spikes on its tip.

"Kyurem…..a Legendary Pokemon…" Nicolas said in awe as Charizard took a step back in far at the glare that Kyurem was giving him.

"We'll start it off! Kyurem use **Dragon Pulse**!" Kyurem then generated a shockwave in its mouth before firing a beam at Charizard.

"Charizard dodge it and then use **Flamethrower**!"

Charizard flew away to avoid the attack before it shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Kyurem.

"Kyurem, counter it with **Ice Beam**!" A light blue ball forms at Kyurem's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at the flames.

The two attacks collided with one another, yet neither seem to be overpowering the other.

"Cool them down, Kyurem!" Nate said and Kyurem roared as the beam of ice intensified as it began freezing the flames, shocking Nicolas and Charizard.

"What the?!"

Charizard was then struck by the Ice Type attack as he roared in pain before crashing to the ground.

"Charizard, are you okay?" Nicolas asked in worry and the Flame Pokemon quickly got up and nodded his head at his trainer.

"Alright then, let's show them that we're not some measly pushovers!" Nicolas shouted as Charizard roared.

Both Trainer and Pokemon looked to be in sync as Nicolas activated his Mega Ring.

"Keystone that responds to my heart! Let the draconic power consume all! Mega Evolve!" Nicolas chanted as Charizard was engulfed in purple light before having a new appearance.

His body and legs appear more physically fit, though his arms remain thin. His skin turns black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. His brow and claws are larger, his snout is shorter, and his eyes are now red with white pupils. He has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of his wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. He has blue flames out the sides of his mouth, and the flame on his tail now burns blue

It was now a Mega Charizard X.

And the new Mega Evolved Pokemon roared out his arrival as he glared at the Boundary Pokemon.

"Mega Charizard, use **Flamethrower**!"

"Counter it with **Ice Beam**!"

Mega Charizard then shot out a torrent of blue flames from his mouth at Kyurem while a light blue ball forms at Kyurem's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Charizard.

The two attacks collided once again, however this time the flames managed to overpower the Ice Type move before striking Kyurem directly in the chest.

"Now use **Dragon Claw**!"

Charizard's hands becomes surrounded in a light green, claw shaped energy. He then flew towards Kyurem.

"Kyurem, slow him down with **Glaciate**!" Kyurem then started blowing freezing cold air from its mouth at Mega Charizard.

"Don't let it slow you down Mega Charizard!" and with a loud roar, his body became surrounded by blue flames as he shot himself at Kyurem, not bothering about the cold before slamming his entire body at Kyurem, causing the Pokemon to fly and crash into a large rock, breaking it.

Latias noticed the swirls in the Legendary's eyes as she smiled to herself.

"Kyurem is unable to battle! The winner of this battle is Nicolas!" and with that said, Mega Charizard reverted back to his original form as he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and Nicolas smiled, recalling his mighty Flame Pokemon back to his Poke Ball

"You did amazing buddy. Get some rest." Nicolas then walked up to Nate and shook hands with one of the Unova Champions.

"That was a great match!" Nicolas said and Nate smiled.

"Yeah it was. But I'll return the favour back to you." Nate said and Nicolas smirked.

"We'll see about that." And with that, the two boys walked towards their friends.

 _ **With Chris**_

Chris ran up the stairs of Mt. Battle before he arrived at the 10th floor where he caught glimpse of Wes and Christian.

"Wes! Christian!" Chris yelled before he froze in place after seeing the Pokemon they were battling.

It was a bovine, quadruped Pokémon. It has a black, rounded forehead adorned with two sharp brown horns that curve forward. Its face is beige with orange eyes and short snout. On top of its head are several short spikes. Down its back are two brown ridges that join just past its shoulders. There are two orange protrusions on its shoulders. The bands around its legs are the same color as its face, and it has black hooves underneath these bands. Its striped underside is also beige. It has a short, stubby tail. It was one of the Sword of Justice, Terrakion.

"Ah, the Nagura kid has joined us as well." Ein said with a smile before smirking darkly.

"I'll enjoy my time ridding all of you!" as he said that, Terrakion was then surrounded by powerful dark energy, a dark energy that held so much evil that the three males were starting to suffocate from.

 _ **With Alessandra**_

The brunette was currently fighting the Cipher grunts alongside Rui when she felt the same dark energy above as she turned back.

"What was that?" Alessandra asked and she turned to see her friend shivering in fear.

"Hey Rui, are you alright?" Alessandra asked in worry and Rui nodded her head.

"I'm fine, but I felt a really dark and powerful energy just then. And it's coming from up above."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine." Alessandra reassured but even she was starting be worried for her friends.

'Please be okay.'

 _ **With Ash**_

"Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt**!" Pikachu then emitted electricity in his cheeks before shooting it out from his body at the machines in front of him, destroying them in an instant.

Ash then looked at the destruction he had caused all around, although he was angry with Team Revenge, he let the grunts escape.

"How big is this place anyways?" Ash asked himself before he saw a room with the name "Control Room".

Ash, curious as he was, entered the room and was shocked to see a massive screen and on it was Kiou Island.

Ash took a look at the screen and read through the notes on a nearby desk.

'So by using the machines in here, they managed to force their way through the whirlpools surrounding Kiou Island. So, that's how they managed to enter without anyone realizing it.' Ash thought before exiting the room.

"This place is better off gone. Greninja, Mewtwo." Ash called out and both Pokemon appeared in front of him.

"(What is it, Ash?)" Mewtwo asked and Ash made a silent signal and the Genetic Pokemon nodded his head before teleporting off.

"We better explore this place more." Ash said and recalled all his Pokemon but Greninja and Pikachu before running deeper into the hideout.

As he ran deeper and deeper, Ash grew more and more cautious and suspicious.

'Certainly those guards in front weren't the only guards in here, right?' Ash thought before he saw light flashing in a room in front.

Ash felt a familiar aura in said room and Ash slowly entered the room and was shocked to see a massive battlefield.

"So, you finally decided to come after all." A familiar snarky voice said and Ash clenched his fist tightly as he was face to face with a familiar foe.

"Trip." Ash growled and the sandy blonde male smirked at his former rival.

"Welcome, I certainly expected you to arrive earlier but I guess your sense of direction is still as bad as in your early years." Trip shrugged and Ash ignored that comment.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked and Trip smirked at him and took a Poke Ball from his belt.

"To finally beat you once and for all! You're a threat to Team Revenge's plans and they asked me to take you out!" Trip said and Ash smirked.

"What, your leader Tobias is too much of a pussy to take me on himself?" Ash asked and this caused Trip to laugh.

"And what's so funny?"

"You really think Tobias is our leader?" Trip then smirked darkly.

"He's much more powerful and evil than you could ever imagine." Trip said and Ash began wondering on who the leader could possibly be.

"But no matter." Trip said as he pointed his Poke Ball at Ash.

"Let the match begin." Ash just smirked at that and Pikachu's cheek sparkled with electricity while Greninja stretched his body.

"Bring it!"

 _ **Chapter End**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The Fifteenth chapter! Forgive me for the short chapter but I'm trying to give you as much as I can.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: And I have to say that it's alright.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: It was. Will Ash be able to Trip? And will the team at Mt. Battle be able to pull through? Find all of that out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also like I have stated on the top of the chapter,**_ _ **I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Pokémon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Sixteenth chapter of Book 2: The Rising of Master's**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: What's up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So the thing I can say about this story's update, I can only say that I can update this at least once or twice a month.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Alright. And now for the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: Ash takes on Trip inside Team Revenge's base, who will come out on top as Chris, Christian and Wes fight the Shadow Terrakion, will they be able to handle it? Also, Victor will take on Melanie from Team Goddess.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There the Chapter Summary!**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the Fifteenth chapter! Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Pokémon or any of its characters and most OC's, but he does own his own OC's and this awesome story.**_

 _ **The two of them: Read the story to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames. Please ask any questions that you have and we'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter.**_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

"(Pokémon Speaking)"

' **Telepathy** '

" **Moves/Attacks** "

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 _ **Also, just to note, a few girls have been removed from the harem because there has been hate on some of these females, so I do apologize for the inconvenience.**_

 _ **Chapter 16: Ash Vs Trip!**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: The Rising of Master's:_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _But no matter." Trip said as he pointed his Poke Ball at Ash._

" _Let the match begin." Ash just smirked at that and Pikachu's cheek sparkled with electricity while Greninja stretched his body._

" _Bring it!"_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Victor**_

 _ **Location: Kiou Island**_

Victor was now standing at a grassy plain, playing the Poke Balls on his belt, contemplating on who he should send out first, before he looked up and saw his opponent, Melanie getting ready.

'If Arceus has seen her talents as a Trainer and requested her to join her team, she MUST be really strong then.' Victor thought to himself, worried before shaking his head from the thought.

'No! I need to be more confident in myself, if I'm not confident, then my Pokemon will never reached the heights they believe me to take them!' Victor, with a determined nod, took a Poke Ball from his belt as Melanie did the same.

"The match between Victor and Melanie will now begin! Trainers please send out your Pokemon!" Latias announced as both Trainers threw their Poke Ball at the field.

"Umbreon, I choose you!" Victor said as he called out the Moonlight Pokemon who cried out as soon as he appeared on the field.

Umbreon has a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. He has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them.

"Nice Pokemon you have there, Victor. Let's see if he can deal with my Jolteon!" Melanie said as the Lightning Pokemon cried loudly as he got into his battle stance.

Jolteon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon. He is covered in yellow fur with a spiky fringe around his tail and a white ruff around his neck. His ears are large and pointed, and his eyes and small nose are black. He has slender legs and small paws, each with three toes and a pink paw pad.

"Alright, Umbreon let's start it out with **Toxic**!" Umbreon cried out as his fired a stream of toxic gas from his mouth at Jolteon.

"Jolteon avoid it and let's use **Pin Missile**!" Jolteon's fur then starts becoming spiky as the Lightning Pokemon fired off multiple needles at Umbreon.

"Umbreon dodge it quick!" Victor said as Umbreon dodged the needles one by one, but one needle managed to clip his leg, causing him to roll on the ground.

"Jolteon, quickly use **Thunderbolt**!" Jolteon then quickly fired electricity generated from his body at the downed Umbreon.

Umbreon then cried out in pain at the attack, before he quickly rolled away.

"Umbreon let's pay them back, use **Shadow Ball**!" Umbreon then shot out a black and purple ball of energy created in his mouth at Jolteon.

"Jolteon, dodge it quick!" Jolteon then jumped back to avoid the attack.

"Now go back in with **Thunderbolt**!"

"Umbreon, counter it with **Shadow Ball**!"

Jolteon then quickly fired electricity generated from his body at Umbreon as the Moonlight Pokemon then shot out a black and purple ball of energy created in his mouth at Jolteon.

The two attacks collided with one another, creating a small explosion in the middle.

"Jolteon use **Pin Missile**!" Jolteon's fur then starts becoming spiky as the Lightning Pokemon fired off multiple needles at Umbreon.

"Umbreon, use **Protect** and then go in with **Shadow Ball** once again!" A green barrier then appeared, surrounding Umbreon as the barrier blocked the attack, all the while Umbreon was charging a black and purple ball of energy in his mouth and once the barrier was gone, the Moonlight Pokemon fired it at Jolteon.

Jolteon, unable to move, took the attack directly and cried out in pain.

"We're not done yet! Use **Foul Play**!" Umbreon then charged at Jolteon, surrounded by dark, menacing purple aura.

"Jolteon dodge it!" Melanie cried out as Jolteon used his superiority speed to run away from the Dark Type Eeveelution.

"Jolteon, use **Pin Missile** to send him back!" Jolteon then sent missiles at Umbreon, with the intention of increasing distance between the two.

"Umbreon, stop your attack and dodge it!" Umbreon then jumped away with a backflip, avoiding all the missiles.

'Tch, there must be some way to get closer to them for an attack.' Victor thought before he snapped his fingers.

"Umbreon, let's use **Shadow Ball**!" Umbreon then shot out a black and purple ball of energy created in his mouth at Jolteon as the Lightning Pokemon avoided it.

"Don't stop! Keep firing Shadow Balls at it!" Victor said as Umbreon did exactly as he was told and began firing the Ghost Type move at Jolteon, causing Melanie to be suspicious.

'What does he intend to do?' Melanie thought to herself.

"Jolteon use **Thunderbolt** to counter it!" Jolteon then quickly fired electricity generated from his body at the attacks coming at him as Victor hid a smirk.

The two attacks then created a slightly bigger explosion that caused smoke to appear around the field.

Melanie quickly realized that she was in trouble but she calmed herself seeing as both Umbreon and her Jolteon can't see in the smoke.

However, she began to think otherwise as she hears the pained cries of her Jolteon as the smoke begin to clear.

Once the smoke had completely cleared, Melanie could see her Jolteon, lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Jolteon is unable to battle! Melanie please send out your next Pokemon!" Latias said as Melanie recalled her Jolteon before turning over to Victor.

"How was your Umbreon able to attack my Jolteon even if he was blinded by the smoke?" Melanie asked as Victor smiled.

"Well you see, my Umbreon here was evolved when the moon was at its bright, so I trained him to be able to handle opponents in the dark, so that the darkness would never affect him and being in the smoke is no different." Victor responded as Melanie nodded her head.

"That's very smart of you, but that doesn't mean anything! Masquerain I need your assistance!" Melanie said as she threw the Poke Ball containing the Eyeball Pokemon as Masquerain fluttered around in the air when it appeared.

Masquerain is a light blue Pokémon with two pairs of rhombus-shaped wings on each side of its body. Its head is shaped like an elongated teardrop with a pink face and round, black eyes. On either side of its head is a large, antenna that resembles an angry eye. The antennae are white with pink along the lower rim. White lines along the rim resemble eyelashes, while a large, dark pink dot in the middle represents the pupil or iris.

"Masquerain, let's start out with **Bug Buzz**!" Red waves then came out from Masquerain's antennas as it headed towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon, guard yourself with **Protect**!" A green barrier then appeared, surrounding Umbreon as the barrier blocked the attack.

Victor then sighed as he turned to the Masquerain on the field and his eyes widened in shock.

Masquerain's body started glowing white. It then starts dancing around the field, leaving behind afterimages of itself.

'Damn it, it's using **Quiver Dance**.' Victor cursed in his mind.

Back on the edge where everyone was watching the match, Gary was impressed with Melanie's strategy.

"She's good, she used Umbreon's type disadvantage to her strategy, expecting Victor to make his Umbreon move in order for her to set up." Gary said as Arceus smiled from where she stood.

"I never requested her to join my team because of her good looks, you know." Arceus implied with a smile as Gary blushed, knowing what she meant.

"She may be shy, but when it comes to battling, there's nothing fiercer than she is." Arceus added, seeing the look of seriousness on the black haired beauty's face.

"Umbreon, let's use **Shadow Ball**!" Umbreon then began charging a black and purple ball in his mouth.

"Masquerain use **Bug Buzz**!" Red waves then came out from Masquerain's antennas as it headed towards Umbreon.

Umbreon was unable to avoid the attack was struck directly from the Bug Type move as he dropped to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Umbreon is unable to battle! Victor, please send out your next Pokemon!" Victor then recalled his fallen Moonlight Pokemon, thanking him for his hard work before taking out another Poke Ball.

"Electivire, I need your help!" The Thunderbolt Pokemon roared as soon as it appeared on the field.

Electivire is a large humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes. It appears to lack a neck, and has red eyes, a black spot on its forehead, and a pair of antennae with bulbous tips. A pattern on Electivire's back resembles an electric outlet. The fur on its cheeks and shoulders is spiky and ruffled. It has two black tails with red rounded ends, resembling open electrical wires. Electivire has black feet with three, clawed toes, and five black fingers on each of its hands.

"Electivire, let's start it off with **Wild Charge**!" Electivire then began running towards Masquerain. Its body then becomes surrounded by yellow electricity.

"Masquerain use **Bug Buzz** to send him back!" Red waves then came out from Masquerain's antennas as it headed towards Electivire.

Electivire then jumped back to avoid the attack as Masquerain fired a torrent of water of its mouth at Electivire.

Electivire was then struck directly by the attack as it roared out angrily, electricity sparkling from its body, and the puddle that was surrounding it, created from the Water Type attack, conducted the water causing it to absorb the electricity, something that Victor noted.

'Water, that's it!' Victor thought as he smiled.

"Electivire get close to Masquerain again!" Victor said as Electivire then charged at Masquerain who fired a torrent of water from its mouth at Electivire.

"Electivire, dodge it and use **Discharge**!" Electivire then jumped out of the way before releasing charged up electricity from its body at the field.

"Masquerain dodge it!" Masquerain then maneuvered around the electricity swiftly and elegantly, avoiding the attack.

Electivire then stepped on the wet ground where the water had conducted the electricity as it absorbed it all.

'Bingo!' Victor thought.

"Now Electivire go in with **Wild Charge** once again!" Electivire then began running towards Masquerain. Its body then becomes surrounded by yellow electricity.

However, the only difference in this was that the Thunderbolt Pokémon's speed seems to have increased as it reached Masquerain in a matter of seconds, slamming itself at Masquerain as it cried out in pain.

Masquerain then gave out a whimper as it looked like in a daze, flying just above the ground.

"Masquerain!" Melanie cried out for her Pokemon worriedly and the sound of its Trainer's voice brought it out of its daze as it flew higher.

'How did Electivire suddenly get faster like that?' Melanie thought to herself as she looked at the field and immediately figured it out.

"Motor Drive." Arctic said as everyone turned to him.

"Yeah, Electivire's ability was the thing that helped him move faster." Nicolas said as Hilbert tilted his head.

"But how did he activated his ability like that?" Hilbert asked and Mike pointed at the wet field.

"Remember when Victor had his Electivire use **Discharge**? Yeah well the water would conduct the electricity, thus Electivire able to absorb it and activated his ability." Mike explained.

Melanie cursed her luck but shook her head.

'I need to take it out.' Melanie thought to herself as she called for her Masquerain to use **Bug Buzz** at it, not wanting to risk getting its speed up again.

"Electivire dodge it and use **Wild Charge**!" Red waves then came out from Masquerain's antennas as it headed towards Electivire.

Electivire then dodged the attack with ease as it then began running towards Masquerain. Its body then becomes surrounded by yellow electricity

Electivire then slammed itself at Masquerain who cried out in pain and fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Alright, Electivire!" Victor cheered but the Thunderbolt Pokemon gave no response as it then leaned forward before falling to the ground with swirls in its eyes as well.

"W-what?!" Victor said in shock as Latias gave her verdict.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, please send out your next Pokemon!"

"How did Electivire go down like that?" Victor asked and Melanie smiled at him.

"Probably because of the recoil." Melanie said as he turned to her before realization struck him.

'Of course, **Wild Charge** is a powerful move that would also give recoil damage to the user.' Victor cursed himself for that as he recalled his Pokemon with Melanie doing the same.

The two Trainers then threw their Poke Balls into the air.

 _ **With Alessandra**_

"Phew, we've been here for quite some time." Alessandra said as she wiped some sweat dripping from her forehead and beside her was Blade, her Sceptile who looked exhausted.

"Well, they're members certainly are persistent." Rui commented next to her and the brunette saw the redhead resting on the ground with her Plusle resting on her lap.

"You think something happen with Michael?" Rui asked worriedly and before Alessandra could comment, a voice broke her out of it.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." And seconds later, Michael appeared from the stairs, looking slightly tired.

"How are you?" Rui asked and the redhead waved it off.

"I'm just tired. But man, those guys are more resilient than last time, and some of them even had Shadow Pokemon!" Michael said and Rui nodded her head sadly.

"It was the same for us." Rui said and Michael looked around and noticed a lack of men.

"Hey, where's Wes, Chris and Christian?" the boy asked and this time, Alessandra responded.

"They're up there, fighting with Ein." Alessandra said and Michael's eyes widened in shock.

"Ein? You mean the guy who invented the Shadow Pokemon?" Michael asked and the brunette nodded her head as Michael began walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Rui asked and Michael turned to her.

"I'm going to help them. You told me how strong he is before, so they'll need all the help they can get." Michael said as Alessandra shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, they're already up there fighting. All we ca do now, is believe in them." Alessandra said as she placed a hand on her heart.

 _ **With Chris**_

Chris then shook his head, breaking his thoughts as he looked at the Pokemon in front of him.

Terrakion was part of the Swords of Justice, so obviously it must be strong, and as a Shadow Pokemon, it MUST be stronger.

'I won't let myself be stopped here.' Chris thought determinedly as he turned to his two friends.

"Wes! Christian!" Chris called out, breaking the two from their trance as they turned to him.

"Let's work together, and we'll be able to beat him!" Wes and Christian were shocked at Chris's newfound determination but they nodded their heads at him.

"Yeah, you're right, we won't let Cipher win!" Wes said.

"Evil will never prevail." Christian added as Ein scoffed.

"What pointless determination. Even if you have ten Pokemon helping you, you won't be able to win." Ein said as Chris shook his head.

"You're right, having ten Pokemon is too much, we only need three." Chris said as Ein glared at him.

"Fine then, lead yourself to your funeral." Ein said as Terrakion roared out loud.

 _ **With Ash**_

"Greninja, I need your help!" the Ninja Pokemon then stepped up to the field, glaring at Trip, the very person who had caused his Trainer's, his friend's misery.

"Tch, what a lame Pokemon, I mean it's expected from someone who came out from the boonies. This is the only Pokemon I need to beat you." Trip sneered as he threw a Poke Ball to the field and the Pokemon roared out once it appeared on the field.

The Pokemon was a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon with some plant-like features. It possesses a prominent domed, armor-like shell similar to that of a chestnut. The armor is pale beige in coloration with four large spines jutting out of the back. The armor is trimmed with red and green bands, with the green on the outermost edge. There is an additional spine protruding from the armor over each of ITS shoulders, which are connected by a green breastplate. Its body is colored similarly to the shell, and its long limbs and tail are banded with plates of armor. The top surfaces of the tail and arms are protected by green armor, and the arms have two small spines. It has three brown, clawed digits on its hands and feet. Its hands can fuse together to create a spike-covered "shield". It has fluffy white fur on its belly and fringing its face like a beard. It has a small, pink nose with a three-pointed patch of brown fur extending up its short snout. It also has four pointed teeth and a plate of beige armor atop its head, similar to a helmet.

It was a Chesnaught and judging by its expressionless look, it was a Shadow Pokemon.

"Greninja, let's go with **Ice Beam**!" A light blue ball forms at Greninja's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Chesnaught.

The attack struck Chesnaught directly, but it looked like it had barely done anything to it.

"My turn, Chesnaught use **Wood Hammer**!" Chesnaught's arm was then surrounded by green aura which then takes the shape of a stump as it charges at Greninja.

"Greninja use **Double Team** to confuse him!" Greninja then placed his hand right in front of his chest as multiple copies of him began appearing around the field.

"Now fire your **Ice Beam**!" A light blue ball forms at all the Greninja's mouths. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Chesnaught.

Chesnaught seemed unaffected by it as the Spiny Armor Pokemon swiped his hand, still covered with greenish aura, and the beam's direction changed.

"Like I said, it's pointless! Chesnaught use **Wood Hammer** once again!" Chesnaught's arm was then surrounded by green aura which then takes the shape of a stump as it slams its arm at Greninja, causing the Ninja Pokemon to cry out in pain.

"Greninja! Get back quickly!" Greninja then had to trip Chesnaught, causing for it to fall down, for him to get away from the Spiny Armor Pokemon.

"Now, let's keep attacking from a distance! Use **Ice Beam**!" Greninja then fired the Ice Type move at Chesnaught who merely turned his head to the side in order to avoid it.

"Haha! Is that all you've got Ketchum? And to think I was so worried about you." Trip laughed as Ash smirked.

The beam then struck the mirror that was on the wall, reflecting back towards Chesnaught, striking him directly on the back, causing him to cry in pain.

"Just because you're Pokemon looks all strong in the front, doesn't mean it'll be tough from the back." Ash said tauntingly as Trip growled at him.

"Chesnaught, get them with **Shadow Rush**!" a dark purple aura surrounded it as it charged at Greninja, slamming itself at him, causing Greninja to cry out in pain.

"Greninja!" Ash shouted out in worry as the Ninja Pokemon quickly jumped back towards his Trainer, giving him a thumbs up, signaling that he was alright.

"Tch, you really think that you're alright?! Think again! Chesnaught use **Shadow Terrain**!" Chesnaught then roared and immediately the field had a purple shadowy aura covering it.

"Now, use **Shadow Rush**!" Chesnaught was then surrounded by purple aura and it charged at Greninja, shockingly enough, its speed increased incredibly as it appeared in front of Greninja in a matter of seconds, slamming into him.

"Greninja, use **Ice Beam**!" Greninja then fired the beam at Chesnaught who dodged it easily.

Ash seemed to have noticed the increase in speed and turned to Trip.

"How is it that your Chesnaught is moving faster than before?" Trip then smirked at the raven haired Trainer, and since he was feeling high and mighty, he decided to answer his question.

"Shadow Terrain, like other moves similar to it, has a special effect to the Pokemon on the field, and this one in particular helps boost the stats of all Shadow Pokemon on the field." Trip explained with a smirk as Ash cursed his luck.

How was he going to overcome such a thing?

"(Ash)" his Greninja called as Ash turned to him and the raven haired Trainer could see the determination in his Pokemon's eyes and he nodded his head.

Why was he giving up when his Pokemon wasn't?

"Alright Greninja, let's do this!" Ash said as Greninja nodded his head and immediately the Ninja Pokemon was surrounded by a torrent of water, shocking Trip.

And once the water was gone, Greninja now had a new look.

Greninja's skin turns a lighter shade of blue, while his face gains red stripes and his cheeks and ears turn black, changing shape to resemble Ash's spiky hair.

"So this is the thing Tyson told me about, the Battle Bond." Trip muttered to himself but shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what happens now, you're Pokemon is no match for mine! And in this Shadow Terrain, it'll go even better!" Trip said as Ash smirked.

"And that's where you're wrong! Greninja, show him!" Greninja nodded his head as he closed his eyes and immediately water began sprouting from the field, and the shadowy aura covering it disappeared as if they were never there.

"What?! How is this possible?!" Trip said in shock.

"Everything is possible when there's trust between Trainer and Pokemon! Greninja, end this with **Water Shuriken**!" almost immediately after he said that, a massive shuriken appeared on the Ninja Pokémon's back as Greninja grabbed it and held it high above him.

The shuriken began growing and growing until it was at a massive size before the shuriken looked to be about ten sizes than everyone in the room.

Greninja then threw it at Chesnaught, who could only stand there, taking the hit directly.

A massive explosion then covered the field as Trip was forced to cover his eyes from the amount of smoke created while Ash was able to stand up tall, having his eyes already prepared for such things, and he was able to use his aura.

Once the smoke cleared, both Trainers could see Greninja standing over an unconscious Chesnaught, lying on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Trip then growled in annoyance as he recalled his fallen Pokemon before glaring at Ash.

"This isn't over you hear me! This isn't OVER!" Trip said and with that, he disappeared in a flash, shocking Ash and Greninja.

'Where did he go?' Ash thought as Mewtwo, alongside all of his other Pokemon he had sent to search the building, suddenly appeared beside Ash.

"(This place is clean, and it's ready to go as well)" Mewtwo said and Ash thanked the Genetic Pokemon before recalling all of his Pokemon minus Greninja and Pikachu before giving a signal to both Pikachu and Greninja, before the three then started running out of the building.

As soon as he stepped out, the building then exploded as Ash turned back to look at it and he could only have one thought in mind.

'Well at least Team Revenge won't be able to enter the island anymore.' Ash thought before sending out his Charizard who then lowered himself so that Ash may ride on his back before taking off towards Kiou Island.

Unknown to Ash, a figure was resting by the trees.

'So that was Ash Ketchum, eh? Interesting' and when the light shined, a white hat could be seen on the figure.

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So there you have it folks! The Sixteenth chapter! Forgive me for the short chapter but I'm trying to give you as much as I can.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: And I have to say that it's alright.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: It was. Will Victor be able to beat Melanie? And will Ash do next after all of this? Find all of that out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also like I have stated on the top of the chapter,**_ _ **I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


End file.
